Good Girls Don't
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Hogwarts acaba de ganhar um quarteto de Monitoras que vai colocar não só a escola no eixo, mas também um outro quarteto que esta louco para tira-las da linha...
1. Avisos!

**Good Girls Don't...**

**Resumo:** A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts é uma famosa instituição na formação de jovens bruxos e bruxas. E para manter a ordem numa escola tão diferente nada melhor do que um grupo seleto de monitores. E quando o mundo la fora esta tão louco nada mais seguro do que no lugar de uma dupla de Monitores Chefes se ter um quarteto. E é ai que as quatro monitoras mais unidas de Hogwarts entram em cena...

**AVISOS! **(Porque eu sei que a essa altura do campeonato vocês já até se acostumaram com isso... XD)

**1º:** Sim, eu sei muito bem que nos livros da tia JK é um casal de Monitores Chefes, mas nessa história os Monitores Chefes serão quatro: um representante de cada Casa, independente de sexo.

**2º:** Nada disso me pertence, porque se pertencesse eu certamente estaria tomando champagne e comendo lagosta agora...

**3º:** Eu não sou leitora fanática da tia JK, então me perdoem ai qualquer deslize, valeu?

**Personagens:**

_**Lily Evans – Grifinória: **_Famosa monitora grifinória, conhecida pelo gênio explosivo e grande senso de responsabilidade. Muito inteligente e gentil, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo.

_**Elizabeth Ester – Sonserina: **_Filha de uma das mais renomadas famílias puro-sangue da Inglaterra. Silenciosa e aparentemente fria é do tipo que intimida mesmo quando não esta fazendo esforço nenhum para isso.

_**Evangeline Lionel – Corvinal:**_ Filha de um figurão do Ministério, tem seu sobrenome como um grande estigma. É do tipo que leva todas as regras muito a sério e não tolera brincadeiras, além de ser perfecionista.

_**Lucianne Lutter – Lufa-Lufa: **_Uma menina animada, que sempre está sorrindo para todos. É o ponto de equilíbrio das outras, já que sabe dosar melhor entre dever e diversão.

_**James Potter – Grifinória: **_Capitão do time de quadribol de sua Casa e filho de uma tradicional família sangue-puro. Super-confiante e um tanto arrogante, mas também é um grande amigo.

_**Sirius Black - Grifinória:**_ Filho de uma tradicional família de sangue-puro, ele ignorou sua descendência e abandonou a casa de sua família. É o maior conquistador de Hogwarts e não tem problema nenhum em falar o que pensa sobre os outros.

_**Remus Lupin – Grifinória: **_Monitor. É o Maroto mais centrado, sempre querendo evitar problemas, mas nunca deixa de ajudar seus amigos a saírem de problemas se for necessário...

**_Peter Pettigrew - Grifinória:_** Maroto seguidor. Topa qualquer coisa que os amigos propõe. É um tanto medroso, ams também faz de tudo para mostrar seu valor como Maroto.


	2. Trailer

**Trailer**

_Hogwarts é um lugar mágico..._

-Olha, um unicórnio!

_...onde tudo pode acontecer..._

-O que aconteceu?

-Alguém explodiu o banheiro de novo.

_...e geralmente acontece._

-Quem foi que roubou as calças do professor Slughorn?

_E para organizar esse castelo, elas foram nomeadas Monitoras Chefes..._

-Está na hora de vocês saberem porque eu fiz de vocês meu quarteto de confiança.

_Lily Evans_

-Acho bom vocês pararem com isso antes que eu perca a paciência.

_Evangeline Lionel_

-Se eu tiver que me repetir a coisa não vai ficar boa.

_Elizabeth Ester_

-Chega de brincadeira. Todo mundo saindo. AGORA!

_Lucianne Lutter_

-Eu podia estar agora fazendo minhas unhas, mas nãããão. Vocês tinham que me vir com uma dessa...

_As boas meninas de Hogwarts estão mais poderosas do que nunca..._

-Eu só queria saber como Hogwarts sobreviveu todos esses séculos sem a gente...

_...É melhor todos se cuidarem._

-Hi, sujou, Pontas.


	3. Boas meninas não

**N/A: Uau, eu nem comecei a fic e vocês já estão aqui com reviews... Muito obrigada, fiquei até emocionada agora! (menos, Isadora, bem menos... XD)**

**Bom, fic nova começando hoje, espero que vocês gostem.**

**Flavinha: Eu se fosse você não dava esse tipo de sugestão, vai que eu resolvo aceitara... hahahah**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 1: Boas meninas não...**

Podia ser uma primeiro de setembro normal para muitas pessoas, mas certamente não era para Lily Evans. Com 11 anos, ruiva, de olhos incrivelmente verdes ela descobrira há poucas semanas que era uma bruxa. Uma bruxa! E agora lá estava ela, na estação de trem, na Plataforma 9 ¾, onde ela chegou após atravessar _um pilar_, com a ajuda de uma senhora muito simpática.

Para Lily o mundo sempre foi um lugar mágico, onde se você olhasse com cuidado você poderia ver as pequenas fadas e duendes se escondendo por entre as flores no jardim. E ela de fato sempre pôde ver. Seus pais nunca haviam acreditado nela, mas ela sempre via coisas que aparentemente mais ninguém podia ver. E agora tudo fazia sentido! Ela pertencia a esse mundo mágico de bruxas, fadas e trens que vão para escolas maravilhosas.

Ela embarcou no enorme trem vermelho, o Expresso Hogwarts. Ela caminhou por entre os corredores, em busca de uma cabine vazia. Por fim ela encontrou uma cabine onde apenas uma menina estava. A menina tinha aparentemente a idade dela e parecia uma boneca de porcelana. A pele era branca, os cabelos eram negros e caíam pelos ombros da menina e ela tinha olhos incrivelmente azuis, muito puros, mas também muito frios. A menina se vestia em roupas totalmente negras e que mostravam claramente que ela não era uma garota qualquer.

-C-com licença... –Lily pediu, colocando a cabeça para dentro da cabine –Será que eu poderia...

-Claro. –a menina respondeu antes de Lily terminar de formular a pergunta –Entra, por favor. –ela tinha um sorriso triste –Eu sou Elizabeth Ester. E você?

-Lily Evans. –a ruiva aceitou o aperto de mão que a outra ofereceu e sorriu de forma gentil.

-Evans... –Elizabeth pareceu pensar –Não conheço esse sobrenome. Você não é de família bruxa, né?

-Não. –Lily sorriu –Eu sou o que vocês chamam de... –ela parou para pensar um minuto –Trouxa. Essa é a palavra.

-Agora você não é mais uma trouxa. Agora você é uma bruxa. –Elizabeth lembrou, seu sorriso se iluminando um pouco.

Lily sorriu ainda mais.

-É verdade.

Então a porta da cabine se abriu e por ela entrou outra menina da idade delas. Ela tinha uma expressão séria e seus olhos negros pareciam muito atentos, mesmo escondidos por trás de um óculos de armação delicada. Ela tinha os cabelos também negros, presos numa trança.

-Bom dia. –ela falou de forma educada. Não pareceu natural, pareceu até ensaiado –Tudo bem se eu ficar aqui?

Lily e Elizabeth apenas fizeram que sim com a cabeça. A garota soltou o que pareceu ser um suspiro de alivio, antes de se sentar no banco ao lado de Elizabeth.

-Aliás, eu sou Evangeline Lionel. –ela se apresentou.

-Lily Evans. –Lily falou sorrindo.

-Elizabeth Ester. –Elizabeth falou de forma entediada, sem olhar direito para a menina.

Evangeline mediu Elizabeth por um minuto antes de dar um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Ester? Da famosa família Ester, seguidora das artes das Trevas e perseguidores de nascidos trouxas? –ela provocou.

Lily se sentiu congelar. E a questão nem era a acusação que a tal Evangeline lançara contra Elizabeth. Ela não tinha medo da menina de olhos azuis, mesmo que ela quisesse passar a sensação de medo. Ela tinha mais medo é que dali saísse uma briga. Ela odiaria estar no meio de uma briga no seu primeiro dia nesse novo mundo.

Ela olhou com receio para Elizabeth, que lançava um olhar cuidadoso para Evangeline.

-Essa mesmo. –Elizabeth confirmou –E você não seria a filha caçula de Lucan Lionel?

As duas se olharam por um minuto e a cabine pareceu congelar. Um apito foi ouvido e o trem se pôs em movimento. Lily já começava a ficar com medo das duas quando a porta da cabine se abriu mais uma vez. Por ela entrou uma menina vestida em roupas alegres e coloridas, numa mistura meio trouxa, meio bruxa. Ela tinha longos cabelos lisos, cor de mel e tranqüilos olhos azuis. Ela tinha um gigante sorriso espontâneo e despreocupado.

-Ola! –ela cumprimentou animada –Tudo bem se eu ficar aqui? As outras cabines já estão cheias.

Lily sorriu quase aliviada.

-Claro.

-Ah obrigada! –a menina pareceu sorrir ainda mais, se isso era possível. Ela entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Lily –A propósito, eu sou Lucianne Lutter. Esse vai ser meu primeiro anos em Hogwarts.

-Eu sou Lily Evans. Esse também vai ser meu primeiro ano.

Evangeline estava a ponto de dizer mais alguma coisa quando a porta da cabine se abriu mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez entrou por ela um quarteto de garotos. Eles fecharam rapidamente a porta, antes de caíram exaustos no chão.

O que tinha o sorriso mais satisfeito era um garoto magricela de cabelos castanhos muito bagunçados e olhos castanho-esverdeados, escondidos por um óculos de armação redonda. Outro que parecia igualmente satisfeito era um garoto de cabelos negros que caiam displicentes sobre seus olhos cinza. Um outro garoto tinha a expressão divida entre a diversão e desagrado, ele tinha olhos cor de mel, acentuados por sua expressão cansada e doente, seus cabelos castanhos claros estavam bagunçados devido a correria. E por fim, havia um menino menor que os outros, com uma aparência meio assustada, de cabelos loiros escuros cacheados e olhos castanhos.

Passado o susto inicial os quatro meninos caíram na risada. Só depois de algum tempo de gargalhada quase histérica é que eles se deram conta das quatro meninas olhando para ela, dividas entre estarem curiosas e muito irritadas.

Os quatro se levantaram rapidamente e o menino de olhos cinza ainda se arrumou um pouco.

-Ola. –falou o menino de cabelo bagunçado –Foi mal a invasão. Eu sou James Potter.

-Eu sou Sirius Black. –o garoto de cabelos negros falou –Prazer senhoritas. –ele fez uma curvatura, que fez Evangeline revirar os olhos.

-Eu sou Remus Lupin. –o garoto de aparência cansada se apresentou, seu rosto vermelho de vergonha por não ter visto as meninas antes.

-E eu sou Peter Pettigrew. –o menor falou.

-Muito educado terem se apresentado. –Lily falou irônica –Agora saiam daqui! –ela exigiu.

James e Sirius trocaram um olhar divertido.

-Que vermelhinha mais irritada... –James comentou, olhando-a.

-O nome... –ela começou, respirando fundo –É Lily Evans. E pra você é senhorita Evans.

-Oi! –Lucianne cumprimentou jovialmente –Eu sou Lucianne Lutter.

-Vamos cortar as apresentações. –Evangeline falou impaciente –Fora daqui, os quatro. Agora!

-Não dá. –Sirius falou com simplicidade –Nós pregamos uma peça em alguns caras do segundo ano e temos que nos esconder.

-Problema de vocês. –Evangeline deu de ombros.

-Qual seu nome, nervosinha? –Sirius perguntou.

-Evangeline Lionel. Por que?

-Lionel? –James pareceu refletir –Seu pai trabalha no Ministério?

Evangeline pareceu desanimar.

-Trabalha. –ela respondeu desgostosa.

-Ah sabia! –James exclamou –Ele é um dos caras fodões do Ministro né?

-É... –ela confirmou ainda mais incomodada.

-Eu tinha certeza. –James continuou –Você tem cara de...

-Já chega de falar do meu pai! –Evangeline gritou com James.

-Nossa, que menina estressada...

-Eu sou Elizabeth Ester. –Elizabeth se pôs entre Evangeline e James e ofereceu a mão para o menino que aceitou o cumprimento.

Ao ouvir o nome de Elizabeth, Sirius lhe lançou um olhar de extremo nojo.

-Ora, uma princesa das trevas entre nós. –ele falou sarcástico –Eu sabia que o ar aqui estava mesmo pesado.

Elizabeth não se alterou nem por um minuto. Ela apenas virou-se para Sirius e falou com voz calma.

-Talvez seja porque temos dois descendentes de famílias cultuadoras das artes negras.

A cabine caiu num silêncio terrível.

-Vamos embora daqui, James. –Sirius chamou –Eu não agüento mais esse lugar sujo.

Os meninos decidiram que era mais esperto sair de lá mesmo. As relações entre as famílias Black e Ester nunca foram boas, mesmo elas partilhando das mesmas idéias em relação aos nascidos trouxas. Mas mesmo que Sirius não partilhasse da idéia de sua família ele aparentemente continuava não apreciando uma descendente Ester.

Remus, Peter e Sirius já haviam saído da cabine, quando James virou-se com um sorriso maroto e olhou Lily de cima a baixo.

-A gente se vê na escola, ruivinha. –ele piscou para ela e saiu correndo, fechando a porta da cabine atrás de si.

-É EVANS! –ela gritou mesmo assim.

-Eu odeio meninos metidos. –as quatro falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Elas se olharam por um minuto antes de caírem na risada.

Todas elas eram muito diferentes, vindas de famílias completamente diferentes, mas por algum motivo elas se deram bem. Elas viraram amigas. E até o fim da viagem elas já eram como grandes amigas. Chegaram a pegar o mesmo barco para fazerem a primeira travessia até Hogwarts.

A primeira vez que elas viram o castelo também certamente seria uma coisa inesquecível para elas. A magnitude de tudo ali era inebriante. O salão principal com suas mesas gigantes, os alunos com suas roupas coloridas, o clima de expectativa, enquanto os alunos mais novos chegavam.

E então começou a seleção. Lily via os alunos serem chamados e serem mandados para cada uma das casas, ela queria tanto ficar com as novas amigas... Ela já tinha visto aquele menino desagradável, o tal Black ser enviado a Grifinória.

-Ester, Elizabeth. –McGonagall, a vice-diretora da escola, chamou.

Elizabeth passou pelas amigas tranqüila, mas não retribuiu o sorriso encorajador de Lily. Ela sabia muito bem para onde ela iria.

-SONSERINA! –o Chapéu anunciou após poucos segundos.

A mesa da Sonserina explodiu em aplausos. Elizabeth não demonstrou emoção nenhuma.

-Evans, Lily.

Lily sentiu as pernas tremerem ao se dirigir para o banquinho. Mas aparentemente sua mente não era tão complicada de se entender.

-GRIFINÓRIA! –o Chapéu gritou também após pouco tempo.

-Lionel, Evangeline.

Evangeline caminhou de queixo erguido até o banquinho.

-CORVINAL!

-Lutter, Lucianne.

Lucianne estava claramente animada com a idéia de ser selecionada para qualquer casa.

-LUFA-LUFA!

Ela pareceu mais do que feliz ao caminhar até a mesa de sua nova Casa.

Lupin, Pettigrew e, para a tristeza de Lily, Potter também foram selecionados para a Grifinória. Quando todos os alunos já haviam passado pelo sorteio o diretor levantou-se, fazendo o salão cair em um silêncio quase imediato.

-Bem vindos a Hogwarts. –ele falou, com sua voz que era poderosa e confortável ao mesmo tempo.

-Bem vindos... –Lily sorriu saboreando a idéia de estar no mundo que ela sempre sonhou e agora sabia que era real.


	4. Se envolvem com marotos

**N/A: Hello!!!!**

**Ah aparentemente nós começamos bem, vocês não acham? Então vamos a ação?**

**Black Sar: Espero que você esteja gostando.**

**Flavinha Greeneye: Hahaha Obrigada flor. Cuidado que eu posso achar isso tudo uma boa idéia.**

**Pseudo Escritora: Espero que você esteja gostando também.**

**Cerejeira: Que bom!**

**Hoshi Evans: O normal é sem graça e desinteressante. Eu gosto de inovar mesmo ;) Ah e que bom que você gostou do trailer, eu fiz meio de última hora...**

XxX

**Capítulo 2: ...se envolvem com marotos**

Os anos passam com uma velocidade absurda quando a gente se diverte. Assim não é surpresa dizer que os anos se passaram como dias em Hogwarts.

Apesar da separação de casas as quatro meninas se tornaram cada vez mais amigas. Elas sentavam juntas nas aulas que tinham juntas e almoçavam juntas, geralmente na mesa da Lufa-Lufa que era a casa mais neutra que elas poderiam conseguir. Para aumentar ainda mais o laço entre elas nenhuma delas se dava bem com as colegas de quarto.

James e seus amigos se tornaram bagunceiros de primeira o que acabou lhes rendendo um título: Marotos. O nome deles ficou famoso e por todos os lados era possível se ver as traquinagens deles. James também fez das meninas seus maiores alvos. Principalmente Lily. Ele não perdia tempo em provocar a menina. A professora McGonagall dizia sempre para ela relevar, que esse era o jeito que os meninos demonstravam afeto... E assim passou o primeiro ano.

No segundo ano James e Sirius entraram para o time de quadribol como reservas, nas posições de apanhador e batedor respectivamente. O ego de ambos se tornou algo impossivel de ser suportado. Agora além das tradicionais peças que eles pregavam também começaram a surgir azarações em alunos menos favorecidos que eles. Lily e as amigas não queriam tê-los por perto de jeito maneira.

No terceiro ano devido a um mal entendido as quatro meninas acabaram descobrindo um segredo que Remus guardava de todos: que ele era um lobisomem. Numa noite de lua cheia elas acabaram saindo do castelo e tiveram um encontro não esperado com ele. Evangeline teve a vida salva por Elizabeth nesse dia e a partir daí a amizade entre elas se tornou ainda mais forte. Elas juraram nunca contar a ninguém, nem mesmo a Remus, o que elas haviam visto aquela noite.

No quarto ano os Marotos concluíram o que seria seu maior tesouro: o Mapa do Maroto, um mapa que mostrava todo o terreno de Hogwarts e as pessoas que nele estavam. James decidiu mudar sua tática com Lily e passou a convidá-la para sair, o que resultava em brigas fenomenais pelo castelo. Sirius se tornou um cafajeste, que saia com todas as meninas e logo James acompanhou o amigo. Evangeline comemorou (e muito) a formatura de seu irmão mais velho.

No quinto ano outro projeto dos Marotos foi finalmente concluído: eles conseguiram se transformar de forma bem sucedida em animagos. Eles passaram a acompanhar Remus em todas as suas dolorosas transformações e tentar assim de algum jeito amenizar o sofrimento do amigo. As quatro amigas tornaram-se monitoras sérias e compenetradas, além de muito respeitadas por todos.

No sexto ano James mudou mais uma vez sua tática com Lily e passou a agarrá-la ocasionalmente. O que gerava não só gritos como tapas a toda hora. Mas o que Lily mais temia era que por vezes ela gostava da sensação de ser abraçada por James. Remus e Evangeline tinham constantes discussões pelo fato de ele ser um monitor, mas acobertar as coisas erradas que os amigos faziam. Sirius continuava se forçando a odiar Elizabeth como se ela fosse culpada por toda a magia negra existente no mundo, mas ela nunca reagia. E com isso ia forçando Sirius a rever cada vez mais seus conceitos.

E assim logo chegou o sétimo e último ano deles todos em Hogwarts...

XxX

Lily Evans, agora no auge de seus 17 anos, chegou a plataforma 9 ¾ para o que seria seu último ano em Hogwarts. Agora ela não era mais uma garotinha maravilhada e assustada. Ela já estava acostumada a todo aquele movimento de alunos, aquela vida que a estação sempre tinha. Tinha um olhar mais confiante, do tipo que atravessa até a alma de alguém. Seu corpo se desenvolvera de maneira suave, deixando-a com curvas delicadas e seus cabelos lisos e vermelho fogo caíam até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros.

Ainda era a ruiva esquentadinha e impaciente, principalmente no que se referia aos Marotos, mas fazia um sucesso incrível com os garotos.

Ela entrou no Expresso Hogwarts e caminhou para a cabine que se tornara costumeira para ela e as amigas. Ao entrar la ela encontrou Evangeline e Elizabeth conversando.

-Eu não consigo nunca chegar antes de você, né? A –ruiva falou sorrindo para Elizabeth.

-Não consegue mesmo. –Elizabeth sorriu para a amiga.

Elizabeth perdera um pouco de sua frieza, mas a aura que ainda a cercava era um tanto arrepiante e misteriosa. Seus cabelos caíam agora livres até o meio das costas em cachos negros, sua pele ainda era porcelana branca, mas ao contrario de Lily ela ganhara curvas de mulher.

-E o incrível... –começou Evangeline –É que ela mora na minha casa e me faz vir na hora que ela quer para a estação.

Evangeline continuava a ser a mais séria entre elas. Agora ela não usava mais óculos direto, o que ressaltava seus olhos. Os cabelos lisos ela mantinha sempre presos ou em um rabo de cavalo ou em um coque. A única coisa que ela trocava eram os prendedores, um mais belo que o outro. O tempo também lhe dera curvas maravilhosas, que ela não fazia questão nenhuma de mostrar por ai.

-Que saudades de vocês duas! –Lily sorriu e abraçou as amigas –Como foram as férias na casa da Evangeline?

-Diferente, é o mínimo que posso dizer. –Elizabeth falou pensativa –Mas até que foi divertido.

Elizabeth completara 17 anos em junho, alcançando assim a maioridade no mundo bruxo. A primeira coisa que ela fizera quando voltara de Hogwarts fora reclamar a parte da herança que seu pai lhe deixara ao morrer dois anos atrás e então se mudar para a casa de Evangeline. Por enquanto apenas as quatro amigas sabiam de todos os detalhes da história, mas Lily bem que tinha vontade de esfregar isso na cara de Sirius Black, para ver se ele parava de ser um idiota com a garota. Mas Elizabeth sempre fora muito superior a Sirius, então ela não tinha porque contar a espetacular fuga da amiga (e os pequenos boatos que já tinham começado a sair falavam o quanto espetacular tinha sido...).

O trem logo começou a se mover e foi quando a porta da cabine se abriu de maneira brusca.

-_Bon jour, cheries!_ –Lucianne entrou toda sorridente na cabine.

Lucianne não mudara muito desde que elas haviam se conhecido. Ela ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso angelical e cheio de energia. E como Lily tinha um corpo delicado. Também mantinha um jeito um tanto excêntrico de se vestir, mas que costumava fazer um certo sucesso na escola.

-Oi Lu! –Lily abraçou a amiga –Como foram as férias na França?

-Mais ou menos, sabe. Aqueles franceses são todos uns metidos, mas são lindooos de morrer. Oi Evy, oi Elizabeth.

Lucianne apelidara Evangeline de Evy, mas Elizabeth não respondia por nenhum nome que não fosse o seu, desse modo nem Liz, Liza, Beth ou Elli foram aceitos por ela.

-Em cima da hora como sempre, Lucianne... –Evangeline comentou sorrindo.

-Ah eu não tenho culpa desse trem ser tão pontual... –a outra respondeu dando de ombros.

-Já que estamos todas aqui, que tal nós irmos indo? –Elizabeth propôs rindo.

-Ah não é uma má idéia. Afinal... Quatro monitoras chefes têm que dar o exemplo. –Lily comentou, colocando o distintivo em seu peito.

-Então vamos, meninas. Não é educado fazer os outros esperarem. –Evangeline falou se levantando também.

-Ah nós mandamos neles agora. –Lucianne falou espreguiçando –Eles que esperem e não reclamem.

As meninas deram risada antes de saírem de sua cabine.

XxX

A primeira reunião de monitores sempre acontecia no trem e era, como sempre fora, um tédio. Nada do que era dito ali não podia ser dito no castelo quando eles chegassem. Os únicos que viam alguma vantagem nessa reunião eram os monitores do quinto ano que acabavam de assumir o cargo.

As quatro garotas se apresentaram como Monitoras-chefes. Era sabido que os Sonserinos não suportavam os monitores das outras Casas, mas com Elizabeth ali nenhum deles ousou dizer nada. Ela era o mais perto de uma realeza que os bruxos podiam chegar.

Após o término da reunião os demais monitores deixaram a cabine, restando apenas as quatro garotas.

-Eu vou fazer a ronda. –Elizabeth avisou, dirigindo-se para a porta.

-Eu vou também. –Lily falou.

-Eu vou com você Lily! –Lucianne falou animada –Quero procurar o carrinho de doce para comprar varinhas de alcaçuz. –ela falou pulando como criança.

-Eu vou recolher esses papéis e daí eu volto para a nossa cabine. –Evangeline falou.

As outras três concordaram, saindo da cabine e deixando a amiga sozinha.

Evangeline deu um suspiro cansado. Finalmente de volta a Hogwarts. Agora sim ela poderia descansar. Não agüentava mais sua casa, sua família. Suas férias só foram toleráveis pela presença de Elizabeth. Seu pai era extremamente machista e não escondia o desagrado que era para ele ter uma filha mulher. Lucan vivia cobrando a filha até o limite.

Ela deu outro suspiro cansado. Então ela percebeu que a meia de seu uniforme não parava no lugar.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo? –ela reclamou.

Ela apoiou o pé num dos bancos mais pertos. Olhando para a meia ela viu que o elástico estava solto e por isso ela não parava no lugar.

-Acho que nem meias novas eu estou merecendo mais... –ela suspirou. Ela consertaria aquilo com magia.

Ela estava a ponto de tirar o pé da cadeira quando a porta se abriu.

-O que vocês esque... –Evangeline começou, esperando encontrar uma das amigas ali, mas ao invés disso encontrando um certo par de olhos cor de mel.

Remus não era mais um menino magro e com cara de doente. Apesar de ele ainda sofrer bastante com os "problemas de saúde" ele se tornara um menino bem atraente. Inclusive os belos olhos cor de mel dele estavam nesse preciso momento olhando para...

Evangeline viu que ao colocar sua perna sobre a cadeira sua saia escorregara, deixando uma boa porção de pele exposta. E era exatamente ai que a atenção de Remus estava focada no momento.

-O que você quer Lupin? –ela perguntou, bem menos educada do que ela esperava, enquanto colocava o pé de volta no chão rapidamente.

-Eu... Ah... –Remus estava tentando respirar e lembrar o que ele fora fazer ali –Eu só vim pegar uma coisa que eu esqueci.

-Então pega logo e saia. –ela falou, por entre os dentes.

Remus entrou na cabine e foi até a cadeira onde ele tinha sentado durante a reunião. La estava caído um pergaminho.

-Era só isso. –ele falou mostrando o pergaminho.

-Tchau, Lupin. –Evangeline falou ameaçadora.

Ele ainda lançou um último olhar a Evangeline. Ela emanava aquele ar autoritário. Ar esse que era seu charme para a maioria dos garotos. Alguns queriam receber ordens dela, outros queriam ser o que iam fazê-la baixar a bola. O maroto achava que a segunda era impossivel.

Remus saiu da cabine e Evangeline correu trancar a porta. Era tudo o que ela queria agora, ela pensou irônica. Um maroto olhando para as pernas dela! Remus Lupin podia ter fama de certinho e podia ser amigo de Lily, mas ainda sim era um maroto e isso era motivo mais do que suficiente para que ele ficasse a quilômetros de distancia dela.

XxX

Lily fazia a ronda pelos corredores do expresso. A maioria dos alunos estava recolhida a suas cabines conversando. Eram poucos os alunos que ficavam zanzando pelo trem. Mas claro, sempre tinha pelo menos um. E a viagem mal começara e ela já tinha pego um grupo de alunos azarando outros. Discípulos dos Marotos, como se isso fosse uma coisa para se orgulhar.

Ela pegou-se pensando o que o último ano traria a todos. Bom, ela sabia que ela teria muitas responsabilidades e tarefas esse ano, mas e os outros? Como seria quando tudo terminasse? Quando eles entrassem de novo nesse expresso para nunca mais voltarem a Hogwarts?

Tão distraída ela estava por esses pensamentos que foi puxada para uma cabine e sequer teve tempo de gritar, antes de ser beijada por alguém. Mas ela sabia exatamente de quem era aquela boca. Aquela textura macia e aquela calor, o jeito forte, mas ao mesmo tempo cuidadoso com o qual ele a mantinha presa, só uma pessoa fazia ela se sentir assim. E foi justamente por saber muito bem quem era essa pessoa é que ela manteve sua boca bem fechada. Ela precisou de muita força para empurrá-lo e então acertar lhe um tapa na cara.

-Como se atreve, Potter? –ela falou furiosa, seu rosto estava vermelho e ela estava ofegante.

-Essa doeu meu amor. –James falou tranqüilo massageando a face atingida –Eu também estava com saudades, ruivinha. –ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

O tempo fizera milagres por James. Ele não era mais aquele garoto magricela. Agora ele era o forte e a atraente capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Ele não era do tipo super musculoso, ele tinha os músculos nos lugares certos e nas proporções certas. E os olhos continuavam com o mesmo brilho de menino que está prestes a aprontar.

-Pois eu podia ter muito bem ficado mais um mês longe de você! –ela falou irritada, ela virou-se e tentou abrir a porta, mas esta estava trancada –Me deixa sair daqui! AGORA! –ela ordenou furiosa.

-Para que ruivinha? A gente nem começou direito... –ele deu um sorriso maldoso, andando de forma felina até ela.

Lily andou para trás para se afastar dele, mas só conseguiu cair sentada no banco. Ele se aproximou e debruçou-se sobre ela. Lily estava fazendo o seu melhor para lembrar-se de como respirar e pensar ao mesmo tempo. Ela desconfiava que esse tipo de situação era um tanto arriscada para uma adolescente como hormônios a flor da pele. Mas isso não era motivo para deixar um idiota como o Potter fazer o que quisesse com ela (apesar de ela saber que de algum jeito ela queria que ele fizesse algo com ela...). Mas ainda sim, ela odiava esse tipo de brincadeira. Sempre que James fazia isso ela sentia como se ele não a respeitasse.

-Claro, Potter. Vá em frente. –ela falou cheia de sarcasmo. Ela sentia tanta vergonha de si mesma pela situação ridícula que algumas lágrimas marejaram seus olhos, o que pareceu alarmar James.

-Lily, o que...

-Vamos lá, não é o que você quer? Afinal eu tenho certeza que pra você não deve ser difícil fazer o que quiser comigo e cuidar pra que ninguém saiba depois. Então acaba logo com isso. –ela falou sem olhar para ele.

James pareceu ficar em choque. Ele não podia acreditar que ele estava ouvindo aquele tipo de acusação vindo de Lily. Ele se afastou dela e encarou-a. Preocupação estampada em seus olhos castanhos.

-Li... Lily, eu nunca... Eu nunca faria nada desse tipo com você. –ele falou, seu tom de leve desespero –Eu posso fazer muita coisa errada, mas isso nunca. Por favor, Lily. –ele falou se ajoelhando diante dela, tentando encontrar o olhar dela –Você sabe que eu nunca faria nada com você, não sabe? –a voz dele era quase uma súplica.

-Me deixa sair. –ela pediu, olhando para o chão.

James suspirou triste e tirou a varinha de seu bolso. Com um movimento simples a porta se abriu. Lily deixou a cabine correndo, sem olhar para trás. Só parou de correr ao chegar a própria cabine.

-Lily! Que susto! –Evangeline falou. Ela mesma acabara de chegar a cabine –O que houve? –ela falou ao perceber o estado da amiga.

-O Potter... Me agarrou! –Lily não parecia ao ponto de se desfazer em lagrimas por causa disso, mas ela parecia um tanto nervosa.

-E o que você fez? –Evangeline perguntou ansiosa.

-Empurrei ele, lógico! –Lily falou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos –Mas eu falei uma coisa pra ele que eu acho que não foi nada legal...

-Ah seja la o que for tenho certeza que ele mereceu. –Evangeline cortou a amiga –Lily, não vai cair na desse menino a essa altura do campeonato.

-Não, de jeito nenhum. –Lily garantiu –Do Potter eu quero distancia!

XxX

Elizabeth caminhava tranqüilamente pelos corredores do Expresso, fazendo sua parte na ronda. Ela caminhava pelos corredores como se não visse nada de verdade. Mas ela estava vendo tudo. Quando ela não via? Ou melhor, sentia. Isso tudo era parte do dom que ela herdara. O dom que fazia dela um bem tão precioso para sua família quanto para aquele Lorde cretino que seus pais queriam que ela seguisse.

Agora ela não teria que se preocupar mais com isso, por mais cruel que isso soasse, agora com seu pai morto e praticamente todo o resto de sua família em Azkaban ela não tinha mais que se preocupar com laços com as Trevas. É claro que ela também sabia que ela não sairia impune. Ela ainda estava esperando o dia em que os amiguinhos Comensais de seus pais viriam para puni-la pelo o que acontecera nas férias.

Ela passou por uma cabine que tinha a porta meio aberta. Ela voltou para fechar a porta quando ela viu quem estava dentro da cabine. Sirius Black e uma menina. Ambos muito entretidos em um caloroso beijo para perceber a presença dela ali. Ela estava a ponto de sair dali quando a garota percebeu a presença dela e se separou rapidamente de Sirius, parecendo totalmente sem graça pela situação. Foi então que Elizabeth viu quem era a menina. Marian Miller, irmã caçula da garota com quem Sirius tinha terminado no fim do sexto ano.

-Desculpem pela interrupção. –Elizabeth falou sem emoção.

Marian ficou ainda mais corada e saiu rapidamente dali, balbuciando coisas sobre estar atrasada e precisar ir.

-Muito obrigado mesmo, Ester. –Sirius falou irônico –Agora que você espantou minha companhia, seria muito apropriado você ficar no lugar dela. –ele sugeriu arrogante, seu olhar medindo-a. É, ela não era nada mau.

O tempo havia sido muito mais generoso com Sirius do que qualquer um de seus amigos. Ele se tornara alto, maior que seus outros amigos. E se tornara forte. Ombros largos, braços fortes. O batedor mais cobiçado da escola e o cafajeste mais odiado também.

O olhar sem emoção de Elizabeth não se alterou nem por um segundo.

-Eu duvido que você realmente queira minha companhia, Black. –ela falou tranqüila –Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela interrupção. Com licença. –ela virou-se para sair, mas a voz de Sirius a parou.

-Como anda sua adorável família, Ester? –ele perguntou irônico –Ganhou algo de especial essas férias? Talvez uma tatuagem no antebraço?

-Na verdade não. –ela falou tranqüila –E quanto a minha família eu não imagino. Eu não vivo com eles desde o começo das férias. –ela falou, antes de sair da cabine e fechar a porta.

Sirius ficou para trás totalmente sem reação. Como ela sempre conseguia desarmá-lo daquela forma? Por que ela não podia ser só mais uma sonserina de sangue puro mimada e fácil de ser odiada? E por que ele insistia em odiá-la? A cada dia que tinha que conviver com Elizabeth era mais difícil continuar desprezando-a 100%.

Claro que sempre teria uma parte dele que não gostaria dela, afinal ela ainda tinha uma atitude um tanto arrogante, ela era sonserina (e muito leal a sua casa, por sinal) e ela era uma monitora das mais pentelhas. Mas esse era o motivo que ele tinha para não gostar de qualquer outro monitor. E para ele não parecia o bastante não gostar dele por causa disso.

Sua família, os Black, e a família de Elizabeth, os Ester, tinham um longo histórico de rivalidade e ódio declarado. Eles brigavam por poder e prestigio desde muito tempo. E desde que Sirius era pequeno ele fora ensinado a odiar os Ester. Uma família sem lealdade, sem princípios e sem escrúpulos, que fazia tudo por poder. Uma família na qual não se podia confiar de forma alguma.

James vivia perguntando a Sirius qual era o motivo de ele insistir em odiar Elizabeth. A resposta era simples: ela pertencia a família que fora uma das primeiras a jurarem fidelidade ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas a resposta de Sirius nunca convenceu os amigos, afinal o próprio Maroto também pertencia a uma dessas famílias e nem por isso ele jurara fidelidade ao Lorde das Trevas, ou era um má pessoa.

Por fim Sirius desistiu de pensar sobre o assunto. Ele chegou a conclusão que odiá-la fazia parte de ser um Black. E de qualquer jeito ele não tinha que se preocupar com a senhorita Ester. E como já não tinha mais ninguém naquela cabine para lhe "fazer companhia" ele decidiu ir procurar os amigos.

XxX

Lucianne havia saído para comprar suas varinhas de alcaçuz e no caminho encontrara Peter Pettigrew. Ele pagara os doces para ela e pedira para conversar com ela. Ela aceitou. Eles foram para uma cabine vazia ali perto. Ele quis beijá-la. Ela não deixou...

-Escuta aqui, Peter! –ela falou irritada, o dedo indicador apontando para ele de forma acusadora –Namorar escondido é uma coisa, mas não receber carta nenhuma durante as férias é outra completamente diferente!

-C-calma, Lu... –Peter pediu, se encolhendo em um canto. Ela tinha tendências um tanto violentas quando estava irritada –Eu não pude! –ele se defendeu –Eu passei as férias inteiras na casa do Pon... Quer dizer, do James. Se eu escrevesse para você eles iam descobrir.

-Isso não é desculpa.

-E quem insiste em namorar escondido é você. –ele lembrou.

-É que... –Lucianne se acalmou e parecia agora desconfortável –Ah você sabe por que, Peter! As meninas iam pegar no meu pé. E você também não é tão afim assim de contar para os seus amigos que eu sei!

-Até que é... –ele admitiu –Mas eu ainda acho que você tem vergonha de admitir que namora comigo.

-Não, não! Isso não! –Lucianne se apressou em afirmar. Ela foi até o namorado e lhe deu vários pequenos beijos para acalmá-lo.

Petter não mudara muito com o tempo. Não havia crescido espantosamente como os amigos, ou ficado forte, mas ainda sim também se tornara um belo rapaz.

O namoro de Lucianne e Peter ia em segredo desde o Natal do quinto ano que eles passaram na escola. Eles se apaixonaram naquela noite. E começaram a namorar logo, sem que nenhum amigos deles soubesse...

-Vamos fazer assim! –ela propôs animada –Nós vamos contar a todos. Ainda esse ano. –ela completou ao vê ro olhar de descrença dele –Se eu não contar tudo até o Natal você pode espalhar para a escola inteira.

-Sério? –ele perguntou esperançoso –Palavra de Monitora?

-Palavra de monitora-chefe. –ela reforçou, levantando a mão em sinal de juramento.

-Tudo bem, então. Agora... –ele começou receoso –Posso beijar minha namorada?

-Agora pode. –ela respondeu sorrindo.

E ele beijou-a. Um beijo com gosto muito melhor e muito mais doce do que varinha de alcaçuz...

XxX

Quando Peter retornou a cabine dos Marotos, um bom tempo depois, ele encontrou James desolado, Sirius pensativo e Remus lendo algum livro muito velho.

-O que houve, Pontas? – ele perguntou receoso.

-A Lily! –James exclamou de repente –Eu não acredito que ela pensou mesmo que eu fosse capaz de... –ele soltou um suspiro e não concluiu a frase.

Peter olhou para Sirius na esperança de que esse lhe desse alguma resposta, mas vendo que este também não responderia a nada por hora, desistiu de fazer qualquer pergunta e começou a comer os doces que comprara. Nenhum tão doce quanto sua doce Lucianne.

XxX

-Bem vindos à Hogwarts! –a voz caloroso de professor Dumbledore saudou a todos eles. Essa era a melhor parte de Hogwarts na opinião de Lily. O sentimento de proteção, de um lar, onde professor Dumbledore era quem guiava a todos eles –Mais um começa em Hogwarts e traz novas expectativas e mais aprendizado para todos nós. E claro, traz novas chances para novas aventuras, creio eu. –ele falou lançando um rápido olhar aos Marotos –Antes de mais nada eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês o novo quarteto de monitoras chefes que estarão ajudando a assegurar que tudo corra bem em mais esse ano. Senhorita Elizabeth Ester, da Sonserina. –ele indicou a mesa Sonserina, Elizabeth levantou-se, recebendo aplausos educados dos membros de sua casa –Senhorita Evangeline Lionel, da Corvinal. –Evangeline levantou-se, recebendo aplausos contidos e comentários dos colegas de Casa –Senhorita Lucianne Lutter, da Lufa-Lufa. –Lucianne recebeu os aplausos animados e congratulações dos colegas –E por fim, mas certamente não menos importante, Senhorita Lily Evans, da Grifinória. –Lily levantou-se sob o rugido dos colegas de Casa. Nenhuma outra Casa fizera tanta festa, ou mostrara tanta união como o lar dos Leões. O Salão pareceu vibrar sob a força dos aplausos deles.

Dumbledore esperou o barulho terminar antes de seguir com seu tradicional discurso de inicio de ano. Ao fim do banquete as quatro novas Monitoras foram convidadas a comparecerem a sala do diretor.

-Boa noite, senhoritas. –ele sorriu de forma gentil para as quatro –Tenho certeza de que vocês estão cansadas depois da longa viagem até aqui. Prometo não tomar muito do tempo de vocês. Sentem-se, por favor. –ele falou, gesticulando em direção as cadeiras em frente a sua mesa.

As quatro meninas tomaram seus lugares e olharam para o diretor, esperando que ele começasse a conversa.

-Está na hora de vocês saberem porque eu fiz de vocês meu quarteto de confiança. –ele falou de forma tranqüila –Como vocês bem sabem não foi sempre que Hogwarts precisou de um quarteto de Monitores Chefes. No passado nós elegíamos apenas um casal de monitores para essa função e era mais do que suficiente. Agora não é mais. –ele falou com pesar –Tempos negros se aproximam minhas caras e eu temo que essa nuvem das trevas já tenha adentrado Hogwarts. E enquanto essa nuvem não se dissipar eu continuarei tendo um quarteto de monitores: um pertencente a cada Casa. Talvez quando tempos mais calmos vierem nós poderemos voltar a ter apenas um casal de monitores... –ele sorriu para elas –Mas o motivo de eu ter escolhido vocês deve ser mais do que óbvio, creio eu.

-Por que nós somos amigas? –Lucianne arriscou.

-Exatamente, senhorita Lutter. –ele confirmou –Vocês têm o elo mais forte que eu já vi formado entre as quatro Casas. Vocês são verdadeiramente unidas, estão sempre juntas e não há partida de quadribol que mude isso. –ele completou com um pequeno sorriso -Vocês vão compartilhar informações, vocês vão trabalhar juntas, disso eu não tenho dúvidas. E agora, que o perigo que cerca o mundo bruxo está mais próximo do que nunca, nós vamos precisar e muito dessa união toda.

-Pode contar conosco, professor. –Evangeline falou séria –Nós faremos nosso melhor.

-Eu sei que sim, senhorita Lionel. –ele sorriu para Evangeline –Agora que já temos tudo acertado, as senhoritas gostariam de conhecer o novo dormitório de vocês?

As quatro trocaram olhares e acenaram em entendimento uma para a outra, como se tivessem acabado de ter uma conversa mental.

-Na verdade, professor... –Elizabeth começou –Nós gostaríamos de permanecer em nossos respectivos dormitórios. Nós pensamos que assim é o melhor jeito de estarmos realmente cientes de tudo o que acontece em nossas Casas.

Dumbledore olhou para as meninas, claramente surpreso, mas mesmo assim muito admirado.

-Sim, vocês têm razão. Mas mesmo assim eu gostaria de mostrar a vocês onde ficam esses dormitórios, caso vocês mudem de idéia ou queiram passar algum tempo la. –ele falou –E a senha tem que ser trocada mensalmente ou ele se trancará sozinho.

As meninas acenaram em concordância.

XxX

As meninas acompanharam Dumbledore até o dormitório de Monitores Chefes, mas sequer entraram. Elas sabiam que a tentação de ficar seria grande demais se elas vissem por dentro. E elas não podiam ficar, pelo menos na opinião delas. Elas queriam estar perto dos colegas, onde elas acreditavam que seriam de maior utilidade.

Quando Lily voltou para a sala comunal Grifinória esta estava deserta. Ela ainda checou cuidadosamente, porque sempre havia um primeiranista perdido e assustado perdido por ali. Satisfeita em ver que não havia mesmo ninguém por ali, ela decidiu ir para seu dormitório. Mas quando ela virou-se para subir as escadas, esbarrou em alguém.

-Potter! –exclamou ao perceber de quem se tratava –O que você esta fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite?

-Eu não consegui dormir. –ele falou sincero. Seus cabelos pareciam mais bagunçados que o normal e ele tinha uma expressão abatida.

-Qual o problema? –Lily não conseguiu evitar perguntar. Ele parecia muito mais abatido do que ela jamais tinha visto.

Ele a encarou, sério, e a tristeza dos olhos dele quase matou Lily.

-Lily, por favor! –ele parecia urgente, quase desesperado –Me diz que você não acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de forçar você a... A qualquer coisa! Por favor, Lily! Eu agüento tudo de você, mas você pensando isso de mim, não!

Lily olhou para ele sem ação. Ele ficara assim tão chocado com o que ela falara?

-Potter, eu... –ela estava tentando manter sua postura de quem não se importava muito, mas o olhar de desespero dele não estava ajudando.

-Lily, por favor. –ele pediu, segurando as mãos dela entre as dele –Só dessa vez, não me xinga e não briga comigo. Só me fala sim ou não. Você acredita mesmo que eu seria capaz de fazer algo de ruim com você? –ele perguntou cheio de receios.

Por um segundo Lily hesitou. O que aconteceria se ela dissesse sim? Mas ela não acreditava naquilo. Não, ela achava James incapaz de fazer mal a qualquer garota, muito menos a ela. O que ela falou no trem ela falou por falar, para afastar James, porque ela não sabia se controlar de forma decente. E se ela falasse a verdade? O que iria acontecer? Mas ela não teve muito tempo para ficar fazendo contemplações, já que a resposta saiu sozinha de sua boca, como se esta tivesse vontade própria.

-Não, Potter. Eu não acho que você faria algo desse tipo comigo.

O rosto de James pareceu iluminar-se imediatamente.

-Obrigado Lily. –ele falou abrindo um de seus mais lindos sorrisos –Você tirou um peso enorme de mim.

Ele levantou a mão direita de Lily que ele estava segurando e deixou ali um carinhoso beijo.

-Boa noite, meu anjo. –ele falou, ainda sorrindo, antes de ir em direção ao seu dormitório.

Lily não entendeu a própria reação, ou melhor a falta de uma reação. Devia ter gritado com James, dito que seu nome era "Evans", mas ela não fez nada disso.

Por que tinha que ser tão complicado? Por que ele tinha que ser James Potter, o maroto, e não um outro garoto qualquer?

Lily acariciou a mão que James beijara e também foi para seu dormitório.

**XxX**

**N/A: AI esta meus amores!!!**

**O que estão achando???? Quero reviews!!!!**

**Até a próxima!**

**B-jão**


	5. Levantam a voz

**N/A: Ola meus amores ^^**

**Aqui estamos com mais um post para vocês!**

**Pseudo Autora: Que bom q você esta gostando flor. Eu vou fazer o possível pra não demorar muito, mas as vezes é realmente difícil.**

**Cerejeira: Acho que você vai adorar o James nesse capítulo ;)**

**L Fernii: Quem bom ^^**

**Deh Aluada Lupin: Obrigada flor ^^ O Remus anda tendo sucesso de audiência ultimamente, com esse jeitinho um pouco mais maroto de agora.**

**Caroline Wilde: Obrigada flor ^^**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 3: ...alteram a voz**

As duas primeiras semanas de aula passaram rapidamente. James ainda insistia em chamar Lily para sair, mas estava muito mais contido recentemente. O que acontecera no trem realmente mexera com ele. A noticia de que Elizabeth tinha saído da casa da família durante as férias e no processo mandara todos os familiares para Azkaban chegara a Hogwarts, em um milhão de versões diferentes. Por isso Sirius agora evitava de se encontrar com ela, ou ele seria mais uma vez forçado a rever seus conceitos sobre ela. Evangeline e Remus já haviam discutido em três reuniões, por não concordarem em algumas detenções, mas no fim Evangeline não tinha muitos problemas em abusar de seu poder e levar vantagem sobre Remus. O namoro de Peter e Lucianne ainda era um segredo para a escola inteira e assim o tempo passava...

XxX

Como nunca deixava de ser naquela escola as aulas de Poções da Grifinória e da Sonserina eram juntas, apesar do claro clima de hostilidade dentro da masmorra.

Numa dessas aulas Elizabeth e Lily estavam sentadas juntas, fazendo seu trabalho de forma silenciosa como sempre. James e Sirius, por outro lado não paravam de conversar e rir de forma animada. A aula foi assim por vinte minutos até o Professor Slughorn perder totalmente a calma.

-Já chega! –ele falou irritado –Senhorita Evans, por gentileza, troque de lugar com o senhor Black. E sem reclamações. –ele acrescentou ao ver Sirius abrir a boca para retrucar.

Era tudo o que Sirius precisava no momento. Sentar-se com Elizabeth. Não tinha como isso dar certo. E claro que Lily também não estava muito feliz com a mudança. Ela estava indo tão bem com o plano de ignorar James. Sentar-se ao lado dele com certeza levaria suas defesas as ruínas. E ela também tinha pena de Elizabeth que ia ter que agüentar o babaca do Black.

-Vamos logo vocês dois! –Slughorn apressou-os –Nós temos que seguir com a aula.

Lily deu um suspiro resignado e trocou de lugar com Sirius que parecia tão infeliz com a troca quanto ela. A ruiva jogou-se ao lado de James e tentou se concentrar.

-Bom... –Slughorn parecia realmente satisfeito consigo mesmo –Agora voltando a nossa aula...

-Que bom ter você aqui tão perto, Lily. –James falou com um de seus enormes sorrisos. Pronto, adeus concentração...

-Já falei que pra você é, Evans. –ela falou cansada.

-Evans não combina com você, Lírio. –ele falou tranqüilo –Isso parece jeito de chamar tia solteirona.

Lily bufou.

-Potter, eu nunca te dei intimidade pra falar assim comigo.

-Não deu porque não quis. Mas nunca é tarde. –ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

-Potter... –Lily começou, tentando se controlar para não corar –Vamos fazer logo essa poção?

-Como você quiser, meu anjo. –ele falou parecendo realmente animado pela idéia –Só mais uma coisa! –ele completou de repente.

-O que? –Lily perguntou impaciente.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela rapidamente, não dando a Lily tempo de escapar.

-É realmente ótimo ter você aqui tão perto. –ele falou no ouvido dela.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo de Lily. Ela teve que respirar e contar até dez antes que ela resolvesse fazer uma besteira bem ali. Agarrar James parecia a mais próxima de se concluir. E a perturbação dela não passou desapercebida por James, que não conseguiu evitar um sorriso satisfeito.

XxX

Sirius se sentia muito desconfortável ao lado de Elizabeth. Se ela ao menos reagisse de acordo quando ele a provocava ele não se sentiria tão perdido. Mas sempre que ele a atacava ela o olhava como se ele não fosse nada e era assim que ele acabava por sentir-se. Mas ele não era nada! Ele era Sirius Black, batedor do time da Grifinória, um dos caras mais cobiçados da escola, um _Maroto_, por Merlin!

Não tinha porquê ele se sentir inferiorizado pela atitude de Elizabeth. Nem culpado! Ela era uma Ester. Fazia parte de uma família das trevas. Era motivo mais do que suficiente para odiá-la. Ele não ia deixá-la tratá-lo daquele jeito. E ele ia dizer isso para ela agora mesmo.

Ele virou-se na direção dela com a intenção de falar algo quando um dos ingredientes que estava no lado dela da mesa, uma pequena frutinha vermelha, conhecida como Olho de Dragão, começou a rolar para o seu lado. Sirius estava a ponto de esticar a mão para parar a fruta antes que ela caísse da mesa, quando Elizabeth, sem sequer olhar para o lado cravou o punhal de prata que eles usavam no preparo de poções na mesa, partindo o olho de dragão ao meio. Os dois alunos sonserinos que estavam na mesa atrás deles até pularam de susto. Sirius não saberia dizer se foi um acidente ou proposital, mas ela conseguiu partir a frutinha ao meio com o punhal.

-Desculpe-me. Escorregou. –Elizabeth falou com a mesma voz livre de emoção de sempre, recolhendo o punhal e a fruta partida.

Sirius decidiu ficar quieto antes que acontecesse com ele o que acontecera com o Olho de Dragão...

XxX

-Aquela Ester é louca! –Sirius reclamou, tão logo eles deixaram a sala de Poções e estavam a uma distancia segura de Elizabeth.

-É, eu vi. Você quase se borrou inteiro quando ela cravou o punhal na mesa. –James falou, rindo muito.

-Não seja ridículo, viadinho! –Sirius falou furioso.

-Ô, não vele apelar! –James falou, também perdendo o humor.

Um pouco mais a frente deles, indo sozinho pelo corredor, estava Severus Snape, um setimanista Sonserino que os Marotos adoravam odiar. Snape era um menino sombrio e fechado, de cabelos lisos e negros e olhos ainda mais negros. Sua mente era um completo mistério, não que os Marotos se preocupassem muito com o que ele pensava ou não.

-Que tal nós darmos uma saudação no nosso amigo, Ranhoso? –James falou, olhando para o garoto diante deles de forma cruel.

-Apoiado. –Sirius falou dando de ombros –Eu to mesmo precisando descontar meu cansaço em alguém.

XxX

Evangeline estava voltando de suas aulas de Runas Antigas quando ela viu a pequena aglomeração no corredor. Não demorou muito a descobrir a causa da agitação. Os Marotos tinham Snape pendurado no ar, de cabeça para baixo e o estavam balançando. Aparentemente Peter estava recolhendo apostas de quanto tempo o Sonserino agüentava antes de vomitar.

Evangeline viu a cena estarrecida. E ficou ainda mais furiosa ao ver que Remus estava ali e não fazia nada, além de rir e se divertir com a brincadeira cretina dos amigos. Ela sacou a varinha e foi em direção ao grupo.

-Chega de brincadeira, Potter. Coloque-o no chão. –ela falou séria e autoritária, mas sem levantar a voz e então apontou sua varinha para James –Agora.

-Ah não seja estraga-prazer, Lionel. –Sirius falou rindo.

-Eu estou avisando Potter, ponha ele no chão. –ela falou ignorando Sirius –Se eu tiver que me repetir a coisa não vai ficar boas.

-Lionel, você é uma Corvinal. Eu não aceito de Corvinais. Você não tem autoridade sobre mim. –James falou confiante.

-Mas eu tenho. –uma voz firme declarou.

Eles olharam na direção da voz apenas para encontrar Lily, seguida de Elizabeth e Lucianne. James suspirou.

-Ponha Snape no chão, Potter. –Lily falou por entre os dentes.

A platéia que antes ria das palhaçadas dos Marotos agora estava silenciosa e aguardando o desfecho da conversa. Remus achou que já era hora de intervir.

-Lily, não é para tanto...

Lily lançou um olhar frio para Remus.

-Se você não cumpre com suas obrigações como monitor, _Lupin_, eu cumpro com as minhas.

Remus sentiu como se tivesse tomado um tapa, tanto pelas palavras quanto pelo olhar frio de Lily.

James viu a situação delicada que se instalara e resolveu por Snape no chão. Snape se levantou, rapidamente e lançou um olhar na direção de Elizabeth. Esta o olhava com claro aviso brilhando nos olhos, então ele apenas virou as costas e se foi.

-Vocês dois, Potter e Black, venham comigo. –Lily falou –Eu vou providenciar a detenção de vocês.

Sirius e James ainda trocaram um olhar antes de saírem andando com Lily logo atrás de si.

-Chega de brincadeira. –Elizabeth falou para a multidão que ficara ali –Todo mundo saindo. _Agora!_ –ela completou num tom baixo e ameaçador que fez todos saírem dali imediatamente –Eu vou atrás do Severus. Não quero problemas mais tarde.

Ela saiu na mesma direção em que Snape havia ido.

-Eu quero falar com você, Lupin. –Evangeline falou autoritária e saiu andando, com Remus logo atrás de si. Deixando Peter e Lucianne sozinhos.

-As suas amigas são um porre. -Peter suspirou.

-E seus amigos são uns babacas. –Lucianne rebateu tranqüila.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio por um segundo.

-Vamos fazer um lanche na cozinha? –Peter sugeriu.

-Vamos. Eu to cansada mesmo...

Peter passou o braço pelos ombros da namorada e juntos eles se dirigiram para as cozinhas de Hogwarts.

XxX

Remus e Evangeline seguiram juntos pelos corredores no mais completo silêncio até chegarem a sala de monitoria, que estava completamente deserta aquela hora. Remus se perguntava se Evangeline iria gritar. Lily tinha uma força assombrava para gritar, ele esperava que a morena não compartilhasse dessa "paixão" da amiga.

-Então... –Evangeline começou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras ali, sua voz era baixa e calma –você quer me explicar o que houve?

-Eles só estavam brincando, Lionel. –Remus falou o mais tranqüilo que pôde.

-Brincadeira? –sua voz tinha um tom irônico, mas ainda sim era calma –Pendurar alguém de cabeça para baixo e chacoalhar até quase vomitar é só uma brincadeira? Se fosse algum Sonserino fazendo isso com um dos seus amigos ainda seria só uma brincadeira?

Remus preferia que Evangeline estivesse gritando com ele. O jeito sério e o tom de censura que ela tinha fazia Remus se sentir uma criança mimada tomando bronca de uma professora. Ela fazia parecer que ele era um idiota e que ela era muito superior a ele. E isso o estava deixando enfurecido.

-Não fale comigo como se eu fosse um primeiranista. –ele falou por entre os dentes, tentando controlar sua irritação.

-Então não haja como um primeiranista. –ela falou tranqüila.

-Ah desculpa se eu não sou maduro e perfeito como você ou suas amigas monitoras. –Remus retrucou sarcástico, cada vez mais furioso.

-Se você não estava apto para a tarefa de ser um monitor era só não ter aceitado o cargo. –ela falou ainda calma.

-Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo um sermão de você! –ele falou frustrado e irritado.

-Se não fosse de mim seria de qualquer outro.

Remus acabou por explodir.

-Pelo menos não seria de uma hipócrita que tem vergonha de admitir o nome do pai, mas que no fundo faz de tudo para ser a princesinha dele. Alguém que nem sabe o que quer da vida! –ele esbravejou, falando tudo de uma vez, quase aos gritos, sem nem parar pra tomar fôlego.

Ele mal terminara de falar, ele já se arrependera do que tinha feito. Abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Não acreditava no que tinha dito. Não era de seu feitio jogar as coisas assim na cara dos outros. Mas seu arrependimento se passou um segundo depois de a mão dela fazer contato com sua face esquerda, em um forte tapa.

-Não fale do que você não sabe! Você não me conhece! –o volume da voz de Evangeline não aumentara nem um pouco, mas agora seu tom já não era mais calmo.

-Claro que eu não conheço! –Remus falou, sua voz entre irônica e irritada –Você não deixa ninguém se aproximar para te conhecer.

-Eu dispenso a companhia de tipos como você.

-Ah é. Esqueci que eu sou uma pessoa inferior demais para ficar perto da princesinha Lionel. –ele debochou.

Evangeline levantou a mão mais uma vez para bater em Remus, mas dessa vez ele segurou o pulso dela, antes que ela tivesse a chance de realmente acertá-lo. Evangeline puxou o braço, mas Remus não a soltou, apenas olhou-a por um instante e seus olhares se cruzaram. Evangeline tentou empurrá-lo com a outra mão, mas ele acabou prendendo o outro pulso também.

Bom, ele já estava ferrado com ela mesmo, se no fim ele ganhasse outro tapa não ia fazer muita diferença.

Num movimento rápido puxou Evangeline para perto de si e beijou-a. Sentiu o tremor no corpo dela, pela surpresa com o contato. **(n/a: surpresa, né? Hum-hum, sei...) **Decidiu soltar os pulsos dela, se fosse para ela querer se livrar dele a hora seria essa. Soltou os dois pulsos dela e no mesmo momento já afundou uma de suas mãos nos cabelos lisos dela e a outra na cintura delgada que ela tinha.

E qual não foi a sua surpresa quando ela espalmou a mão em seu peito, mas não empurrou. Ela simplesmente se colocou na ponta dos pés e pressionou seus lábios mais firmemente contra os dele, empurrou-o contra uma parede e como não podia deixar de ser mandona de forma alguma, ela aprofundou o beijo por conta própria. Dessa vez Remus não ia reclamar, se ela queria mandar nele, ela que ficasse a vontade.

Eles se perderam ali no que pareciam horas ou apenas minutos. Remus não se cansava da boca de Evangeline. Os dois só se separavam quando precisavam desesperadamente de ar e logo voltavam a se beijar de forma apaixonada.

Mais uns minutos nesse jogo foi o que foi necessário para que as coisas começassem a esquentar. A mão de Remus que se mantivera comportada na cintura de Evangeline, começara a deslizar discretamente para a perna dela, quando a porta se abriu, assustando os dois.

-Ah... Me desculpe... –a menina pediu constrangida, um monitora Corvinal a julgar pelas vestes –Eu... Ah... É melhor eu sair. –ela falou antes de sair dali correndo.

Remus olhou receoso para Evangeline, que mantinha uma certa distancia dele e uma expressão indecifrável. Queria beijá-la de novo e muito, mas diante do silêncio assustador dela ele achou que seria mais segurou apenas falar. Por hora.

-Evangeline? Você...

Ela levantou a mão, calando Remus.

-Quieto, Lupin. –ela falou, mal controlando sua voz –Não fale nada e não se aproxime.

Ela se virou e foi em direção a porta e quando viu que ele fez menção de segui-la completou:

-E não se atreva a me seguir!

Ela saiu pela porta e depois de dois passos se pôs a correr. Correu sem parar até alcançar a Sala Comunal de sua Casa e então subir até seu dormitório. Evangeline se jogou em sua cama e afundou a cabeça em seu travesseiro. O gosto de Remus ainda estava muito forte em sua boca.

-Ah não! –ela murmurou contra o travesseiro.

Ela não tinha sido uma aluna exemplar por seis anos em Hogwarts para no último ano se jogar nos braços de um maroto. Um maroto com belos olhos e um problema peludo... Ah, como ela tinha uma vontade louca de abraçá-lo, cada vez que ele voltava abatido de uma noite de lua cheia...

_-AH SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA, REMUS LUPIN! _–sua mente gritou, porque ela não gritava nunca...

XxX

-Severus, espera! –Elizabeth chamou, caminhando apressada atrás de Snape.

O rapaz parou ao ter seu nome chamado, mas não se virou para encarar a morena.

Elizabeth ignorou totalmente o jeito frio de Severus e se aproximou dele. Ela estendeu a mão e ele recuou um passo. Se ela percebeu isso ela também ignorou, já que ela apenas avançou mais um passo na direção dele e segurou o rosto dele pelo queixo, fazendo ele levantar os olhos para encará-la. O negro de seus olhos era tão intenso que teria assustado muitas pessoas. Mas Elizabeth já não tinha mais medo da escuridão, ela na verdade já não ligava mais.

-Você esta bem? –ela perguntou, sem tirar seus olhos dos de Severus.

-Estou. –ele respondeu baixo, tentando desviar os olhos do dela.

-Não faça nada do que você possa se arrepender. –ela avisou.

-Como o que? –os olhos dele faiscaram, com raiva –Me vingar deles? Atacar os queridinhos de Hogwarts? –ele falou com desprezo –Ou descontar minha raiva em algum sangue ruim por ai?

Elizabeth suspirou, mas não soltou o rosto de Severus.

-Qualquer uma delas, Severus. –ela falou por fim –Por favor, não se ponha em mais problemas do que você já tem. –ela pediu.

Isso fez Severus desviar os olhos dos de Elizabeth mais uma vez.

-Ela sabe de tudo e ainda me defende? –ele perguntou de repente.

Elizabeth não precisava perguntar do que Severus falava. Ela sabia que era sobre Lily, sempre seria Lily.

-Sim, ela sabe. –a morena confirmou –E ela defende você como defenderia qualquer um Severus. A Lily é boa demais para o próprio bem.

Severus soltou uma risada seca.

-Quem escuta pode pensar que você é uma pessoa cruel, Elizabeth.

-Eu não vejo onde isso estaria errado. –ela falou suavemente antes de soltar o rosto dele –Todos nós temos nossas Trevas, Severus. Eu só consigo esconder a minha melhor que os outros.

Ela se afastou dele alguns passos e sem falar mais nada se virou e começou a voltar pelo corredor, pelo mesmo caminho que tinha vindo.

-Elizabeth. –Severus chamou.

Ela apenas parou e olhou pro sobre o ombro. Severus hesitou.

-Você... Você sabe que eles estão querendo se livrar de você, não sabe? –ele perguntou hesitante.

O olhar de Elizabeth brilhou de forma perigosa.

-Deixe que eles venham. –ela falou por fim, antes de sair dali.

Severus sabia que Elizabeth carregava talvez o passado mais afundando em trevas daquela escola e por isso mesmo ele a invejava imensamente. Porque não importava o quanto ela mesma achasse que ela era um ser sem esperança, ele sabia que ela era de longe muito mais iluminada do que ele jamais seria.

XxX

Lily havia levado Sirius e James para a sala de McGonagall e apresentado a situação. Os dois teriam uma semana de detenções para cumprirem, mas não seriam suspensos do time de quadribol, para a decepção de Lily. Ela tinha certeza de que eles só começariam a aprender quando os castigos incluíssem o quadribol, mas McGonagall nunca tiraria seus dois melhores jogadores do time. A não ser que eles explodissem Hogwarts. Lily pelo menos queria acreditar nisso...

Após a conversa, os três se dirigiam para a Torre Grifinória no mais completo silêncio.

-Obrigado por ter encoberto o Remus, Lily. –James falou após um tempo.

-É Evans pra você, Potter. –ela falou cansada, massageando a lateral da cabeça –E eu só fiz isso porque achei que não era caso para dedurar o Remus. Dessa vez.

-Pra gente nunca tem chance, né Evans? –Sirius reclamou –Só pro Aluado.

-É que entre vocês ele é o único que chega próximo de ser um ser humano. –ela falou dando de ombros.

-Como você é gentil, ruivinha. –James falou irônico.

Lily decidiu ignorá-lo.

Eles seguiram em silêncio o resto do caminho até a sala comunal. Quando eles chegaram la a sala estava vazia a não ser por alguns poucos alunos estudando aqui e ali. Lily mais que rapidamente pegou sua mochila e colocou sobre uma das mesas e começou a tirar seu material dela.

James estava pensando em exatamente como ele podia dizer para se aproximar de Lily quando ele percebeu uma coruja bicando uma das janelas da sala comunal. Um primeiranista assustado abriu a janela e se jogou no chão quando a coruja voou perto dele. James riu, mas ficou espantado ao ver a coruja pousar perto dele e lhe oferecer a carta que trazia no bico.

Foi então que ele reconheceu aquela coruja como sendo a de Clark Potter, seu primo que era um auror do Ministério. Isso era estranho. Clark nunca escrevia. A não ser... James pegou rapidamente a carta e leu, então releu, antes de abrir a boca, surpreso.

-Almofadinhas! –ele chamou urgente, chamando a atenção de Sirius que estava flertando com uma sextanista –Eu preciso falar com você, já!

Sirius até pensou em ignorar o amigo, mas pela expressão do amigo ele sabia que o quer que fosse seria interessante no mínimo.

Os dois subiram rapidamente para os dormitórios. Lily acompanhou com os olhos a saída deles da sala, mas decidiu ignorar, apesar da curiosidade. Ela tentou voltar a se concentrar em seu trabalho, mas sua mente sempre girava e acabava por voltar em um certo par de olhos marotos...

XxX

Quando Remus voltou para seu dormitório os três amigos já estavam ali e Sirius estava andando impaciente de um lado para o outro.

-Até que enfim, Aluado! –Sirius falou impaciente ao ver o amigo.

-O que foi? –Remus perguntou sem entender.

-O Pontas recebeu uma carta do Clark, mas ele falou que só ia falar o que tinha nela quando você chegasse também. –Peter explicou –E o Sirius ta quase tendo um treco porque você demorou.

Remus lançou um olhar divertido a Sirius.

-Sentiu minha falta foi? –ele provocou.

-Ah não enche! –Sirius reclamou –Agora fala logo Pontas! –ele exigiu, virando-se para o outro amigo –O que o Clark escreveu ai?

-Só uma coisa! –James pediu –Isso é assunto confidencial do Ministério. Ninguém pode saber que a gente sabe, ou o Clark pode ter problemas. –ele completou sério.

Todos os Marotos fizeram sinal de entendimento.

-Eu escrevi para ele algumas semanas atrás, quando os boatos surgiram, mas só agora ele teve o tempo de me mandar uma resposta. Agora eu sei de tudo. –James falou com um sorriso misterioso.

-Tudo sobre o que? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Tudo sobre como foram as férias da nossa cara monitora Ester...

- Sou só eu que acha melhor a gente não se meter nisso? –Remus sugeriu.

-É. -os outros três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-O que você ficou sabendo, Pontas? –Sirius perguntou, fazendo o possível para esconder a ansiedade em sua voz.

-Curioso, hein Almofadinhas? –James falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Sirius fez um gesto um tanto rude para o amigo.

-Calma, totó. –James falou rindo –Bom, acho que todos nós ouvimos os rumores mais que absurdos que estavam rolando sobre a Ester pela escola né? Quer dizer, todos ficaram sabendo que ela tinha saído de casa, mas como isso tinha acontecido ninguém sabia exatamente. –ele começou.

-Verdade. Tinham saído os boatos mais absurdos. –Peter falou animado –Tipo que ela tinha lançado uma maldição imperdoável na mãe.

-Como EU estava dizendo... –James retomou, lançando um olhar irritado a Peter –Eu não engoli nenhuma dessas histórias, então eu resolvi procurar uma fonte segura. Ai eu escrevi para o Clark e ele me mandou a resposta hoje. –ele falou mostrando a carta –Ele contou todos os detalhes do que aconteceu.

-E como ele sabe detalhes do que aconteceu? –Sirius perguntou sem estar realmente interessado nessas respostas.

-Porque ele estava la, meu caro Almofadinhas. –James falou com um sorriso satisfeito ao ver a surpresa dos amigos.

-Para de enrolar e fala logo, James. –Remus pediu, revirando os olhos.

-Ok, ok... A Ester fez dezessete anos no fim do sexto ano, e sendo maior de idade ela foi até o Ministério procurar um advogado, porque ela queria exigir a parte dela na herança do pai. Quando ela estava la ela "coincidentemente" encontrou meu pai e "aproveitou" para fazer uma denúncia. –ele falou sem esconder o sarcasmo –Ela falou que ia ter uma reunião de Comensais da Morte na casa dela. Meu pai não acreditou muito no que ela estava falando, mas o Ministério ta tão neurótico com essa coisa de Lorde das Trevas que eles têm que checar cada denúncia por menor que seja. Meu pai então reuniu uma equipe e no dia que ela tinha indicado eles foram na casa dela. Quando eles chegaram la ela estava esperando por eles na porta e, segundo o Clark, ela estava com o rosto abatido e cara de quem não dormia há algum tempo. Meu pai mandou-a embora, mas ela disse que só ela ia conseguir abrir a porta que levava a sala onde eles estavam reunidos. Ela levou os aurores até a tal porta, abriu e ficou do lado de fora e meu pai deixou o Clark esperando com ela para o caso de ser uma armadilha ou algo do tipo, e o resto dos aurores desceu pela passagem com ele.

-E ai? –Peter perguntou ansioso.

-Eles acharam la não só praticamente a família inteira da Ester como também mais uns sete outros caras que eram até então só suspeitos de serem Comensais. E o pior pegaram os caras com a mão na massa! Os cretinos estavam se divertindo as custas de torturar dois trouxas que eles tinham capturado. –James falou com la contido ódio –E os aurores ainda suspeitam que eles pretendessem fazer algum ritual bizarro envolvendo sacrificar os dois.

-Não é de estranhar. –Remus ponderou –A família da Ester é de tradição muito antiga, até mesmo medieval. Naquela época sacrifício humano era comum. O que claro, não justifica o que eles fazem.

-É, pois é... De qualquer jeito quando os aurores invadiram a sala eles pegaram praticamente todo mundo de surpresa, afinal não achavam que havia necessidade de se protegerem já que apenas um membro da família Ester poderia abrir a porta que levava até ali.

-Isso mostra o que se ganha por confiar em família. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos.

-A maioria dos caras se entregou na hora, já que eles não tinham muito mais o que fazer mesmo. –James continuou, ignorando Sirius –Mas alguns ainda tentaram resistir e terminaram estuporados. E agora vem a parte mais bizarra dessa carta: o tempo todo que isso estava acontecendo o Clark ficou do lado de fora com a Ester e ele jura que ela estava segurando o choro, mas que dava para ver que ela estava muito mal. Daí ele começou a fazer umas descrições meio melosas da Ester. Como se eu não soubesse como ela é. –James falou revirando os olhos.

-Pera ai! –Sirius pediu –Como assim descrições melosas?

-Ah, é que um dos aurores saiu de la carregando a mãe dela desacordada e quando ela viu ela quase desmaiou, e ele, sendo o Potter que é... –James falou maroto –segurou ela para não cair. E nessa ele acabou se apaixonando pela Ester. Aliás, a Elizabeth, como ele chama a princesinha das trevas. –ele acrescentou irônico.

Os outros três marotos olhavam para ele com idênticas expressões de choque.

-Ele gastou mais de mais folha de pergaminho falando como ela é linda, como os olhos dela são incrivelmente azuis e como são puros quando ela fica emocionada e blá blá blá... –ele ironizou, fazendo um gesto de descarte com a mão.

-Quem mau gosto seu primo tem, Pontas. –Sirius falou o mais indiferente que pôde, mas uma parte de sua mente não estava ali. Ele tentava imaginar Elizabeth mais frágil, os olhos com lágrimas, mas a imagem não vinha a sua cabeça.

-Eu nem falo nada, Almofadinhas. O coração não escolhe a quem amar. –James falou categórico.

-Não deve mesmo, pra você gostar da Evans... –Peter falou distraído.

-Muito engraçado, Rabicho. –James resmungou, fechando a cara.

-Ah que seja. –Sirius falou impaciente, ele queria terminar logo aquela conversa –Mudando de assunto... Tomou muita bronca da Lionel, Aluado?

Remus soltou um suspiro frustrado.

-Foi um pouco pior que isso. –ele falou cansado –Ela até me passou um sermão, mas não gritou comigo em hora nenhuma. Eu preferia que ela tivesse ficado mais irritada e não fosse tão condescendente, quem sabe assim eu não teria me irritado e gritado com ela... –ele suspirou de novo.

-Epa, pára tudo. Você gritou com a _Lionel_? –James perguntou espantado.

-Gritei. –Remus admitiu não muito contente –Eu falei algumas coisas que não devia ter falado. Ela me deu um tapa, eu gritei de novo, ela resolveu me bater de novo, mas eu não deixei e bom... –ele hesitou.

-E...? –os amigos insistiram, agora curiosos.

-E eu beijei ela. –ele completou, realmente constrangido.

-Espera um pouco! –Sirius pediu com um sorriso maroto –Como nós fomos parar de tapas e gritos para amassos?

Remus bufou. Ele pôde ver claramente que pelos sorrisos maldosos dos amigos que ele não sairia dali enquanto não contasse em detalhes tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas também era bom que ele contasse, porque assim quem sabe, revendo a cena ele conseguiria entender exatamente o que acontecera ali. Porque aquele beijo havia sido a coisa mais irracional que Remus já fizera, e olha que uma vez por mês ele virava um lobo e saía uivando para a lua cheia. Não que não tivesse sido bom beijar Evangeline, porque havia sido ótimo, mas mesmo assim ele não entendia de onde havia vindo aquele impulso. E agora o gosto dela, seu cheiro persistia em sua mente...

XxX

Uma semana passou-se.

Remus tentara várias vezes falar com Evangeline sobre o ocorrido, mas ela nunca estava sozinha, então a única coisa que ele foi capaz de fazer foi pedir desculpas por ter sido rude com ela. Evangeline por sua vez disse que não havia sido nada demais, deixando Remus entre confuso e decepcionado. A morena contara as amigas o que acontecera, mas proibira qualquer uma das três de fazer qualquer comentário a respeito do caso.

Sirius tentava a todo custo não pensar no que eles haviam descoberto sobre Elizabeth, mas volta e meia ele se pegava pensando em como seriam os olhos dela expressando alguma emoção, mas ele nunca a encarava. Ele não queria realmente saber o que ele encontraria ali.

Lucianne e Peter continuavam o namoro as escondidas e o assunto de se assumirem não tinha saído mais nenhuma vez.

No sábado a noite era Lily quem estava fazendo rondas no primeiro andar da escola. Ela agradecia a todos os deuses por não ter sido a responsável pela detenção de James e Sirius, porque isso teria conseguido fazer sua enxaqueca tomar proporções atômicas em tempo recorde.

Já estava quase na hora de voltar para a Torre Grifinória, então Lily decidiu passar na cozinha primeiro. Ela como uma monitora, monitora-chefe, aliás, sabia que não era permitido estar nas cozinhas, especialmente a essa hora, mas sua vontade de comer chocolate era no momento bem maior que isso.

Ela entrou na cozinha e encontrou Mina, um dos elfos domésticos do castelo e uma amiga dela.

-Oi Mina. –Lily cumprimento sorrindo docemente para o elfo.

-Ola senhorita Lily! –Mina falou animada –O que eu posso fazer pela senhorita hoje?

-Hum, eu estava me perguntando se havia sobrado um pouco daquela torta de chocolate que teve de sobremesa no jantar. –Lily perguntou sorrindo.

-Claro que sim, senhorita Lily! –a elfa respondeu animada –Venha, venha. –ela puxou Lily pela mão em direção a mesa –Sente-se aqui enquanto Mina corta um pedação de torta pra você!

Lily riu divertida.

Mina realmente falara sério quando havia dito que traria um "pedação de torta". Lily ficou ali conversando por mais uns minutos, antes de decidir que já era hora de voltar para a sua Torre. Ela saiu levando seu pedaço de torta na mão e comendo calmamente.

Ela saía da cozinha quando trombou com alguma coisa que mais parecia uma parede de concreto.

-Ora, ora, veja só quem está na cozinha a essa hora noite. –ela olhou para cima e se deparou com Sirius olhando para ela com falsa desaprovação –Se não é nossa querida monitora perfeitinha, senhorita Evans.

Lily entendeu que ela não havia batido contra uma parede e sim contra o corpo cheio de músculos e vazio de cérebro de Sirius Black. Num gesto pouco refinado ela colocou todo o resto do pedaço de torta na boca e se forçou a engolir rápido.

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo aqui, Black? –ela falou, olhando-a da forma mais séria que pôde. Mas ela tinha a leve impressão que depois de sua pequena demonstração de educação com comida ele não ia levá-la muito a sério.

-Almofadinhas! –a voz de James veio de trás de Sirius –O que você pensa que esta fazendo tão perto _da minha_ ruiva?

Ele vinha vindo um pouco mais para trás. Lily revirou os olhos diante do uso do possessivo.

-Nada, Pontas. –Sirius deu de ombros –Ela que veio pra cima de mim, com um papo estranho, me cantando. –ele falou malicioso, fazendo Lily corar na hora.

-Cala a boca, Black! –ela falou irritada.

-Agora é Black, né? –Sirius falou com falsa mágoa –Mas há um minuto atrás era "Six meu amor".

-Sirius, a Lily me tem, e quem tem a mim não troca por um cachorro como você. –James retrucou tranqüilo, ignorando totalmente o olhar incrédulo que Lily lhe lançara –Vai entrando na cozinha que eu já vou.

-Falou veadinho. –Sirius falou correndo antes que James conseguisse segurá-lo.

-Potter, você sabe muito bem que é proibido ficar perambulando pela escola a essa hora, ainda mais para vir a cozinha! –Lily falou irritada.

-Você não está com muita moral hoje, ruivinha. –James falou tranqüilo, se espreguiçando de forma preguiçosa –Sinto muito.

-É completamente diferente. –lily teimou –Eu sou monitora e estou no meu horário de ronda.

-Ahá! –James exclamou satisfeito –Você está matando sua ronda pra vir na cozinha. Eu sempre soube que você tinha esse lado maroto escondido dentro de você só esperando pra sair.

Lily ficou vermelha e começou a pensar freneticamente em uma resposta a altura para a provocação, mas estava tão concentrada que não havia percebido que James estava mais perto dela e ela tinha uma parede a suas costas.

-Escuta aqui Potter, eu não devo satisfações para...

-Sua boca está suja. –James falou de repente.

-Suja? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-É. Você está com um pouco de calda de chocolate no canto da boca.

Algo no olhar dele incomodou Lily. Os olhos castanhos dele estavam com um brilho muito malicioso.

-Onde? –ela passou o dedo indicador no canto esquerdo da boca, mas o lugar sujo era o canto direito.

-Não, não é ai. –James falou segurando o queixo da ruiva e levantando o rosto dela para poder encará-la. –É aqui.

Lily abriu a boca para mandar James se afastar, mas ela percebeu o quanto perto seus rostos estavam e as palavras se perderam antes de alcançarem sua língua. Mas foi a atitude seguinte dele que a deixou ainda mais balançada.

Ao sentir o hálito de James tão próximo de seu rosto os olhos de Lily se fecharam sozinhos. James sorriu. Lily sentiu os lábios dele roçarem o canto de sua boca e levantou a mão, apenas segurando o pulso dele, mas não falou para ele parar. Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo de Lily ao sentir James passar levemente a língua sobre o canto direito de sua boca e ela já se preparava para falar alguma coisa quando ele se aproveitou da proximidade e beijou-a.

Não foi um beijo suave. Depois de seis anos de espera não tinha como ser um beijo calmo. Lily levou as mãos ao peito de James, mas não teve força nem vontade de empurrá-lo.

O beijo de Lily temperado pelo sabor de chocolate que vinha da boca dela era de longe a melhor coisa que James já provara. Principalmente por ele senti-la ali tão perto, respondendo ao beijo com tanta vontade quanto ele. As línguas dos dois se envolviam num tipo de dança, como se conhecessem um ao outro há muito tempo.

Apesar do calor dos beijos James deixou suas mãos comportadas na cintura de Lily, afinal ela já ia ficar furiosa o suficiente pelo beijo, ele podia deixar todo o resto para quando eles estivessem namorando. Porque ele tinha sim, certeza de que Lily ainda seria sua. E depois de um beijo desse que mostrava mais do que claramente que eles haviam sido feitos um para o outro ela ia ter que entender isso.

Logo James separou-se de Lily ofegante.

-Pronto, agora ta limpo. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto –Até mais ruiva.

Ele entrou rapidamente na cozinha, deixando para trás uma Lily totalmente pasma. Ela não conseguia se mexer, respirar ou ter uma reação decente naquele momento. Depois dessa ela devia se jogar da torre de astronomia. Aliás ela devia apanhar primeiro e ser jogada de lá depois. Como ela pudera deixar as coisas fugirem tanto assim do seu controle? O que adiantava ela ter passado seis anos dando foras nele para fazer uma dessa agora?

Passado o choque inicial ela decidiu sair dali o mais rápido possível. Antes que ela e James se vissem de novo e ela resolvesse repetir a dose...

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta!!!**

**Reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**B-jão**


	6. Deixam de comparecer a festas

**N/A: Depois de meio século e mais um pouco... Aqui esta o novo capítulo! Peço mil perdões pela demora!**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews que vcs deixaram, foram muito fofos ^^**

**Bem vindas as leitoras novas e q quem já estava acompanhando antes continue curtindo a fic!!!!**

**B-jão**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 4: ...deixam de comparecer à festas**

Não demorou muito e o mês de outubro veio com força total.

As coisas não estavam realmente muito diferentes entre as monitoras e os Marotos. Peter e Lucianne ainda estavam namorando escondido, mas agora Peter estava começando a cobrar de Lucianne uma atitude. A garota ainda não tomara nenhuma. Remus desistira de falar com Evangeline, mesmo que ele realmente quisesse se aproximar dela. A morena era simplesmente jogo duro demais e ele não estava a fim de ficar andando atrás dela, por enquanto. Elizabeth estivera monitorando os acontecimentos na sala comunal Sonserina, sempre tendo que se cuidar. Apesar de a maioria dos Sonserinos temerem a ela, eles estavam começando a mostrar uma certa hostilidade que cedo ou tarde terminaria em um ataque contra ela. Sirius fez o que fez para tirar qualquer assunto referente a Elizabeth sair de sua cabeça e depois de um tempo ele já não pensava mais sobre ela, ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ela. Lily andava fugindo de James, que no fim das contas entendeu que o melhor era dar um tempo para a ruiva, antes é claro de ele arrumar um jeito de beijá-la de novo.

No começo do mês Dumbledore havia anunciado um Baile de Máscaras para o Halloween. Apenas alunos do quinto ano em diante seriam permitidos irem ao Baile. O uso de máscaras e traje de gala seriam obrigatórios. Os alunos estavam muito animados com a idéia da festa e então uma combinação havia sido feita entre eles: ninguém iria convidar ninguém para a festa. Todos se aproveitariam da noite onde ninguém teria um rosto ou um nome e veriam onde as coisas poderiam ir...

No meio do mês eles tiveram uma visita especial a Hogsmeade para poderem comprar suas roupas para a festa. O dia estava bonito, o sol brilhava no céu muito azul. Logo começaria a esfriar, mas o outono estava realmente um pouco atrasado esse ano. Não que alguém estivesse reclamando do tempo extra de temperatura agradável.

Lily e as amigas estavam caminhando pela vila bruxa, tranqüilamente quando James se aproximou delas.

-Oi meu anjo. –ele cumprimentou Lily, todo sorridente.

A ruiva apenas revirou os olhos.

-Eu já falei para você não me chamar assim. –ela falou cansada –O que você quer Potter?

-Só vim te mostrar uma coisa. –ele disse com um enorme sorriso. Ele abriu a caixa que trazia nas mãos, mostrando a Lily uma bela máscara prata.

-Por que você está me mostrando isso, Potter? –Lily perguntou desconfiada.

-Pra você saber quem eu sou na festa. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

Lily quase falou que a não ser que ele passasse um quilo de gel no cabelo ia ser impossivel não saber quem ele era na festa.

-Ah claro. –ela falou irônica -E você logicamente quer que eu te mostre minha máscara também.

-Não precisa. –ele falou tranqüilo.

-Por que não? –Lily perguntou automaticamente, sem conseguir esconder a curiosidade, o que fez o sorriso de James aumentar.

-Porque eu iria te reconhecer até se você estivesse usando uma burca. –ele respondeu sorrindo –Até mais ruivinha.

E saiu, deixando uma Lily totalmente sem reação para trás.

-Eu só não entendo uma coisa. –Elizabeth falou de repente, com sua voz tranqüila de sempre –Se você é tão interessada nele, a ponto de beijar ele na cozinha, por que você não sai com ele de uma vez?

Lily corou absurdamente.

-Não foi na cozinha! Foi no corredor. –ela corrigiu irritada, só para então ficar ainda mais vermelha se é que era possível –E eu não sai com ele porque... Porque... Porque não, oras! Porque ele é o imbecil do Potter, porque ele é um Maroto e porque eu tenho mais o que fazer da minha vida!

-É isso mesmo, Lily! –Evangeline apoiou –Você não tem que se envolver com um idiota daquele. Se você quiser sair com alguém você pode sair com um menino mais decente e pode se dar ao luxo de escolher quem você quiser.

-É, é isso mesmo! –a ruiva falou, mas ela soava como se estivesse tentando se convencer –James Potter nem pensar!

-Essa duas não batem bem das idéias... –Lucianne cochichou para Elizabeth, que apenas fez um leve gesto de concordância com a cabeça.

XxX

Os dias se passaram muito rapidamente enquanto todos aguardavam a chegada da festa. Para a infelicidade de todos dia 31 de outubro caiu numa quinta-feira e os professores não tiveram problema nenhum em dar suas aulas normalmente e inclusive passar dever de casa para ser entregue na sexta, apesar das aulas da manhã terem sido canceladas. Mas mesmo assim um grande clima de expectativa inquietava todos os alunos acima do quinto ano.

Lily voltou para o seu dormitório logo as aulas terminaram. Ela e as amigas tinham combinado de irem se arrumar no dormitório de monitores-chefe. Elas nunca tinham entrado no quarto desde que Dumbledore levara as quatro até la. Elas tinham certeza que seria muito difícil voltar para seu próprio dormitório se elas passassem algum tempo la. Mas é que hoje elas simplesmente não estavam a fim de enfrentarem guerras pelo espelho.

Ela havia deixado seu vestido estendido sobre a cama quando ela saíra para as aulas da manhã, por isso ela teve um choque com a cena que se deparou quando entrou em seu dormitório. Seu vestido estendido sobre a cama estava totalmente destruído. Rasgado, manchado e até queimado. Ela tentou feitiços de reparo, mas nada funcionou. Sentiu muita raiva e uma vontade incrível de chorar, mas Lily se negava a deixar qualquer um dos dois transparecer.

Duas de suas colegas de quarto escolheram esse exato momento para entrarem no quarto, rindo como se nem vissem que ela estava ali. Quando estavam saindo, porém, Jane Max parou ao lado da ruiva.

-Pra você aprender a ficar longe do James. –ela sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva, antes de dar uma risadinha debochada e sair do quarto com sua amiga.

Lily sentiu mil vezes mais raiva ao saber que aquilo só tinha acontecido com ela por causa de uma garota idiota com ciúme de um menino ainda mais idiota.

Ela saiu de seu dormitório e desceu até o jardim, onde suas amigas já esperavam por ela.

-O que foi, queridinha? –Evangeline perguntou tranqüila –Que raiva toda é essa que você esta emanando?

-Aquela vagabunda da Jane Max! –Lily falou furiosa –Por causa dela eu não posso ir mais ao baile.

-Por que não? –Lucianne quis saber.

-Ela destruiu o meu vestido. –Lily falou, ainda furiosa –E deve ter usado algum tipo de feitiço que eu não conheço, porque eu simplesmente não consigo consertar o vestido!

-Tem que ter um jeito, Lily. –Elizabeth falou puxando a amiga. Lily escondeu o rosto no ombro da amiga e começou a chorar –Quem sabe nós damos um jeito de ir até Hogsmeade...

-Não vai ser necessário. –Evangeline interrompeu –Vamos cumprir com o combinado. Leve sua mascara, Lily, e não deixe aquela cretina ver que você esta triste.

-O que você...

-Você vai ver. –Evangeline piscou para a ruiva, sorrindo de forma divertida –Agora vamos nos preparar para o banquete.

-Só você mesmo pra me acalmar, Evy. –Lily soltou um suspiro mais calmo –A gente se encontra depois do banquete no nosso dormitório então?

-Isso. E tudo vai dar certo.

Era só o que Lily esperava.

XxX

O banquete transcorreu calmamente. Lily se esforçou muito para parecer tranqüila e indiferente o tempo inteiro, quando o que ela mais queria era matar Jane. Seu único consolo foi perceber que sua aparente calma deixou Jane nada satisfeita, mas a ruiva ainda sim estava nervosa, pensando no que Evangeline estaria planejando.

Ao fim do banquete todos os alunos se retiraram do salão principal e as portas foram fechadas, sendo que ela só seriam abertas de novo para a festa, que começaria em três horas.

Lily voltou para o seu dormitório e pegou suas coisas, inclusive seu vestido destruído e desceu para se encontrar com as amigas no dormitório de Monitore-chefe. Quando ela chegou la as outras três amigas já estavam reunidas na sala comum que elas tinham.

A sala era grande, com uma mesa de estudo e quatro cadeiras, uma parede totalmente preenchida por prateleiras cheias de livros. As paredes eram creme, e alguns quadros estavam pendurados nela. Havia um enorme e macio tapete na sala, uma lareira a um canto. Uma mesa de centro estava ocupada com artigos de maquiagem, escovas de cabelo e acessórios. Ainda havia um sofá de três e um de dois lugares, de aparecia muito confortável e de veludo roxo, pufes estavam espalhados por ali, mais duas poltronas e um divã. Haviam quatro portas de madeira escura que davam para os quartos e uma de madeira mais clara que levava ao banheiro. E ainda havia uma pequena cozinha ali.

-Oi Lily! –Lucianne falou animada ao ver Lily, então seus olhos caíram no vestido que a amiga trazia –AH! O que aquela vaca mal amada fez com o seu vestido?

-Pois é... –Lily suspirou e olhou para o vestido –Eu tenho vontade de matar aquela cretina da Max.

-Não será necessário. –Evangeline falou tranqüila –Só de você ir linda e arrasar na festa já vai ser castigo o bastante para ela.

-Eu quero ver como eu vou fazer isso. –Lily comentou desanimada.

-Esquece disso por agora. –Elizabeth falou –Vamos começar a nos arrumar.

Elas tomaram banho com calma e depois, todas vestidas em roupões macios (cortesia de Hogwarts) se sentaram na sala para se ajudarem com as maquiagens e cabelos. O tempo passou rapidamente, enquanto elas se divertiam e riam juntas. Lily prendeu seu cabelo em um coque frouxo, com alguns fios caindo de forma displicente por seu rosto. Lucianne fez uma trança única, e enfeitou seu cabelo com pequenas pedras cintilantes. Evangeline fez um rabo de cavalo baixo e simples. Ela era a única que não precisava de nenhum feitiço para alongar seu cabelo, ele naturalmente já passava da linha de sua cintura. Já Elizabeth apenas deixou seus sedosos cabelos soltos, formando leves cachos nas pontas, de forma natural.

Depois que todas estavam parcialmente prontas foi quando Lily se lembrou de que não tinha um vestido.

-Como eu havia dito... –Evangeline sorriu de forma enigmática –não há com o que se preocupar.

A morena andou até um dos quartos, que só então Lily viu que tinha o nome dela escrito na porta, e logo saiu de la trazendo uma caixa enorme.

-Pra você. –ela falou estendendo a caixa para Lily.

-O que é? –lily perguntou curiosa.

-Abre. Evangeline falou com um sorriso misterioso.

Lily abriu a caixa e teve que conter um grito de surpresa.

-Evy... O que... –Lily mal conseguia falar.

-Minha mãe me mandou esse vestido para o baile de hoje. Mas você me conhece bem o bastante para saber que eu não uso uma coisa dessas.

-Evy, ele é lindo. Eu não posso...

-Claro que pode, Lily. –Evangeline falou revirando os olhos –Ele vai combinar mais com você e eu não vou usar mesmo. Um vestido lindo desse não merece ficar guardado numa caixa e você não merece ficar sem ir numa festa por causa de uma cretina invejosa.

-Evy, muito obrigada mesmo. –Lily falou emocionada.

-Então ladies! –Lucianne falou se metendo na conversa –Vamos nos arrumar!

As meninas precisaram se ajudar com os vestidos, já que todos contavam com corpetes que precisavam ser apertados. O vestido de Elizabeth era de seda vermelho sangue. Ele tinha um decote generoso, que expunha toda a pele branca porcelana do colo dela. O corpete delineava a curva da cintura dela e sua saia caía de forma suave, sem muitas camadas de tecido. Atrás havia um laço e uma pequena cauda que se arrastava no chão. Ela usava luvas longas, acima do cotovelo, de veludo negro. Sua máscara era delicada com desenhos dourados e anjos e presa ao rosto por fitas vermelhas.

O vestido de Lucianne tinha um decote canoa, com seus ombros expostos. O tecido era branco gelo, com bordados e pedrarias de cor prata, espalhados por ele, sua saia era cheia. Ela trazia um belo colar em seu pescoço e longos brincos de diamante. Sua máscara era branca, coberta por renda e com pequenos detalhes em brilhante.

O vestido de Evangeline era certamente algo totalmente diferente. Feito em couro carmesim ele tinha mangas longas e pequenos botões fechando-o da altura do pescoço até seu fim. Por cima dele ela usava um bolero com bordados dourados de tema indiano. Em sua cabeça ia um arranjo dourado, onde sua máscara também dourada já estava presa.

O vestido de Lily era por falta de palavra melhor deslumbrante. Feito em um tecido com um tom de rosa suave ele deixava o colo de Lily amostra de forma discreta e um pouco de seus ombros também. O decote era decorado com renda branca e ele tinha uma cauda que dava um ar ainda mais elegante ao vestido. Ela usava luvas brancas, que vinham até antes de seu cotovelo, bordadas com pequenas pedras também cor-de-rosa. Lily transfigurou sua máscara para ficar mais de acordo com esse vestido. Dando a ela uma cor rosa pálida e deixando renda branca enfeitando suas bordas.

Agora sim, estavam todas prontas.

XxX

Por fim elas decidiram ir para a festa separadas. Chegando juntas não seria difícil saber quem elas eram.

Elizabeth foi a primeira a descer para a festa. Ela parou a porta do salão e olhou para o local. A decoração tinha a dose exata de mistério e de sedução, com pouca luz, mas não o bastante para tornar o ambiente vulgar. E Elizabeth ali parada parecia acentuar o clima. Seu jeito misterioso e gracioso chamava muitos olhares para si, mas atraiu acima de tudo a atenção de um par de olhos cinzas.

XxX

Sirius havia se separado de seus amigos para encontrar um jeito de aproveitar melhor sua festa, quando esse "jeito" apareceu parado a porta do salão. Uma linda garota, usando um vestido vermelho-sangue, que acentuava sua pele branca. Sirius ajeitou sua longa capa negra por sobre os ombros, antes de ir na direção dela.

Ele usava um paletó e calças negras, além de um colete marrom, luvas e gravata também negras e uma camisa branca. A máscara que ele vestia cobria apenas uma parcela de seu rosto, mas não era o bastante para entregar quem ele era.

Ele parou diante da garota e curvou-se educadamente diante dela.

-Bela dama. Daria a este pobre mortal a honra dessa dança? -ele perguntou com um sorriso sedutor.

Ela encarou-o com seus profundos olhos azuis e Sirius se sentiu sendo engolido por eles. Ele nunca vira olhos tão azuis em toda a sua vida. Ela não respondeu a sua pergunta, apenas se dirigiu ao lugar onde os casais dançavam e lançou um olhar para Sirius. Ele entendeu a deixa e se aproximou dela.

Sirius colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura delineada dela e ofereceu a outra para ela segurar. Ela aceitou a mão que ele lhe oferecia e colocou sua outra mão delicada no ombro dele. Os dois começaram a dançar suavemente, Sirius guiando os movimentos de ambos e totalmente afogado nos olhos dela.

XxX

Lucianne foi a próxima a descer. Ela não agüentava mais a expectativa de se encontrar com Peter. Quando ela chegou ao salão dirigiu-se diretamente para o lugar onde eles tinham combinado de encontrarem-se: a mesa de doces.

E de fato Peter estava la, usando a roupa que havia dito que estaria usando. Um casaco vermelho, calças vermelhas e uma capa vermelha que se arrastava atrás dele. Ele também usava botas pretas e luvas pretas. Sua máscara branca cobria a maior parte do seu rosto, tornando difícil reconhecê-lo. E ele devia ter tido um grande trabalho para conseguir acalmar seu cabelo e prendê-lo num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo.

-Peter! –ela chamou ao se aproximar.

-É você, Lucianne? –ele perguntou confuso olhando para ela.

-Não, é sua fada madrinha. –ela respondeu irônica.

-Ah ta.

-Claro que sou eu, Peter. –ela falou bufando, impaciente.

-Finalmente você apareceu. –Peter falou abraçando a namorada e lhe dando um suave beijo –Eu tava achando que você não vinha mais.

-E perder essa festinha? De jeito nenhum.

-Então você veio só pela festa e não por mim? –ele perguntou chateado.

-Não seja bobo. –ela falou rindo e abraçando forte o namorada –Claro que eu vim por você, meu ratinho. Vamos dar uma escapada pra namorar.

-Mas a comida daqui está boa...

-Peter Pettigrew! –Lucianne falou séria –Você vai me trocar por essa comida?

Peter pareceu hesitar.

-Hum... Não? –ele falou, mas soou mais como uma pergunta, então ele soltou um suspiro –Vamos dar uma volta.

-Vem, que eu te mostro que minha companhia é muito melhor do que essa comida toda. –ela falou puxando ele para os jardins.

XxX

Quando Evangeline chegou ao salão vários olhares caíram nela. Seu vestido por si só já a destacava das outras, mas sua presença altiva chamava ainda mais a atenção de todos, mas mesmo assim seus olhos foram atraídos para uma única pessoa, parada mais adiante.

XxX

A dama que acabara de entrar no salão tinha uma presença forte e marcante. Remus não pôde evitar olhá-la e desejá-la na mesma hora.

Remus havia optado por uma roupa menos marcante e certamente mais simples. A única coisa que quebrava o negro de seus trajes (desde sua calça, até o colete, o casaco, a faixa que ele tinha em volta da cintura, seu capa e máscara) era sua camisa branca. Ele certamente não estava no seu costumeiro estilo arrumado e comportado, não que isso importasse no momento, já que diante da visão que ele tinha a sua frente ele não estava pretendendo ser comportado.

Ele andou até ela com passos confiantes. E ao parar diante dela se curvou com graça, de um jeito que seria mais comum a Sirius ou James.

-Senhorita. Eu lhe peço a honra dessa dança.

Os olhos negros dela pareceram brilhar e se turvarem.

-Eu aceito. –ela falou por fim, oferecendo sua mão a ele.

Remus pegou a mão da bela garota e conduziu-a a pista de dança. Pelo canto de seus olhos ele reconheceu Sirius dançando com uma garota de vestido vermelho. Ele deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. James provavelmente estaria procurando por Lily. Ela era bem capaz de trocar a cor do próprio cabelo só para não ser reconhecida por ele.

-Em que você está pensando? –sua acompanhante perguntou curiosa.

-Em te beijar. –Remus falou de um jeito charmoso.

Ela riu suavemente.

-Por que só pensar? –ela falou, sua voz com uma leve provocação.

Remus abriu um enorme sorriso maroto, então inclinou sua cabeça em direção a bela morena. Os lábios dela eram cheios e macios.

Logo a mão de Remus encontrou o caminho até a parte de trás do pescoço dela, trazendo-a para mais perto com urgência, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo. As máscaras tornavam o beijo um pouco atrapalhado e muito mais contido do que certamente poderia estar sendo. E quando o cheiro dela o envolveu a sensação de ele a conhecia de algum lugar pousou sobre ele.

XxX

Lily foi a última a chegar a festa. Mesmo depois que Evangeline saíra ela ainda ficara um bom tempo esperando para se dirigir a festa. Uma ou duas vezes até pensara em mudar a cor de seu cabelo magicamente, mas ela se sentiu ridícula. Além do mais, ela estava com uma estranha sensação, como se algo realmente bom fosse acontecer nessa noite. E essa sensação era tão forte que chegava a assustar.

Ela entrou no salão e olhou em volta. Procurando por um sinal de alguma coisa. Ela devia ter ido com as amigas. Ficar sozinha num ambiente onde ela não conhecia, ou melhor, _reconhecia_, ninguém podia ser extremamente tedioso.

-Que bom que você _finalmente_ chegou, Lily. –uma voz falou próxima a ela.

-Potter? –ela comentou, reconhecendo a máscara que ele havia lhe mostrado no outro dia.

Os cabelos dele realmente ainda estavam bagunçados como de costume, mas dessa vez ele parecia um príncipe. Se Lily não o conhecesse bem ela diria que ele era de fato saído de um conto de fadas. As roupas dele eram de veludo azul, mas um azul tão escuro que parecia negro. Detalhes em prata só aumentavam a aparência de realeza dele.

-Eu disse que reconheceria você, meu anjo. –ele falou com um lindo sorriso.

Lily não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz com o fato de que ele realmente a reconhecera.

-E devo acrescentar... –ele disse, abrindo um charmoso sorrindo –Que a senhorita esta mais do que linda esta noite. –ele falou oferecendo-lhe uma rosa branca.

-Que lisonjeiro, Potter. –Lily falou revirando os olhos e aceitando a rosa que ele lhe oferecia. Ela prendeu a flor em seu coque, dando um toque delicado ao conjunto.

-Você me daria a honra de acompanhá-la nessa festa? –James perguntou esperançoso.

Lily riu suavemente.

-Na verdade... –ela fingiu pensar –Não. –ela respondeu dando as costas para ele e se dirigindo a mesa de bebidas.

-Não ache que vai se livrar assim tão fácil de mim, ruivinha. –James falou com um sorriso maroto, antes de ir atrás da garota.

XxX

A noite corria, mas para Sirius parecia ter parado no momento em que ele encontrara a garota com quem ele dançava agora. Ele a sentia ali em seus braços, mas ainda achava que ela não era real. Parecia um ser mágico vindo de algum outro mundo apenas para enfeitiçá-lo. Ela não havia dito uma única palavra enquanto eles dançavam, apesar de algumas tentativas de Sirius de iniciar uma conversa. Ele então parara de tentar falar com ela, com medo de que ela acabasse por ir embora.

-Posso te beijar? –ele pediu num sussurro.

Ela o encarou por um segundo e sua resposta foi deslizar a mão que estava no ombro de Sirius, para seu pescoço e puxá-lo para um beijo.

Ela tinha os lábios mais quentes e macios do que Sirius imaginara. Antes que ele mesmo tivesse consciência do que estava fazendo, ele a envolveu mais pela cintura e a trouxe para ainda mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. As mãos delicadas e enluvadas dela afundaram-se nos cabelos dele.

O beijo dela era lento e sensual, daqueles que consumia aos poucos e estava fazendo Sirius perder os sentidos. Ele nunca gostara de levar as coisas com calma, mas estava adorando o jeito que ela beijava.

Quando os dois se separaram, longos minutos depois, eles pareciam perdidos na mesma dimensão. Sirius encostou sua testa contra a dela e tentou tomar fôlego.

-Desaparece comigo por uma noite. –ele pediu, num murmúrio.

Num movimento simples ela se soltou de Sirius e começou a se dirigir para a saída do salão. Por um minuto ele achou que havia falado algo que ela não gostara e que ela agora ia deixá-lo. Mas então ela virou-se para olhá-lo e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ele a seguisse. O pequeno gesto foi mais do que o suficiente para Sirius.

Ele caminhou atrás dela até a saída do salão e depois pelos corredores vazios. Algumas vezes ele a perdia de vista, mas logo ele a encontrava mais uma vez. A excitação crescia dentro dele, enquanto aquele jogo parecia não terminar nunca.

Foi quando eles entraram em algum corredor do sétimo andar que Sirius a perdeu totalmente de vista. Ele andou mais um pouco até avistá-la parada próxima a uma parede ao lado de uma porta que comumente não deveria estar la. A Sala Precisa. Sirius achava que só ele e os amigos conheciam essa sala, mas aparentemente ele se enganara.

Foi só quando ele parou diante dela que ele resolveu pensar no que estava acontecendo. Ele seguira até ali, uma garota que ele não tinha nem a mínima idéia de quem seria. Com a situação dele, de traidor de sangue, e uma guerra batendo na porta do mundo bruxo, não era nada inteligente o que ele estava fazendo. E se fosse uma armadilha?

A garota pareceu perceber sua hesitação e então deu um passo em sua direção, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-Confie em mim. –foi tudo o que ela falou, mas foi tudo o que foi necessário.

Eles entraram na sala, mas Sirius não teve muito tempo ou interesse em ver a decoração do lugar. Ele apenas puxou sua acompanhante para um novo beijo.

Sentiu as mãos dela soltarem sua capa e começarem a tirar sua jaqueta, sem parar o beijo. Sirius separou-se momentaneamente dela e tirou a própria máscara. Ao ver o rosto dele ela não esboçou nenhuma reação, não ficou surpresa, nem decepcionada ou emocionada. Ela simplesmente não se importou, apenas puxou-o para outro beijo.

Sirius desviou seus lábios para o queixo e então pescoço dela. Logo ele tirou as duas longas luvas que ela usava e pôde sentir o toque quente dela em sua pele. Ele a puxou para um novo beijo, as mãos se afundando nos cabelos dela, mas logo suas mãos estavam deslizando, indo em direção a máscara que ela ainda usava. Mas ela percebeu o movimento e impediu Sirius de tirar sua máscara. Ela lhe lançou um olhar de aviso, mas não disse nada. Sirius achou melhor deixar por hora. Mais importante do que saber quem ela era agora era estar com ela.

Foi quando ele alcançou o laço do espartilho do vestido dela que algo estranho aconteceu. Apesar de não haver janelas ali um vento estranhamente frio passou por eles, e todas as luzes se apagaram. Sirius afastou-se levemente de sua garota, só para ver vagamente, pelos contornos dela que ela tirava a própria máscara, mas não importou o quanto ele desejou as luzes não voltaram a se acender.

XxX

-Lily você devia parar de beber esse ponche. –James falou cauteloso ao lado da ruiva.

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos.

-Posso saber por que Potter? –ela perguntou impaciente.

-Porque ele foi batizado com whisky de fogo. –ele falou.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, surpresa, então abaixou a cabeça e cheirou o liquido em seu copo. Realmente, o ponche de frutas tinha um cheiro um tanto forte.

-Como você sabe que está batizado? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Ei, não fui eu! –James falou na hora –Foram uns caras da Corvinal.

-Como você sabe? –ela insistiu.

-Bom, digamos que eles perguntaram onde poderiam comprar whisky de fogo para batizar o ponche na festa e eu, muito educadamente, informei a eles. –ele falou como se não fosse grande coisa.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Que seja. –ela falou antes de virar o copo num só gole e fazer uma careta -Esse negócio tem um gosto forte...

-Lily! –James falou surpreso –Você alguma vez já bebeu whisky de fogo?

-Não. –ela admitiu dando de ombros –Mas sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo. –ela falou, antes de encher mais uma vez seu copo e sair de perto de James.

-Merlin me ajude com essa mulher essa noite. –James pediu aos céus, antes de ir atrás da ruiva mais uma vez.

XxX

Num canto um pouco mais distante do jardim Peter havia estendido sua capa sobre a grama e agora ele e Lucianne estavam deitados sobre ela. Peter tinha a cabeça apoiada em uma de suas mãos, enquanto seu outro braço envolvia a cintura da namorada, que tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Peter apreciava o calor e o perfume de sua namorada, mas no momento sua mente estava muito longe dali. Estava em erros, caminhos errados, armadilhas e ameaças... Ameaças a ele, ameaças a Lucianne...

-Eu não falei que minha companhia era melhor do que aquela comida toda? –Lucianne brincou, esfregando suavemente seu rosto contra a camisa de Peter.

-É, você falou... –ele falou levemente distraído.

Lucianne levantou a cabeça, para poder olhar nos olhos de Peter.

-O que foi? Você ta estranho...

-Eu não to escondendo nada! –ele falou de repente, assustado.

-Eu não falei que você esta escondendo alguma coisa. –ela revirou os olhos –Só falei que você está estranho.

-Por que você acha que eu to escondendo alguma coisa? –ele perguntou parecendo a beira de um ataque de nervos.

-PETER! –ela chamou, já irritada –Você está sendo paranóico! Você está aprontando alguma?

-Não! –ele se apressou em corrigir-se –Não minha linda, minha flor, meu amor...

-Peter, quando você começa com esse tanto de elogio é porque vem bucha por ai. –Lucianne falou desconfiada –Desembucha logo. Qual o seu problema?

Peter estava realmente encurralado agora e ele sabia bem disso. Lucianne não era o tipo de garota que esquecia facilmente alguma coisa que a deixava desconfiada ou curiosa. Mas ele não podia contar a ela o que estava realmente o preocupando, ou ele acabaria perdendo a namorada. Uma solução rápida lhe ocorreu.

-Sabe Lu, na verdade... –ele pareceu gaguejar e lutar para achar as palavras –É que... Bem... Ah... A-a gente já namora há um bom tempo né... –ele começou de forma nervosa.

Lucianne sentiu um arrepio. Quando um garoto começava com essa conversa de "a gente já ta junto há um tempo" é porque ele tinha apenas uma coisa em mente...

-Ah Peter... –ela deu um risinho nervoso –Do que você está falando?

Peter percebeu que ele a levara onde queria. Ela não estaria mais tão curiosa agora. Ele fingiu ficar sem jeito.

-Nada, nada. –ele falou balançando a cabeça –Deixa pra la.

Lucianne soltou um suspiro de alívio e mal percebeu que seu namorado fazia exatamente a mesma coisa...

XxX

Lily estava se sentindo levemente tonta e aquecida. Não era uma sensação de toda desagradável. E seria ainda melhor se o chão não ficasse se mexendo sob ela. Ela já havia bebido... O que? Uns quatro ou cinco copos daquele ponche maravilhoso? É, devia ser isso...

-Você não acha que já bebeu demais, Lily? –James perguntou preocupado.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Potter, porque você não vai dar uma voltinha? –ela falou enquanto se preparava para se servir de mais ponche.

-E deixar você sozinha desse jeito? Nem pensar. –ele afirmou sério –Me dá esse copo.

-Não. -Lily tirou o copo do alcance da mão de James, como se ele fosse roubá-lo dela –Esse é meu, vai pegar um pra você.

James não conseguiu conter uma risada.

-Ah se você não quer ir dar uma volta eu vou. –ela declarou, dirigindo-se para a saída do salão que levava aos jardins.

-Espera Lily! –James pediu seguindo a ruiva.

Lily caminhou pelo jardim, ignorando totalmente os chamados de James atrás de si. Ela se sentia um pouco tonta e até um tanto enjoada. Devia ser aquele negócio que ela estava bebendo. O que era mesmo aquilo? Fosse o que fosse ela decidiu que não queria mais e jogou o resto da bebida que havia em seu copo no chão. Ela achou melhor sentar-se e logo achou um lugar próximo ao lago, sentando-se em uma pedra.

-Lily. –James quase implorou quando a alcançou –Você não está legal. Vamos entrar.

-Se você quer ir, fique a vontade, Potter. Eu vou ficar por aqui. –ela falou teimosamente.

-Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha. É perigoso.

-E você ai me rondando? Não é perigoso, não?

-Ah Lily esse papo de novo não, por favor. –ele pediu levemente entristecido –Eu já não te falei que nunca faria nada que pudesse te machucar?

-Eu até estava disposta a acreditar nesse papo... –ela falou, fazendo um movimento de dispensa com a mão –Daí você veio e me agarrou daquele jeito no corredor da cozinha...

-Espera ai! –James interrompeu –Eu te agarrei? Você bem que gostou!

-Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia. –ela falou, se recusando a encará-lo.

-Quem sabe o fato de você ter correspondido com muito fervor? –James falou irônico.

Era difícil de acreditar que ele estava tendo uma discussão ridícula dessa com uma garota completamente fora de si.

-Eu correspondi? –ela perguntou chocada, levantando-se e dando um passo cambaleante na direção dele.

-Correspondeu sim! –James insistiu de forma teimosa.

-Você... –Lily falou, cutucando o peito de James com seu dedo indicador -é sem dúvida nenhuma o homem mais arrogante, metido, teimoso e... E...

-E o que? –James perguntou, segurando-se para não rir.

-E o imbecil mais lindo que eu já vi. –ela falou colocando-se na ponta dos pés e beijando James antes que ele tivesse tempo de ficar surpreso com o que ela acabara de falar.

Esse beijo era diferente do outro. Ele era lento, sensual, como se Lily realmente quisesse seduzi-lo naquele momento. James não era mais capaz de sequer lembrar o próprio nome e a ruiva não estava ajudando na situação dele, deslizando as mãos delicadas pelo peito forte dele. Beijá-la já não era mais só um desejo, era uma necessidade, um caso de vida ou morte. Sentiu Lily pressionar mais seu corpo contra o dele e repreendeu-se. Talvez fosse melhor parar por ali. Ela não estava la muito sóbria e não era legal se aproveitar dela desse jeito. Ele queria muito beijá-la, mas não seria enquanto ela tivesse a desculpa de ter bebido para se esconder depois.

Afastou-a gentilmente.

-Lily, é melhor a gente parar. –ele falou suavemente.

-Quem disse que eu quero parar? –ela perguntou, tentando beijá-lo de novo.

"Tanto para meu auto-controle..." James pensou enquanto tentava recuperar o bom senso E Lily dando beijos em seu pescoço não estava ajudando em nada.

-Você gosta de mim, Lily? –ele perguntou de repente.

Ela parou de beijá-lo na hora.

-Pra que isso agora? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Porque se você gosta de mim você não vai se arrepender disso depois, mas se você só ta assim porque bebeu além da conta eu não posso te dar mais nem um beijo.

-E você não quer me beijar? –ela perguntou ainda confusa.

-Não é que eu não queria. –James explicou tranqüilo –Eu quero. E muito. Mas eu não posso. Não se você não estiver totalmente sóbria, não se você não disser que realmente quer. Não desse jeito. –ele falou num suspiro.

Lily afastou-se um passo de James e soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Eu realmente não te entendo as vezes, Potter... –falou e virou-se, encaminhando-se de volta para o castelo.

-Onde você vai? –James chamou, dessa vez sem ir atrás dela.

-Para o meu dormitório. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –Essa noite já deu o que tinha que dar.

James achou que era melhor segui-la até a sala comunal, mas dessa vez, bem de longe.

XxX

Evangeline separou seus lábios dos de seu acompanhante, não porque ela realmente quisesse, mas porque seus pulmões queimavam pela necessidade de ar.

-Uau. –ela falou enquanto tentava recuperar seu fôlego.

-Eu vou considerar isso um elogio. –ele falou com aquele sorriso maroto que ela estava começando a amar.

Evangeline queria pular no pescoço dele e começar a beijá-lo de novo.

-Você não vai mesmo me dizer seu nome? –ele perguntou de repente.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Por que você quer tanto saber meu nome? –ela perguntou.

-Eu quero saber quem vai ser a menina que eu vou perseguir pela escola amanhã. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto ainda maior.

Evangeline corou na hora.

-Meio tarde pra ficar com vergonha, né? –ele provocou.

Bom, era muito tarde pra ficar com vergonha, considerando que ela tinha saído do salão com ele a pelo menos vinte minutos atrás e depois que eles tinham entrado em uma sala vazia eles não tinham largado a boca um do outro nem por um segundo.

Mas ela logicamente não iria admitir isso.

-Nunca é tarde para nada. –ela falou dando uma piscadela para ele.

-Então ainda dá tempo de você me dizer seu nome. –ele concluiu com um sorriso vitorioso.

Ela bufou.

-Você tem razão, é tarde mesmo. –ela falou dando de ombros.

Ele riu.

-Que mulher teimosa... –ele provocou –Você tem que aprender a ceder um pouco...

-Eu não cedo nunca, meu caro. –ela falou com um sorriso divertido.

Ele puxou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para bem perto de novo.

-Eu vou ser obrigado a discordar. –ele falou dando um beijo no queixo dela –Afinal eu te convenci a sair do salão... –ele deu um outro beijo na linha do maxilar dela.

-Ok... –Evangeline falou, já sentindo os seus joelhos meio fracos.

Ele sabia beijar. Isso era meio óbvio. Ela nunca fora beijada daquela forma, a não ser quando ela fora beijada por...

-Lupin... –ela murmurou mortificada.

O garoto parou de beijá-la.

-O que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Ah Merlin. –agora ela lembrava porque o perfume dele era tão familiar, e porque beijá-lo trazia aquela deliciosa sensação de reprise. Porque aquilo era uma reprise!

-O que foi? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Eu tenho que ir. –ela falou se afastando –_Agora_!

-Espera. –Remus pediu confuso, seguindo-a –O que aconteceu?

-Nada. –ela falou de forma ríspida –Eu só tenho que ir embora.

Remus bloqueou o caminho dela.

-Não. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu. –ele exigiu.

-Eu não quero mais ficar com você. Cansei. –ela falou tirando ele de seu caminho e seguindo pelo corredor –Me esquece.

Remus ficou imóvel vendo ela se afastar. Sem entender o que acontecera e como ela descobrira quem ele era. Mas o jeito que ela falara seu nome...

-Evangeline. –ele entendeu na hora.

Claro! Aquele perfume de canela! Como ele não tinha reconhecido? Por isso a sensação de reconhecimento ao beijá-la...

Bom, agora já estava feito. E muito bem feito, se ele fosse permitido a modéstia... Agora era esperar pra ver o que a manhã ia guardar pra ele...

XxX

-Imagina a cara da Evans nesse momento. –Jane Max falou rindo satisfeita –Ela deve estar sentada em algum canto chorando.

As duas amigas e seguidoras de Jane riram divertidas. As três estavam sentadas nas camas do dormitório mais tarde naquela noite. Ao retornarem para o quarto e não acharem a ruiva ali elas deduziram que ela tinha ido se esconder em algum lugar para chorar por não ter podido ir ao baile.

-Ela deve estar no banheiro da Murta que Geme, chorando as...

Jane parou de falar quando a porta se abriu e por ela entrou Lily.

A ruiva estava com os cabelos soltos e trazia uma rosa branca nas mãos. Ela tinha o rosto corado e seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito sonhador. Ela pareceu finalmente perceber que não estava sozinha e virou-se para sua platéia que a olhava boquiaberta, naquele lindo vestido.

-Senhoritas. –ela fez uma curvatura para as outras garotas, antes de ir para sua cama, seu sorriso agora carregando o dobro de satisfação.

XxX

Elizabeth abriu os olhos e encarou o teto. Que horas seriam? Se não fosse manhã já ela apostaria qualquer coisa que já era bem perto disso.

Ela sentou-se na cama e olhou para o rapaz adormecido a seu lado. Sirius parecia apagado, um de seus braços envolvendo a cintura de Elizabeth.

Ela tirou o braço dele de cima de si cuidadosamente. Então se levantou sem fazer barulho e vestiu-se, uma tarefa não muito fácil graças aos laços de seu vestido, mas ela fez o que pôde sem ajuda.

Quando ela terminou de se vestir ela recolheu sua máscara que estava jogada no chão. Ela lançou um último olhar a Sirius, esparramado na cama. Ah Merlin, ela ainda ia se arrepender disso... Mas ele era a presa mais fácil daquele salão e ela precisava esquecer o resto do mundo por algumas horas.

Ela se aproximou da cama e pousou a máscara sobre o travesseiro. Uma recordação para ele. Afinal no que dependesse dela ele nunca saberia quem era a dama por trás da máscara.

Elizabeth deixou a sala para andar nos corredores desertos de Hogwarts. Ela não tinha medo de ser vista. Ela sabia que a escuridão esconderia ela. A escuridão sempre a escondia...

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews? Please?**

**B-jão**


	7. Mentem

**N/A: Ola meus amores ^^**

**Sei que eu demorei muito, mas esse capítulo ficou enorme, então espero que vocês me perdoem ^^**

**Lohh Malvour: Então pode esperar muito mais deles por ai ^^**

**Taiis Fernandes: Nós nem começamos a esquentar ainda ;)**

**Maria Lua: É só o começo flor ;)**

**Gabi F: Pode se preparar pq esse capítulo esta recheado de Remus safado ;) **

**XxX**

**Capítulo 5: ...mentem**

James sentou-se em sua cama e olhou em volta. Os cortinados das camas dos outros amigos estavam puxados ainda, então eles deveriam estar dormindo. Graças a Merlin as aulas da manhã haviam sido canceladas, ou ele teria um sério problema agora. Foi ai que ele reparou que a cama de Sirius estava vazia e arrumada. O cachorro não dormira ali... James deu uma risada baixa. Sirius não prestava pra nada mesmo...

Mal ele pensou isso Sirius entrou no dormitório, carregando sua capa, e casaco numa mão e duas máscaras na outra. Ele parecia morto de sono por um lado e não muito feliz por outro.

-Eu devia perguntar o que aconteceu? –James perguntou cuidadoso.

-Em duas horas. –Sirius resmungou antes de se jogar na própria cama e adormecer rapidamente.

James deu de ombros. Certas coisas sobre Sirius eram melhores serem ignoradas...

XxX

-Como foi a noite de vocês? –Lucianne perguntou espreguiçando-se.

As quatro amigas monitoras estavam passando a manhã juntas no dormitório de Monitoras Chefes que elas continuavam a não usar. Elas apenas decidiram ir para la porque era o único lugar onde elas poderiam ter um pouco de privacidade para conversarem.

-Confusa. –Lily falou colocando a mão nas têmporas –Eu acho que eu bebi demais daquele ponche batizado.

-Ah eu ouvi falar. –Lucianne falou solidária –Já cedo tinha gente indo parar na enfermaria por causa disso...

-Mas você não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu? –Evangeline perguntou chocada.

-Lembro de uns flashes. –a ruiva falou dando de ombros –Aliás eu lembro de ter discutido com o Potter...

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

-Conta qual foi a novidade agora?

-Ei! –Lily reclamou rindo –Não é culpa minha que ele é um...

-Arrogante, metido, teimoso e idiota. –Lucianne e Elizabeth falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Nós já sabemos disso, Lily. –Elizabeth lembrou tranqüila.

-Hilário, senhorita Ester. –Lily falou irônica –E o que você fez noite passada?

-Fiquei com um cara. –ela respondeu dando de ombros –Nós dançamos um pouco e depois nós acabamos indo parar naquela sala do sétimo andar que nós encontramos um tempo atrás.

-Opa para tudo! –Evangeline falou surpresa –Você e esse cara...

-Transamos? –a outra morena ajudou, sem se alterar –Foi.

-Elizabeth! –Lucianne falou em choque –Como você fala se fosse assim tão fácil?

-Porque é? –Elizabeth sugeriu irônica –Você que é encanada demais nesse assunto, Lucianne. Qualquer outra pessoa menos neurótica sabe que sexo não é nada demais.

-Mas não é tão pouco importante quanto você faz parecer. –Lily lembrou séria.

-Na sua opinião pode não ser. –Elizabeth retrucou, ainda calma.

-Você tinha que parar com essa mania de usar sexo como válvula de escape. Porque você não faz uma coisa mais normal da nossa idade, tipo se drogar? –Evangeline falou irônica.

-Drogas atrapalhariam meu rendimento na escola, sexo não atrapalha. –Elizabeth falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

As outras amigas reviraram os olhos.

-Você pelo menos sabe quem era o infeliz? –Evangeline perguntou irônica.

-Claro que eu sei. –a morena revirou os olhos –Mas isso não quer dizer que vocês vão saber quem era.

As meninas reviraram os olhos de novo. Típico...

-E você, Evy? O que você fez? –Lucianne perguntou.

A morena corou fortemente de uma só vez.

-Meu deus, acho que vamos ter que repetir a conversa que tivemos com a Elizabeth... –Lily falou maldosa.

-Não é pra tanto! –Evangeline falou agitada –Eu só fiquei com um menino! É que...

-O que foi? –Elizabeth perguntou curiosa.

-Bom, só depois eu descobri que era o Lupin. –ela falou baixinho, mas alto o bastante para as meninas ouvirem.

-AH! –Lucianne gritou –Você pegou o Lupin? _DE NOVO_?

Evangeline corou ainda mais.

-Dá pra não ficar me lembrando que isso foi um repeteco? –ela pediu desconfortável.

-Com tanto homem naquele salão e você foi direto no Lupin? –Elizabeth perguntou maliciosa.

-Ele que veio em mim! –Evangeline respondeu nervosa, só pra se arrepender, assim que viu os enormes sorrisos maldosos das amigas.

-Isso sim, é uma atração fatal. –Lily comentou divertida.

-Não me encham! Isso é sério! Eu não posso ficar com o Lupin por ai!

-Por que não? –Elizabeth perguntou.

-Porque ele é um maroto! –Evangeline falou como se fosse óbvio e as amigas que fossem muito lerdas por não perceberem.

-Se você diz... –Elizabeth falou dando de ombros.

-Que seja... –Lily revirou os olhos –E você, Lu? O que você fez?

-Nada. –a resposta veio automaticamente na boca de Lucianne só pra ela se arrepender depois.

Fazia tanto tempo que ela mentia para as amigas que não havia sido nada difícil passar a automaticamente classificar o namorado como "Nada". Mas Peter não era nada. Ele era seu namorado e ela o amava. Se era para sempre ela já não podia dizer, mas no momento ela o amava e não era pouco.

Ela puxou o ar, antes de falar.

-Na verdade... Eu passei a noite com o meu namorado. –ela falou bem baixinho.

Todas as outras meninas pararam ao mesmo tempo. Evangeline tinha levado as mãos aos cabelos para prendê-los parou com os braços a meio caminho, Elizabeth que estava dando um gole na sua xícara de chá também parou com a porcelana próxima a boca, Lily que tinha esticado o braço para espreguiçar também parou com os braços no ar.

-O que? –todas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, choque claro no rosto das três.

Lucianne respirou fundo. Agora ela teria que ir até o fim, não tinha como voltar atrás.

-Eu passei a noite com meu namorado. –ela repetiu mais alto dessa vez.

-Que namorado? –Lily perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-O Peter...

-Que Peter? –Evangeline interrompeu –Peter Dame? Aquele monitor, sextanista?

-Não. –Lucianne fez uma careta –Peter Pettigrew, o Maroto.

XxX

James observou seus amigos enquanto eles se preparavam para descer para o café da manhã. Ele podia apostar sua melhor vassoura que todos tinham tido uma noite agitada de algum jeito. Dava pra ver isso escrito na testa deles. No jeito calado de Sirius, no ar pensativo de Remus e no nervosismo estabanado de Peter. Ele só não saberia dizer o que tinha acontecido. E ele sabia que se ela queria ficar sabendo ele teria que ser o primeiro a falar.

-A Lily me beijou ontem. –ele falou de repente.

Todos os amigos pararam a meio caminho do que estavam fazendo e lhe lançaram olhares incrédulos.

-Você tomou muito daquele ponche batizado ontem, Pontas? –Sirius perguntou divertido.

James revirou os olhos.

-Eu não tomei nem uma gota daquilo. –ele falou enfático –A Lily por outro lado...

-Ta explicado, então. –Sirius cortou malicioso.

James lançou um olhar assassino ao amigo.

-Você se aproveitou que a Lily estava bêbada, James? –Remus perguntou em choque.

-Claro que não! –James respondeu, ultrajado que o amigo considerasse a idéia –Ela tentou me beijar e eu falei que não era uma boa idéia. Mas acredite: não foi anda fácil ter essa força de vontade toda.

-Mas você teve, James. –Remus falou orgulhoso –Você está de parabéns.

-Obrigado, Aluado... –James falou num suspiro triste.

-Você não parece feliz. –Remus observou.

-Difícil ficar quando eu penso que ela só me beijou porque ela não estava no juízo perfeito dela. –ele respondeu cabisbaixo.

-Eu sei que não é animador, James, mas você tem que pensar pelo lado bom. –Remus falou tranqüilo.

-Isso existe? –Sirius perguntou irônico.

-Você a respeitou. –Remus falou ignorando o outro –Você podia ter se aproveitado dos cinco minutos de bebedeira dela e não fez. Ela vai ter que levar isso em conta. E ela vai começar a ver o quanto você realmente gosta dela.

-Você acha mesmo isso? –James perguntou desconfiado.

-Eu tenho certeza. –Remus respondeu seguro.

-Ta... Mas, mudando de assunto... –ele falou como quem não queria nada –Como foi a noite de vocês?

Sirius bufou, mas não respondeu.

-Qual o seu problema, cachorrão? –James provocou –Como você não passou a noite aqui eu achei que você tinha tido uma noitada.

-Eu _tive_ uma noitada. –Sirius falou tranqüilo, sem encarar o amigo.

-Então por que o mau humor? –James perguntou confuso.

-Simplesmente porque minha muito atraente companhia desapareceu, sem deixar nome, nem nada, a não ser a máscara que ela estava usando. –Sirius falou, indicando a dita máscara, que estava em seu criado mudo.

-E qual o problema? –Peter perguntou tranqüilo –Você mesmo vive desaparecendo depois de ficar com as meninas.

-É diferente! –Sirius insistiu –Elas sempre sabem quem eu sou e que eu vou sumir. Essa menina não me disse nem o nome dela!

-E mesmo assim vocês passaram a noite juntos? –Remus perguntou em choque –Sirius, isso é absurdo demais até para os seus padrões.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Aluado. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos –Mas eu só fiquei com ela desse jeito, porque eu tinha certeza que depois eu ia conseguir descobrir quem ela era, nem que fosse de manhã, enquanto ela ainda dormia...

-Aparentemente ela é bem mais esperta do que você, totó... –James falou espreguiçando-se –Não que isso seja muito difícil.

James abaixou bem a tempo de evitar ser atingido pelo travesseiro que Sirius lançou.

-Ah deixa isso pra la, Sirius. –Peter falou dando de ombros.

-Ah não deixo mesmo! –o moreno teimou –Eu quero saber quem ela era!

-E pra que Sirius? –Remus falou revirando os olhos –Por acaso você apaixonou foi? –ele provocou.

-Pra sua informação, Aluado, uma mulher vai precisar mais do que ser boa de cama pra me amarrar. –ele respondeu por entre os dentes –Eu só... Preciso saber quem ela era!

-Bom, nós podemos te ajudar. –Remus falou dando de ombros –O que você sabe dela?

-Nada. Ela não quis conversar, sempre que eu tentava ela não respondia.

-Ótimo, ela quer mesmo se manter anônima... –James respondeu revirando os olhos.

-Ok, vamos pular essa parte e nos prender ao que sabemos. –Remus falou conciliador -Ela tem que ser do quinto ano em diante, o que já corta muito as opções. Vamos presumir que ela não usou nenhum feitiço para alterar a própria aparência.

-Por que nós vamos presumir isso? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Pra não complicar ainda mais as nossas vidas. –Remus falou como se fosse óbvio –O que você pode falar com certeza da aparência dela, Sirius?

-Ela tinha por volta de 1,65 de altura. E um corpo fenomenal... Cabelos negros e longos e olhos azuis, absurdamente azuis. E a pele dela era bem branquinha, clara mesmo.

-Bom, esse não é um padrão muito raro aqui... –James falou num suspiro.

-Pior que é verdade... –Remus falou num suspiro –Eu já consigo pensar em umas seis meninas assim, se bem que duas já ficam de fora porque não tem seu padrão de corpo...

-Sabe quem me vem na cabeça com essa descrição? –James perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Quem? –os outros perguntaram curiosos.

-A sua queridinha, Sirius. –James falou, com um sorriso de provocação.

-A Ester? –Remus e Peter falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Muito engraçado, Pontas. –Sirius falou sarcástico –Não tem chance de ser a Ester.

-Posso saber como você tem tanta certeza? –James provocou.

-Porque a Ester não é tudo isso de bonita. –ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Desculpa ai, Sirius, mas eu vou ser obrigado a discordar. –Remus falou –A Ester pode não ser a menina mais doce da escola, mas ela é muito...

-Gostosa. –James ajudou.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Obrigado pela palavra, James. –ele falou irônico.

-De nada. –James respondeu tranqüilo.

-O que eu quero dizer é que a Ester é sim uma opção a ser considerada, afinal, ela se encaixa na descrição. –Remus falou de forma razoável.

-Não, não e não! –Sirius teimou –A Ester não é uma opção a ser considerada e ponto final!

-Que seja, Sirius. –Remus falou revirando os olhos.

-E você, Aluado, pegou alguém ontem? –James perguntou mudando de assunto.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas sim, eu fiquei com a Lionel ontem. –ele respondeu tranqüilo.

-Para tudo! –Sirius pediu, em choque –Você pegou a Lionel, ontem? _De novo_?

-Foi. –Remus respondeu paciente.

-Aê, Aluado hein. –James falou com um sorriso maldoso –Quem diria que a monitora osso duro ia se render hein...

-Na verdade assim que ela percebeu quem eu era ela saiu dali correndo.

-Como assim? –os outros perguntaram confusos.

-Eu estava insistindo a noite inteira pra ela me falar quem era, mas ela se recusava e daí de repente tudo juntou e eu me toquei quem ela era, só que ela também se tocou de quem eu era. E acho que ela não gostou muito...

-Bobagem, Aluado. –Sirius falou tranqüilo –Se fosse pra não gostar ela teria não gostado no começo. A Lionel só tava querendo se fazer de intragável pra variar, por isso ela vazou a hora que vocês se descobriram...

-Será? –Remus comentou pensativo.

-Eu tenho certeza. Mas quer fazer um teste? –Sirius propôs maldoso.

-Que teste? –Remus ficou interessado.

-Ignora ela. Faz de conta que você não se importa de quem era ou não que estava ali com você. –Sirius falou –E vamos ver quanto firme essa menina é...

Parecia maldade, Remus pensou, mas também parecia divertido...

-Boa idéia. Eu aceito.

-Assim que se fala, Aluado! –Sirius comemorou –E você Rabicho? Pegou alguém.

-Sim, uma menina da Lufa-Lufa. Mas eu não lembro o nome dela. –Bom, pelo menos a parte que ele era uma Lufa era verdade...

-É assim que se fala, Aluado. –Sirius falou orgulhoso –Afinal quem liga pra detalhes né?

-Falou o cara que vai perseguir uma menina sem nome... –Remus falo revirando os olhos, no que Sirius o ignorou totalmente, enquanto saia do quarto a caminho do café da manhã.

XxX

-O que você disse? –Evangeline perguntou em choque.

-Que eu estou namorando o Peter Pettigrew, o Maroto. –ela falou agora um pouco mais confiante –Já vai fazer dois anos.

As meninas ficaram em silêncio por mais um minuto, antes de Lily soltar um suspiro de alivio.

-Finalmente você admitiu, eu me perguntava até quando você ia esconder isso da gente. –a ruiva falou tranqüila.

-Você sabia? –Evangeline perguntou em choque.

-Bom, ficar de namoricos na porta da sala comunal da Grifinória em plena madrugada não foi a idéia mais brilhante de vocês dois. –a ruiva falou dando de ombros –A Mulher Gorda reclamou para mim no dia seguinte. –ela concluiu tranqüila –Só foi uma questão de observação depois...

-Eu sempre desconfiei que você tinha algum namorado escondido... –Elizabeth falou pensativa –Só não imaginava quem.

-Vocês não estão bravas? –Lucianne perguntou em choque.

-Claro que estamos! –Evangeline falou irritada –Como você pôde esconder uma coisa tão séria dessas da gente? Lu, você tem um namorado há quase dois anos!

-Não! –ela cortou –Eu digo, vocês não estão bravas por eu namorar um maroto?

As amigas olharam para ela como se ela fosse louca.

-Claro que não, Lucianne. –Lily falou como se a idéia fosse absurda –Claro que namorar qualquer um daqueles quatro é um mau gosto terrível, mas se você gosta do Pettigrew o que a gente vai fazer?

-O que não muda o fato de que você escondeu isso da gente. –Elizabeth ponderou –E isso não foi nada legal, Lucianne. Por que você não confiou na gente?

Lucianne ficou sem graça.

-É que vocês odiavam tanto eles... A Evangeline vivia falando pra Lily ficar longe do James e a Lily concordava. Então eu só achei que era... Um tipo de regra não falada que a gente tinha que ficar longe deles. –ela admitiu sem constrangida.

-Não fale absurdos, Lucianne! –Evangeline falou inconformada –Ficar longe de um deles é apenas questão de bom senso, mas de jeito nenhum seria uma regra. Ninguém tem o direito de mandar ninguém ficar longe de quem gosta.

-Se eu aceito o que a Evangeline fala sobre o Potter, Lu, é porque eu concordo com ela. –Lily falou tranqüila –Não porque é uma regra entre nós.

Lucianne corou.

-Eu dei maior bobeira né? –ela perguntou sem graça.

As meninas riram.

-Deu sim, mas a gente te perdoa. –Elizabeth falou.

-É, perdoamos se você contar pra gente agora, em detalhes, como foi que vocês começaram a namorar. –Lily falou animada.

Lucianne sorriu contente. Ela devia ter sabido antes que tinha as melhores amigas do mundo...

XxX

Depois de vinte minutos olhando para todos os lados do salão principal James teve certeza de que Lily não ia descer para o café da manhã. Será que ela estava passando mal? Talvez ela estivesse com uma terrível ressaca e sem ninguém para ajudá-la, já que ela não tinha amigas em seu dormitório e suas amigas eram de outra casa. E se ela tivesse desmaiado no banheiro e batido a cabeça na pia? Ela podia estar inconsciente nesse exato minuto, com a cabeça sangrando e...

-Potter?

James olhou assustado na direção da voz para confirmar que não estava sonhando. E ele não estava. Lily Evans estava ali, do lado dele, falando com ele. E ela não estava com a cabeça machucada! Bom, pelo menos não aparentemente...

Ele se levantou em um pulo.

-Lily! Você está bem? –ele perguntou preocupado, olhando o rosto dela, procurando por qualquer sinal de uma batida.

-Eu estou ótima, Potter. Eu me perguntou se você esta bem. –ela falou, olhando para ele como se ele fosse louco.

Foi ai que ele reparou que todo o salão principal parecia olhar para ele como se ele fosse louco, inclusive seus amigos.

Ele deu uma risada sem graça.

-Claro, eu estou ótimo. –ele falou com um sorriso nervoso.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Bom dia, Remus, Black. –ela cumprimentou educada, então virou-se para Peter –Bom dia Peter.

O queixo dos quatro marotos pareceu desabar ao mesmo tempo.

Lily por outro lado parecia tranqüila quando ela virou-se mais uma vez para James.

-Eu só queria te agradecer por ontem a noite, Potter. –ela falou tranqüila.

-Como assim? –James perguntou confuso.

-Eu sei que passei da conta na bebida e devo ter sido muito chata com você. –ela falou num suspiro –Eu só lembro de alguns flashes da noite passada, mas eu lembro que você esteve a noite toda tentando me impedir de fazer alguma coisa idiota e que você me acompanhou até a torre depois.

-É... Você só lembra disso? –James falou levemente desanimado.

-Por que? –Lily parecia preocupada –Eu fiz alguma coisa?

-Na verdade... –ele parou –Não, você não fez nada. –ele concluiu num suspiro –Além, dos elogios usuais que você tem pra mim, não teve nada de novo.

Lily corou levemente.

-Me desculpe mesmo, Potter. Eu retiro tudo de ruim que eu falei sobre você. Bom, pelo menos na noite passada. –ela completou com um sorriso maroto.

James sorriu também.

-Já é um começo... –ele falou fingindo pensar.

-Certo, certo... –ela revirou os olhos –Se você me da licença agora, Potter...

-James. –ele falou de repente.

-O que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Já que você esta sabendo que eu não sou uma pessoa assim tão terrível e tal... –ele falou, inseguro –Que tal você me chamar de James? –ele perguntou esperançoso.

Lily pareceu pensar por um segundo.

-Até depois... James. –ela falou se afastando.

O sorriso de James pareceu aumentar de intensidade. Ele tinha certeza de que naquele momento ele era o homem mais feliz da face da terra.

XxX

Lily caminhou até onde as amigas esperavam por ela, na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

-Você viu o tamanho do sorriso do Potter? –Lucianne perguntou em choque quando a ruiva se aproximou –O que você falou pra ele?

-Nada demais. –a ruiva deu de ombros –Eu só agradeci por ele ter me agüentado bêbada noite passada.

Elizabeth e Evangeline lançaram olhares desconfiados a amiga.

-Só isso? –Evangeline perguntou, descrença clara em sua voz.

-Só. –Lily respondeu revirando os olhos.

-Como se vocês não conhecessem o Potter. –Lucianne falou animada –Só de a Lily ter conversado dois minutos com ele sem gritar já o deixaria feliz, imagina ela agradecendo?

-No mínimo o Potter teve um orgasmo de felicidade... –Elizabeth falou com um sorriso de canto de boca.

-Ah cala a boca, Elizabeth. –Lily falou corada.

-Ah que bonitinha. Ela corou. –Lucianne provocou.

-Deixem ela em paz. –Evangeline pediu revirando os olhos.

-Por falar em deixar em paz... –Elizabeth falou pensativa –O que você vai fazer em relação ao Lupin? –ela perguntou olhando diretamente para a outra morena.

Evangeline corou.

-Eu não vou fazer nada! –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –Eu acho que ele não me reconheceu, então eu posso muito bem fingir que nada aconteceu.

-Negação. –Elizabeth concluiu num suspiro –Que coisa madura... –ela acrescentou irônica.

-Ah deixem isso pra la. –Lily falou fazendo um gesto de dispensa –Vamos logo tomar café da manhã... Se bem que pelo horário isto esta mais para almoço...

-Nós temos que falar com o diretor depois. –Evangeline lembrou –Parece que ele está tentando acalmar a professora McGonagall a manhã inteira por causa do ponche batizado...

-Essa escola esta totalmente virada... –Lily falou suspirando –Como pode uma professora estar mais brava que o diretor por causa de bebida alcoólica?

-Dumbledore é uma pessoa razoável e calma. –Elizabeth deu de ombros –Ele sabe que enlouquecer de irritação não leva a lugar nenhum.

-Além do que é um perigo na idade dele. –Lucianne falou tranqüila.

-Lucianne! –as amigas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-O que? É verdade. Quantos anos o homem tem? Duzentos?

As meninas riram e sentaram-se para comer. E o dia estava apenas começando...

XxX

-Senhoritas, vocês tem alguma idéia de quem poderia ter feito essa brincadeira? –o diretor perguntou calmamente.

-Nós desconfiamos de um grupo de corvinais, professor. –Evangeline comentou –Havia boatos correndo pela sala comunal da casa, mas todos achavam que eram brincadeiras sem fundamento.

-James Potter comentou que uns "caras" da Corvinal tinham perguntado a ele onde comprar whisky de fogo. –Lily informou.

-E ele ajudou? –McGonagall perguntou em choque.

-Como se a professora não conhecesse o Potter... –Lily falou revirando os olhos.

McGonagall suspirou.

-O senhor Potter é apenas um colega atencioso que deu informação a colegas. –Dumbledore falou despreocupado –Mas creio que ele terá que vir até aqui nos contar o que sabe. Eu não sou um velho entediante que não gosta de brincadeiras, mas colocar bebida alcoólica num ponche não é uma brincadeira saudável, já que muitos alunos passaram mal. E é isso que me deixa entristecido.

-Nós mandaremos Potter vir falar com o senhor imediatamente. –Elizabeth falou.

-Ótimo. Estão dispensadas minhas caras.

As meninas fizeram gestos leves de agradecimento e se dirigiram para a saída. Todas elas saíram com a exceção de Evangeline, que parou a porta.

-Professor? –ela chamou insegura.

-Sim? –ele perguntou olhando-a com curiosidade.

-Eu gostaria de me desculpar. –ela falou de cabeça baixa.

-Por que, senhorita Lionel?

-Foram alunos da minha casa que fizeram essa confusão. –ela falou, finalmente olhando para ele –E eu ouvi os boatos, mas não dei a devida atenção a eles. Eu devia ter sido mais cuidadosa.

O diretor deu um sorriso gentil, antes de levantar de sua cadeira.

-Você não tem pelo que se desculpar, senhorita Lionel. A não ser que você mesma tenha colocado bebida naquele ponche. –ele falou tranqüilo, se aproximando dela.

-Nunca, professor! –ela falou alarmada –Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas.

-Eu sei que não. –ele afirmou tranqüilo –Você não tem com o que se preocupar minha jovem. Eu não considero nada disso de sua responsabilidade, então você mesma não tem que considerar.

-Mas...

Ele colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela.

-Você se leva a sério em exagero, senhorita Lionel. –ele falou gentilmente –Claro que a posição em que eu coloquei você e suas amigas é algo sério, mas a senhorita tem que aprender a dosar. Não pode se culpar por coisas que não são sua responsabilidade.

-Mas eles eram da minha casa! –ela protestou fracamente.

-Assim como o senhor Potter e os amigos são da casa de senhorita Lily e você não vê ela se culpando por cada loucura que eles fazem nessa escola. –ele lembrou calmamente –Você não deve tomar responsabilidades que não são suas, senhorita Lionel. Cada cabeça um guia. Eu confio na sua, a senhorita devia confiar nela também. –ele completou com um sorriso bondoso.

Evangeline olhou nos gentis olhos azuis do bruxo mais velho, antes de soltar um suspiro.

-Muito obrigada, senhor. Eu acho que exagerei um pouco... –ela falou tímida.

-Não se preocupe, minha cara. –ele falou dando um tapinha amigável no ombro dela –Apesar de já ter uns duzentos anos, ou por volta disso de acordo com a senhorita Lutter, eu sou um bom homem, a senhorita não acha? –ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso divertido.

-Como o senhor sabe que...

-Não há nada aqui que eu não saiba minha cara senhorita Lionel. –ele falou sorrindo –Agora é melhor você ir, antes que se atrase para suas aulas.

XxX

As meninas haviam esperado por Evangeline e logo seguiram juntas para as respectivas aulas. Lucianne e Evangeline teriam DCAT juntas agora, enquanto Lily e Elizabeth teriam que enfrentar mais uma aula de Poções, com o clima tenso que sempre tomava qualquer sala onde havia Grifinórios e Sonserinos juntos.

Nesse momento Elizabeth e Lily estavam caminhando pelos corredores mal iluminados das masmorras, a caminha da aula.

Havia alguns alunos perdidos por ali, ou fazendo hora antes que eles tivessem que realmente entrar na sala. As duas mal haviam se aproximando quando uma pessoa fechou o caminho de Elizabeth.

-Ola, Ester.

Elizabeth olhou um tanto entediada para a pessoa diante de si. Aquela era Bellatrix Black, praticamente realeza Sonserina, considerada uma das mais belas garotas da escola. Morena, de cabelos negros e pele muito clara, com frios olhos azuis e um belo corpo, ela era de cair o queixo.

-Xi, olha la, sua prima querida, Sirius. –James falou chamando a atenção do amigo.

Os Marotos estavam parados na porta da sala, olhando o movimento do corredor, até que o encontro das duas sonserinas despertou a atenção deles.

-Com quem ela esta encrencando dessa vez? –Sirius perguntou olhando para a direção que James indicara.

-Com a Ester. –Remus respondeu.

-Duas cobras não brigam. –Sirius falou dando de ombros.

-Bom, essas brigam. –Peter falou –Dizem por ai que a Bellatrix detesta a Ester.

-Verdade? –Sirius perguntou curioso –Por que?

Peter engoliu em seco. Ele falara demais. Ele não podia falar disso para os amigos.

-Deve ser porque a Elizabeth já pegou o noivo da sua prima. –James falou.

Peter respirou aliviado.

-É por isso. –ele falou rapidamente –Dizem por ai que o Lestrange nunca esqueceu a Ester e que ele só ta com a Black, porque ela não quer ele de volta, porque se ela quisesse...

-Mas esse não era o boato que falavam do Malfoy? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Bom, ache um cara que a Ester não tenha pego na Sonserina e ganhe um prêmio. –James falou irônico –Ela deve ter ficado com todos os setimanistas se ela não ficou com os sextanistas também.

-Bom, ela ficou com o Lestrange mais novo. –Peter comentou.

-Pelo amor de Merlin. O que esses caras vêem nessa menina? –Sirius perguntou frustrado.

-O que você quer, Black? –Elizabeth perguntou fria.

-Isso são modos, Ester? –Bellatrix perguntou com falsa doçura –Ou você tem convivido tanto com essa corja que se esqueceu de como portar-se? –ela perguntou lançando um olhar venenoso a Lily.

-Eu não tenho obrigação de ter modos com você, Black. –ela falou tranqüila –Você tem muito menos classe do que pensa que tem. Eu não sou obrigada a gastar minha educação com uma criança mimada como você. –ela falou fria –Agora se você me dá licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer. –ela falou passando por Bellatrix como se ela sequer estivesse la.

Bellatrix levou a mão ao bolso de sua capa para pegar sua varinha, mas uma de suas acompanhantes a impediu e parecendo muito nervosa disse algo na orelha da morena, que a fez desistir do ataque que provavelmente tinha em mente.

Elizabeth e Lily andaram calmamente até onde os meninos estavam.

-Potter. –Elizabeth parou bem diante de James e encarou com seus intensos olhos –O diretor quer falar com você. –ela avisou –Assim que você puder, dirija-se a sala dele. –e sem falar mais nada, ela e Lily saíram dali.

-Caramba... –James falou balançando a cabeça –Acabei de descobrir o que os idiotas da Sonserina vêem nela.

-Como assim? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Vocês alguma vez já viram os olhos dessa menina? –ele falou espantado –São lindos. Bom, certamente não mais do que os olhos da minha ruivinha, mas certamente são uma visão...

-Bom, a Ester inteira é uma visão, eu tenho que admitir... –Remus falou pensativo –Aliás... Ela e a Black... –ele pareceu pensativo –Vocês repararam como elas são parecidas?

Os outros marotos pareceram confusos.

-Elas têm mais ou menos o mesmo tipo de corpo e altura, além da mesma cor de pele, cabelos e olhos...

-Xi... Isso põe a Bellinha na lista de suspeitas... –James falou com um sorriso maroto –Será que você pegou a priminha, Sirius? –ele provocou.

-Duvido. –Sirius falou tranqüilo.

-Por que? –os outros perguntaram curiosos.

-A Bellatrix é tão fria e insensível que ela deve dormir enquanto transa. Ou seja, não era ela. –Sirius falou como se isso resolvesse tudo.

-Sirius, pelo meu próprio bem... Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso. –Remus falou dando as costas pro amigo e saindo dali.

-O que eu fiz dessa vez? –Sirius perguntou confuso.

James e Peter trocaram um olhar e reviraram os olhos e também saíram dali.

-Ou, espera ai! O que eu fiz?

XxX

No fim da tarde os Marotos estavam se dirigindo ao salão comunal Grifinório quando Lucianne os alcançou.

-Pettigrew! –ela chamou, a garota parecia séria –Eu preciso falar com você.

Os amigos trocaram olhares entre si.

-O que você fez Peter? –Remus perguntou baixinho.

-Nada. –Peter falou em tom de defesa –Pelo menos não que eu me lembre...

-Acho bom você ir falar com ela. –Sirius falou se espreguiçando –Pela cara da pequena polegar você está encrencado.

-Sirius, não fala assim dela! –Peter falou irritado.

-Que seja... –Sirius deu de ombros.

Peter bufou e foi na direção em que Lucianne estava esperando por ele. Os amigos dele saíram logo depois.

-O que foi Lu? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Nada. –ela falou com um sorriso brilhante –Eu só precisava falar com você longe dos seus amigos.

Ele suspirou aliviado.

-Você me assustou.

-Eu sei. –ela riu –Você devia ter visto a cara dos seus amigos.

Peter revirou os olhos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Eu contei tudo para as meninas. –ela falou de uma vez.

-O que? –Peter perguntou em choque.

-Eu contei tudo para as meninas. –ela repetiu mais devagar –Sobre o nosso namoro, sobre há quanto tempo a gente está junto... Tudo.

-Mas...

-Eu sei! –ela falou animada, com um sorriso enorme –Eu era a pessoa que não queria contar ainda, fui eu quem ficou enrolando e tal! –ela parecia realmente animada –Mas fui eu que do nada resolvi contar! La estava eu ouvindo a Evangeline contar como tinha beijado o Remus de novo e...

-Então ela contou isso pra vocês? –Peter perguntou curioso.

-Claro que contou. –Lucianne falou como se não fosse nada –Mas voltando ao assunto...

-Isso, voltando ao assunto! –Peter pediu animado.

-Eu contei para as minhas amigas e elas quiseram saber cada detalhe! –ela falou saltitando animada –Elas não ficaram bravas!

-Foi por isso que a Evans me chamou pelo nome hoje... –ele pensou alto.

-A Lily te chamou pelo nome? –Lucianne falou, quase explodindo de animação –Eu não acredito.

-Nem eu. –ele admitiu –Então isso quer dizer que...

-Você pode contar para os seus amigos. –ela falou sorrindo.

-E a gente pode assumir pra escola? –ele perguntou esperançoso.

-NÃO! –Lucianne falou de repente.

-Por que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Porque eu não quero a escola inteira vendo a gente junto, sabendo que nossos amigos não se suportam! –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-O que isso quer dizer? –Peter perguntou ainda mais confuso.

-Que nós temos uma nova missão até o Natal!

-Que seria...?

-Juntar nossos amigos. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Que tal alguma coisa mais fácil? Ou digamos assim... Alguma coisa humanamente possível? –Peter perguntou inquieto.

-Ora, não seja bobo Peter. –Lucianne falou tranqüila –Claro que é possível. A Evangeline e o Remus já estão se pegando, e a Lily e o James se amam. O que há de difícil nisso?

-Onde fica a parte em que o Sirius e a Ester se odeiam? –Peter perguntou irônico.

-A Elizabeth não odeia o Sirius! –Lucianne protestou –Ela só... Acha que ele é um babaca com o qual não se vale a pena perder o tempo...

Peter revirou os olhos.

-Grande consolo. –ele falou irônico.

-Olha, nós não podemos nos prender a detalhes agora. –Lucianne falou tranqüila –Vamos ao que nós temos de concreto.

-Que seria? –Peter perguntou irônico.

-A Evangeline e o Lupin se gostam. Bom... Pelo menos eles gostam de se pegar. Não é possível que eles não consigam se dar bem de algum jeito. –ela falou frustrada.

-Lucy, sua amiga é uma pentelha que adora pegar no pé do Aluado. –Peter falou como se Lucianne não estivesse vendo o óbvio –Eu tenho certeza que se ela não fosse tão chata com ele o Remus não teria problema nenhum com ela.

Lucianne bufou frustrada.

-Ok. A Evy precisa largar a mão de ser chata. O que mais?

-A Evans também...

-Peter!

-Bom, é verdade e você sabe. –ele falou na defensiva.

Lucianne revirou os olhos.

-Ok, ok... Bom, eu cuido delas e você cuida dos seus amigos.

-O que eles precisam? –Peter perguntou ofendido.

-Largarem a mão de serem babacas. –Lucianne falou como se fosse óbvio –Não o Lupin, porque ele é um anjo, mas o Potter e o Black precisam virar seres humanos.

Peter revirou os olhos.

-Pode ser que você tenha razão... –ele cedeu.

-Não pode ser. Eu tenho. –ela piscou para ele –Agora vai la contar as novidades para os seus amigos. Eu tenho certeza que eles estão loucos de curiosidade.

Peter abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Eu vou. Te vejo depois. –ele olhou para se certificar que não vinha ninguém, antes de se inclinar para frente e dar um rápido beijo na namorada –Te amo.

-Também te amo. –ela falou sorrindo.

Peter saiu correndo a toda velocidade pelo corredor. Ele mal podia esperar para contar tudo aos amigos!

XxX

-Elizabeth!

Elizabeth virou-se para ver quem a estava chamando e deparou-se com Regulus Black vindo em sua direção.

Regulus tinha muito em comum com seu irmão mais velho, Sirius. O rosto dos dois era muito parecido, apesar de que Sirius tinha uma beleza de homem maduro e Regulus ainda parecia muito um garoto. Ele tinha os cabelos negros curtos e intensos olhos cinza-azulados. Era aluno Sonserino do sexto ano, apanhador do time de quadribol da Casa. Era um bom menino, quando não estava tentando desesperadamente agradar a família.

-Ola Regulus. –Elizabeth deu um sorriso educado –O que aconteceu?

Regulus pareceu desconfortável. Ele olhou para os lados de forma nervosa, antes de finalmente encarar Elizabeth.

-Eu estou preocupado com você. –ele admitiu –Eles estão... Nas reuniões eles já estão planejando como vão se livrar de você, Elizabeth! –ele falou incomodado –Severus tem segurado eles até agora, mas o medo que eles têm de você não vai te proteger para sempre. Lucius está a um passo de convencê-los de que se você for atacada em grupo nem seus dons serão capazes de te salvar... –ele falou.

Elizabeth suspirou entediada.

-O que você quer que eu faça, Regulus? –ela perguntou impaciente.

-Abaixa a bola, Elizabeth, por favor. –ele praticamente implorou –Caía nas boas graças deles, pelo menos por enquanto. Só até terminar a escola.

-E depois o que? –ela perguntou, já mais calma –Eu vou viver o resto da minha vida olhando por cima do meu ombro esperando o dia em que eles irão vir e me matar? –ela sorriu suavemente dessa vez –Eu não vou abaixar a cabeça para eles, Regulus. Você devia me conhecer melhor do que isso.

Regulus abaixou a cabeça, encarando os próprios pés.

-Você me conhece muito bem, Elizabeth. Você esta debaixo da minha pele. _Eu_ não sei nada de você. –ele lembrou.

Elizabeth sorriu suavemente.

-Sorte a sua. –ela falou, então estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dele –Você vale mais do que você pensa Regulus. –ela deslizou o dedo indicador até o queixo dele e levantou-o, fazendo Regulus a encarar –Se eles resolverem vir de uma vez eu só espero que você não esteja no meio. –ela falou, a frieza de sua voz chegando a ser uma sensação física –Porque eu não vou querer saber em quem eu vou estar atirando.

Antes que Regulus tivesse chance de responder ela saiu dali, deixando o garoto assustado e com a sensação de que toda aquela situação ainda iria acabar muito mal.

XxX

-E ai? Como foi?

Peter pulou de susto. Mal ele entrara no quarto ele encontrar os três amigos sentados na cama de Remus e encarando a porta. Era como se eles simplesmente estivessem ficado ali sentados olhando para a porta só esperando ele entrar. Bom, do jeito que ele conhecia os amigos era o que provavelmente tinha acontecido.

-Nada de mais. –Peter falou revirando os olhos –Ela não me deu uma bronca, se é isso que vocês estão perguntando.

Os olhares que os amigos lhe lançaram mostrava claramente que eles não acreditavam nele.

-É sério. –Peter insistiu.

-Se ela não queria encher o seu saco o que ela queria? –Remus perguntou, tentando ser o razoável entre eles.

-Ela só veio me falar que eu podia contar pra vocês sobre o nosso namoro. –Peter falou o mais tranqüilo que pôde.

Os outros três marotos ficaram completamente calados pelo o que pareceram os minutos mais longos da vida de Peter.

-Isso é alguma piada de mau gosto? –Sirius perguntou de repente.

Remus acertou uma cotovelada no amigo.

-Ei! –o moreno reclamou.

-Cala a boca, Sirius. –Remus bronqueou, então ele olhou para Peter –Você e a Lutter são mesmo...

-Namorados? –Peter completou –Sim, desde o Natal do quinto ano. –ele explicou calmamente.

-Epa! Pára tudo! –James falou se levantando –Vocês namoram faz quase DOIS anos e você nunca contou pra gente?

Peter engoliu em seco.

-É... –ele admitiu.

-Eu não acredito! –James falou indignado –O que aconteceu com lealdade entre amigos e a parte de contar tudo um ao outro? –ele perguntou.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-James, menos. –ele pediu –Deixem o Peter explicar, eu tenho certeza que se ele não contou pra gente ele tinha um bom motivo.

-Obrigado, Aluado. –Peter respirou aliviado –E eu tive sim um motivo pra não contar nada pra vocês antes. E eu sei que pra alguns de vocês... –ele lançou um olhar direto a Sirius –não vai parecer um motivo bom o bastante, mas para mim foi o suficiente.

-E esse motivo seria...? –Sirius encorajou, entediado.

-Ela me pediu. –Peter respondeu simplesmente.

Os outros marotos arquearam a sobrancelha simultaneamente.

-Você esta dizendo que quando vocês começaram a namorar ela pediu pra você não contar pra ninguém? –Remus perguntou.

-Sim. –Peter confirmou.

-Nem pra gente. –James pareceu checar.

-Sim. –ele confirmou de novo.

-E você aceitou. –Sirius falou cuidadoso.

-Sim. –ele confirmou mais uma vez.

-Faz sentido. –James e Remus falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-O que? –Sirius perguntou em choque –Como assim faz sentido? Ela pediu pra ele esconder alguma coisa dos amigos e ele escondeu! E vocês acham que esta tudo bem?

-Bom, eu tenho certeza que a Lutter teve os motivos dela para pedir, assim como o Peter teve os dele para aceitar... –Remus falou tranqüilo –E de qualquer jeito ele esta contando pra gente agora. –ele concluiu calmo.

-É. Eu sei como um cara pode agir que nem um mané por causa de uma garota... –James falou tranqüilo. –James falou de forma reconfortante.

-Não, James, você não sabe. O Peter deve agir como um mané, você age como um débil mental. –Sirius falou tranqüilamente.

James lançou um olhar assassino a Sirius.

-Ok, ok, crianças já chega. –Remus falou tranqüilamente como se realmente falasse com crianças.

-É, vamos ao que interessa... –Sirius falou solene –Detalhes!

-O que? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Como assim "o que"? –James perguntou revirando os olhos –Pode começar a falar ratinho! Queremos saber como isso tudo começou e como tem sido!

Peter sorriu feliz. Ele sabia que podia contar com os amigos.

-Tem sido a coisa mais maravilhosa que já aconteceu na minha vida.

XxX

Remus ficara realmente feliz pelas noticias que tinha recebido de Peter. Era bom ver o amigo tão animado e ele sabia que Lucianne era uma ótima menina. Ela era cheia de vida e animada, o que fazia ainda mais injusto o jeito como algumas pessoas a tratavam dentro de Hogwarts...

Ele estava agora se encaminhando para a sala de monitoria, onde eles teriam a reunião semanal com todos os monitores. Era a primeira vez que ele veria Evangeline desde a festa de máscaras. Ele se sentia meio incomodado. Não sabia se levaria a idéia de Sirius adiante ou não.

Tudo bem que Evangeline era muito bonita e que ela beijava como nenhuma outra garota que ele já conhecera, mas não era como se ele gostasse dela. Quer dizer, não desse jeito pelo menos. Ta bom que ele sentia atração por ela, já tinha um tempo aliás, mas daí a gostar pra valer... Ele sequer tinha o direito de gostar de alguém. Não com a sua situação.

Quando ele chegou a sala de reunião as quatro Monitoras-Chefe já estavam ali e mais alguns monitores de outros anos também.

-Boa noite, Remus. –Lily cumprimentou sorrindo quando viu ele entrar.

-Ola Lily. –ele sorriu também –Como você está?

-Bem. E você?

-Bem. Como foi a sua festa ontem? –ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Ah não se faça de inocente, Lupin. –Lily revirou os olhos –Eu tenho certeza que a essa hora o James já contou o mico que eu paguei, ficando bêbada.

Remus riu.

-Já sim. Mas sabia que ele está muito feliz?

-Por que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Porque isso deu a ele a chance de ficar cuidando de você a noite inteira.

Lily corou e desviou o olhar do de Remus mexendo em alguns papéis.

-E a sua noite? Como foi? –ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

Remus olhou pelo canto dos olhos e viu que Evangeline estava sentada ali ao lado. Aparentemente ela lia, mas Remus tinha certeza absoluta que ela estava prestando atenção na conversa. Ele não conseguiu resistir.

-Normal. –ele deu de ombros –Nada de realmente interessante aconteceu.

A expressão de Lily foi impagável. Ela sabia de alguma coisa.

-Nada interessante mesmo? –ela insistiu, tentando soar discreta.

Remus quase riu. Quase.

-Bom... –ele falou, sorrindo maroto –Eu acho que isso também já é mais particular... –ele acrescentou sorrindo ainda mais.

-Remus! –Lily falou rindo –Olha só, ta ficando todo saidinho...

-É, mas você tem que guardar o segredo. –ele falou falsamente sério –Afinal, meu charme ainda é ser supostamente um bom menino...

-Vamos começar a reunião! –Evangeline anunciou levantando-se de repente.

Remus foi para o seu lugar, um sorriso satisfeito pendurado em seus lábios.

XxX

A reunião durara quarenta minutos e já acabara há dez minutos quando Remus percebeu que ele estava sozinho com as quatro monitoras. Ele estivera conversando com Kassio Minch, monitor setimanista Corvinal de quem ele era amigo, e não percebera todos saindo. Só depois que o colega saíra é que ele se dera conta.

Lily, Elizabeth e Lucianne estavam arrumando os papéis que haviam ficado espalhados pela mesa, mas Evangeline estava olhando pela janela. Primeiro Remus não entendeu porque, mas depois ele viu que o olhar dela parecia desfocado e distante, como se ela estivesse vendo além do que ele via pela janela.

-Vai cair uma tempestade. –ela falou de repente.

As meninas pararam imediatamente de fazer o que estavam fazendo e viraram-se para ela. Ainda olhava hipnotizada para a janela. Então ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para as amigas.

-Esta noite. –ela completou.

-Eu vou procurar o Filch e falar para ele se preparar. –Elizabeth falou saindo da sala.

-Eu vou com você. –Lucianne falou –Hagrid provavelmente vai ficar agradecido de saber disso com antecedência.

As duas meninas saíram da sala juntas.

Remus olhou pela janela. A noite estava clara e não havia sinais de tempestade em lugar nenhum do céu.

-Você tem certeza? –ele perguntou.

-Tenho. –Evangeline respondeu simplesmente, antes de deixar a sala.

Remus olhou confuso para Lily.

-Acho bom você fechar a janela do seu quarto. –foi tudo o que a ruiva disse antes de também sair da sala.

XxX

A tempestade atingiu o castelo antes que Remus sequer chegasse a sala comunal Grifinória. Quando ele entrou em seu dormitório os ventos já castigavam com força todo o prédio da escola.

-Meu deus... Que chuva é essa? –Sirius perguntou espantado, olhando pela janela fechada do quarto –De onde veio tudo isso?

-Nem me pergunte. –James falou também olhando a chuva –Não tinha sinal nenhum de chuva no céu.

-Tem alguma coisa errada ai. –Remus falou –A Lionel sabia que ia chover.

-Sua princesa mau-humorada? –Sirius perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha –Como assim?

-Nós estávamos na sala de monitoria e de repente ela falou que ia cair uma tempestade. –Remus falou.

-Espera! –James pediu com um sorriso maroto –Vocês dois estavam fazendo o que na sala de monitoria?

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Que tal tendo uma reunião? –ele sugeriu irônico –As outras meninas também estavam la. E vocês precisavam ver a cara que elas fizeram quando a Lionel falou que ia ter uma tempestade. Todas começaram a se movimentar e a tomar providencias. Elas já sabiam que ia realmente cair uma tempestade.

James pareceu pensativo por um minuto.

-A mãe da Lionel é Jaus, não é? –ele falou de repente.

Os amigos olharam confusos para James.

-O sobrenome dela, eu digo. –James se explicou melhor –O sobrenome de solteira dela é Jaus, não é?

-Pontas... –Sirius revirou os olhos –Como você quer que a gente...

-É sim. –Remus respondeu –Madeleine Jaus.

Sirius e Peter olharam em choque para Remus.

-Como você sabe? –Peter perguntou.

-Está escrito na ficha dela como monitora. Eu li todas as fichas, eu sei o nome de um monte de gente. –Remus falou dando de ombros.

-Para que cargas d'água você precisa saber disso? –Sirius perguntou confuso.

-Nunca se sabe quando a informação pode ser necessária. –Remus deu de ombros mais uma vez.

-Eu me lembrava de uma vez ter ouvido meus pais falarem que uma das mulheres da família Jaus tinha se casado com um Lionel, eu só não sabia que essa era a família da monitora pentelha... –James falou pensativo.

-E o que isso tem a ver? –Sirius perguntou entediado.

-Os Jaus sempre foram conhecidos por supostos talentos como videntes, apesar de que pouquíssimas pessoas no mundo bruxo acreditam em adivinhação e vidência e por isso a maior parte das pessoas simplesmente achavam que eles eram charlatões. –James explicou –Mas se for verdade é uma explicação bem razoável para o que a Lionel fez.

-Faz bastante sentido. –Remus admitiu após pensar um pouco.

-Também explica porque ela odeia as aulas de Adivinhação. –Peter falou pensativo.

-Como você sabe que ela odeia as aulas de adivinhação? –Sirius perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-A Lucianne adora as aulas de adivinhação. –ele explicou –E as aulas da Lufa-Lufa eram com a Corvinal no sexto ano. A Lu sempre reclamou que tinha que agüentar a Lionel reclamando por odiar as aulas.

-É bem a cara da Lionel negar um talento desse né? –Sirius falou pensativo –Preocupada com o que as pessoas pensariam ao invés de deixar rolar...

-É, é a cara dela... –Remus falou pensativo.

XxX

Uma semana passou desde a tempestade. Os estragos no castelo não haviam sido grandes, afinal aquilo era uma muralha de pedra, mas duas arvores haviam sido derrubadas e a casa de Hagrid havia sido destelhada. Mas graças ao aviso das meninas ele não estivera la durante a tempestade. E todos os estragos já haviam sido reparados.

Também durante essa uma semana Remus não olhara na direção de Evangeline uma única vez. Isso a estava deixando louca! Qual era a dele? A primeira vez que eles se beijaram ele ficou encarando-a por dias. Então beijar supostamente outra menina na festa tinha feito ele esquecer fácil assim? Ele provavelmente sequer sabia que era ela quem...

-Evangeline?

Evangeline levantou os olhos do pergaminho no qual ela não escrevera sequer uma palavra desde que chegara a biblioteca para se deparar com Kassio Minch olhando para ela.

Kassio não era exatamente um menino bonito. Pelo menos não com aquela beleza óbvia que tipos como Potter e Black tinham. Ele era bonito, se você olhasse com cuidado. Alguns de seus traços eram delicados demais para serem masculinos, mas seus olhos eram verdes como os de Lily e seus cabelos castanho claro eram ondulados e encantadores, mesmo que por vezes isso o fizesse parecer mais novo.

-Ola Kassio. –ela sorriu –Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-É rápido, eu prometo. –ele falou –Eu não queria te atrapalhar, mas eu não encontrei nenhuma das outras monitoras.

-Não tem problema. –ela sorriu mais uma vez –O que houve?

-Nós precisamos da data da próxima visita a Hogsmeade. –ele falou.

Evangeline bufou. Droga, elas tinham esquecido completamente disso.

-Eu me esqueci. –ela falou, desculpando-se –Eu vou providenciar isso o mais rápido possível. –ela completou.

Kassio sorriu para ela.

-Obrigado, Evangeline. A professora McGonagall quer a data o mais cedo possível. –ele completou, então ele pareceu examiná-la cuidadosamente –Tem um cílio caído no seu rosto. –ele informou.

-Onde? –Evangeline perguntou.

-Aqui. –Kassio esticou a mão e tocou a bochecha dela, logo mostrando o cílio caído a ela –Quer fazer um pedido? –ele propôs.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Nós não estamos um pouco crescidinhos demais para esse tipo de coisa? –ela perguntou, sorrindo levemente.

-Não seja tão mau-humorada, Evangeline. –Kassio sorriu para ela, então debruçou-se sobre a mesa, ficando mais perto e oferecendo o dedo indicador para ela –Um pedido não vai matar você.

Evangeline sorriu involuntariamente e também se debruçou mais sobre a mesa, ficando bem próxima de Kassio.

-Juro que se você contar isso pra alguém eu te mato. –ela falou sorrindo.

-Entendido.

Evangeline colocou seu dedo indicador sobre o indicador dele que carregava o cílio negro e fechou os olhos.

-Faça um pedido. –Kassio cochichou, num tom de segredo que a fez sorrir.

-Eu estou pensando. –ela falou no mesmo tom sem abrir os olhos –"Eu quero que comece a nevar logo..." –ela pensou para si mesma.

Foi quando eles ouviram alguém limpar a garganta perto deles. Evangeline abriu os olhos imediatamente e se deparou com Remus Lupin ali parado, olhando para os dois com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Evangeline ajeitou-se rapidamente na cadeira.

-Lupin, posso ajudar? –ela perguntou inquieta.

-Nós temos um pequeno problema. –ele informou.

-O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou, tentado se acalmar.

-Alguém explodiu o banheiro... –ele falou –De novo. –ele concluiu num suspiro.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Mais essa agora... –ela suspirou –Kassio diga a McGonagall que assim que eu resolver isso eu irei providenciar Hogsmeade. – Kassio acenou com a cabeça e saiu dali –E os banheiros?

-Bom... A Lutter já esta falando com os responsáveis, mas ela pediu pra te chamar. –Remus informou.

-OK. –Evangeline concluiu respirando fundo –Vamos la.

XxX

Quando Evangeline e Remus chegaram ao local, a frente de um banheiro masculino do terceiro andar, Lucianne já estava dando uma bronca em quatro meninos mais novos, todos usando as cores da Grifinória.

-Eu podia estar agora fazendo minhas unhas, mas nãããão. Vocês tinham que me vir com uma dessa... –ela falou irritada para eles.

Remus reparou que ela tinha as unhas de uma mão pintadas com esmalte rosa, enquanto a outra mão dela estava sem esmalte e teve que suprimir a risada.

-Lucianne. –Evangeline chamou revirando os olhos.

-De qualquer jeito... –a Lufa-Lufa falou limpando a garganta –Espero que vocês estejam realmente arrependidos. E se vocês não tiverem eu tenho certeza que dois meses de detenção com o Filch vai ser o bastante pra mudar a cabeça oca de vocês quatro!

Evangeline limpou a garganta de novo e Lucianne respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

-De qualquer jeito vocês são esperados na sala do professor Dumbledore. –ela completou –Sumam daqui.

Os quatro meninos saíram rapidamente.

-Aparentemente nossa presença foi desnecessária. –Remus comentou tranqüilamente –A Lutter já controlou a situação.

Lucianne virou para ele os olhos brilhando em fúria.

-A culpa é toda sua! –ela acusou.

-Minha? –ele falou totalmente confuso.

-Sua e daquele bando de amigos idiotas que você tem. –ela continuou –Quem foi que deu essa idéia brilhante para os outros alunos? Quem foi o quarteto de manés que virou lenda na escola justamente por explodir um banheiro?

Remus engoliu em seco.

-Ok, fomos nós. –ele admitiu –Mas isso foi no nosso primeiro ano! –ele protestou.

-E daí? Foi por isso que vocês ficaram famosos e agora todos esses meninos tontos acham que se fizerem a mesma coisa...

-Lucianne já chega. –Evangeline pediu entediada –Se acalma ou você vai ter um ataque.

A Lufa-Lufa respirou fundo algumas vezes e então pareceu se acalmar.

-Cadê o Peter? –ela perguntou para Remus.

-Se eu responder você vai machucar ele ou _me_ machucar? –Remus perguntou cuidadoso.

-Nenhum do dois. –ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Cozinha. –Remus informou.

-Obrigada. –ela respondeu sorrindo, então saiu saltitando pelo corredor.

-A Lutter me dá medo as vezes. –Remus admitiu.

-Eu e a Elizabeth achamos que temperamento é relacionado a tamanho. –Evangeline falou tranqüila –Isso explicaria porque a Lily e Lucy sendo do tamanho que são se irritam tão facilmente.

-E aparentemente se acalmam mais facilmente ainda... –Remus falou pensativo.

-Na verdade só a Lucianne se acalma assim fácil. A Lily pode ficar irritada por horas.

-É nessas horas que eu tenho dó do Pontas... –Remus pensou alto.

-Você não tem que ter pena do Potter, Lupin. –Evangeline falou fria –Ele não tem nada a ver com a Lily. –ela completou antes de dar as costas para ele e sair dali.

Remus respirou fundo ou ele era capaz de fazer uma loucura. Por mais que ele se orgulhasse de seu auto-controle Evangeline era a única pessoa no mundo capaz de fazê-lo perder a calma. Por vezes ele tinha vontade de brigar com ela. Brigar mesmo. Gritar, discutir, ver se ele colocava alguma coisa na cabeça dela.

Remus sabia que o dia que ele tivesse a oportunidade essa seria a primeira coisa que ele faria. Ou talvez a segunda...

XxX

-Eu descobri uma coisa interessante.

Sirius olhou para cima de seu prato e deparou-se com James olhando para ele. Então ele olhou de um lado para o outro antes de arquear a sobrancelha.

-É comigo a conversa? –ele perguntou.

James revirou os olhos.

-Ta vendo algum outro idiota aqui que eu chamo de melhor amigo? –ele perguntou.

-O que você descobriu? –Sirius perguntou ignorando a outra parte da conversa.

-Umas coisas sobre a Ester. –James falou sentando-se diante do amigo e se servindo.

-Por que você ainda está pensando nisso? –Sirius perguntou revirando os olhos.

-Eu não estou. –James assegurou –O Clark me mandou uma carta perguntando da Ester e com ela vieram algumas coisas muito interessantes.

-Seu primo ainda está pensando nela? –Sirius perguntou em choque –Não existem outras mulheres nesse mundo não?

-Aparentemente nenhuma como ela. –James falou –E eu não estou sendo irônico.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Sirius perguntou um pouco mais interessado.

-Eu descobri o que ela ganhou por denunciar os pais pro Ministério.

-Eu sabia! –Sirius comemorou –Ela tinha que ter algum interesse.

-Ela ganhou a guarda do irmão caçula. –James informou.

-Hã? –Sirius ficou confuso.

-A Ester tem uma pá de irmãos. Cinco pra ser mais preciso. Dois deles foram presos no dia em que ela mandou o Ministério pra casa dos pais, uma outra irmã dela ja é casada com algum puro sangue cheio da nota ai. Também tem mais um irmão mais velho que é dos piores. O Ministério tem fixação pra por as mãos nele, mas até agora eles não conseguiram. E por fim ela tem um irmãozinho de três anos. –James contou –Ela era a caçula da família até o nascimento dele. Ela disse que se o Ministério garantisse a guarda do moleque pra ela então ela entregaria o encontro dos Comensais. –ele concluiu dando de ombros.

-Fácil assim? –Sirius perguntou em choque.

-Claro que não. –James falou revirando os olhos –O irmão e a irmã dela estão loucos da vida e fazendo o maior escarcéu para terem a guarda do pivete, mas com o Ministério do lado dela eles não têm muita chance...

-E onde o pirralho fica enquanto ela ta aqui em Hogwarts?

-Na casa da Lionel. –James falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sério? –Sirius perguntou em choque.

-Sim. Eu não acho nem tão estranho... Aquela pai da Lionel é outro maluco, isso sim. Ele deve ter adorado a chance de esfregar isso na cara da família Ester.

-Esses bruxos sangues-puros são todos uns nojentos ambiciosos. –Sirius falou com desprezo cobrindo sua voz –Eles fazem tudo por prestigio.

-É, mas você tem noção que a _minha mãe_ quis levar o moleque pra nossa casa? –James falou abismado.

Sirius riu.

-Olha a Giulia... Ta com saudade de ter um nenê? –Sirius provocou.

-Também. –James admitiu –Mas ela também não queria que ele ficasse com a família da Lionel. Ela não suporta nem o chefão nem a esposa dele... E também parece que o menino é muito bonito... Sabe como mulheres são com bebês... –ele completou revirando os olhos.

-Isso sim é uma coisa que eu não esperaria da Ester... –Sirius admitiu.

-E nem era essa a coisa interessante que eu tinha pra te contar. –James informou.

-Então o que era? –Sirius perguntou agora realmente curioso.

-A Ester, por algum motivo que eu ainda vou descobrir, tem um registro no Ministério da Magia. Mais especificamente no Departamento de Mistérios.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

-Um registro?

-É. –James confirmou –O Clark contou que estava procurando todos os documentos dela pra ajudar na parada da guarda do moleque.

-Seu primo ta querendo fazer moral com ela _assim_? –Sirius zombou –Eu achei que os Potters sabiam como cuidar de uma mulher, Pontas. –ele provocou.

-Cada um joga do jeito que pode, Almofadinhas. –James falou por entre os dentes –Quer saber o restou ou não?

-Fala logo.

-Bom, ele estava reunindo os tais documentos e esse documento veio por acidente no meio. Acho que quem estava recolhendo os documentos nem viu que tinha colocado um arquivo confidencial no meio. Só que todos os documentos do Departamento de Mistério são magicamente selados e só os Inomináveis conseguem abri-los. Ele sequer sabe como aquilo foi parar na mesa dele. Só que estava escrito o nome dela e informava que era um registro, ele só não sabe de que. –James relatou.

-Eu hein... Ter registro no Departamento de Mistérios é coisa séria, hein Pontas? –Sirius falou cuidadoso.

-Pode ter certeza que é. –o moreno confirmou –Ninguém é registrado no DM só por ser. Se ela tem um registro você pode ter certeza que tem um motivo forte por trás disso.

-A questão é: qual.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um minuto. Foi nessa hora que Elizabeth entrou no salão, seguida de Lily.

Sirius podia não saber qual era o problema dela, mas aparentemente toda a mesa Sonserina sabia. Eles pareciam congelar cada vez que ela entrava no salão, como se eles esperassem que ela fosse atacá-los ali mesmo. Aliás ela parecia estar se encaminhando para a mesa da Grifinória com Lily agora. Sirius sabia que se eles pudessem, nesse momento os Sonserinos teriam lançado alguma Maldição Imperdoável nela.

-Ei Ester! –James chamou de repente.

Para Sirius pareceu que todo o salão parara diante da cena. Elizabeth olhou para James e apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que foi, Potter? –ela perguntou tranqüila.

-Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. –ele falou chacoalhando um envelope pardo em uma das mãos.

Elizabeth caminhou calmamente até James e pegou e envelope. Parecia que ninguém no salão respirava.

-Obrigada, Potter. –ela falou, antes de, sem sequer dar um segundo olhar ao envelope, enfiá-lo no bolso de sua capa e sair de perto deles.

-James, você me mata de vergonha. –Sirius falou balançando a cabeça.

-Eu faço o que posso. –James respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

XxX

Assim que as meninas deixaram o salão depois do jantar Lily não suportou a curiosidade.

-O que o Potter te entregou? –ela quis saber.

-Curiosa Lily? –Elizabeth provocou –Seria ciúme?

-Não. –Lily falou revirando os olhos –Eu não tenho ciúme de você com o Potter. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-De onde vem essa segurança toda? –Lucianne perguntou espantada.

-Porque o Potter dá em cima de mim desde que eu entrei nessa escola. –Lily explicou tranqüila –Pra que ele ia por tudo a perder dando em cima da minha amiga?

-Olha só... –Elizabeth falou sorrindo levemente –Que madura...

-Alguém tem que ser né? –Lily falou, provocando as amigas.

-Que seja... –Evangeline falou revirando os olhos –O que o Potter te entregou?

Elizabeth tirou o envelope de seu bolso e leu o remetente.

-Ah é uma carta do primo dele. Aquele que estava comigo no dia que... Que eu saí de casa. –ela falou rapidamente.

-O tal Clark Potter? –Lucianne perguntou curiosa –Eu ouvi falar que o cara é um pedaço de mau caminho.

-Na verdade ele é o mau caminho inteiro... –Elizabeth comentou distraidamente enquanto abria o envelope.

-Ah pelo amor de Merlin, não me diga que você já pegou o menino? –Evangeline perguntou em choque.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

-As vezes você faz parecer que eu durmo com qualquer um, Evangeline. –ela falou impaciente –E não, eu não tive nada com ele, apesar de ele ter dado em cima de mim descaradamente.

-Ué, por que você não foi então? –Lucianne quis saber.

-Não sei. –ela deu de ombros, enquanto os olhos vagavam pela carta –Eu não estava no clima. Sabe como é, minha mãe e meus irmãos sendo presos e tal... –ela falou irônica.

-Opa... –Lucianne falou sem graça.

-Mas pelo jeito ele não desistiu né? –Lily falou indicando a carta.

-É, ele não desistiu. –ela dobrou a carta e guardou de volta no bolso –Ele disse que pensa muito em mim e que quer me ver de novo.

-Você vai responder a carta? –Lily perguntou, curiosa.

-Talvez depois, se eu me lembrar. –Elizabeth falou dando de ombros.

-Ah Elizabeth! Você não podia perder uma chance nem um bofe desses. –Lucianne protestou.

-Ele acha que eu sou um anjo, Lucianne. –ela falou tranqüila –Ele não tem idéia da verdade.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Você nem é tão durona quanto você se faz, Elizabeth. –ela falou tranqüila.

Os olhos de Elizabeth fuzilaram Evangeline.

-Quer pagar pra ver? –ela ameaçou.

Evangeline não pareceu se preocupar.

-Não, obrigada. –ela falou irônica –Eu só estou falando que se você fosse tão má assim você seria uma Comensal agora, Elizabeth, não alguém que luta contra tudo isso.

-Eu não sou tão boa assim. –Elizabeth falou por entre os dentes –Se eu fosse eu não estaria na Sonserina.

Sem falar mais nada ela saiu na direção oposta das amigas.

-Depois eu que sou a maluca complicada... –Lily falou suspirando pesadamente.

-Você _é_ a maluca complicada, Lily. –Lucianne falou tranqüila –A Elizabeth é uma psicopata complexada e a Evy é a perfeccionista esquisita.

Lily e Evangeline lançaram olhares descrentes a amiga.

-E isso faz de você o que? –Lily perguntou cruzando os braços.

-A única de nós que pensa da forma apropriada. –ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-E que forma seria essa? –Evangeline desafiou.

-Com o coração. –ela falou dando uma piscadela para as amigas.

XxX

-Você não acha que esta um tanto frio demais para um começo de novembro? –Kassio perguntou enquanto olhava para o céu cinzento através da janela da sala de monitoria.

-O inverno vai chegar mais cedo esse ano. –Evangeline respondeu sem levantar os olhos da folha que preenchia.

A professora McGonagall havia pedido no dia anterior que elas definissem a data da próxima viagem a Hogsmeade. Depois de pensar bastante e não chegarem a um consenso foi uma visão de Evangeline que tomou a decisão por elas.

-Como você sabe? –Kassio perguntou curioso.

-Jornais trouxas trazem a previsão do tempo. –ela respondeu dando de ombros –Foi o que eles previram para esse ano.

-Você lê jornais trouxas? –Kassio perguntou curioso.

-Leio. -ela confirmou –Se você prestar atenção nas matérias você acha coisas que estão relacionadas ao nosso mundo também.

-Uau... Você é mesmo incrível, Evangeline. –Kassio falou sorrindo –Só você pra se preocupar com esse tipo de detalhe.

-Bom, de acordo com a Lucianne eu sou uma perfeccionista esquisita, então acho que é normal eu me preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. –ela respondeu irônica.

-A Lucianne falou isso? –Kassio riu –Nem quero imaginar do que ela chamou a Ester então...

-É, não queira. –ela falou se levantando –Eu vou levar isso para a professora McGonagall.

-Certo.

Evangeline deixou a sala e começou a caminhar pelos corredores em direção à sala da professora de Transfiguração.

-Ei Lionel!

Evangeline olhou para a pessoa que a chamou e então piscou, esperando que ele desaparecesse, mas quando ela abriu os olhos Sirius Black ainda estava ali. É, não devia ser uma ilusão.

-Posso ajudar, Black? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Viu o Aluado por ai? –ele perguntou.

-Quem? –ela falou, fingindo não entender.

-O Remus. –Sirius falou impaciente –Eu preciso falar com ele.

-Eu não sei onde o Lupin está, Black. –ela falou revirando os olhos –O que te faz pensar que eu saberia onde ele está?

-É que como ele sumiu desde manhã eu imaginei se vocês dois não poderiam estar se pegando em algum canto por ai. –Sirius falou de forma despreocupada, dando de ombros.

-O que? –Evangeline falou entre ultrajada e irritada –Posso saber do que você esta falando?

-Ah desculpa. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos –Eu não sabia que era pra ser segredo. –foi quando ele viu uma cena que chamou sua atenção. Atrás de Evangeline ele viu Elizabeth andando acompanhada de Regulus –Bom, já que vocês dois obviamente não estão se pegando e você não sabe onde ele está eu vou indo. –ele falou já se preparando para ir atrás do irmão e de Ester.

-Black, espera! –mas Sirius já tinha saído –Cara estranho... –Evangeline falou dando de ombros e voltando a fazer o seu caminho.

XxX

-Ei Remus!

Remus parou de andar e esperou Lily alcançá-lo.

-Oi Lily. –ele sorriu para a ruiva –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Na verdade não. –ela falou –É que o Black esta andando a escola inteira atrás de você. –ela informou.

-Hum... Eu estive na biblioteca o tempo todo, mas o Sirius aparentemente tem medo de livros. Sabe como é... Todas aquelas coisas inteligentes... Vai que elas afetam a mentalidade dele... –ele brincou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Isso porque ele é seu amigo. –Lily riu.

-Você sabe onde ele está agora?

-Não. Eu acho que ele tinha dito que ia te procurar na sala dos monitores. –a ruiva deu de ombros.

-Bom, eventualmente ele me acha. –Remus deu de ombros.

-Você tem certeza que vocês são amigos? –Lily perguntou irônica.

Remus pareceu pensar por um minuto.

-Acho que sim. –ele respondeu por fim, fazendo a ruiva rir de novo.

Então Lily calou-se e pareceu estranhamente acanhada.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lily? –Remus perguntou, percebendo a mudança da ruiva.

-Remus... –ela começou com cuidado –Você e seus amigos... Vocês contam tudo um para o outro né?

-É. Provavelmente do mesmo jeito que você e as suas amigas. –ele falou, tentando soar confortador. Ela provavelmente queria chegar a algum lugar com aquela pergunta e parecia estar com problemas nisso.

-Então o Potter... Ele contou para vocês que eu beijei ele na festa de máscaras. –ela falou, coma voz apenas num volume suficiente para Remus ouvir.

Remus imaginou que seu queixo devia ter desabado. Ele não sabia o que Lily ia falar, mas essa com certeza era a última coisa que ele esperava.

-O que? –ele perguntou em choque.

-Você não sabia? –a ruiva pareceu alarmada.

-Não, não, eu sabia! –ele se apressou em explicar –Mas eu achei... Achei que você não sabia, ou não lembrava!

-Eu não lembro de tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. –Lily admitiu –Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte eu me lembrei de um beijo, mas parecia tão surreal que eu achei que tinha sido um sonho, mesmo porque a memória não era muito clara e eu sabia que eu tinha beijado o Potter, apesar de que eu ainda não tenho certeza o que a gente estava conversando antes disso que me levou a fazer isso... –ela admitiu extremamente corada.

-E como agora você teve certeza do que aconteceu?

-Depois de uns dias a memória começou a voltar mais clara, até que eu tive certeza que não tinha sido um sonho. –ela explicou.

-E por que só agora você está me perguntando sobre isso? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Bom, eu tive que reunir coragem por um lado. –ela falou dando um sorriso sem graça –E também porque... É que eu realmente achei que o Potter ia ser mais persistente agora, que ele ia aproveitar a primeira oportunidade que tivesse pra jogar isso na minha cara, mas ele não falou nada.

-E você esta decepcionada? –Remus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha de forma divertida.

-NÃO! –Lily falou rápido demais para depois se acalmar –Não. –ela respirou fundo.

-Lily... –Remus falou muito gentilmente –O James idolatra o chão que você pisa. Ele te ama de verdade, não importa que você, ou alguém... –ele falou um pouco irônico a última parte –esteja tentando convencer o mundo do contrário. Ele sabia que você não estava bem naquele dia e foi justamente por isso que ele te afastou e não deixou você continuar beijando ele.

-O Potter fez isso? –Lily perguntou em choque.

-Fez. –Remus falou com um sorriso gentil –Apesar de você não ter idéia do quanto difícil pra ele foi. –ele deu uma risadinha –Ele não queria que você se arrependesse depois e também não queria se aproveitar da situação. Ele gosta muito de você. –Remus reforçou.

Lily ficou calada por um minuto.

-No que você esta pensando? –Remus quis saber.

-Nada... –ela falou mais para si mesma –Obrigada, Remus.

-Ei, onde você vai? –ele perguntou.

-Eu preciso pensar um pouco. –ela falou dando de ombros –A gente se vê por ai.

Remus sorriu ao ver a ruiva se afastar. Será que finalmente as coisas iriam dar certo pro amigo?

XxX

Sirius queria se chutar. Até agora ele não entedia porque cargas d'água ele tinha seguido seu irmão e Elizabeth. Mas assim que ele viu os dois andando juntos sua curiosidade foi muito maior e quando ele percebeu já estava seguindo os dois.

Elizabeth e Regulus andaram lado a lado, mas em silêncio, até entrarem em uma das salas de aula. Sirius ficou parado a porta, esperando que fosse o suficiente para ouvir a conversa deles.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Regulus? –Elizabeth perguntou tranqüila.

-Eles tomaram uma decisão. –Regulus informou.

Elizabeth bufou entediada.

-Eu não poderia me importar menos pelas coisas que eles se decidem. –ela falou.

-Eles vão matar você.

Elizabeth riu seca.

-Dentro de Hogwarts? –ela perguntou sarcástica. Sirius não ouviu a resposta de Remus, que provavelmente havia sido apenas um aceno de cabeça, mas logo a garota falou de novo –Eu já falei que eles podem vir, Regulus. Eu não ligo.

-Mas _eu_ ligo!

A voz de Regulus foi tão sofrida que obrigou Sirius a se arriscar olhar para dentro da sala. Ele só rezava para que nenhum dos dois percebesse ele ali.

Regulus estava a poucos passos de Elizabeth e parecia extremamente abalado, enquanto ela estava tranqüilamente encostada contra uma mesa. Nem parecia que ele tinha acabado de dizer que alguém queria matá-la.

-Regulus... –ela suspirou –Por que você foi entrar nisso? Você sabia que isso ia acontecer e que você não ia agüentar.

-Eu não imaginei que viria tão cedo. –ele admitiu –Não imaginei que eu teria que saber assim.

Elizabeth deu um passo para frente, ficando ainda mais próxima ao garoto. Ela estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto do menino num jeito que mesmo estando longe de ser um carinho meloso ainda parecia doce demais vindo dela.

-Você é um menino de ouro, Regulus. –ela falou, olhando nos olhos dele –Não deixe nunca que alguém te convença do contrário.

O queixo de Sirius desabou. Regulus? Um menino de ouro? O que essa menina andava fumando?

Regulus tocou suavemente a mão de Elizabeth que tocava seu rosto.

-E você é maravilhosa. Pare de tentar convencer o mundo do contrário. –ele falou sorrindo levemente.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

-Eu não sou maravilhosa. Pelo menos não tanto quanto vocês querem acreditar.

-É o bastante para estar dentro de mim. –Regulus falou suavemente.

-Você andou ouvindo Frank Sinatra, Regulus? –ela provocou.

-Quem? –Regulus perguntou confuso.

-Esse cantor trouxa chamado Frank Sinatra tem uma música que se chama "I've got you under my skin". –Elizabeth explicou –Eu tenho você embaixo da minha pele...

-Essa deve ser a minha música. –Regulus sorriu suavemente –Porque eu tenho você embaixo da minha pele.

-Bom, então você é tão bobo quanto o cantor dessa música. –ela falou revirando os olhos.

Regulus riu suavemente.

-Você não é nada romântica, Elizabeth.

-E você é mais do que deveria. –ela falou tranqüila –Você acha que gosta de mim, Regulus, mas na verdade só está confundindo sentimentos. Você só se sente assim porque eu fui especial de algum jeito pra você.

Aquela indireta devia ter sido o bastante para Sirius entender o que ela estava insinuando, mas ele realmente quis ignorar o que ela estava querendo dizer, mas não adiantou muito.

-Bom, eles dizem que a virgindade é uma porta na nossa vida. –Regulus deu de ombros –Eu gostei de atravessar essa porta e ver você do outro lado.

Elizabeth riu suavemente.

-Sempre tão doce... Arrume uma namorada, Regulus. Se divirta um pouco. –ela deu de ombros –Assim você me esquece mais rápido.

-E se eu não quiser te esquecer? –Regulus perguntou tristemente.

-Então você vai ter que se conformar com sofrer meu caro... –ela disse friamente, dando de ombros antes de se dirigir para a porta.

Sirius percebeu que ela ia deixar a sala e saiu rapidamente da porta, se escondendo dentro da sala ao lado.

Isso era o que poderia ser chamado de ter informação demais! Agora ele ia ter pesadelos pelo resto da vida! Por merlin! O que Regulus tinha na cabeça pra se apaixonar por uma mulher louca e fria como aquela? Aliás ele e o resto dos homens malucos que ficavam atrás dela. Como ela conseguia fazer todos esses caras ficarem de quatro por ela ele nunca entenderia.

Mas agora havia coisas mais sérias a pensar, porque se ele tivesse entendido bem a conversa havia um grupo de malucos, possivelmente Comensais da Morte que pretendiam matar uma pessoa dentro de Hogwarts.

Ele desejava a Merlin que ele estivesse errado, mas se fosse isso mesmo alguém precisava fazer alguma coisa. E logo.

XxX

-É, você realmente é louca. –Lucianne falou balançando a cabeça –Que surto te deu agora?

Lily balançou a cabeça e se afundou mais na confortável poltrona da sala comunal dos dormitórios de monitores chefes.

As quatro amigas continuavam a não usarem o dormitório para nada mais do que conversas e tardes de estudo, mas cada dia mais elas se sentiam atraídas pelo lugar.

-O Potter... –ela falou baixinho, antes de colocar mais uma colher do sorvete na boca.

-Voltou a ser Potter? –Lucianne arqueou a sobrancelha –Não era James até algumas horas atrás.

-Não me enche. –Lily respondeu mau-humorada –Eu estou passando por uma crise.

-Me conta uma novidade... –Lucianne falou irônica –Ok, ok... –ela se corrigiu ao ver o olhar que Lily lhe lançava –Dá pra você me explicar direito o que esta acontecendo?

-Eu beijei o Potter na noite do dia das bruxas! Mas eu estava bêbada e esqueci!

-VOCÊ O QUE? –Lucianne perguntou chocada.

-Ah nem pergunte. –a ruiva resmungou –E eu não vou te contar nada até as outras meninas chegarem, ou eu vou ter que me repetir...

-Ah Merlin, espero que elas cheguem logo, porque eu não vou agüentar de curiosidade...

XxX

-Pontas! Pontas!

-Calma Lessie! –James falou se espreguiçando tranqüilamente –O que aconteceu?

-Não é hora para isso, James. –Sirius falou sério, dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo –Aconteceu algo realmente sério.

-O que? –James perguntou já mais sério.

-Eu acho que tem um grupo de Comensais da Morte aqui na escola e eles estão a ponto de matar um aluno. –Sirius falou de uma vez só.

James ficou um minuto em silêncio...

-O QUE?

-Ok, calma la viadinho!

-Calma o escambau Sirius! Da pra você explicar direito que história louca é essa?

-É que eu ouvi uma conversa do infeliz do meu irmão com a esquisita da Ester...

-Espera ai... –James falou com um sorriso divertido –Você andou bisbilhotando as conversas da Ester?

-Não é nada disso. –na verdade era isso mesmo, mas ele morreria antes de admitir –Eu estava passando por acaso e ouvi... A questão não é essa! A questão é que o Regulus falou pra Ester que tem um pessoalzinho querendo matá-la! E eu não acho que isso seja mentira.

James pareceu refletir por um minuto.

-Eu não acho impossivel. –ele admitiu –Ela entregou legal a turma das trevas. Eu estaria puto da vida se fosse um deles.

-Mas matar alguém James? Dentro de Hogwarts? –Sirius insistiu –Eles seriam tão extremistas assim por causa de uma traição? Eu acho que tem mais nessa história do que nós estamos vendo. Eu acho, que por algum motivo ainda não claro, eles têm muito medo da Ester, e é por isso que eles vão matá-la.

-Sabe, eu acho que você tem razão. –James falou pensativo –Se eles sabem mais do que a gente sabe sobre a Ester pode ser que eles saibam o que seria que a faz ter um registro no DM.

-O que a gente faz?

-Nós ficamos de olhos. –James falou, tentando soar razoável –Não vamos contar nem ao Remus, nem ao Peter. Vamos usar o Mapa do Maroto para ficar de olho e ver no que dá...

-Você acha que é o bastante? –Sirius perguntou preocupado.

-Eu não tenho certeza. Eu estou na verdade esperando que eles vejam o quanto idiota é a idéia e desistam dela...

É, Sirius também esperava isso...

XxX

-Ah meu deus... –Evangeline falou em choque.

-Bom, eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo. –Elizabeth falou tranqüila –Mas tinha que ser bêbada, Lily?

-Elizabeth, você não esta ajudando. –Lily falou por entre os dentes.

-Lily, fala sério. Esquecendo toda a parte de que o Potter é um mega partido que te persegue só faz seis anos, quanto tempo faz que você não sai com ninguém? –Elizabeth perguntou séria.

Assim que Elizabeth e Evangeline entraram pelo retrato que levava a sala do dormitório Lucianne puxou as duas para o sofá e obrigou Lily a contar o mais rápido possível (mas sem deixar de fora um único detalhe) o que acontecera no Halloween.

-O que isso tem a ver, Elizabeth? –Evangeline perguntou revirando os olhos.

-Bom, tem a ver que vocês ficam tempo demais sem ficar com ninguém e depois fazem esse tipo de besteira. Beijar bêbada um idiota... –ela lançou um olhar para Lily –Ou beijar um monitor... _Duas vezes_. –ela acrescentou irônica olhando para Evangeline.

Evangeline fuzilou a amiga com o olhar.

-Você sugere o que então? –Lily falou irônica –Que eu também saia com qualquer cara disponível no próximo baile de máscaras?

-Se você quiser... –Elizabeth deu de ombros indiferente –Eu estava mais pensando em você largar de frescura e ficar logo com o Potter.

-Eu não tenho tempo para perder com namoricos. –Lily falou como se fosse óbvio –Muito menos tempo para perder com o Potter.

-Mas Lily, agora você vai ter que dar o braço a torcer, meu anjo. –Lucianne falou, com fingida paciência –O cara podia muito bem ter se aproveitado de você e não se aproveitou! Ele gosta mesmo de você.

-Isso não muda nada! –Lily insistiu teimosa.

-Ah que seja. –Elizabeth falou impaciente –Eu não to nem ai se você vai ficar ou não com o Potter, porque eu não entrei nesse bolão.

-Esse bolão ainda existe? –Evangeline perguntou curiosa.

-Claro que existe. –Lucianne falou como se fosse óbvio –Ainda tem o pessoal que apostou que eles se acertavam no último ano, na última noite e quem apostou que eles saíam de Hogwarts separados.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Isso é um absurdo. Ficarem apostando na minha vida particular. –ela reclamou.

-Ah mas quem acertar agora vai ganhar muita grana, sabia? –Lucianne falou animada.

-Esse negócio ta mega acumulado, eu ouvi falar. –Evangeline palpitou.

-Pior que ta...

-Ah já chega! –Lily reclamou –Não quero saber desse bolão inútil. Eu quero saber o que eu faço com o Potter agora.

-Acho que você já sabe a resposta, queridinha. Ou você precisa de mais umas doses de whisky de fogo pra entender? –Lucianne provocou.

-Ah me erra. –a ruiva resmungou antes de afundar-se na poltrona.

As amigas trocaram olhares em silêncio. Quando elas achavam que tudo ia melhorar... Aparecia trabalho em dobro pela frente.

XxX

Remus olhou em volta em toda a sala comunal, antes de localizar Sirius e James debruçados sobre um pedaço de pergaminho velho. O Mapa do Maroto muito provavelmente.

-Você estava me procurando, Sirius? –Remus perguntou se aproximando e sentando-se ao lado dos amigos.

-Ah estava. –Sirius falou levantando o olho do mapa –Eu só queria saber se está tudo certo para daqui a duas noites.

A lua-cheia... Remus odiava pensar nisso.

-Está sim. A professora McGonagall também já veio falar comigo sobre isso. –Remus falou desanimado –E eu já deixei uma troca de roupas la na Casa dos Gritos.

-Bom. –James falou de forma distraída –Agora é só esperar mais uns dias... Você esta bem, Remus?

Remus suspirou.

-Tanto quanto eu poderia nessa situação. –o amigo falou com um sorriso fraco.

-Cuidado então para não se encontrar com a Lionel. –Sirius provocou –Vai que você resolve se consolar com ela, daí já viu...

-Sirius, eu não sei do que você esta falando. –Remus afirmou tranqüilo.

-Bom, do jeito que ela corou quando eu sugeri que vocês podiam estar juntos ela parece saber do que eu estou falando. –o moreno provocou, com um sorriso maldoso.

-Como assim? –Remus perguntou curioso.

Sirius contou a Remus o que tinha acontecido mais cedo no corredor quando ele se encontrar com Evangeline.

-Sirius você não presta! –Remus falou rindo.

-Como assim? –Sirius falou com falso ultraje –Você que agarra a menina pelos corredores e eu que não presto? Ah nem vem lobinho...

-Cara, ela deve estar louca da vida. –Remus pensou alto –Quero ver o que eu vou fazer quando ver ela de novo.

-Ah finge que você nem sabe de nada. –Sirius de ombros –É a política dela pelo jeito...

-É, eu sei. –Remus pareceu pensativo –Deixa comigo. Eu já sei o que fazer.

-E isso seria...? –James perguntou curioso.

-Segredo. Assim que eu tiver a chance de por em prática vocês vão ver. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto que certamente indicava problemas. Para alguém...

**XxX**

**N/A: Agora começa a esquentar!!!**

**Reviews?**

**B-jão**


	8. Se metem em problemas

**N/A: Ola meus amores!!!**

**Eu sei q demorei, mas mil perdões!!!**

**Mas para compensar eu trago dois enormes e reveladores capítulos!!!**

**Espero que vcs gostem!!!**

**Maria Lua: Pode aposta nisso, queridinha ;)**

**Lizzie Bowen: Q bom q você está gostando flor ^^ Desculpe a demora ;]**

**Nina-osp: Deixa comigo!**

**Taiis Fernandes: E olha q eles ainda vão ficar + irresistives, se é q isso é possível ;)**

**S2 Lily S2: Hahaha Valeu flor ^^**

**Annee Black: Uau, valeu mesmo flor. Muito obrigada ^^ Eu nunca chego nessa parte pq eu acho realmente muito triste. Eu não gosto de pensar q tão poko tempo depois eles morreram. Acho muito chato... ^^**

**Lílian Castro: Valeu ^^**

**Cklovewinter: Obrigada flor ^^**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 6: ...se metem em problemas**

Duas semanas depois as coisas continuavam a caminhar de forma calma. Pelo menos para o resto da escola. As quatro amigas monitoras haviam tido duas semanas repletas de tarefas, mas tudo estava bem, afinal, logo elas teriam um dia de descanso em Hogsmeade.

Remus não tivera chance de pôr sua idéia em prática, fosse ela qual fosse. James também não tinha tido a chance de falar com Lily. Peter e Lucianne mal tinham tempo de ficarem juntos. Sirius continuava pensando em quem poderia ser sua misteriosa companhia do baile de máscaras.

Anteriormente eles tinham chegado a sete possíveis suspeitas, mas quatro já tinham sido excluídas (entre elas Elizabeth e Bellatrix). As outras ele ainda teria que arrumar um jeito de conhecer e verificar...

Também agora ele e James se revezavam para ficar de olho em Elizabeth pelo Mapa do Maroto. Se tinha uma coisa que ambos tinham muito interesse era em pegar um grupinho de adoradores de Voldemort no flagra. Bom, ele sabia que James também tinha o desejo secreto de ser herói da amiga de Lily e dessa forma ser herói dela também...

Sirius olhou mais uma vez para o nome de Elizabeth no mapa aberto a sua frente. Já passava da meia-noite e ela estava na Torre de Astronomia, de novo.

Na primeira vez que Sirius havia visto o nome dela ali, numa longínqua noite no quarto ano deles, ele tinha imaginado que ela estava esperando por alguém que nunca apareceu. Mas não devia ser isso. Por que ela sempre estava ali, todas as noites e nunca ninguém ia até la. Ela devia aproveitar o momento para ficar sozinha.

Elizabeth Ester era intrigante, para se dizer o mínimo. E sombria. Chegava a ser assustador. Mas tinha algo nela... Algo diferente. Não era algo que dava medo. Era algo que fazia Sirius estar ali acordado olhando o nome dela no Mapa e pensando sobre o que ela estaria pensando, la sozinha...

XxX

O céu estava escuro. Mais escuro do que normalmente estava.

Evangeline tinha razão. Ia começar a nevar. A morena tinha escolhido a data perfeita para eles verem a primeira neve da estação cair. Na visita dali a dois dias a Hogsmeade eles veriam a neve...

Elizabeth suspirou.

Não que ela duvidasse de Evangeline, afinal ela já tinha a própria cota de acontecimentos estranhos relacionados a si mesma para duvidar dos outros.

Ela realmente gostaria que tudo fosse um engano. Que tudo não passasse de uma mentira. Tanto o que acontecia com ela quanto o que acontecia com Evangeline. Mas não era. Ambas eram diferentes e cabia apenas a elas decidirem como elas lidariam com isso...

E ela tinha escolhido o jeito dela. Podia não ser o certo, mas era o que ela tinha considerado o apropriado. Graças a Merlin ela ainda tinha as amigas para apoiarem-na.

E Michael... Ah como ela sentia saudade dele... Michael sempre era sua inspiração. Até uma pessoa cética em relação ao amor como ela sabia a hora de entregar os pontos. Ela nunca tinha amado ninguém, mas sabia que amava Michael. Sabia que amaria desde a primeira vez que o vira. Ela só desejava do fundo do coração que ela não tinha que esse amor não o prejudicasse...

XxX

Lily entrou no salão e olhou em volta. Elizabeth ainda não estava ali, assim como Evangeline e Lucianne. Ela teria que se sentar a mesa da própria Casa e sozinha... Isso seria um tédio...

-Ei Lily! –ela viu James acenando para ela, de seu lugar a mesa. Ele estava com os amigos.

Lily respirou fundo, antes de se encaminhar na direção deles.

-Bom dia. –ela cumprimentou educada.

-Bom dia, Lily. –James falou animado –Quer se sentar com a gente? Você parece sozinha.

Lily engoliu em seco.

-Eu não quero atrapalhar...

-Você não vai. –James falou.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Ok. –ela declarou sentando-se ao lado de James e de frente para Sirius.

-Bom dia, Lily. –Remus cumprimentou.

-Bom dia, Remus. Peter.

-Oi Lily. –o maroto menor respondeu animado –Onde está a Lucy?

-Eu ainda não a vi, mas ela deve estar vindo para cá. –a ruiva respondeu sorrindo –Bom dia, Black. –ela falou lançando um olhar a Sirius.

-Ah que maldade ruiva. –ele ironizou –Você chama todo mundo pelo nome menos a minha pessoa? Isso é discriminação.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu vou simplesmente ignorar sua existência. –ela avisou.

James lançou um olhar assassino para o amigo, que apenas deu de ombros.

-Vocês estiveram muito ocupadas essa semana né, Lily? –James perguntou.

-Foi. –a ruiva respondeu num suspiro –Estava tudo uma loucura. Nunca imaginei que dividindo em quatro ainda ficaria tanto trabalho para se fazer como Monitora Chefe.

-Mas eu tenho certeza que você esta tirando de letra. –James falou.

Lily riu suavemente.

-Jogando charme em mim logo cedo, James? Você precisa renovar suas táticas.

-Você não vai ter um chilique? –Peter perguntou preocupado.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não. Pelo menos não hoje. –ela falou dando de ombros –Mas não abuse da sua sorte, James. –ela avisou quando viu ele abrir a boca –Se você me convidar para sair juro que você vai ver quanto rápido eu sei lançar uma azaração.

James ficou quieto.

-Lily?

Lily olhou para o lado e viu Lucianne e Evangeline se aproximando.

-Oi meninas. –ela falou –Sentem ai.

Lucianne abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Claro, porque não?

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Peter e trocou um sorriso com o namorado. Evangeline revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao lado de Lily, de frente para Remus.

-Eu devia perguntar? –ela questionou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu só não queria ficar sozinha. –Lily falou dando de ombros.

-Ah tanto faz... Ah desculpa, Lupin. –ela falou. Ao mexer as pernas para cruzá-las ela tinha esbarrado na perna de Remus por baixo da mesa.

Remus pareceu respirar fundo.

-Não foi nada, Lionel. –ele respondeu.

O problema era que isso era uma mentira. Havia sido alguma coisa. Remus não achou muito legal a corrente que atravessou o corpo dele com o simples contato. Esse era o tipo de sensação que ele não devia estar sentindo, especialmente por uma garota como Evangeline.

Nesse momento Dumbledore entrou no salão e parou diante de todos os alunos.

-Bom dia, meus caros. Nós tivemos um acontecimento um tanto inexplicável essa manhã. E nós queremos uma solução logo. Então eu vou perguntar sem rodeios: quem roubou as calças do professor Slughorn?

Evangeline que estava dando um gole do seu suco engasgou e o mesmo aconteceu com Lucianne que tinha acabado de morder uma torrada.

Lily lançou um olhar desconfiado para James.

-Juro que dessa vez não fomos nós! –ele se defendeu.

-Que seja. –a ruiva falou –Acho que nós vamos ter trabalho. –ela declarou se levantando.

-Com certeza. –Evangeline levantou também –Vamos Lu.

-E a nossa princesa das trevas? –Lucianne perguntou levantando-se rapidamente.

-Ela encontra com a gente la. –Lily respondeu antes de começar a sair de la.

Assim que as três saíram de perto James abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Vocês não acham que foi um ótimo começo de manhã?

XxX

-Então já resolveram o problema? –Kassio perguntou surpreso.

-Já sim. –Evangeline falou se espreguiçando.

-Mas rápido assim? –ele quis confirmar.

-É. Agradeça a Lily.

Evangeline olhou pela janela e viu que o sol se punha no horizonte. O dia tinha sido muito corrido.

-Mas como ela conseguiu? –Kassio insistiu.

-Bom, os imbecis que fizeram não foram muito espertos. –Evangeline deu de ombros –Um deles deixou cair um livro de Feitiços no quarto do professor. E no livro tinha o nome e a casa dele.

Kassio revirou os olhos.

-Esse merecia um prêmio. –ele falou irônico.

-Ah merecia... –Evangeline concordou –De qualquer jeito ele e os amigos quiseram negar e eles estavam dispostos a ficar nessa eternamente.

-E como eles acabaram confessando?

-Mais uma vez... Graças a Lily. –Evangeline falou –La estavam aqueles três manés da Lufa-Lufa dispostos a negar até o fim dos tempos e a gente ali assistindo até que a Lily perdeu a paciência. Ela disse que se eles não começassem a se confessar em dez segundos ela ia mostrar para eles como ela tinha feito os Sonserinos pararem de chamá-la de sangue ruim.

-Ui. –Kassio riu –Isso sim é uma ameaça assustadora. E ela falou isso de boa na frente do Dumbledore?

-Ah você sabe como o Dumbledore é... –Evangeline revirou os olhos –Ele achou altamente interessante a história toda...

-Imagino... Então mais uma vez o dia foi salvo graças a nossas super Monitoras? –Kassio provocou.

-Algo nesse sentido... –Evangeline bocejou.

-Vai descansar senhora Monitora. –Kassio falou rindo.

-Eu já vou. Só vou arrumar mais uma coisa aqui antes de ir.

-Certo. Mas não enrola muito. Até mais.

-Até...

Kassio deixou a sala, e Evangeline ficou ali sozinha. Ela aproveitou o momento e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

Ela viu o céu cinza, ela sentiu o frio na própria pele. Um floco de neve solitário caiu do céu na ponta de seu nariz. Ela sorriu sozinha. Ela estava certa, amanhã quando eles estivessem em Hogsmeade iria nevar...

-Lionel?

Evangeline abriu os olhos assustada e deu de cara com Remus encarando-a de forma curiosa.

-Lupin! Que susto. –ela falou –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eu que perguntou. Eu te chamei algumas vezes e você não respondeu...

-Eu só estava... –ela respirou fundo –Eu estava distraída. Posso ajudar?

Remus olhou-a de cima a baixo. Evangeline sentiu-se corar nessa hora.

-Na verdade... –ele começou como quem não quer nada –Hum... Deixa pra la. –ele falou dando de ombros.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela insistiu, agora curiosa.

-Não realmente. –ele admitiu –Só uma coisa que o Sirius me disse que agora me veio a cabeça.

-Lupin, você não devia considerar nada que uma pessoa como o Black fala. –Evangeline falou revirando os olhos –Tenho certeza que em algum nível o que ele fala é nocivo ao cérebro humano.

Remus riu.

-Isso não foi nada gentil, Lionel. –ele falou falsamente sério.

-A verdade dificilmente é. –Evangeline deu de ombros –De qualquer jeito, o que o Black falou agora?

-Ele me contou de uma rápida conversa que vocês tiveram há um tempo atrás. –Remus falou tranqüilo.

-Conversa? –Evangeline perguntou confusa –Eu e o Black?

-É, quando ele estava me procurando...

Evangeline corou inteira de uma só vez. Remus segurara isso por um tempo, para dar a Evangeline a chance de achar que ele não estava sabendo da conversa, porque ele sabia que quando ele a lembrasse do fato seria ainda mais interessante.

-Eu me lembro vagamente... –ela falou tentando disfarçar a falta de jeito.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo Sirius. –Remus comentou suavemente –Ele pensa tanto em... Bom, em besteira que ele acha que todo mundo é igual a ele.

-Tudo bem. –Evangeline respirou fundo –Não foi nada demais.

-Ainda bem. Quer dizer, eu sei que o Sirius é um idiota, mas eu e você? –ele riu irônico –Eu achava que ele seria mais esperto que isso...

Evangeline virou-se para encarar Remus na hora.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Remus queria rir por dentro. Estava sendo tão fácil...

-Ah vamos Lionel. –ele falou, fingindo impaciência –Tirando aquele mísero e único beijo que nós trocamos, totalmente por acidente, vale a pena ressaltar, o que mais poderia ter dado essa idéia ao Sirius? Nós mal nos suportamos.

Evangeline ficou vermelha de novo, mas dessa vez Remus sabia que não era vergonha. Era raiva.

-Você chama aquilo de mísero? –ela falou escandalizada –E totalmente acidente uma ova, porque foi você quem me agarrou! E você sabe muito bem que não foi o único porque... –ela parou de falar de repente ao ver o absurdo que estava prestes a dizer.

-Porque...? –Remus perguntou curioso –Por favor, pode continuar.

Ela corou de vergonha de novo.

-Por... Por nada! –ela esbravejou –Você tem razão, foi um mísero e único beijo. E o Black é quem tem hormônios demais na cabeça. –ela falou rapidamente recolhendo suas coisas –Até mais, Lupin.

Quando ela foi passar por ele Remus segurou-a pelo braço.

-Lionel.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando não pensar em nada que pudesse se relacionar com os dois perto demais...

-O que?

Remus deu um sorriso de canto de lábio, então levantou a mão direita e tocou suavemente a maçã do rosto dela.

-Você tem um cílio caído aqui... Quer fazer um pedido?

Ela respirou fundo. Um minuto a mais ali e ela estaria pedindo para beijá-lo.

-Eu desejo que você suma da minha frente. –ela falou antes de se soltar dele e sair dali furiosa.

Assim que ela desapareceu Remus não conseguiu mais não rir. Era tão divertido fazê-la perder a compostura...

XxX

Estava frio. Deliciosamente frio. Estava frio porque ia nevar. Ela sabia que ia.

-Onde nós vamos primeiro? –Lucianne quis saber.

-Você não vai ficar com o seu namorado? –Elizabeth perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nós não assumimos ainda pro resto da escola. –Lucianne falou como se fosse óbvio –Nós não podemos ficar juntos em público.

-Existe um motivo pra esse segredo todo ou você é só surtada mesmo? –Evangeline perguntou revirando os olhos.

As quatro amigas estavam caminhando pelas ruas de Hogsmeade e o dia estava cinza e frio... É, ia nevar com certeza.

Lucianne deu de ombros.

-Eu tenho meus motivos. –ela falou, bem mais séria do que o normal –Eu não espero que ninguém entenda e se algum dia acontecer de todo mundo saber que a gente está namorando eu espero ter estado errada esse tempo todo.

Elizabeth analisou a amiga calmamente.

-É por causa da sua família, não é? –ela chutou.

-É, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. –Lucianne falou olhando para o céu –Na verdade eu estou louca para ir na Dedos de Mel! –ela falou rapidamente animada mais uma vez –Eu quero sapos de chocolate.

As amigas trocaram um olhar de entendimento, então Lily forçou-se a sorrir.

-Vamos, eu também quero varinhas de alcazus. –a ruiva falou.

-Vamos fazer competição de quem acha o feijãozinho com o gosto mais nojento? –Lucianne perguntou animada.

-Nem pensar. –Evangeline cortou –Você tem uma sorte desgraçada pra isso, você sempre pega os normais. Da última vez eu que peguei o com gosto de vômito.

As meninas riram e seguiram para a loja de doces.

XxX

-Peter, espero que você não esteja planejando comer tudo isso num dia só. –Remus comentou olhando para a pilha de doces que o amigo juntara.

-Claro que não. –Peter falou como se fosse óbvio –Isso é para mim e para a Lucy e deve durar pelo menos até segunda.

-Segunda? –Sirius perguntou em choque –Por Merlin, você conseguiu achar uma pessoa com o apetite igual ao seu...

-Eu sei... Ela é perfeita né? –Peter comentou sonhador.

Os meninos reviraram os olhos.

-Apaixonados... –Remus falou irônico.

-Olha quem fala, lobinho. –James provocou – Você está caidinho pela monitora pentelha.

-Não estou não. –Remus se defendeu –Eu só gosto de provocar a Lionel, o que é completamente diferente.

-Ué, não foi assim que o Pontas começou com a Evans? –Peter perguntou distraído.

-Xi, Aluado... Cuidado então, nesse ritmo em alguns anos você vai ser mais um idiota apaixonado. –Sirius falou irônico.

-Pelo menos ele não vai ser um idiota perseguindo uma menina sem nome. –James retrucou emburrado.

-Ah calem a boca todos vocês. –Remus falou impaciente –Eu não estou nem vou ficar apaixonado pela Lionel.

-Então você não vai se importar de ver ela toda cheia de meiguice pra cima do Minch, certo? –James provocou.

Remus acompanhou o olhar de James e viu Evangeline. E Kassio. Os dois estavam conversando bem próximos um do outro, ao lado da porta da loja. Evangeline estava rindo de algo que o garoto lhe dissera. Ela ficava bonita quando sorria. Remus adoraria saber porque ela não fazia isso com mais freqüência...

Então Kassio inclinou-se para frente e disse algo no ouvido de Evangeline que a fez rir mais uma vez. Ele apontou para uma das prateleiras, a morena pareceu agradecer e se despediu dele.

-A Lionel ta pegando o _Minch_? –Sirius falou irônico –Aquele cara sem graça?

-Ela não está _pegando_ ninguém. –Remus cortou irritado.

Os três outros marotos viraram-se na hora para Remus, com sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza hein Aluado? –James provocou –Sala comunal da Corvinal, só os dois... Sabe-se la o que pode rolar...

Remus bufou incomodado.

-Ah esquece!

-Você tem certeza?

James parou na hora ao ouvir as risadas femininas.

-O que foi, James? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-É a voz da Lily. –ele falou baixo, apontando pra prateleira –Ela está ali do outro lado.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Você é realmente patético.

James lançou um olhar congelante ao amigo e fez sinal para que eles se calassem.

-O Kassio que falou. –era a voz de Evangeline.

-Ah eu quero experimentar um. –era a voz animada de Lucianne.

-Isso é coisa de criança. –essa com certeza era Elizabeth –Quem sabe beijar não precisa dessas coisas.

Os meninos se olharam claramente confusos.

-Ah Elizabeth... –era quase possível sentir Lily revirando os olhos –É só pra incrementar o beijo, não para aprender a beijar.

-Você não tem nem curiosidade? –Lucianne perguntou, sua voz coberta de incredulidade.

-Se eu quiser inovar num beijo eu certamente me viro com o que tem ali na hora, não comprando essas coisas estranhas. –Elizabeth falou entediada –Além do mais isso não é uma loja de doce? Isso mais parece produto de sex shop.

Isso definitivamente capturou a atenção de Sirius.

-Se vocês querem uma sensação diferente usem gelo. –Elizabeth continuou –Ou mel, ou calda de chocolate. Está bom demais.

-Olha a experiente falando... –Dava pra ouvir a ironia na voz de Evangeline.

-Não sou eu. –Elizabeth falou –Era o Malfoy.

-Ah! –as meninas reclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Elizabeth, pelo amor de Merlin guarda essas coisas pra você. –Lucianne pediu.

-Bom, eu vou levar um mesmo assim. –Lily se decidiu.

-Ta pretendendo usar, hein Lily? –Elizabeth provocou.

-Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. Vai que o Brad Pitt resolve largar a Jolie e aquele bando de criança e vir atrás de mim?

As meninas riram, mas James não gostou nada. Ele nem imaginava quem era esse tal de "Brad Bitt", mas ele já não gostava dele.

-James? Onde você...

Antes que Remus conseguisse completar a frase, James já tinha saído dali e estava dando a volta na prateleira.

-Ah Merlin, la vamos nós. –Sirius falou entediado seguindo o amigo.

Eles deram a volta na prateleira e encontraram as meninas reunidas perto do que parecia uma cesta.

-Oi meninas. –ele cumprimentou como quem não quer nada.

As meninas, com exceção de Elizabeth, pularam de susto.

-James, ta louco? –Lily perguntou –Você quase me matou.

-Ah estavam distraídas... –ele brincou –O que tem de bom ai?

Lily corou na hora e Evangeline se fez de tonta, já Lucianne...

-É um tipo de gel do beijo. –ela falou mostrando o que ela tinha na mão para James.

James pegou o pequeno vidrinho,que lembrava brilho labial, na mão.

-Gel do beijo? –ele perguntou confuso.

-É. –Lucianne falou animada –Você passa na boca e ele da uma sensação de gelar e incha um pouco o lábio, além de ter sabor. É pra beijar.

Os marotos olharam em choque para as monitoras.

-_Vocês_ estavam comprando isso? –Sirius perguntou, claramente divertido pela idéia.

-Não é da sua conta, Black. –Evangeline retrucou irritada.

-Você vai comprar Lily? –James perguntou preocupado –Pra que?

-Pra que você acha, James? –ela perguntou revirando os olhos –Pra que mais alguém compra brilho labial se não pra passar no lábio? –ela falou totalmente irônica.

-Mas isso não é brilho labial! –James falou desesperado –É gel pra beijar!

As meninas riram do desespero de James.

-Dá no mesmo. –Lily deu de ombros.

-Não, não! –James insistiu –Você só compra...

-Ah James me erra. –a ruiva pediu, pegando dois vidrinhos e saindo em direção ao caixa.

As meninas trocaram sorrisos travessos e também pegaram brilhos, antes de saírem dali.

-Ah de jeito nenhum! –James falou incomodado, indo atrás delas.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Juro que se um de vocês fizer isso algum dia eu desonro vocês como amigos. –ele avisou a Remus e Peter antes de ir atrás do amigo.

XxX

Vinte minutos depois eles estavam saindo da loja juntos.

-Lily, me promete que não vai usar isso pra beijar ninguém? –James quase implorou.

-Ah Potter se enxerga! –ela falou irritada –Eu faço o que eu quero e não é da sua conta!

-Ótimo, agora voltamos ao Potter... –Peter falou entediado.

-Culpa do seu amigo por ser tão mala. –Lucianne falou.

-Ei James!

Os oito adolescentes pararam de uma só vez. James olhou em volta procurando quem o tinha chamado. Ele encontrou a pessoa parada sob uma árvore.

-Clark? –ele perguntou surpreso.

Clark Potter deu um sorriso maroto antes de desencostar da árvore e ir na direção do primo.

Moreno, de cabelos até a altura da orelha e ondulados e lindamente bagunçados, ele tinha olhos castanhos e barba por fazer e todo aquele charme de moleque tradicional dos homens da família Potter.

-E ai, como vai meu primo preferido? -ele falou se aproximando e abraçando James.

-Eu vou ótimo! -o maroto disse animado –Cara, que surpresa você por aqui!

-Eu nem vou mentir. –Clark falou maroto –Não foi coincidência. –ele deu uma piscadela para o primo, que riu –Falem, marotos!

-Fala, Clark. –Sirius apertou a mão do rapaz –Como anda a vida?

-Movimentada como sempre. E como anda Hogwarts? –ele perguntou apertando a mão de Remus.

-No mesmo lugar de sempre, com o mesmo diretor de sempre... –Remus falou bem humorado.

-Então Hogwarts ainda é o último paraíso perdido na terra... –Clark falou falsamente dramático –Fala, Rabicho!

-Oi Clark. –o maroto menor cumprimentou animado –Você já conhece nossas Monitoras-Chefes? –ele falou indicando as meninas?

O olhar de Clark desviou para as meninas.

-Monitoras-Chefes? –ele estranhou –As quatro?

-Longa história. –Evangeline falou, dando de ombros –Coisas do Dumbledore... Como vai Clark? –ela perguntou com um sorriso educado.

-Muito bem, Evy. E você está linda como sempre. –ele falou de forma charmosa.

-Ora, obrigada. –ela falou, sorrindo feliz.

-Vocês já se conhecessem? –James estranhou.

-Nós nos conhecemos nas férias. –ele falou, antes de olhar para Lily –Deixa eu adivinhar! Ruiva, olhos verdes, linda desse jeito... Você deve ser a famosa Lily Evans. –ele falou.

-Bom, famosa eu não sei, mas sim eu sou Lily Evans. –Lily falou, os olhos brilhando –Como você sabe?

Clark beijou a mão dela.

-Faz anos que James não fala em outra pessoa. Aposto que até os elfos da casa te reconheceriam.

Lily corou fortemente.

-Essa é Lucianne Lutter. –Peter falou, parando ao lado da namorada, então ele acrescentou num volume mais baixo de voz –Minha namorada.

Clark riu.

-Acho que isso quer dizer que isso é um segredo... Muito prazer, senhorita Lutter. Encantado. –ele falou beijando a mão dela.

-Bom, amigos do Peter e primos bonitões podem me chamar só de Lucianne. –ela falou divertida.

-Lucy! –Peter bronqueou.

Clark riu.

-Pelo bem do casal eu não vou perguntar em qual categoria eu fui enquadrado. –ele então virou-se para Elizabeth –Senhorita Ester. –ele falou curvando suavemente a cabeça.

-Não seja bobo, Potter. –Elizabeth falou suavemente –Já disse que pode me chamar só de Elizabeth.

-Como eu vou te chamar de Elizabeth quando você insiste em me chamar de Potter? –ele perguntou com falsa inocência, beijando a mão dela.

-Você quem sabe, então. –ela falou com um sorriso de canto de boca.

-É impossivel vencê-la. –ele falou para os meninos.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-O que te trouxe até nossa linda Hogsmeade, Clark? –James perguntou.

-Sinto muito dizer isso, James, mas certamente não foi você.

-Ah assim você parte meu coração, Clark. –James falou dramático.

-Eu vim pela senhorita Ester. –ele falou virando-se para Elizabeth –Eu trouxe uma surpresa para você.

Elizabeth arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Potter... –o tom dela era de aviso.

-Te garanto que não é nada imoral ou ilegal. –ele falou divertido –E não deu trabalho nenhum, foi na verdade um grande prazer.

Elizabeth olhou desconfiada para ele.

-O que é?

Clark tocou suavemente o ombro dela e virou-a na direção de uma pequena praça, um lugar onde algumas mães deixavam os filhos brincando.

-Reconhece alguém? –ele perguntou ao ouvido dela.

Elizabeth deixou os olhos vagarem pela praça, até ter sua atenção presa em duas pessoas que pareciam totalmente destacadas da cena inteira. Dois homens grandes e fortes, aparentemente maduros, vestindo roupas escuras e carrancudos. Eles pareciam totalmente fora de contexto ali. Mas foi quando um deles deu um passo para o lado que ela viu o que eles estavam fazendo ali.

Eles estavam guardando uma criança. Um menino. Não mais que três anos. A pele dele era branca como creme e parecia tão suave quanto. Suas faces rosadas lhe davam um ar ainda mais infantil. Seus cabelos lisos era extremamente loiros. A roupa azul celeste só parecia reafirmar o ar angelical dele.

-Michael? –Elizabeth chamou em dúvida.

Como se sentisse que era observado o garotinho virou-se na direção deles. Ele tinha reluzentes olhos azuis. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

-Ah Merlin! –Elizabeth exclamou surpresa.

Em um minuto ela se separou do grupo e correu até onde os dois homens estavam com o menino. Eles pareciam dispostos a impedi-la de alcançar a criança, mas um gesto de Clark os acalmou e eles deixaram-na ajoelhar-se no chão e abraçar o menino.

-Elizabeth! –o pequeno soltou um grito feliz.

Logo as amigas de Elizabeth, os Marotos e Clark se juntaram a eles.

-Ah que saudade de você. –Elizabeth falou emocionada, enchendo o pequeno de beijos –Como você cresceu!

-Elizabeth! –o pequeno repetiu feliz –O_ Cark_ disse que eu podia te ver hoje! E ele não estava mentindo! –ele falou, parecendo genuinamente surpreso pelo fato.

-Ele tem um pouquinho de dificuldade pra falar meu nome... –Clark explicou aos meninos.

-Aparentemente ele tem um pouquinho de dificuldade pra confiar isso sim. –Sirius falou irônico.

Elizabeth levantou-se.

-Muito obrigada, Clark. –ela falou, abraçando-o.

-Não foi nada. –ele falou sorrindo –Eu sabia que você ia ficar feliz em vê-lo. Então eu trouxe ele até você. E como você pode ver eu pedi para trazer dois aurores comigo, para garantir a segurança do pequeno gigante ai. E ele dá uma canseira...

Elizabeth riu suavemente.

-Ele é esperto demais. –ela falou, então abaixou-se e pegou o garoto no colo –Diga oi para todos Michael.

Ele olhou por um instante para todos. Então seus olhos se fixaram em Sirius.

O garoto tinha olhos azuis incríveis. Eles lembravam os olhos de alguém... Sirius só não tinha certeza de quem...

-Elizabeth... –o pequeno olho de volta para a menina –Ele tem cara de cachorro. –ele falou apontando para Sirius.

Os Marotos e Clark dispararam a rir. Sirius fez cara de ultrajado.

-Ora... –Lily falou com um sorriso satisfeito –Não é que ele é esperto mesmo...

-Ah Elizabeth, não da pra você deixar nem o seu irmão te chamar de alguma outra coisa? –Lucianne perguntou revirando os olhos –Puts, você tem mó nome comprido.

-Quanto antes ele aprender, melhor. –Elizabeth deu de ombros –E juro que se algum de vocês chamá-lo de Mike eu cortou a língua de vocês fora! –ela avisou incrivelmente séria.

-Ah então esse é o seu irmão... –Peter falou.

-Não, Peter, é o filho que ela teve. –James falou irônico –Você não lembra?

Peter pareceu pensar por um minuto.

-Não. –ele falou depois de um tempo.

Lucianne dá um tapa na cabeça do namorado.

-Claro que esse é o irmão dela. –ela falou revirando os olhos –Mas eu achei que ele estava na casa da Evy...

-Ele está. –Clark afirmou –A senhora Lionel foi muito gentil de me deixar trazê-lo.

-Minha mãe pode ser várias coisas, Clark, mas gentil ela não é. –Evangeline falou, virando-se para o menino –Olá, Michael.

-Oi Evy! –ele falou animado –Posso ter olhos iguais aos seus hoje? –ele perguntou animado.

Evangeline riu.

-Sinto muito, não vai ser hoje que eu vou te dar meus olhos. –ela falou tentando soar séria.

-Ele adora os olhos da Evangeline. –Elizabeth explicou –Ele sempre insiste que ela dê eles para ele...

-Fala para ele esperar mais alguns anos e você compra lentes de contato para ele. –Lily falou.

O pequeno olhou para Lily e sorriu animado.

-Uma fada!

Lily corou.

-Ah que lindo!

-É, mulheres adoram essas coisas... –Sirius falou revirando os olhos.

-Sacou porque minha mãe quis levar ele pra casa? –James perguntou entediado –Ele falou que ela parecia uma princesa.

-Olha o moleque... Já sabe ficar de papo com a mulherada? –Sirius perguntou –Esse vai ser um perigo quando crescer.

-Será que eu poderia levar os dois irmãos para almoçar? –Clark perguntou a Elizabeth –Assim você pode passar um tempo com ele e eu posso passar um tempo observando você. –ele falou charmoso.

Elizabeth deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Certo. Acho que o senhor Potter merece um prêmio hoje, não merece, Michael?

-Merece sim. –o pequeno falou solene.

-Então, por favor. –ele falou oferecendo o braço para Elizabeth.

-Nós nos vemos depois meninas. –Elizabeth falou, antes de sair com Clark e o irmão.

-A Elizabeth tem uma sorte do inferno. –Lucianne falou.

-Nem me fale. –Lily falou suspirando –E ainda fica se fazendo de difícil, quando tem um homem desse por perto...

Todos olharam para Lily com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Nada, não... –Lucianne falou revirando os olhos.

-Lily, quer almoçar comigo? –James perguntou, esperançoso.

-Hoje não, Potter, mas obrigada por oferecer. –ela falou indo na direção de uma livraria.

-É, tem coisas que nem Freud explica... –Lucianne falou pesarosa.

-Quem? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Deixa pra la...

XxX

Havia uma pequena livraria em Hogsmeade que as meninas adoravam porque permitia que as pessoas se sentassem num dos macios pufes que havia no fundo e lessem tranqüilamente seus livros.

Foi lá que Evangeline encontrou Lily quando entrou na livraria. A ruiva parecia extremamente entretida em seu livro, tanto que sequer levantou a cabeça quando a morena sentou-se a seu lado.

-Lily. –ela chamou após alguns minutos em silêncio.

-Hum?

-Você acha que eu estou fazendo você perder chances? –ela perguntou.

Isso capturou a atenção de Lily. A ruiva levantou a cabeça e encarou Evangeline confusa.

-O que?

-Você acha que eu estou atrapalhando você com o Potter? –Evangeline perguntou.

-Por que você está me perguntando isso? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Bom, é que... –a morena respirou fundo –Eu e você, temos aquele pacto desde a quarta série... De não namorar sério até terminarmos Hogwarts.

-Eu sei. Para ficarmos focadas nos estudos. –Lily concordou.

-É... As vezes eu me pergunto... Se não é só pra ficar me apoiando, para não me deixar sozinha que você diz não para o Potter... –Evangeline suspirou –Se você na verdade não queria ficar com ele...

Lily sorriu gentilmente para a amiga.

-Evy, você é minha amiga. Uma das melhores e você sabe disso, não sabe? –Evangeline fez que sim com a cabeça, então a ruiva continuou –Mas você sabe que eu sou geniosa demais para fazer algo que eu não queira fazer só para agradar alguém. E isso inclui minhas melhores amigas. –ela sorriu –Então, por mais que eu te adore, se eu quisesse ficar com o Potter, eu iria conversar com você, esclarecer as coisas, mas eu ficaria com ele com certeza.

-É que... –Evangeline bufou –Eu juro que não entendo, Lily! O Potter é o sonho de consumo de praticamente toda a população de Hogwarts! E ele está de quatro por você! Eu não consigo ver outro motivo para você não querer ficar com ele.

-Por mais que o Potter seja lindo, rico, um ótimo partido, esteja de quatro por mim e seja sonho de consumo de Hogwarts inteira, essas razões não são suficientes para mim. –Lily falou tranqüila –Claro que o fato de ele gostar de mim é maravilhoso e cada vez mais eu confio no que ele fala em relação a isso. Até agora ele só me deu demonstrações a favor desse sentimento. Mas... –Lily continuou quando Evangeline parecia pronta para interrompê-la –Eu não me sinto pronta para um relacionamento. Toda vez que ele está perto eu sinto aquele frio no estomago, sabe? Aquela coisa especial? E eu não sou louca de negar que tem uma química. Merlin quando ele me beija eu sinto como se o mundo pudesse explodir e eu não fosse ligar. –ela sorriu sonhadora –Mas eu não sei o que eu realmente sinto. Eu não sei se é fogo de palha, se é amor, paixão, desejo, curtição... E até eu saber o que eu sinto eu não vou ficar com ele. –ela falou de forma tranqüila –Esse é meu jeito. E eu acho que se está no meu destino um dia ficar com o James, eu vou ficar com ele. Agora ou depois não importa. Se for para ser, será.

Evangeline encarou a amiga em silêncio por um minuto.

-Você tem certeza? –ela perguntou por fim.

-Absoluta. –a ruiva respondeu sorrindo –Apesar de eu ser uma maluca complicada, como a Lu pôs tão eloqüentemente, mas eu faço sentido pra mim mesma e isso é suficiente para mim.

Evangeline riu suavemente.

-Fico feliz em saber.

-Mas por que você está me perguntando isso de repente? –Lily quis saber.

Evangeline deixou seu olhar vagar até a janela ali próxima, que deixava o céu a vista delas.

-É que eu acordei hoje... E apesar da sensação de boa, porque eu sei que vai nevar, eu estou sentindo um aperto no peito. Uma tristeza... Eu acho que vai acontecer algo não muito legal hoje... –ela falou vagamente.

-E você veio se certificar de que não era eu? –Lily chutou.

-Eu não quero você triste. –Evangeline falou num suspiro.

-Eu não estou triste. –Lily assegurou –E eu também não quero ninguém triste. Em quem será que você estava pensando?

-Eu nem imagino... Mas até o fim do dia uma de nós vai estar triste... Disso eu tenho certeza.

XxX

-Elizabeth, depois nós podemos ver o menino cachorro de novo? –Michael perguntou.

-Nós vamos ver se encontramos ele. –Elizabeth prometeu.

-Ele gostou mesmo do Sirius... –Clark comentou.

-O Michael as vezes encana com algumas pessoas. –Elizabeth disse –E fica perguntando delas. Eu sei que ele gostou muito da Evangeline e da senhora Potter também.

-É verdade... Ele perguntou da mãe do James enquanto nós vínhamos para cá. Ele disse que gostaria de vê-la de novo.

-Aposto que sim. –Elizabeth sorriu levemente –Ela deu um pirulito gigante para ele na primeira vez que eles se viram...

Clark riu.

-É verdade... Mas a Giulia certamente também gostaria de vê-lo de novo. Ela pergunta sempre por ele. Ela ficou muito preocupada com vocês dois.

Elizabeth soltou um curto suspiro irônico.

-Acho que a senhora Potter devia montar um abrigo para filhos fugidos de famílias das trevas se ela se importa tanto. –ela deu de ombros –Eu e meu irmão estamos ótimos.

-Isso eu posso ver. –Clark assegurou –Mas seria legal se você considerasse fazer uma visita a eles no Natal. Nem que fosse uma bem rápida...

-Essa insistência toda tem algum motivo? –Elizabeth perguntou com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Clark deu um sorriso maroto.

-Bom, eu vou estar meio que acampado na casa dos Potter durante o feriado de Natal. –ele admitiu –Seria legal ver você e o grandão ai.

-Eu vou pensar no seu caso, Potter. –ela falou por fim, ainda dando aquele sorriso misterioso –Será que nós poderíamos ir agora? Eu realmente gostaria de ver minhas amigas.

Quando Elizabeth foi se levantar Clark segurou a mão dela suavemente.

-Você sabe que eu realmente me preocupo não só com você, mas com seu irmão também, não é? –ele perguntou –Você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar.

Elizabeth tocou a mão dele.

-Obrigada, Potter. –ela respondeu –Agora podemos ir?

Clark soltou-a e Elizabeth pegou Michael no colo. É, ela era uma estatua de gelo...

XxX

-Caramba... A Ester tem um coração hein? –Peter comentou de forma distraída.

-É, isso ou alguma coisa muito parecida com isso. –James falou espreguiçando-se –E que pelo jeito só funciona quando o irmão pequeno ta em volta...

-O pirralho foi adotado, ou roubado de algum lugar? –Sirius perguntou –Por que como uma coisa loira daquela pode ser irmã da Ester?

-Na verdade, se eu não me engano, a Elizabeth que é a única fora de contexto na casa dela. –James falou –Eu acho que ela é a única morena la, tirando o maluco do pai dela.

-Eles realmente não se parecem nada né? –Remus comentou –Bom, tirando os olhos. São iguaizinhos.

-Aquele moleque tem olhos bonitos mesmo. Agora dá pra entender porque toda a mulherada fica em volta. –Sirius riu –Ele vai ser perigoso quando crescer.

-Acho que ele já é. –Peter constatou –Ele fez a senhora Potter querer levá-lo pra casa, faz a Ester sorrir, a Lionel também, sem contar a Evans e a Lucy...

Os meninos riram.

-Do que vocês estão falando? –Lucianne perguntou curiosa se aproximando com Lily e Evangeline.

-Do irmãozinho da Ester. –Peter contou.

-Ah ele é uma fofura né? –Lucianne falou animada –Dá até vontade de arrumar um.

-Não seja por isso, Lutter. –Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto –Eu tenho certeza de que seu namorado adoraria te ajudar no processo de arrumar um daqueles...

-Black! –Lucianne bronqueou, corando.

-Deixa ela em paz, Sirius. –Remus pediu revirando os olhos.

-Eu só queria ajudar... –Sirius falou com falsa inocência.

-Mas imagina que delícia ter um desse em casa, te abraçando com aquela fofura toda? –Lily falou sonhadora.

-Eu tenho certeza que seus filhos vão ser mais fofos do que o irmão da Ester, Lily. –James afirmou tranqüilo.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Potter? –Lily perguntou revirando os olhos.

-Porque com certeza eles vão ter seus olhos, seria injusto da parte da genética se eles não tivessem, e, espero eu, terão o seu nariz que também é muito bonitinho. –ele falou tocando a ponta do nariz dela com o dedo.

Lily corou inteira.

-Só espero que não tenham seu gênio... –Sirius comentou.

-Cala a boca, Black. –as meninas falaram juntas.

-Sua moral ta mais embaixo hoje, hein Almofadinhas... –Remus provocou.

-Ha ha... –Sirius riu irônico.

-Vocês viram a Elizabeth por ai? –Evangeline quis saber.

-Não. –Remus respondeu –Ela ainda deve estar com o Clark.

As meninas trocaram olhares preocupados.

-Ah menos. –Evangeline bufou –Ela não ia fazer nada de impróprio com o irmão pequeno por perto...

-Deixa ela saber que é essa a visão que vocês têm dela, viu? –Lucianne provocou –Que ela não consegue ficar sem se atirar pra cima de um homem.

-Não é bem assim. –Lily defendeu –A gente não tem culpa que ela é meio... Bom, quase totalmente volúvel...

-Bom, se tivesse um Clark Potter do meu lado eu também seria meio totalmente volúvel. –Lucianne comentou tranqüilamente.

-Lucianne! – Peter bronqueou.

-Mas eu só tenho olhos pra você. –ela falou piscando para o namorado.

Peter revirou os olhos.

-Bom, de qualquer jeito, se não por bom senso, pelo Michael eu sei que ela não vai sumir com o Clark. –Evangeline falou segura.

-A Ester é de sair assim com os caras? –James perguntou em choque.

-Isso não é da sua conta. –Lily falou.

-Como não, Evans? –Sirius provocou –Uma menina tão atirada é da conta de qualquer homem.

Lily deu um tapa no braço de Sirius.

-Você é desprezível as vezes, Black. –ela falou brava.

-Sirius, deixa a Lily em paz agora. –James falou por entre os dentes.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Dá pra você devolver o meu amigo? –ele perguntou para Lily –Desde que ele se apaixonou por você ele ficou muito chato...

-Que tal você se apaixonar também, Black? –Lily sugeriu –Quem sabe assim você vira um ser humano descente...

-Lily, você não sabe que missão impossivel você está pedindo... –Remus falou –O Sirius não fica tempo suficiente com ninguém para se apaixonar...

-Bom, depois de todos os beijos e amassos o que mais uma pessoa pode ter de interessante a oferecer? –ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Pro meu próprio bem eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso. –Lily falou.

-E também olha quem fala, Evans. Você nunca teve um namorado firme. O que você sabe sobre se apaixonar? –ele desafiou.

-Eu nunca tive um namorado firme que _você_ soubesse. –ela rebateu, antes de perceber o que falara e tapar a própria boca.

-Como assim? –James quis saber –Eu tenho certeza que eu ameacei e sumi com todos os seus pretendentes!

Lily lançou um olhar congelante para James.

-Eu sei, Potter, obrigada por isso. –ela falou sarcástica.

James se mexeu incomodado.

-Essa não é a questão! Onde você arrumou um namorado?

-Mundo trouxa. –ela falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Ah por favor, não entrem nessa discussão ridícula. –Evangeline pediu revirando os olhos –O que a Lily faz não é da conta do Potter. E pare de provocar, Lily.

-Falou a outra insensível... –Sirius cutucou.

-Eu faço minhas as palavras da Lily... –ela virou-se para Sirius e falou por entre os dentes -Eu nunca tive um namorado firme que _você_ soubesse.

-Ah a Elizabeth! Graças a Merlin! –Lucianne falou aliviada ao ver a amiga vindo na direção delas, com Clark ao seu lado e Michael em seu colo.

-O menino cachorro! –Michael falou animado ao vê-los.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Parece que você ganhou um fã, _Almofadinhas_... –Remus provocou.

-Espera só até o pirralho olhar pra vocês e começar a chamar vocês pelos bichinhos simpáticos que _vocês_ são! –Sirius falou emburrado.

Michael falou alguma coisa com Elizabeth que riu suavemente e o colocou no chão. Ele correu até onde todos estavam e parou bem diante de Sirius que teve que olhar para baixo para conseguir encará-lo.

-Posso ajudar? –Sirius perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

O pequeno apenas estendeu os braços na direção de Sirius. Ele queria ser carregado.

Sirius pensou seriamente se ia mesmo pegar o pirralho no colo, mas as meninas já estavam fazendo dezenas de comentários em relação a fofura do menino e ele achou melhor pegá-lo de uma vez.

Sirius não se lembrava de ter carregado alguma criança nos últimos tempos. Aliás fazia muito tempo que ele não via criança alguma. O garoto era muito leve. Ele segurou o menino, sentindo-se estranho com aquele pesinho extra.

-Oi. –o menino falou sorrindo.

-Oi. –Sirius falou, sem saber o que mais dizer.

-Meu nome é Michael. –ele continuou.

-O meu é Sirius. –o moreno respondeu sentindo-se desconfortável.

Ele viu os amigos querendo se dobrar em risada e os amaldiçoou mentalmente. As meninas pareciam encantadas. E foi quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Elizabeth. Ela parecia levemente divertida pela cena.

Merlin, ela tinha olhos bonitos... Ele nunca tinha realmente reparado. Agora ele sabia porque os olhos de Michael pareciam familiares... Mas não era só isso. Ele tinha certeza. Tinha mais alguém com aqueles olhos...

Michael estendeu a mão e tocou as orelhas de Sirius.

-Posso ver suas orelhas de cachorro? –ele pediu animado.

Isso fez os outros marotos definitivamente caírem na risada de uma maneira quase histérica.

-Ok, Michael que tal você vir comigo agora? –Elizabeth falou avançando em direção a Sirius e estendendo os braços para o menino.

Sirius entregou o garoto para Elizabeth e suspirou.

-O pestinha ai é terrível...

-Ele é perceptivo. Mas não sabia que seria o bastante para desmascarar esse segredo seu... –Elizabeth falou calmamente.

Sirius se sentiu travar. Por dois motivos: essa era a primeira vez que ele e Elizabeth realmente falavam alguma coisa entre si e segundo... Ela tinha acabado de sugerir que sabia que ele era um animago? Como assim?

-Acho que está na hora de nós voltarmos, grandão. –Clark falou para Michael.

-Tudo bem. –o pequeno respondeu sorrindo.

-Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, Evy, sua mãe mandou isso para você. –Clark falou entregando uma carta para Evangeline –Ela estava a ponto de te mandar, mas como eu cheguei ela pediu para eu trazer.

-Obrigada... –Evangeline falou hesitante ao pegar a carta.

-Muito obrigada por ter trazido o Michael aqui hoje, Potter. –Elizabeth falou –Significou muito para mim.

-Se te fez feliz eu já estou mais do que satisfeito. –ele falou com um sorriso –Até mais meninos. –ele acenou para os marotos –Até mais meninas.

Clark se afastou em direção aos outros aurores que esperavam por ele.

-O que a chata da sua mãe quer, Evy? –Lucianne perguntou virando-se para a amiga.

Mas Evangeline não estava mais la.

-Droga. –Lily murmurou.

-O que houve? –Remus perguntou confusa.

-Uma de nós ia estar muito triste até o fim do dia. –Lily falou num suspiro –E nós acabamos de descobrir quem seria...

XxX

Os olhos de Evangeline arderam por causa das lágrimas. Ah droga.

Ela olhou para cima e viu um floco cintilante cair lentamente do céu até a ponta do seu nariz. Ela podia sentir o vento frio soprando. É, estava nevando... Exatamente como ela disse que estaria. Era a primeira neve da estação e ela não podia aproveitar propriamente.

Merlin como ela não suportava a própria família.

Ela olhou em volta procurando por um lugar para se esconder, apesar de que ela sabia que as meninas não demorariam nada a encontrá-la. O negócio então era fazer o máximo dos minutos que ela conseguisse sozinha.

Ela avistou o Cabeça de Javali a distância. É, isso serviria.

XxX

-O que será que aconteceu? –Lucianne perguntou preocupada.

-Agora não é hora para pensar no que. –Elizabeth cortou –A Evangeline está arrasada. Nós temos que encontrá-la.

-Eu acho que ela foi para o Cabeça de Javali. –Lily falou, após se concentrar um pouco –É o único lugar nessa direção onde ela poderia se enfiar...

-O Cabeça de Javali? –Lucianne falou incrédula –O que será que ela pensa da vida se enfiando la?

-Isso nós vamos descobrir assim que nós a tirarmos de lá. –Elizabeth decidiu.

-Espera um minuto. –James pediu –O que está acontecendo?

-Nada, James. –Lily falou –A Evy está com alguns pequenos problemas. Nós vamos atrás dela.

-No Cabeça de Javali? –Sirius perguntou descrente –Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que ela está la?

-Não é da sua conta, Black. –Lily cortou.

-Lily, eu não vou deixar vocês entrarem sozinhas no Cabeça de Javali. –James avisou.

-Potter, eu não estou pedindo...

-Lily, o James tem razão. –Remus interferiu –O Cabeça de Javali não é um lugar para vocês irem. Além do mais, nada garante que a Lionel esteja la.

Lily parecia pronta para discutir esse ponto, mas um olhar na direção de Elizabeth a calou.

-Vamos fazer assim... –James propôs –Nós ajudamos vocês a procurarem. Peter vai com a Lucianne, Lily vai comigo, o Sirius pode... –foi então que James percebeu que estava a ponto de colocar Sirius e Elizabeth juntos e apesar da aparente trégua isso não podia dar certo –Reformulando, Elizabeth e Lily vão com o Remus até o Cabeça de Javali e eu vou com o Sirius procurar por ai também.

As garotas pareceram prontas para reclamar.

-Sem discussões. –Remus cortou de forma firme –Nós nos encontramos na Casa dos Gritos.

-Certo. –os outros marotos concordaram.

-Eu não acredito nisso. –Lily bufou.

-Vamos logo. –Elizabeth falou –Já perdemos tempo o bastante. Eu nem quero pensar no que a Evangeline pode ter aprontado nesse meio tempo...

XxX

Uma rodada de palmas soou quando o copo bateu no balcão.

-Essa menina sabe beber! –um dos homens comemorou.

-Ela humilha todos vocês. –o homem por trás do balcão falou revirando os olhos –Ela é a única aqui que bebe whisky de fogo como um homem de verdade deveria beber...

Evangeline não tinha certeza se isso era um elogio. Mas ela não se importava muito, já que a mente ela estava totalmente nublada pelo... Hum, seria aquele o quinto ou sexto shot de whisky de fogo?

-Eu aposto que ela não agüenta mais um! –um dos homens disse.

Ah sim. Ela estava cercada por esses homens estranhos. Eles falavam que ela bebia bem. Só porque ela sabia como virar uma dose? Grande coisa... O bom é que eles ficavam aplaudindo e oferecendo novas rodadas para ela, porque todos queriam ver até onde ela ia...

-Bom, me paga outra dose e eu tem mostro quem não agüenta. –ela falou dando de ombros.

Os homens riram divertido.

-Aberforth, sirva mais uma dose para a dama! –o homem que a desafiara falou colando algumas moedas no balcão. Ou pelo menos Evangeline imaginou que aqueles borrões fossem moedas.

Aberforth serviu mais uma dose de Whisky de fogo no pequeno copo. Evangeline virou-a rapidamente. Ela nem fazia careta mais. Parecia que a bebida nem tinha gosto mais.

-Lionel!

Evangeline virou-se no seu banco para encontrar Remus Lupin olhando para ele em choque.

-Ah olá, Lupin. –ela falou mole –Quer uma dose de Whisky?

-O garotinho ali? –um dos homens perguntou –Ele não deve agüentar nem cerveja amanteigada...

Os outros homens e Evangeline riram. Remus não pareceu nada divertido.

-Vamos embora, Lionel. –ele anunciou se aproximando dela e pegando-a pelo braço.

-Ei, Lupin, me solta! –ela reclamou.

-Deixe ela, garoto. –um dos homens ordenou se levantando.

Os outros seguiram o movimento já tirando as varinhas de suas vestes.

-Ela é uma aluna de Hogwarts. –Remus informou –Eu tenho certeza de que Dumbledore vai adorar saber que você deixam os alunos beberem aqui.

Isso pareceu capturar a atenção do homem atrás do balcão.

-Vamos, tire logo ela daqui. –ele resmungou, então jogou um cantil para Remus –Faça ela beber água.

Remus agradeceu sem saber exatamente o que mais fazer. Ele quase teve que arrastar Evangeline para fora do pub e do lado de fora Elizabeth e Lily esperavam por eles.

-Evy! –Lily falou em choque ao ver a amiga –O que você pensa que estava fazendo?

-Se embebedando. –Remus respondeu extremamente irritado. Ele não tinha gostado nada da cena que tinha presenciado la dentro –Eu vou levá-la para a Casa dos Gritos. Por que vocês não vão atrás dos outros e chamam eles para se juntarem a nós la? –ele sugeriu.

-Ok. –Lily concordou –Nós nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Lily e Elizabeth saíram dali para procurar os outros.

-Quem eram aqueles dois borrões? –Evangeline perguntou.

-Que tal suas amigas? –Remus falou irônico.

-Ah isso faz muito sentido... –ela falou parecendo pensativa.

Remus achou melhor ignorá-la de novo.

-Você consegue andar?

-Claro que sim. –ela falou inconformada –O que você acha que eu sou?

-Uma pessoa extremamente irresponsável. –ele falou bravo.

Eles começaram a andar, mas depois de alguns passos ficou claro para Remus que Evangeline não podia andar sozinha. Então ele parou e pegou-a no colo.

-O que você está fazendo? –ela falou surpresa.

-Apenas te carregando. –ele falou calmamente.

Eles andaram em silêncio por uns minutos. Então Evangeline escondeu o rosto contra o peito de Remus. Ele achou que ela tinha caído no sono até que sentiu os ombros dela tremendo e ouviu o inconfundível som de choro.

-Lionel? –Remus chamou preocupado –O que houve?

-Eu sou uma irresponsável. –ela falou contra o peito dele –Eu sou totalmente irresponsável...

Remus se amaldiçoou mentalmente. Não era certo falar coisas desse tipo para pessoas alcoolizadas, elas tendiam a ficar sensíveis.

-Você não é. –ele afirmou suavemente.

-Eu sou sim! –ela rebateu –Eu sou irresponsável, eu sou uma vergonha. É por isso que eu sou um peso para os meus pais, é por isso que eles não gostam de mim.

Remus parou de andar na hora.

-Lionel, não é assim. Eu tenho certeza que seus pais gostam muito de você. –ele afirmou convicto.

-Eu sou uma decepção para eles. –ela falou chorando mais –Minha mãe acabou de me dizer. –ela falou mostrando a carta amassada entre seus dedos.

Remus olhou em choque para o pedaço de papel nas mãos dela.

-Lionel, eu tenho certeza que o quer que você tenha lido ai você deve ter interpretado mal... –ele falou, apesar de que ele não tinha certeza se acreditava nas próprias palavras, afinal ele sabia que Evangeline não era o tipo de garota de se precipitar em nada –Seus pais não podem estar decepcionados com você. É impossível.

-Por que? –ela perguntou chorosa.

-Por que? –ele perguntou incrédulo –Porque você é monitora-chefe, inteligente, esforçada. Isso pra citar só algumas coisas.

-Ah Lupin, você é um doce. –ela falou balançando a cabeça com pesar –Mas infelizmente você não entende.

Não, ele não entendia e pelo jeito ela não estava disposta a explicar a ele. Então ele simplesmente continuou andando.

Logo eles alcançaram a Casa dos Gritos. Remus achou que pelo tempo que Evangeline estava em silêncio ela teria dormido, mas não falou nada. Era até melhor que ela ficasse assim. Depois ele ia conversar com Lily. Ele precisava entender de onde Evangeline tirara aquela idéia. Impossível os pais dela não sentirem orgulho dela. Os pais dele se orgulhavam dele e ele era um lobisomem. Que tipo de falha Evangeline teria?

Quando eles cruzaram a porta da casa Evangeline levantou a cabeça e olhou em volta.

-Nós estamos na Casa dos Gritos? –ela perguntou, a voz levemente embriagada.

-Estamos. –Remus afirmou.

-Eu nunca estive aqui... –ela falou olhando em volta.

-Sorte a sua. –ele murmurou mais para si mesmo.

No andar superior da casa tinha um cômodo que ele e os amigos haviam arrumado razoavelmente para que eles pudessem se encontrar e conversar sem ninguém incomodá-los e para as noites de lua-cheia... Não tinha nada demais la, era apenas o único cômodo da casa que não tinha poeira e teias de aranha. Apesar dos móveis destruídos um dos sofás, que por acaso não tinha nenhuma das quatro pernas, tinha um tecido macio jogado sobre ele e parecia até confortável. Remus deitou Evangeline ali.

-Obrigada, Lupin... –Evangeline falou baixo, sem olhar na direção dele –Sinto muito por tudo isso...

-Pode acontecer com qualquer um. –ele falou dando de ombros.

-É, pode... –ela respondeu.

Remus se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

-Você quer me contar o que aconteceu, Lionel? –ele perguntou gentilmente.

Ela olhou para ele e pareceu pensar por um minuto.

-Você sabia que eu vejo mais do que os outros? –ela perguntou de repente.

-Você quer dizer que você tem visões do futuro? –ele perguntou, ela confirmou com a cabeça –Eu desconfiava.

-Essa não é uma habilidade muito admirada. –ela falou, desviando o olhar do dele mais uma vez –Não é algo para se orgulhar se seu filho tem...

-Por que não? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Primeiro porque as pessoas dificilmente acreditam nisso. –ela deu de ombros –Segundo porque é considerada uma capacidade arriscada. Pessoas ficam loucas por causa de visões do futuro.

-É por isso que você acha que seus pais se envergonham de você? –Remus arriscou.

Ela olhou para ele.

-Eu não acho, Lupin. -ela falou suavemente –Eu sei.

Remus tocou suavemente o rosto dela.

-Seus pais seriam loucos de não ser orgulharem de você, Lionel. Você é inteligente, você é esperta, você é linda...

Evangeline deu um sorriso triste.

-Você só está tentando me consolar... –ela falou num suspiro –Pode se poupar, Lupin, minhas amigas estarão logo aqui para cuidarem disso...

Remus segurou o rosto dela entre suas duas mãos e a fez olhar para ele.

-Eu não estou só tentando te consolar, Evangeline. –ele falou sincero –Eu te admiro muito. E qualquer um que fale que você não é motivo de orgulho e de respeito é louco ou invejoso. –ele falou com tanta convicção, com tanta certeza que Evangeline sentiu se corpo inteiro reagir a voz dele.

-Você é um doce. –ela falou como se tivesse acabado de perceber isso.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Não espalhe. –ele pediu levemente irônico –Eu tenho uma reputação a...

Ele não conseguiu completar a frase, já que Evangeline deslizou a mão para a nuca dele e o puxou para perto, colando seus lábios aos dele. Remus se perdeu na sensação do beijo dela.

Evangeline tinha lábios cheios e quentes, e embora o beijo que ela estivesse dando a ele fosse até casto demais, era capaz de fazer todo o sangue dele ferver.

Ele pressionou os lábios dela em retorno, correndo a língua pelo contorno da boca dela, fazendo-a abrir-se para um beijo mais profundo. Foi quando a língua de Remus tocou a de Evangeline e ele sentiu o suave gosto de whisky de fogo que ele lembrou-se o real estado dela. Ah droga... Isso porque ele tinha ficado feliz por James não se aproveitar de uma bêbada louca ele estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa.

Ele separou-se de Evangeline na hora.

-O que...? –ela perguntou meio confusa.

Remus levantou-se e afastou-se do sofá, começando a andar de um lado para o outro na sala.

-De... Desculpa, Lionel. Mas eu não posso te beijar. Por mais que eu queira. Você não está bem! –ele falou em rápida sucessão, sequer parando para respirar –Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não quero te beijar, porque desde a primeira vez que eu te beijei eu só penso em te beijar de novo. Você entende? –ele pediu, virando-se para ela de novo.

Mas Evangeline tinha caído no sono.

Remus suspirou, meio aliviado, meio frustrado.

-Com sorte você não vai lembrar disso pela manhã. –ele falou voltando a se aproximar do sofá no qual ela estava deitada –E não vai mais fazer essas coisas...

Remus olhou para a carta, ainda presa entre os dedos dela e tirou-a das mãos da morena e guardou no próprio bolso. Depois ele mostraria as amigas dela. Então ele voltou a olhar para o rosto dela. Ela parecia tão boazinha quando dormia. Nem parecia aquela menina toda durona que ela era normalmente... Isso era bom.

Remus tocou o rosto dela gentilmente, tirando uma mecha do cabelo que caía de forma incômoda sobre os olhos dela. Então ele deixou sua mão vagar um pouco mais sobre a face dela, até ele ouvir o som de alguém limpando a garganta atrás dele e levantar num pulo.

Lucianne e Peter estavam ali olhando para ele de forma divertida.

-Oi. –ele falou corando.

-Oi Lupin. –Lucianne falou com um sorriso maldoso –Como vai? Belo dia não acha?

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Só finjam que não viram nada. –ele pediu.

-Ver o que? –Lucianne perguntou inocentemente.

-Exatamente isso. –ele falou.

-Como está a Evy? –Lily perguntou entrando na sala, seguida dos outros.

-Apagada. –Remus informou –Melhor levarmos ela de volta para a escola.

-Nós podemos levá-la até o dormitório dos monitores e ninguém vai ver, mas como vamos levá-la até a escola sem chamar a atenção? –Elizabeth quis saber.

-Isso você deixa com a gente. –James propôs –Sirius, pega a Lionel.

-Por que eu? –Sirius perguntou incomodado.

-Porque para alguma coisa tem que servir esse monte de músculo que você tem. –Lily falou revirando os olhos.

-Ah olhando meus músculos hein Evans? –Sirius provocou –Já era, Pontas. A Evans curte um cara musculoso.

James achou melhor ignorar o amigo.

-Por aqui. –ele chamou os outros descendo a escada.

As meninas seguiram os Marotos, Sirius carregando Evangeline totalmente adormecida. Eles entraram em uma passagem escura e sufocante e saíram embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador. Peter apertou o que parecia ser um nó na raiz da árvore que parou de se mexer. As meninas acharam melhor não falarem nada. Já era grande coisa eles estarem confiando nelas para mostrarem esse tipo de segredo.

Eles andaram em silêncio e com cuidado pelos campos da escola, até entrarem no castelo, onde as meninas assumiram a frente e levaram os Marotos até o quadro que guardava a entrada do dormitório dos Monitores-Chefes.

-Senha? –o cavaleiro pintado no quadro pediu.

-Amortentia. –Elizabeth falou.

O quadro girou revelando a passagem para a sala comunal delas.

-Quem estava se sentindo romântica quando criou essa senha? –Sirius provocou.

-A Lily. –Elizabeth e Lucianne falaram juntas.

Lily corou suavemente.

-Por aqui. –Elizabeth falou indicando a sala para eles.

Os Marotos olharam em volta, claramente maravilhados pela sala comunal.

-Olha que folga... –Sirius falou –Esse dormitório de vocês é incrível.

-Por que vocês não ficam aqui? –James perguntou como se elas fossem loucas por não fazerem isso.

-Ficar aqui isoladas só nos afastaria mais dos outros alunos. –Elizabeth explicou –Nós queríamos ficar num lugar onde fosse mais fácil ficar de olho neles. E o que melhor do que nossas próprias salas comunais? –ela perguntou simplesmente.

-Elas são incríveis, não são? –Remus comentou sorrindo.

-Ah menos ai, Aluado. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos –Onde eu deixo a pentelha adormecida aqui? –ele falou olhando para Evangeline, ainda em seus braços.

-Por aqui, Sirius. –Lucianne falou passando por ele em direção a uma das portas, que por acaso tinha o nome de Evangeline escrito.

Sirius entrou no quarto seguindo Lucianne.

Elizabeth suspirou.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez? –ela perguntou para Lily.

-Eu não sei. –Lily falou, sentindo-se exausta –Vamos ter que esperar ela acordar e nos contar.

-Na verdade... –Remus falou tirando a carta amassada de seu bolso –Eu acabei ficando com a carta dela.

Lily e Elizabeth arquearam a sobrancelha.

-Juro que eu não li! –ele se defendeu rapidamente.

-Obrigada, Remus. –Lily agradeceu pegando a carta.

-Lily... –Remus hesitou –Eu sei que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... Mas é que a Lionel... Ela falou umas coisas... –ele balançou a cabeça, odiando a lembrança das lágrimas dela –Eu queria saber se vocês poderiam só explicar o que está acontecendo.

Lily e Elizabeth trocaram um longo olhar, até que a morena fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Nessa hora Sirius e Lucianne voltaram para a sala.

-Ela está dormindo. –Lucianne informou.

-Sentem-se, meninos, se vocês querem saber a história. –Lily falou indicando o sofá -Acreditem, é uma longa história.

Eles se acomodaram todos como puderam. As três meninas sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá, Lily no meio. James e Remus sentaram-se no sofá de dois lugares e Peter e Sirius nas poltronas.

-Antes de falarmos sobre a carta... –Lily respirou fundo –O que a Evy te falou, Remus?

Remus respirou fundo. Era terrível ter que repetir os absurdos que ela falara.

-Ela falou que era uma vergonha e um peso para os pais e que eles não gostavam dela por isso. Eu tentei convencê-la do contrario, mas ela no fim achou que eu só estava querendo consolá-la e não acreditou muito... –ele suspirou cansado –Ela me contou que vê o futuro. –ele falou sem parar para ver o olhar chocado das três monitoras –E falou que essa não era uma habilidade apreciada. Eu perguntei se era por isso que ela achava que os pais não gostavam dela, mas ela não respondeu exatamente minha pergunta. Ela só disse que não achava, que tinha certeza que eles não gostam dela.

Lucianne balançou a cabeça inconformada.

-Alguém devia mandar prender os pais da Evangeline. –ela falou irritada.

-Se você quiser eu faço isso. –Elizabeth deu de ombros –Eu já mandei prender os meus mesmo...

-Não é hora pra isso. –Lily lembrou –Eu acho que é desnecessário falar quem é o pai da Evy. Todos vocês sabem quem ele é.

Os meninos fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-O pai da Evy pertence a uma das mais tradicionais famílias sangue-puro do mundo bruxo. O status dele está até acima de famílias como os Malfoy e os Black. –Elizabeth explicou –Só da para comparar com...

-Potter e Ester. –James completou.

-Exato. –Elizabeth confirmou –Mas... Se ele casar o filho do jeito certo, ele supera esse status, você não acha? –ela sugeriu.

-Onde você quer chegar? –Sirius perguntou.

-Você já vai entender. –Lily falou –Bom, a Evy tem um irmão mais velho que ela. Sete anos mais velho para ser precisa. A segunda gravidez da mãe dela não estava nos planos, muito menos uma filha mulher estava nos planos. Mas até que não tinha um real problema com isso...

-Como assim "tinha"? –Sirius perguntou –Agora tem?

-Tem. –Lily afirmou –Ela vê o futuro.

Os meninos olharam em silêncio para ela, como se esperassem que elas dissessem mais alguma coisa além disso. Quando eles perceberam que nada mais vinha o choque foi total.

-Você quer dizer que eles implicam com ela só por isso? –James perguntou em choque.

-Para ele é tudo isso. –Lily falou irônica –A Evangeline chegava a ser útil para o pai se ele pudesse casá-la com alguém. –dava para perceber pelo tom de Lily que ela estava se segurando para não explodir.

-Ela provavelmente seria casada com alguém do tipo do Malfoy, ou da sua família se o pai dela conseguisse. –Elizabeth falou olhando para James.

-Por que não da sua? –James quis saber.

-Porque o Lionel nunca deixaria um membro da família dele carregar o sobrenome da minha família. –Elizabeth falou como se fosse óbvio.

-A questão é que nenhuma família mágica de respeito se associaria com uma "vidente", falsa ou verdadeira. –Lucianne falou irritada –Ou pelo menos foi o que o pai dela disse para ela quando ela tinha nove anos e descobriu o dom.

-Ela até tentou esconder, mas na maior parte do tempo as visões não vêm voluntariamente. –Lily explicou –Algumas coisas você pode controlar, mas não tudo. Tem hora que simplesmente não há nada que ela possa fazer.

-Chega a parecer um tipo de ataque. –Elizabeth explicou –Ela pode se debater, desmaiar, falar sozinha...

-Ela parece estar doente. –Sirius falou, de repente entendendo tudo –Um cara que quer uma esposa exemplar, para mostrar por ai não ia querer nunca uma que pode desmaiar e começar a fazer profecias no meio de um jantar.

-Isso. Então... –Lily respirou fundo –Ela perdeu a utilidade. E a filha que ele já não queria...

-Ficou ainda mais sem sentido... –Remus falou chocado –Mas se ele não queria um filho vidente por que ele casou com uma Jaus?

-Fazia muito tempo que não se via noticias de Jaus que eram videntes. –Elizabeth explicou –E a mãe da Evy não tem a visão.

-Então ele achou que os filhos também não teriam... –James concluiu com pesar –Mas estava errado.

-Agora vocês entendem um pouco da Evy? –Lucianne perguntou preocupada –Por que ela é tão certinha e implicante? Ela quer ser a melhor. Ela ainda quer fazer algo que faça o pai se orgulhar dela. Ela ainda quer que ele sinta algo por ela.

-Mas e a mãe dela? –James perguntou inconformado –Onde ela fica nisso tudo?

-Ela fica irritada por que a Evy não agrada o marido e por ela ter vindo com um dom que era pra ter morrido há gerações. –Elizabeth explicou –Ela não gostou nada de ter sido quem, de alguma forma, trouxe isso de volta a família.

-E eu achava minha família uma bomba... –Sirius falou irônico.

-Para você ver como o mundo não gira só em torno da sua família. –Elizabeth lembrou.

Sirius lançou um olhar congelante para ela, que foi totalmente ignorado.

-E o que a carta tem a ver com isso? –Peter quis saber.

-É o que nós vamos descobrir agora... –Lily falou, respirando fundo, antes de abrir a carta.

Lily leu a carta em silêncio por um tempo torturante. Elizabeth parecia estar lendo com ela e Lucianne também, deixando apenas os Marotos de fora e totalmente curiosos.

-Cretino. –Elizabeth murmurou baixinho, antes de se recostar mais uma vez no sofá.

-Eu juro que um dia eu bato na mãe da Evy! –Lucianne falou irritada.

-Menos, Lu. –Lily falou, massageando as tempôras.

-O que houve? –Remus perguntou impaciente.

-Lembra que a gente falou que a Evy tem um irmão mais velho? O nome dele é Vicent. –Lily perguntou –Ele é casado com um prima da família, uma Lionel, e ela está grávida.

-A Evy já sabia disso e estava até feliz pela idéia de ser tia. –Lucianne falou –Mas agora eles descobriram o sexo do bebê...

-É um menino. –Elizabeth informou –O primogênito do Vicent será um menino.

-Não existe orgulho maior para uma família puro-sangue. –Sirius falou debochado.

-É exatamente isso que a mãe dela está falando na carta. –Lily falou indicando o papel –Que o Vicent trouxe a família uma honra que a Evangeline nunca vai ser capaz de trazer. Já que qualquer filho que ela tiver, isso se ela conseguir casar, nunca será um Lionel.

-A _mãe_ dela falou isso? –James perguntou em choque.

-Com essas palavras. –Lily confirmou.

-Cara, que mulher do inferno. –James falou inconformado –Por que ela não faz nada?

-Fazer o que, Potter? –Elizabeth quis saber.

-Sair de casa! –ele falou como se fosse óbvio –Você mesma fez isso.

-Acontece que caso você não tenha reparado eu e Evangeline somos duas pessoas completamente diferentes. –Elizabeth falou dando de ombros –Ela não tem estomago, ou coragem, de deixar os pais. Ela não quer decepcioná-los mais.

-E também, James, você acha que a gente nunca tentou fazer ela sair da casa dela? –Lucianne perguntou um tanto frustrada –Eu já chamei ela para vir para a minha casa, a Lily já convidou...

-Se a família dela é tão ruim assim, porque você fugiu para lá? –Sirius perguntou olhando para Elizabeth.

-Eu não queria chamar a atenção nem para a família da Lily, que é de trouxas, nem para a da Lucianne, por motivos óbvios. –Elizabeth falou tranqüila.

Lucianne abaixou a cabeça. Ela não gostava muito quando sua família virava o assunto da conversa. Nem que qualquer coisa relacionada a eles fosse um "assunto óbvio" como Elizabeth tinha chamado. Mas infelizmente era assim.

-Mesmo porque por mais corajoso que o Lionel seja com o resto do mundo ele não ousaria mexer comigo. –Elizabeth completou dando de ombros.

-Por que? –Peter perguntou curioso.

-Isso, já não é da conta de vocês. –ela falou friamente.

-Ok, princesa das trevas, deixa pra la. –Lucianne falou revirando os olhos –O que importa é que agora vocês já entendem a Evy um pouco melhor.

-Muito obrigada pela ajuda. –Lily falou –Vocês foram mais do que compreensivos hoje. Mas por favor, não contem a ninguém o que vocês ouviram aqui hoje.

-Nós mantemos segredo contanto que vocês não contem sobre a passagem do Salgueiro para ninguém. –James falou piscando para as meninas.

-Fechado. –Lily falou sorrindo.

James e Lily ficaram se olhando fixamente, um sorrindo para o outro. Sirius olhou de um para o outro, antes de bufar impaciente.

-Bom, foi adorável esse nosso encontro, mas eu tenho que trazer meus amigos de volta e me certificar de que eles ainda são homens. –ele falou com falsa educação –Eu tenho certeza que uma hora de quadribol faz esse três voltarem a ser homens.

-Se "voltar a ser homem", como você tão eloqüentemente pôs, significa ficar um idiota como você eu prefiro os três assim. –Lily falou dando de ombros. O que fez Lucianne rir e ainda arrancou um pequeno sorriso de Elizabeth.

Sirius virou-se para James.

-James, você realmente precisa dar um jeito nessa mulher. Ela precisa de uns beijos.

Lily corou fortemente.

-Almofadinhas... –James revirou os olhos –O que você acha que eu venho tentando fazer nos últimos anos da minha existência?

Lily ficou ainda mais vermelha, mas agora suas amigas sabiam que era de raiva.

-Fora daqui! –ela ameaçou assustadoramente –AGORA!

Sirius e James nem discutiram, simplesmente saíram correndo da sala.

-Ignore-os, Lily. –Remus falou sorrindo.

-É, eu sei. –ela falou bufando –Tchau meninos. Muito obrigada, mais uma vez.

-Por nada. –Peter falou, então deu um selinho em Lucianne –Tchau.

-Tchau, Pete. –ela falou sorrindo.

Peter saiu da sala e Remus hesitou por um minuto então virou-se para as meninas. Ele parecia envergonhado por algum motivo.

-Ah se... Se vocês precisarem de... –ele corou.

-A gente chama se precisar de alguma coisa. –Lucianne falou sorrindo.

-É, é... –ele falou balançando a cabeça –E quando a Lionel, quer dizer...

-A gente avisa quando a Evy acordar. –Lily falou sorrindo.

Isso fez Remus corar ainda mais intensamente.

-B-bom... Tchau. –ele falou e saiu rapidamente.

-Ele é uma graça né? –Lucianne falou sorrindo.

-É sim. E gosta da Evy. –Lily falou.

-Por falar em Evy... Vamos meninas, é melhor prepararmos tudo para quando nossa senhora perfeitinha acordar de ressaca... –Elizabeth falou sorrindo de canto de lábio.

XxX

-Cara, esse foi um longo dia... –Sirius falou balançando a cabeça.

-Na verdade foi uma das nossas melhores visitas a Hogsmeade, vocês não acham? –James perguntou animado.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Você só está falando isso porque teve a chance de se fazer de bom moço para a ruiva.

-O que não deixa de significar que o dia foi bom. –James falou com um sorriso maroto.

-E você, Aluado. –Sirius perguntou como quem não quer nada –O que você queria sendo o herói da Lionel?

Remus bufou cansado.

-Nada. –ele afirmou –Eu já falei que não tenho interesse nenhum na Lionel.

-Ah é? –Peter provocou.

Remus lançou um olhar de aviso para o amigo.

-Opa, pára tudo! –James pediu –O que o Rabicho sabe que nós não sabemos, meu caro senhor Almofadinhas? -ele perguntou, fingindo considerar cuidadosamente toda a situação.

-Admito que não sei, senhor Pontas. –Sirius falou, também fingindo estar pensativo –Mas eu me perguntou acima de todo o resto: _por que_ nós não fomos informados?

-Porque acabou de acontecer la na Casa dos Gritos. –Peter informou.

-Peter, fica quieto! –Remus pediu irritado.

Os olhos de James e Sirius brilharam com divertimento.

-Interessante... –James falou, ainda no mesmo tom falsamente especulativo –E o que teria acontecido na Casa dos Gritos?

-Nada! –Remus cortou.

-Senhor Aluado, contenha-se! –Sirius falou com falso ultraje –E deixe nosso caro senhor Rabicho continuar seu testemunho.

Remus adoraria matar agora mesmo seus amigos por estarem fazendo tanta brincadeira em cima da vida dele. Ele sabia que Sirius e James nunca o deixariam em paz por essa.

-Bom... –Peter começou, adotando o mesmo tom falsamente aristocrático que os amigos estavam usando –Vinha eu pela Casa dos Gritos, acompanhado da adorável senhorita Lutter, quando nós entramos na nossa sala do segundo andar e encontramos uma cena deveras interessante.

-Peter! –o tom de Remus era uma ameaça.

-Prossiga, meu caro. –James pediu, interessado.

-E a cena que vimos foi a seguinte: nosso caro senhor Aluado estava ajoelhado, ao lado do sofá, onde a senhorita Lionel dormia e ele estava acariciando o rosto dela, um tanto afeccionadamente, devo adicionar. –Peter concluiu com um sorriso satisfeito.

Os olhos de James e Sirius viraram-se imediatamente para Remus.

-Eu sabia! –James comemorou –Você ta caidinho na morena!

-Não estou! –Remus falou, um tanto rápido demais –Eu só... Estava preocupado com ela. –ele falou corando levemente –Uma preocupação de colega. Nada demais! –ele reforçou.

-E como essa sua preocupação de colega te deixou com essa marca de batom ai no canto da boca? –Sirius perguntou com um sorriso extremamente maldoso.

Remus levou a mão a boca na hora, esfregando o canto do lábio. O sorriso dos amigos dele aumentou ainda mais, se isso era possível, e só tarde demais ele percebeu seu engano.

-Não tem mancha nenhuma né? –ele concluiu num suspiro.

-Mas aparentemente você parece ter motivos para acreditar que tinha... –Sirius falou, extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

-E depois eu que não posso beijar monitoras bêbadas... –James provocou.

Remus corou.

-Ela me beijou! –ele protestou –Eu não estava esperando, mas eu afastei ela logo. Eu sei que não é legal aproveitar da situação.

-Com sorte ela tem a mesma reação da Lily, Aluado. –James falou consolador.

-A Lionel? –Remus bufou –Duvido. Mesmo que ela não esqueça nada, ela certamente vai fingir que esqueceu e continuar com a vida dela como se eu nunca tivesse entrado nela, como ela sempre faz. –Remus falou e mesmo para ele sua voz soou mais amarga do que ele gostaria de admitir.

XxX

-Meu estômago...

-Ah ela resolveu acordar... –a voz divertida de Lucianne anunciou.

Evangeline abriu os olhos e espero eles se ajustarem a claridade do quarto. Então ela viu as três amigas sentadas em volta dela na cama.

-Onde eu estou? –ela perguntou.

-No nosso dormitório. –Lily informou –Você dormiu umas quatro horas seguidas. –Já perdeu até o jantar.

-Não em fale em comida! –Evangeline pediu fechando os olhos –Eu acho que eu...

Sem completar a frase a morena levantou-se e correu para o banheiro.

-Tadinha... –Elizabeth falou, não parecendo nem um pouco realmente preocupada.

-Você não está nem ai, né? –Lily perguntou.

-Ninguém mandou beber. –a morena falou dando de ombros.

Lily revirou os olhos. Logo Evangeline voltou para o quarto e sentou-se na cama, parecendo longe de estar bem.

-Toma. –Lily entregou para ela a poção –Vai resolver o problema, embora eu ache que você devia sofrer essa ressaca inteira para aprender a lição.

-Nós não deixamos _você_ curtir a sua ressaca, porque _eu_ teria que agüentar a minha? –Evangeline perguntou dando de ombros, antes de virar a poção inteira em um só gole e fazer uma careta.

As meninas ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.

-Você quer... Falar sobre isso? –Lucianne perguntou de forma hesitante.

-Não. –Evangeline falou dando de ombros –Não adianta nada mesmo. Mas... –ela mordeu o lábio de forma preocupada –Vocês podem ficar aqui comigo? –ela pediu –Eu não quero ficar sozinha.

-Claro. –Lily sorriu –Vai ser ótimo ficarmos juntas.

As meninas se acomodaram uma do lado da outra na cama, que era grande, mas nem tanto e ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos, antes de Evangeline quebrá-lo.

-É melhor arrumarmos mais cobertores. Vai ficar mais frio essa noite.

XxX

-Eu sabia! –James comemorou mais uma vez.

Os amigos dele olharam para ele como se ele fosse louco. Os quatro estavam no dormitório deles na segunda-feira de manhã, se preparando para descerem para o café da manhã.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez, Pontas? –Sirius perguntou sem estar realmente interessado.

-Bom, lembra que a Ester falou que o pai da Evangeline não ousaria mexer com ela? –James perguntou.

-O que tem? –Remus quis saber.

-Bom, o Lionel deve ter seus motivos para não querer mexer com a Ester. –ele deu um sorriso vitorioso –Já que ele é o cabeça do Departamento de Mistérios.

James sorriu satisfeito ao ver a cara de choque dos amigos.

-O Lionel é o cabeça do DM? –Sirius repetiu em choque –Essa é nova para mim.

-É, não é todo mundo que sabe. –James admitiu –Se o Clark souber que eu to espalhando a notícia ele me mata. –ele riu –Mas não é isso que importa!

-É, o que importa é que tem mais nessa história do que a gente pensa e eu acho que nós devíamos deixar para lá. –Remus falou sério –Seja la qual for o negócio da Ester com o DM _não é_ da nossa conta.

-Eu me pergunto se as outras meninas sabem de alguma coisa... –Sirius falou ignorando totalmente Remus.

-Provável. –Peter deu de ombros –Elas são grandes amigas desde sempre.

-Vale lembrar que se vocês não fossem curiosos e enxeridos eu nunca teria contado sobre o meu problema peludo para vocês. –Remus falou revirando os olhos.

-O Aluado tem um ponto válido. –Sirius cedeu.

-É, mas quem disse que elas também não são enxeridas? –James protestou -Qual é, faz séculos que elas são amigas! E vocês viram que não é como se a Ester escondesse, afinal, ela falou na frente da Lionel aquilo. –ele lembrou.

-Bom, agora eu estou ainda mais curioso para saber o que a Ester esconde. –Peter admitiu.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, olhando para o nada.

-O que foi, Almofadinhas? –James perguntou, estranhando o silêncio do amigo.

-É que... Eu me pergunto as vezes... Como uma pessoa tão complexa pode existir. –Sirius falou, quase como se estivesse pensando alto –Ela parece toda fria e malvadona e daí você descobre que ela denuncia os pais porque acha que eles fizeram algo errado. Você acha que ela não se importa com ninguém e então ela vira a super irmã, protetora dos pirralhos... –ele suspirou –É estranho e bizarro, mas... Cada dia que passa é mais difícil não admirá-la.

Três pares de olhos viraram-se para Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

-O que você acabou de dizer? –Remus perguntou em choque.

Sirius pareceu finalmente ter se tocado de que havia realmente falado aquilo em voz alta e então algo inédito acontece: Sirius Black corou inteiro.

-NADA! –ele falou rapidamente –Eu não disse nada!

-Ah cachorrão! –James começou a rir –Eu ouvi direito? Repete essa melação toda com a Ester por que eu acho que eu to sonhando.

-É, você está! –Sirius afirmou rapidamente –Não tem melação nenhuma com a Ester. Eu não disse nada.

-Sirius... –Remus começou sério, colocando uma mão consoladora no ombro do amigo –Espero que você saiba que isso vai te seguir até o tumulo. –ele completou abrindo um enorme sorriso maroto.

-Igual o beijo que você trocou com a monitora bêbada? –Sirius provocou.

James revirou os olhos.

-Ok, já chega crianças. –ele pediu com um tom debochadamente paterno.

Alguém bateu na porta do dormitório. Peter que estava mais perto abriu a porta, deparando-se com um primeiranista.

-Com licença. –o menino falou todo sério –A senhorita Evans pediu para informar ao senhor Lupin que a senhorita Lionel já está se sentindo muito melhor e que agradece sua gentileza de ontem. –o menino fez uma leve curvatura e foi embora.

James, Sirius e Peter ficaram olhando em choque para o lugar onde o menino estivera até segundos atrás.

-O que foi isso? –Sirius perguntou em choque.

-Uma pessoa que certamente tem muito mais vocabulário e educação do que qualquer um de vocês. –Remus falou dando de ombros.

-Muito engraçado, Lupin. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos –E por que a Evans ia querer que você soubesse que a Lionel está bem? –ele provocou.

-Porque eu sou um monitor. –Remus falou como se fosse óbvio –Por qual outro motivo?

-Que tal porque você pediu que ela fizesse isso ontem antes de deixar a sala? –James sugeriu com um enorme sorriso maroto.

Remus corou inteiro.

-Como vocês...

-A gente estava atrás da porta ouvindo. –Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Vocês são impossíveis. –Remus falou, suspirando frustrado.

-Nós não! –James protestou –Você é! Qual o problema de admitir que você está interessado na Lionel?

-Porque eu NÃO ESTOU INTERESSADO NELA! –Remus falou, extremamente irritado.

Os três marotos olharam em choque para o amigo.

-OK, Remus, calma. –James pediu –Tudo bem, se você diz que não está interessado nela, tudo bem.

Remus pareceu se acalmar e balançou a cabeça.

-Desculpa. –ele pediu envergonhado –Eu exagerei. Eu... O que adiante eu admitir alguma coisa? –ele falou, soando exasperado –O que adiante eu dizer que ela não sai da minha cabeça? Que eu amo o sorriso dela? Que os olhos dela são maravilhosos? Que eu morro de vontade de beijá-la cada vez que a gente se encontra num corredor? –ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou cansado –Não adianta nada. –ele simplificou –Não adianta nada, porque ela nunca vai me dar uma chance. Ela não vai, por alguma razão que eu talvez nunca conheça, me dar uma chance. Então eu repito... O que adianta?

Os amigos de Remus ficaram em silêncio.

-Remus, você tem que fazer acontecer. –James falou por fim –Você tem que fazer com que ela veja, com que ela entenda. Ela é teimosa, como a Lily é. Mas quem disse que desistir ajuda alguém? Você acha que se fosse tão fácil assim esquecer uma garota como essa eu já não teria desistido da Lily antes?

Remus olhou para o amigo confuso.

-Essas quatro... –James sorriu –Elas são do tipo de garota que se entra na cabeça de um cara não sai nunca mais. Então você tem que ter a sorte de nunca encontrar uma ou então de ela corresponder ao seu sentimento.

Remus sorriu levemente.

-Cara... –Peter falou soltando um suspiro –Essas quatro ainda vão matar nós quatro.

Os quatro marotos riram.

-Ah que tal a gente cortar todo esse papo sentimental e ir tomar café da manhã? –Sirius propôs –Eu estou faminto.

XxX

No fim da tarde haveria uma reunião de monitores.

Quando Remus entrou na sala as quatro Monitoras-Chefe já estavam la, conversando e rindo. Evangeline parecia tranqüila como sempre. Séria como sempre. Ele não tivera a chance de falar com ela durante o dia e ver se ela se lembrava de algo do que acontecera, mas ele não estava muito disposto a perder essa chance agora.

Assim que a reunião terminou Lucianne e Elizabeth deixaram a sala. Lily começou a conversar com o casal de monitores Corvinais do sexto ano, deixando Evangeline para conferir os papéis da reunião.

-Oi, Lionel. –Remus falou se aproximando dela.

Evangeline pareceu surpresa de vê-lo ali, mas sorriu educadamente.

-Oi Lupin.

-Você já está... Melhor?

-Já sim. Obrigada. –ela suspirou –Obrigada por tudo Lupin. As meninas me contaram que você me tirou do pub e me carregou até a Casa dos Gritos. Me desculpe por todo problema que eu causei.

-Sem problemas, Lionel. –ele falou balançando a cabeça –Você aparentemente tinha seus motivos.

Evangeline mordeu levemente o canto do lábio.

-Elas contaram tudo não é?

Remus não viu razão para negar, nem para se fazer de tonto.

-Contaram. Mas você mesma começou. –ele falou –Você me disse algumas coisas enquanto estávamos só nós dois.

-Desculpe te trazer para o meu adorável drama familiar. –ela falou irônica.

Remus ficou em silêncio por um minuto, então ele tomou coragem para fazer a pergunta que ele morria para saber a resposta.

-É por causa deles que você nega o seu dom?

Evangeline olhou para ele confusa, fazendo-o se sentir desconfortável.

-É por causa da opinião dos seus pais que você não aceita seu dom de... Clarividência, não é? –ele perguntou de novo.

A expressão de Evangeline foi de confusão a entendimento e então a choque.

-Você acha que eu _nego _meu dom? Que eu não aceito o que eu sou? –ela perguntou em choque.

-Bom, é o que parece. –Remus falou desconcertado.

-Lupin, você não está nem perto da verdade. –ela informou tranqüilamente –Sim, eu não saio espalhando por ai que eu consigo ver o futuro, mas isso não quer dizer que eu negue meu dom. Eu simplesmente não me concentro nele. A não ser para ver como o tempo vai estar no fim do dia. –ela deu de ombros.

-E isso não é negar? –ele desafiou.

-Remus não tem _graça_ saber o que vai acontecer no futuro. Não tem graça saber o que você vai ganhar antes de abrir os presentes de Natal. Não tem graça saber de uma festa surpresa para você antes de ela acontecer. Não tem graça saber antes que seu irmão vai te comprar uma boneca só porque ele acha que ela lembra você. –ela suspirou –Não teria graça se eu soubesse que ocasionalmente eu ia me ver aos beijos com um certo monitor antes de realmente acontecer. A vida é para ser vivida, Remus. Não para ser assistida. O prazer, a graça da vida é não saber o que vem depois da curva. É esperar, é sentir o frio na barriga ao pensar se vem calmaria ou tempestade. Ser vidente não é divertido, a não ser que você possa prever o tempo e saber quando vai começar a finalmente nevar. –ela sorriu docemente para um Remus totalmente bestificado –Boa noite, Remus. –ela falou, antes de sair dali.

Remus ficou ali parado e levou um minuto inteiro para a conversa inteira entrar nele: ela o tinha chamado pelo primeiro nome, _três vezes_! Ela tinha mencionado os beijos que eles trocaram! E ela tinha sido sincera com ele, mostrado um lado dela que ele não conhecia. Merlin e como ela fizera sentido. Realmente o que há de maravilhoso na vida são as surpresas. Qual era a graça de saber o que ia acontecer antes de acontecer?

-Sirius tem razão... –ele murmurou baixinho –Cada dia que passa é mais difícil não admirá-la...


	9. Têm medo do escuro

**Capítulo 7: ...têm medo do escuro**

Ela estava la de novo. Sozinha. Na Torre de Astronomia.

Quem era aquela garota e o que ela fazia todas as noites sozinha na Torre de Astronomia? E por que isso o incomodava? Sirius não sabia porque tirava seu sono saber que ela estava la aquela hora sem ninguém para protegê-la se ela precisasse...

Mas ela não precisava de proteção, não era essa a lenda? Que ela era uma menina malvada a ponto de por medo em toda a escola mais o Ministério? Ela não precisava de proteção e certamente não precisava dele.

-Malfeito feito. –ele falou, fechando o mapa e o guardando sob seu colchão.

Assim que Sirius deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro uma memória veio como um raio a sua cabeça.

-Ah droga! –ele murmurou desesperado.

Ele acabara de se lembrar quem tinha olhos _exatamente_ iguais aos de Elizabeth.

XxX

-Bom dia, raios de sol! –Lucianne falou animada.

Elizabeth se limitou a arquear a sobrancelha, enquanto Lily e Evangeline riam.

Desde a "grande ressaca" de Evangeline, como Lucianne adorava lembrar, as meninas haviam se mudado definitivamente para o dormitório das monitoras. Ali cada uma tinha um quarto individual, decorado nas cores da respectiva casa e com uma cama de casal.

De fato o dormitório era muito mais confortável, mas se antes elas já se sentiam isoladas dos demais essa sensação agora piorara.

Lily nunca se dera bem com praticamente garota nenhuma da escola, já que todas tinham muita inveja do jeito que James a tratava e os rapazes também não se aproximavam dela por medo do maroto.

Elizabeth por mais fria que fosse era um ponto de referencia para todos os Sonserinos. Mesmo que ela ignorasse todos eles pareciam estar sempre por perto, se por medo ou respeito ela não saberia dizer. E também não ligava.

Evangeline era respeitada por todos. Ela não tinha amigos de verdade fora do seu grupo, mas ela tinha conhecidos e bons colegas em todas as casas. As pessoas a respeitavam e a admiravam. Se por causa do seu sobrenome ou por ela mesma era difícil definir, mas pelo menos ela podia dizer que tinha uma boa relação com a maioria das pessoas da escola.

Com Lucianne já era um caso totalmente diferente. Ela se dava bem com todos os nascidos trouxas da escola. Todos a adoravam. Afinal ela era cheia de energia e seu sorriso era divino. E até brava ela era diversão garantida. Os que tinham pelo menos um pai trouxa também gostavam dela. Mas com os puros-sangues já era uma história totalmente diferente...

A maioria dos puros-sangues da escola ignoravam totalmente a existência de Lucianne, como se ela não fosse digna da atenção deles. E não eram só os Sonserinos puros-sangues. Grifinórios, Lufos e Corvinais também. Para ela era uma surpresa ter duas amigas de família renomadas como Lionel e Ester, porque os outros a desprezavam totalmente, mas também isso não era segredo para ninguém na escola.

Mas para ela tudo bem. Desde que ela colocara os pés em Hogwarts ela sabia que não seria fácil, mas ela nunca ia desistir. Os pais dela não desistiram, ela também não ia desistir.

-Bom dia, Lu. –Lily cumprimentou –Pronta para o café da manhã?

-Sempre pronta para comida, minha cara Lily. –Lucianne riu –Vamos meninas?

-Antes de sairmos... –Evangeline chamou –Eu só quero dizer que eu estou com um mal pressentimento. E hoje vai cair uma tempestade de neve. Então fiquem atentas.

As três garotas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Você consegue ser mais especifica? –Elizabeth quis saber.

-Infelizmente não. –Evangeline balançou a cabeça –A visão está incompleta, mas eu vejo alguém sofrendo, então sejam cuidadosas. A ligação mais forte que eu tenho é com vocês. Se eu sinto isso deve ser uma de vocês.

-A gente vai ficar atenta, Evangeline, nós prometemos. –Elizabeth garantiu.

-Passado o momento melancolia vamos comer? –Lucianne pediu, pulando ansiosa.

Lily riu.

-Vamos sim, Lu...

XxX

-Então vamos...

Peter foi cortado de sair do quarto quando Sirius se colocou diante da porta bloqueando o caminho deles.

-Ninguém saí até a gente conversar. –ele declarou totalmente sério.

-Almofadinhas, o que você andou fumando? –James quis saber –Larga a mão de ser mané e sai da frente.

-Não! –Sirius protestou exasperado –Eu preciso que vocês me ajudem!

-Xi... Que besteira você fez agora, Sirius? –Remus quis saber.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Obrigado pela confiança que vocês depositam em mim. –ele falou irônico.

-Sirius, para de enrolar e fala logo. –Peter pediu impaciente –Eu estou com fome.

-Bom, desde que a gente foi para Hogsmeade eu estive pensando numa coisa: os olhos daquele pentelho do irmão da Ester eram incrivelmente familiares para mim. Daí eu achei que era porque eles eram iguais aos dela, mas ai eu lembrei: eu conheço aquele par de olhos de outro lugar. Os olhos da Ester são iguaizinhos aos de outra pessoa.

-Quem, Sirius? –Remus perguntou impaciente.

-A menina que eu fiquei no Halloween.

Os três outros marotos pararam e olharam em choque para o amigo. Então James caiu na risada.

-Isso é simplesmente demais. –ele falou entre risadas.

-PONTAS! –Sirius chamou furioso –Não é pra rir!

-Não? –James perguntou –Claro que é, Almofadinhas. Como era a conversa? "Não tem como ser ela!" –ele falou imitando Sirius –E agora é ela.

-Ainda não tem nada confirmado! –Sirius protestou.

-Sirius, se os olhos são iguais eu diria que você já pode considerar certo. –Remus falou consolador –Não existe outra menina nessa escola com olhos como os da Ester...

-Ah droga! –Sirius murmurou irritado.

-O que você vai fazer agora, cachorrão? –James perguntou divertido.

-Eu nem imagino. –Sirius admitiu.

-Você pode começar duelando com o Clark pelo amor da Ester... –Remus provocou.

-Ah droga, ainda essa... –Sirius revirou os olhos –Eu esqueci completamente do seu primo...

-Opa, para tudo! Você _quer_ duelar pelo amor da Ester? –James perguntou divertido.

-NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU DISSE! –Sirius protestou rapidamente –Eu só não quero brigar com seu primo por causa de uma menina. O Clark é um ótimo amigo.

-É, Almofadas, eu sei. Mas se você tem algum interesse na Ester é o que vai rolar. Ele não tem idéia nenhuma de desistir dela. –James falou consolador.

-Então é óbvio que vou ser eu quem vai ficar longe dela. –Sirius falou como se não fosse grande coisa.

-Tem certeza, Sirius? –Remus quis saber –Você queria tanto saber quem ela era...

-E agora eu já sei. –Sirius afirmou –E não vale a pena continuar nessa história.

-Se você tem certeza... –James deu de ombros –Vamos descer?

-Por favor! –Peter pediu –Eu não agüento mais de fome!

Os meninos riram e desceram em direção ao salão principal, mas por mais que Sirius quisesse negar alguma coisa dentro dele falava que não seria tão fácil assim esquecer-se de Elizabeth...

XxX

Quando os Marotos chegaram ao salão principal as quatro monitoras já estavam la, tomando café e rindo de algo que Lucianne tinha falado. Elas estavam sentadas a mesa da Grifinória e pareciam extremamente relaxadas.

Ao ver Lucianne Peter abriu um enorme sorriso e foi na direção delas, antes de ser segurado por Sirius.

-Pode parar ai! –o moreno falou –Eu não quero sentar perto delas.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu achei que você estivesse totalmente tranqüilo em relação a Ester. –ele lembrou.

-Eu estou. –Sirius afirmou, sem firmeza alguma –Acontece que eu acabei de descobrir isso. Eu ainda não estou pronto para ficar frente a frente com ela.

James revirou os olhos.

-Fugindo de uma garota, Almofadinhas? –ele perguntou –Isso sim é algo novo...

-Eu não estou fugindo dela! –Sirius afirmou –Eu só... Não estou pronto para ficar perto dela. Juro que se eu sentar ali agora eu só vou conseguir pensar em como...

-OK, já chega. –Remus pediu revirando os olhos –Eu realmente não quero saber isso.

-Certeza, Aluado? –Sirius provocou –Eu posso te dar idéias pra Lionel depois.

Remus corou inteiro.

-Isso eu _definitivamente_ não quero escutar! –ele falou irritado.

-Certo, certo. Menos hormônios ai, crianças. –James pediu –Vamos sentar la no fim da mesa. Satisfeitos agora?

Sirius e Remus se dirigiram em silêncio para o fim da mesa. Peter ao passar por Lucianne acenou e sorriu. James conjurou um gerânio rosa e parou ao lado de Lily.

-Bom dia, meu amor! –ele falou depositando um beijo no rosto dela antes que ela conseguisse reagir –Te vejo depois. –ele entregou a flor e saiu dali antes que ela recuperasse os reflexos e resolvesse matá-lo.

-Idiota... –ela murmurou revirando os olhos.

-Que tal dar um troco nele? –Elizabeth sugeriu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Lily encarou a amiga, interessada.

-Pode falar.

-Bom, hoje nós temos as primeiras aulas juntas: Poção. E depois você tem História da Magia com o Binns e o que mais?

-Só Adivinhação. –a ruiva informou.

-Ótimo. –a morena sorriu maldosa –Bom, que tal você fazer uma pequena modificação no seu uniforme? Afinal o Slughorn não vai ficar bravo com _você_, o Binns não perceberia nem se você fosse pelada na aula e o mesmo vale para a louca que ensina Adivinhação.

-De que modificação você está falando? –Lily perguntou levemente preocupada.

-Antes de mais nada... –Elizabeth apontou a varinha para a for de Lily e murmurou um feitiço –Agora ela vai ficar como fresca o dia todo. Coloque ela no seu cabelo.

-Assim? –Lily perguntou colocando a flor atrás da orelha.

-Perfeito. –Elizabeth sorriu –Afrouxa a gravata. –ela falou –Larga a mão de ser certinha, Lily. –ela falou revirando os olhos –Um pouco mais. Isso, agora abre os dois primeiros botões da camisa.

-Elizabeth! –Lily falou corando.

A morena revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

-Não tem nada demais. –ela soltou os primeiros botões da própria camisa –Viu?

-Ah eu também vou querer brincar! –Lucianne falou animada, soltando os botões da camisa.

-Lucianne! –Evangeline chamou inconformada.

-Entra nessa você também, Evy! –a Lufa sugeriu –E a gente vê qual dos meninos desiste primeiro e agarra uma de nós.

-Lucianne! –Lily e Evangeline bronquearam juntas.

-O que você acha, Elizabeth? –Lucianne perguntou ignorando as outras duas.

-Eu acho que o Potter cai primeiro. –ela falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-O Potter? –Lily repetiu incrédula –Pois eu acho que é o Lupin, levando todos os acontecimentos recentes...

-Ah é? –Evangeline falou lívida –Do jeito que o Black ta olhando para ca de dois em dois minutos eu acho que ele vai acabar fazendo alguma coisa idiota a qualquer minuto.

-Com quem? –Lucianne perguntou confusa.

-Sei la, com tanto que não seja comigo eu não to nem vendo. –Evangeline falou.

-Então vamos ver no que dá. –Lily desafiou.

-Fechado. –as outras concordaram.

-Só mais uma coisa... –Elizabeth falou puxando mais uma vez sua varinha. Ela murmurou alguma coisa e Lily e Evangeline pularam de sustou. Ao olharem para baixo elas viram que suas saias do uniforme que antes chegavam até antes do joelho agora iam apenas até metade das suas coxas –Isso sim vai esquentar o inverno...

XxX

Na hora do almoço James se jogou num dos bancos da enorme mesa Grifinória e bateu a cabeça contra a madeira.

-Alguém me mata agora! –ele pediu –A morte vai ser mais piedosa que isso.

-Calma, Pontas. –Peter falou tranqüilo, enquanto colocava comida no seu prato -São só umas minissaias... –ele falou fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão.

-Como _você_ consegue estar tão calmo? –James quis saber –A sua namorada também está andando por ai com aquela saia.

-E aqueles malditos botões abertos... –Sirius murmurou também um tanto irritado.

-É que eu sei que depois eu tenho um encontro com a minha namorada e eu vou poder descontar toda essa vontade de beijá-la que eu to agora. –ele falou tranqüilamente, colocando uma garfada de comida na boca.

-Você tem sorte, Rabicho. –James falou desanimado.

-Dá pra vocês pararem com isso. –Remus pediu –Não é nada demais. –ele assegurou –Parem de agir como crianças...

-Não é a Lionel ali com o Minch? –Sirius perguntou, apontando para a entrada do salão.

Remus virou tão rapidamente a cabeça em direção a porta que seu pescoço até estralou, mas ele sequer notou porque primeiro, aquela era realmente Evangeline, e segundo, Kassio realmente estava com ela. Com o braço em volta do ombro dela para ser mais preciso.

-Hum... Aluado? –James chamou cuidadoso –Vai com calma que seu copo não tem nada a ver com isso...

Remus mal percebera que estava esmagando seu copo entre os dedos. Ele apenas colocou-o sobre a mesa e tentou respirar fundo.

-Não importa. –ele murmurou por entre os dentes.

-Se você diz... –Sirius falou, mas era óbvio que nenhum dos amigos acreditava.

Para piorar a situação Evangeline realmente foi almoçar com Kassio na mesa da Corvinal e levou Lily junto. Lucianne seguiu para se sentar com algumas meninas na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, mas certamente nenhuma delas surpreendeu tanto quanto Elizabeth que caminhou tranqüilamente para a mesa da Sonserina e sentou-se entre Snape e Rodolpho Lestrange, de frente para Bellatrix e Lucius.

Peter olhou de um lado para o outro, parecendo analisar totalmente as duas situações antes de encarar os amigos.

-Sou só eu ou mais alguém ainda acha que vem bomba por ai?

XxX

Se alguém tivesse falado para ele no começo do ano que ele estaria babando em Elizabeth Ester ele teria dito que a pessoa era no mínimo insana, ou estava tentado fazer uma piada idiota. Mas Sirius não estava rindo agora.

O problema era ele ter descoberto quem ela era. Era só isso! Se ele não tivesse se tocado de que ela era a garota do Halloween ele não estaria olhando para as pernas dela, ou para aqueles malditos botões abertos!

Merlin, aqueles botões iam matá-lo. Principalmente porque ele se lembrava perfeitamente da sensação da pele quente dela sob seus dedos. Ah deus, ele estava perdendo o controle.

E aquela menina tinha um nervo impressionante. Sentar na mesa Sonserina na cara de Bellatrix e ao lado do noivo da maluca? Ester ou tinha um desejo suicida muito grande, ou era confiante demais para sentir a enrascada onde estava se enfiando...

Ele se lembrava de todos os boatos que já haviam saído sobre ela. Casos com praticamente todos os Sonserinos do sétimo ano. Ela só nunca namorara garoto nenhum de outra casa. Mas entre as cobras... Lucius Malfoy, os irmãos Lestrange, Evan Rosier... E por ai ia... Alguns diziam que ela tinha namorado até Severus Snape, mas isso ele já não tinha certeza. O que ele sabia é que tão rápido quanto começavam os namoros terminavam e ela nunca olhava para trás, deixando garotos irritados e namoradas extremamente ciumentas para trás.

Bellatrix e Narcisa odiavam Elizabeth, justamente por ela ser ex dos seus noivos. E porque era fato conhecido na escola inteira que nenhum dos dois superara a morena.

Antes era difícil para ele entender porque, mas agora tudo fazia muito mais sentido.

Ele provara o feitiço de Elizabeth e mesmo tendo sido apenas uma vez foi o suficiente para que ela ficasse em sua cabeça, mesmo antes de ele saber quem ela era. E, Merlin o ajudasse, ele duvidava que ele fosse capaz de um dia esquecer.

-Eu falo com você depois, Parkson. Mas não espalhe a notícia ainda. Isso vai ser um saco de consertar se não for bem controlado.

Sirius levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver Elizabeth saindo de uma sala acompanhada de Jason Parkison, um monitor do quinto ano da Corvinal.

-Ok, Ester, mas sinceramente não vai adiantar muita coisa. –ele revirou os olhos –Você sabe como as fofocas voam em Hogwarts.

-Sim eu sei. E é exatamente por isso que isso vai ficar entre nós dois. –ela falou com firmeza.

-Que tal ficar entre nós três? –Sirius falou, se fazendo notar.

-Ótimo. –Jason falou irônico –Justamente o que nós precisamos.

-Vai indo, Parkison. –Ester instruiu –Eu converso com o senhor Black.

Jason deu de ombros, antes de sair deixando os dois sozinhos no corredor.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele quis saber.

Elizabeth se aproximou calmamente e encostou na parede mais próxima. Ela encarou os próprios pés.

-Uma quintanista da Lufa-Lufa, nascida trouxa, recebeu uma carta com ameaças de supostos Comensais da Morte, narrando com requintes de crueldades o que eles pretendem fazer para "uma pequena sangue-ruim como ela". –ela explicou calmamente.

-E o que aconteceu? –Sirius quis saber.

-Bom, ela ficou bem nervosa e chorou bastante. –Elizabeth deu de ombros –E a carta foi levada para o diretor. Agora só podemos esperar.

-Você não parece muito preocupada. –ele observou.

Ela finalmente levantou a cabeça e o encarou. Sirius preferiu que ela não tivesse feito isso. Era difícil olhar nos olhos dela, sabendo agora onde ele já os tinha visto bem mais de perto.

-Eu deveria estar preocupada? –ela perguntou tranqüila.

A frieza dela era espantosa para Sirius.

-Bom, considerando que uma aluna foi ameaçada... –ele falou irônico.

-Eu não vejo motivo para comoção. –ela deu de ombros –E eu tenho minhas razões para pensar assim.

-Se importaria em compartilhar? –Sirius insistiu.

-Sim, eu me importaria. –ela respondeu se afastando da parede e passando por ele.

Sirius virou-se e viu ela se afastando, caminhando tranqüilamente. A saia mais curta roçando a perna dela...

-Ester! –ele chamou antes que pudesse se controlar. Merlin, ela sabia que era ele! Como ela conseguia ser tão indiferente?

Ela parou de andar e virou meramente o pescoço, apenas o suficiente para ver Sirius.

-O que foi, Black?

-O que você tem com o Clark? –ele quis saber.

Elizabeth arqueou a sobrancelha e virou-se para encará-lo.

-Por que você está interessado? –ela quis saber.

-Eu não estou. –Sirius falou, automaticamente na defensiva.

-Então eu não vejo como isso pode ser do seu interesse. –ela falou dando de ombros e se afastando mais uma vez.

Sirius assistiu ela partir, apertando os próprios punhos para se prevenir de correr atrás dela e... E fazer o que, Merlin? Ele não tinha a mínima idéia, mas ele preferia continuar sem saber...

XxX

-Quanto mais eu rezo... –Evangeline murmurou, se apressando em direção ao Salão Principal mais tarde naquele dia.

-Mais gente idiota surge nessa escola –Lucianne murmurou irritada.

-Ah calma, Lu. Agora já foi. –a morena murmurou cansada.

Não adiantara nada pedir discrição. Uma hora depois de ter sido descoberta a história da carta já tinha se espalhado pela escola. E o pior: a própria "vítima" tinha sido a fonte da fofoca. A história viajara Hogwarts inteira no que pareceram minutos e agora tudo estava o caos: nascidos trouxas estavam em pânico, acusações estavam voando de la para cá, entre todas as casas contra os Sonserinos e brigas aconteceram nos corredores. Agora na hora do jantar a escola estava uma verdadeira zona.

O que nos leva de volta ao fato das duas monitoras-chefe estarem correndo em direção ao salão principal. Dumbledore ficara ocupado demais, conversando com os pais da menina e pedira as duas para darem um recado aos demais alunos.

-Lionel, Lucianne!

Remus estava esperando pelas duas na porta do salão principal.

-Lupin... –Evangeline suspirou aliviada –Como está a situação ai?

-Sinceramente? Uma bagunça. –ele falou entediado –Foi quase um parto convencer todos os alunos a virem para o salão. Todo mundo está em pânico.

-Ai ai... –Lucianne falou revirando os olhos –E o que os monitores têm falado?

-Para todos esperarem por vocês la dentro. Cadê a Lily e a Ester? –ele quis saber.

-As duas ficaram com Dumbledore. –Evangeline falou –Prontos para o confronto?

-Eu só queria saber como Hogwarts sobreviveu todos esses séculos sem a gente... –Lucianne perguntou em meio a um suspiro.

Evangeline achou melhor ignorar a amiga e entrou no salão. Não foi difícil perceber que a comoção ainda era forte por ali. Os alunos estavam falando em tons de voz elevados e preocupados e mal viram o trio passando por eles.

Evangeline caminhou até a mesa dos professores e então puxou uma das cadeiras.

-Me dá sua mão, Lupin. –ela pediu.

Remus olhou confuso para ela, mas fez o que a morena pediu. Ela segurou a mão dele e se apoiou nele para subir na cadeira.

-Atenção! –ela chamou a todos sem sucesso –ATENÇÃO! –ela chamou ainda mais alto ainda sem sucesso.

Lucianne bufou entediada, antes de subir no banco da mesa mais próxima, por acaso Corvinal, e então subir na própria mesa. Ela apontou a varinha para a própria garganta.

-_Sonorus_. _SILÊNCIO! _–o salão inteiro caiu no mais completo silêncio, olhando em choque para ela –_Obrigada. Quietus._

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Obrigada, Lucianne. Atenção a todos os alunos. –ela pediu –Eu sei os boatos que vocês têm ouvido pela escola e sei das confusões que têm sido arranjadas por causa disso, por isso antes que mais problemas aconteçam eu vim dar um aviso: a carta era falsa! –um som de choque correu por todo o salão.

-A aluna Caroline Stephan da Lufa-Lufa inventou a história toda. –ela continuou explicando –Ela mesma escreveu a carta e inventou toda a história. Ela acabou confessando que ela tinha feito as ameaças a ela mesma. Infelizmente a senhorita Stephan sofre de um caso grave de depressão. Por isso nesse exato instante os pais dela estão aqui na escola para levá-la embora. –murmúrios chocados correram o salão mais uma vez –Então fiquem descansados, porque não há nenhuma seita de Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts. Em nome da escola eu peço desculpas a todos os alunos acusados injustamente, principalmente aos da Sonserina. –alguns gritos de protesto soaram pelo salão, mas Evangeline ignorou-os totalmente –Obrigada pela atenção. Tenham uma boa noite.

Remus ofereceu mais uma vez a mão e a ajudou a descer da cadeira.

-Belo discurso. –ele comentou.

Evangeline não sabia se ele estava sendo irônico ou não, então não respondeu nada.

-Até mais, Lupin. –ela falou dando as costas para ele.

-Espera! –ele chamou de volta –Você não vai... Sei la, jantar? –ele tentou.

-Não. Eu só quero cair na cama agora, Lupin. Esse dia foi horrível. –ela falou antes de se retirar do salão.

-Eu que o diga... –Remus murmurou para si mesmo.

XxX

-Então no fim das contas foi tudo alarme falso? –James perguntou, se jogando em sua cama, mais tarde naquela mesma noite.

-Foi. –Remus confirmou –A menina queria chamar a atenção e escreveu uma carta, só que ela era tão depressiva que ela não teve problema nenhum em encher de ameaçar horripilantes contra ela mesma. –ele falou cansado.

-Cada louco que aparece nessa escola... –Sirius comentou.

-E como vocês descobriram que era mentira? –Peter perguntou curioso.

-A Ester esteve desconfiada desde o princípio. –Remus deu de ombros –Ela não acreditou muito na história que a menina contou.

-Vai ver porque é ela quem escreve as cartas de ameaça a nascidos trouxas. –Sirius sugeriu –E como ela não lembrava de ter escrito aquela...

-Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. –James lançou uma almofada no amigo.

-Bom, de qualquer jeito... –Remus continuou revirando os olhos –Ela saiu e voltou depois de uma hora exigindo a verdade.

-Ah ta, _essa_ é meio óbvia. –James cortou –Ela foi perguntar para todos os ex-namorados Comensais da Morte que ela tem se não tinha sido algum deles, quando ninguém se responsabilizou ela soube que era mentira.

Remus suspirou exasperado.

-Dá pra vocês ficarem quietos? –ele pediu –Eu não sei como, mas a questão era que ela estava certa. Ela e a Lily tanto fizeram que a menina confessou tudo. Depois o Dumbledore mandou a Lionel e a Lucianne darem o recado no salão principal e as outras duas ficaram por la para conversar com os pais da menina...

-O ruim disso foi que a Lily desapareceu o dia inteiro... –James suspirou.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Mas pense pelo lado positivo, Pontas. –ele falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Que seria?

-Nós tivemos uma bela exibição das pernas da senhorita Lionel no momento em que ela subiu naquela cadeira.

Um sorriso maldoso idêntico ao de Sirius enfeitou o rosto de James.

-Você tem razão, meu caro Almofadinhas... Eu amo minha Lily, mas eu tenho que admitir que a Lionel tem umas pernas...

-Dá pra parar? –Remus pediu –Ela é Monitora-chefe. Um pouco de respeito vai bem.

James e Sirius arquearam as sobrancelhas.

-Ah corta essa,Aluado. –Sirius falou –Se você está com ciúme é só falar e a gente tira os olhos da sua monitora. Afinal, a gente tirou os olhos da Evans, não foi?

-Não cedo o bastante, né Almofadinhas? –James lançou um olhar congelante para o amigo.

Sirius bufou entediado.

-Pontas, aquela história do azevinho foi um acidente infeliz. –ele falou tranqüilamente –Eu não tenho culpa que aquele plano furado para você beijar a Evans acabou me colocando em baixo de um azevinho enfeitiçado com ela e eu tive que beijar o tomatinho. –ele concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Sirius, não o provoque. –ele pediu –É melhor a gente ir dormir. Nós tivemos um dia longo hoje...

-Nem me fale. –James comentou –Eu não sei como eu não agarrei a Lily hoje...

-Porque um pingo de bom senso você tem. –Sirius respondeu da própria cama.

-As vezes eu queria não ter... –James resmungou antes de afundar em seu travesseiro.

-Eu também... –Remus murmurou para si mesmo antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.

XxX

Três dias depois a escola inteira já havia se esquecido da história das cartas, mas com o fim de Novembro e o começo de Dezembro muitos outros arranjos tinham que ser feitos, como por exemplo quem estava indo para casa e quem estava ficando na escola.

Com a correria as meninas também se esqueceram da previsão de Evangeline e nem pensavam mais em perigo algum.

Uma tempestade de neve tinha caído por quase dois dias seguidos, deixando o chão de Hogwarts coberto com mais de um metro de neve. Os alunos mal podiam se aventurar pelos terrenos do castelo, a não ser que quisessem pegar um belo resfriado.

-Eu estou exausta. –Lily murmurou colocando a testa contra a mesa da sala de monitores.

-E pensar que um dia eu também quis ser monitor chefe... –Remus riu suavemente –Por que você está tão cansada?

-Essas benditas férias de Natal. –ela reclamou –Os alunos acham que podem mudar de idéia de cinco em cinco minutos se vão ficar ou não aqui na escola.

-Você já sabe o que vai fazer nas férias de Natal? –Remus perguntou.

-Vou ficar na escola. –Lily deu de ombros –Nós quatro vamos.

-Por que? –Remus perguntou confusa.

-Evangeline não quer ir pra casa, eu também não, Elizabeth não tem casa para ir e a Lu vai ficar para dar apoio. –ela suspirou –Então sobra a escola. E você?

-Casa do James. –ele esclareceu –Nossos Natais são sempre la.

-Imagino como deve ser... –ela comentou sorrindo.

-É incrível. –Remus comentou com um enorme sorriso –Os pais do James são os melhores e normalmente os outros membros da família dele também aparecem. O Clark vai estar la.

-É, eu sei. –Lily comentou –A Elizabeth disse que ele a convidou para ir até la no Natal, para visitar a senhora Potter. –ela revirou os olhos –Que desculpinha né?

Remus riu.

-Mas a senhora Potter é realmente incrível. –Remus comentou –Ela é cheia de energia e muito animada. Quase uma marota de espírito. –ele falou baixo como se contasse um segredo.

Lily riu.

-E o senhor Potter? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Ah o Andrew é um Maroto.

-Eles parecem figuras. –Lily comentou rindo.

-Eles são figuras. –Remus afirmou –Eu acho que você ia adorar conhecê-los.

-Bom, quem sabe um dia... –Lily deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção a suas tarefas.

Um pensamento correu pela cabeça de Remus e ele deu um sorriso maroto.

-É, quem sabe... –ele repetiu para si mesmo.

XxX

Elizabeth caminhou silenciosamente pelos corredores. A cabeça dela estava latejando de tanto cansaço. Ela só precisava de duas coisas: almoço e cama. Ela não estava nem ai. Ela ia matar as aulas da tarde.

Depois do almoço ela foi direto para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Ela se esquecera de uma coisa la e precisava pegar antes de voltar a seu dormitório. Porém, assim que ela entrou na sala ele deparou-se com alguém inesperado.

-Severus.

Snape levantou-se do sofá onde estava sentado e caminhou em silêncio em direção a Elizabeth. Era como se ele estivesse ali só esperando por ela.

-Oi Elizabeth. –ele falou de forma silenciosa.

-Eu não tive tempo de te agradecer propriamente, Severus. –ela falou encarando-o –Obrigada pela informação referente a menina.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não foi nada demais. –ele falou –Foi bom ver a pequena sangue-ruim desmascarada na frente de toda a escola. E obrigado por ter feito a Lionel se desculpar com os Sonserinos. Foi uma cena e tanto.

-Na verdade a idéia foi da Lily. –ela comentou.

Snape não respondeu a isso.

-Eu tenho que ir, Snape. –ela falou por fim –Se cuida. –ela inclinou-se para frente e depositou um beijo macio nos lábios dele.

Ela deu as costas e deixou a sala, sem nem olhar para trás, mesmo quando ele chamou o nome dela, mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha pego o que tinha ido buscar. Nada disso importava. Não agora...

XxX

Remus olhou Evangeline pelo canto dos olhos mais uma vez. Aparentemente a brincadeira com as saias tinha sido coisa de um dia. Ela já estava de volta ao seu velho jeito conservador e calado, saia até o joelho e todos os botões da camisa muito bem fechados. O que era um desperdício.

Ele sabia que Sirius e James tinha falado das pernas de Evangeline e de fato elas eram lindas, mas ele particularmente tinha uma queda pelo pescoço e pelos ombros dela. Ele não sabia explicar porque, mas ele adorava isso nela. Bom, depois dos olhos e da boca dela de qualquer jeito...

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Ou ele acabaria por agarrá-la ali. Mas ela mesma já não o tinha agarrado? Tudo bem que ela não estava muito sóbria na ocasião... Tudo bem, ela não estava _nada _sóbria na ocasião, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora. Ele devia ter um direito a retaliação não tinha? Talvez...

Evangeline levantou-se de repente, tirando Remus do seu delírio.

-Você está bem Lionel? –ele perguntou preocupado.

Evangeline pareceu não ouvi-lo e balançou a cabeça com força.

-Neve... –ela murmurou entre os dentes.

-O que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Neve... –ela repetiu –Frio... Dor... Traição...

Remus se pôs diante dela, preocupado. Os olhos dela, ele reparou, estavam sem foco. Era isso que acontecia quando uma visão vinha para ela?

-Logo... Agora... Depois... –ela balançou a cabeça e pareceu furiosa –Eu não sei quando!

Ela começou a se debater e Remus segurou-a pelo braços, para tentar impedi-la de se machucar.

-Evangeline! Me escuta! –ele chamou.

-Neve... Manto branco, manchado de vermelho... Sangue vermelho. –ela gritou antes de desmaiar.

Remus olhou desesperado para a garota desmaiada em seus braços e sem saber mais o que fazer ele e a pegou no colo e tirou dali o mais rápido que pôde.

XxX

-Peter já chega! –Lucianne riu quando o namorado tentou lhe roubar mais um beijo.

-Só mais um pouquinho, Lucy! –ele pediu, abraçando-a.

-Não, não! –ela falou firme –Vamos sair logo daqui antes que alguém nos veja. –ela falou puxando-o pela mão para fora da sala comunal do dormitório das monitoras, onde eles tinham passado a tarde juntos, namorando.

Eles saíram no corredor e Peter estava prestes a falar algo quando uma voz desesperada veio na direção deles.

-Peter! Lucianne!

Os dois viraram-se e se depararam co Remus vindo na direção deles, com uma Evangeline inconsciente em seus braços.

-Remus! O que aconteceu? –Lucianne perguntou desesperada.

-Ela começou a falar coisas sem sentindo e então desmaiou. –Remus falou se aproximando –Eu não sabia o que fazer com ela, então a trouxe para cá.

-Ela teve uma visão. –Lucianne concluiu –Entra aqui! –ela falou trazendo de novo os dois para dentro da sala.

-Vamos deixá-la no quarto dela. –Lucianne falou abrindo caminho até o quarto de Evangeline.

Remus deitou a morena na cama e olhou-o preocupado.

-O que nós fazemos agora? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Esperamos. –Lucianne falou num suspiro –Enquanto isso... Você me conta tudo o que aconteceu.

XxX

Ela abriu os olhos devagar. Graças a Merlin não havia claridade a qual se acostumar. O quarto parecia levemente escurecido, apenas uma luz vacilante distante iluminava o ambiente. Ela abriu os olhos definitivamente e deparou-se com as três amigas olhando-a.

-Isso não te traz um certo déjà vu? –Elizabeth falou tranqüilamente, em pé, próxima ao pé da cama.

-Feliz em ver você também, Elizabeth. –Evangeline falou irônica sentando-se –O que houve?

-Você teve uma visão. –Lucianne informou –E desmaiou na sala dos monitores. Remus te trouxe até aqui. Ele disse que você estava muito agitada.

Evangeline fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Seja o que for eu só sei que era horrível. –ela falou após um minuto de silêncio.

-O Remus falou... –Lily começou –Ele falou que você... Falou sobre traição, neve, dor... Sangue.

-É, eu lembro disso. Lembro de ver um campo coberto de neve, mas eu não poderia afirmar se era Hogwarts ou não. Vi o chão ser manchado de sangue. –ela suspirou –Mas eu não sei quando, nem com quem. Foi uma das visões mais assustadoras que eu já tive.

-Está tudo bem agora, Evy. –Lily falou docemente –Nós estamos aqui e está tudo certo.

-Eu... Eu sei. –Evangeline falou num suspiro -Mas me mantenham calma. Pelo menos essa noite, não saiam daqui. –ela pediu.

-Pode deixar, nós não vamos sair. –Lucianne prometeu.

XxX

Sirius deu uma última olhada no mapa. Ela estava la de novo. Na Torre de Astronomia. Isso no mínimo queria dizer que a pentelha mor estava bem.

Remus quase tinha tido um ataque com o que acontecera a tarde, mas se Elizabeth já estava na Torre de Astronomia no meio da noite a amiga dela devia estar bem.

Sirius olhou o nome dela mais uma vez, antes de pronunciar as palavras e as linhas do castelo desaparecerem do mapa mágico.

XxX

Elizabeth fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A noite estava extremamente fria, ela sabia disso desde antes de deixar o dormitório naquela noite.

Ela sabia que tinha prometido a Evangeline que ia ficar la, mas ela simplesmente não podia. Ela tinha que sair, tinha que respirar o ar da noite. Ela tinha que sentir o céu negro observando-a.

Ela apertou mais o robe de veludo roxo que ela usava. Estava frio mesmo, nem a camisola de algodão grosso branco era o suficiente para manter alguém aquecido durante a noite. Ela tinha sorte de ter aquele robe...

Um vento soprou por trás dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Ela suspirou.

-Eu estava me perguntando quando vocês iam finalmente criar coragem... –ela murmurou antes de virar-se na direção da porta.

Paradas ali haviam pelo menos seis figuras encapuzadas. Todos vestidos de negros e todos com as faces escondidas.

-Não precisa se esconder, Bellatrix. –ela chamou tranqüila –Eu sei que você está ai. –ela falou olhando diretamente para uma das figuras.

A figura a quem ela se dirigiu deu um passo em sua direção e abaixou sem medo o capuz, revelando os olhos frios e o sorriso doentio de Bellatrix Black.

-Pronta para seu castigo, Ester? –ela perguntou de forma ameaçadora.

-Pode trazer o seu pior, Black. –Elizabeth falou indiferente –Afinal é comigo que você está lidando.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Bellatrix. Ela capturou o pulso direito de Elizabeth e puxou-o.

-Pode dizer adeus a suas amiguinhas. –ela falou puxando a manga da camisola de Elizabeth, revelando uma delicada pulseira que parecia ser trançada com fios coloridos –Você nunca mais vai vê-las. –ela concluiu puxando e arrebentando o delicado acessório.

Enquanto via a pulseira cair arrebentada no chão Elizabeth rezou para que Bellatrix estivesse certa e as amigas não se arriscassem indo atrás dela.

XxX

Nesse mesmo momento três garotas acordaram ao mesmo tempo no quarto de Evangeline. Elas olharam desesperadas em volta, antes de olharem uma para a outra.

-Elizabeth! –elas falaram juntas.

XxX

Elizabeth andava calmamente a frente, enquanto sentia a varinha de Bellatrix pressionada contra seu ombro esquerdo. A morena não dava espaço nem para ele respirar. E além dela outras dez ou onze pessoas encapuzadas também estavam ali.

-Continue andando, princesa. –Bellatrix falou empurrando-a.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Ela estava pensando seriamente em qual seria sua próxima ação referente a isso tudo. Realmente deixar eles fazerem o que queriam seria mais fácil. Livraria o mundo de vários problemas. Livraria o mundo dela.

Mas ela ainda não estava pronta para desistir. Não dessa vez pelo menos. Ela não estava pronta para deixar Michael, Lily, Evangeline e Lucianne. Ela ainda tinha coisas a fazer. Ela não sabia como, mas essa não seria a última noite dela.

Ela viu que eles a haviam levado até a porta que dava para os jardins e haviam parado ali. Eles a levariam para fora.

-Por que você não tira esse robe e essas botas, Ester? –Bellatrix falou pressionando mais a varinha contra o ombro de Elizabeth –Não está assim tão frio, você vai ficar bem.

Elizabeth não falou nada. Apenas tirou o robe, deixando-o caído no chão e depois tratou de tirar as botas forradas de lã que ela tinha nos pés. Ela ainda tinha que pensar num jeito de fugir de todos aqueles idiotas. Ela podia ser um prodígio, mas ela estava desarmada e totalmente sozinha nesse momento.

-Continue. –Bellatrix indicou, empurrando-a para fora.

Elizabeth viu o chão coberto de neve e se perguntou como eles conseguiriam andar ali. Foi quando ela viu os bruxos fazendo um tipo de feitiço que os permitia andar sobre a neve sem afundar. Bellatrix também fez o feitiço nos pés dela.

Ela pôs o primeiro pé na neve e viu que não importava o feitiço. Ela apenas não estava afundando na camada de neve, mas ela podia muito bem sentir o frio envolvendo toda a pele de seu pé. Sentiu como milhares de agulhas tivessem sido passadas pelas solas deles, causando um desconforto que ela sabia que logo terminaria em dor. O seu pé não agüentaria muito naquelas condições, mas de qualquer jeito se ela não tomasse uma atitude ela estaria perdida...

XxX

Ele estava tendo um sonho bom. Um sonho muito bom por sinal. Estava fazendo sol e o dia estava perfeito. E Lily estava la. Andando de mãos dadas com ele, sorrindo para ele.

Nada podia ser mais perfeito.

Então ela virou-se para ele e sorriu aquele sorriso que ele amava.

-Potter. –ela falou.

Potter? Será que nem nos sonhos dele ela conseguia chamá-lo pelo nome?

-Potter. –ela chamou de novo, dessa vez sacudindo-o também.

-Potter!

James abriu os olhos, totalmente confuso por um minuto. O quarto estava escuro e diante de si ele tinha uma figura que ele não conseguia ver direito pela ausência dos óculos.

James se mexeu de forma estabanada quase caindo da cama e alcançou seus óculos na mesinha ao lado e colocou-o no rosto, já trazendo também sua varinha que ele ascendeu a fim de ver quem o tinha acordado. E para sua surpresa, Lily estava ali, sentada na cama dele.

Ele teria apreciado imensamente o momento se não fosse pelo fato de ele ter visto rapidamente as lágrimas escorrendo e o desespero claro nos olhos dela.

-Lily? O que houve? –ele perguntou preocupado.

A essa altura com o barulho os outros Marotos já tinham acordado e queriam saber o que estava acontecendo ali.

-A Elizabeth! –Lily falou entre lágrimas –Ela desapareceu e nós não sabemos para onde! Eu sei que vocês têm algum jeito de encontrar as pessoas no castelo! Por favor, você tem que me dizer onde está ela!

-Calma, Lily. –James falou, então ele virou-se para Sirius –Almofadinhas, o mapa, já!

Sirius não discutiu. Ele alcançou o mapa em seu criado mudo, murmurou as palavras.

-James, ela está saindo do castelo com um grupo bem suspeito. Incluindo minha prima, o Malfoy e os Lestrange.

-Droga. –Lily murmurou se levantando.

-Lily espera! –James falou, também saindo da cama –Você não vai sozinha.

-Eu não estou sozinha, James! –ela protestou –As meninas estão me esperando la embaixo!

-Sem discussões. –James falou, agarrando seu casaco –Vocês não vão sozinhas. Sirius!

-Logo atrás de você, Pontas. –Sirius falou se levantando da cama.

XxX

Eles pararam a beira do lago e fecharam um circulo ao redor de Elizabeth. Ela adoraria que eles parassem com esse teatro e a matassem de uma vez. Seria mais prático.

-Alguma palavra final, Ester? –Bellatrix perguntou irônica.

-Vai para o inferno, Black. –Elizabeth respondeu revirando os olhos.

Bellatrix pareceu lívida de raiva, então ela levantou sua varinha.

-Eu estava disposta a fazer isso de forma rápida, por respeito a uma família secular, mas você acaba de me fazer mudar de idéia. Considere isso um presentinho do seu amigo Severus. _Sectumsempra!_ -ela gritou direcionando sua varinha para Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nem pensou em fechar os olhos. Ela não ia demonstrar medo de forma alguma. Foi quando o feitiço atingiu um alvo e sangue vermelho cobriu o manto branco da neve.

-EVANGELINE! –Elizabeth gritou desesperada ao ver o braço da amiga sangrando em profusão.

Evangeline não tinha perdido um minuto pensando. Quando ela viu Bellatrix levantando a varinha ela soube que não sairia nada bom, mas ela esperava um Cruciatus, não todos aqueles cortes ao longo do seu braço.

Os outros chegaram logo atrás, já com as varinhas em mão, lançando azarações e feitiços contra os Comensais.

Remus amparou Evangeline, que tropeçou pelo impacto do golpe, mas ela logo se afastou já em posição de combate.

-Você é uma cretina mesmo, Black. –Evangeline falou por entre os dentes –Tudo isso é inveja porque você nunca vai ser metade da bruxa que a Elizabeth é?

-Eu sou muito melhor que ela! –Bellatrix gritou irritada –_Eu_ sou fiel ao Lorde das Trevas!

-Mas mesmo assim ele me prefere, não é Bella? –Elizabeth provocou –Mesmo você sendo quem o segue que nem um cãozinho, mesmo eu tendo denunciado minha família, mesmo eu tendo mandado ele para o inferno, como eu acabo de te mandar... Ele me prefere acima de você.

Bellatrix pareceu enfurecida de novo.

-Ele só quer usar você! –ela gritou, levantando a varinha mais uma vez.

Feitiços voaram para todos os lados de novo e Elizabeth abaixou-se na neve, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos. Odiava ter que ser protegida, mas diante das condições não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer. Se eles não tivessem aparecido ela teria usado seu dom e dado um jeito de fugir dali, mesmo sendo errado, mas com os Marotos ali ela não usaria isso.

Sirius viu Elizabeth se encolher e foi quando percebeu que ela estava descalça na neve. Aquilo era um perigo. Podia acabar com o pé dela. Ele lançou mais um feitiço contra o Comensal que lutava derrubando-o e então foi na direção de Elizabeth.

-Ester. –ele estendeu a mão para ela.

Embora confusa de porque Sirius iria querer ajudá-la ao invés de lutar, ela aceitou a mão que ele lhe oferecia. Sirius rapidamente a puxou para cima e num movimento fluído ele pegou-a no colo.

-O que você está fazendo, Black? –ela quis saber.

-Tirando seus pés da neve, princesa. A não ser que você ache que pode viver bem sem eles.

Elizabeth não discutiu com isso.

Os outros ainda estavam em pleno combate contra os Comensais. Alguns já estavam desmaiados na neve, outros, como Bellatrix, fugiram.

Lily olhou em volta, arfando, antes de conseguir falar.

-Vocês estão bem?

Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Evangeline! –Lucianne falou olhando o braço da amiga.

-Eu sei. –a morena suspirou, ela tinha enrolado a blusa de frio que usava no braço e agora tremia de frio –Eu vou até a Ala Hospitalar resolver isso. Depois que eu falar com o diretor.

-De jeito nenhum. –Lily protestou –Você vai imediatamente para a Ala Hospitalar. James pode acompanhar você. Eu e o Remus vamos a diretoria.

-Por que eu? –James e Remus perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Lily revirou os olhos. Homens...

-Ok. James vem comigo e Remus vai com a Evangeline até a Ala Hospitalar.

-Eu vou levar a Ester até la também. –Sirius falou.

-Sem chance. –Elizabeth cortou –Você vai me levar até o nosso dormitório.

-Você não manda na situação, Ester. –Sirius lembrou.

-Black, o pé é meu e eu digo que não quero ir até a Ala Hospitalar. Dá pra respeitar isso?

Sirius bufou e concordou.

-Eu e o Peter vamos ficar aqui e ter certeza de que esses caras não vão fugir. –Lucianne disse.

-Tem certeza, Lu? –Evangeline perguntou insegura.

-Deixa com a gente. Nós não temos nenhum ferimento e podemos dar conta. Certo, Pete? –ela sorriu para o namorado.

Peter apenas concordou silenciosamente. Ele estava muito calado desde que as meninas tinham ido acordá-los.

_-Accio robe_. –Lily falou, levantando a varinha.

Logo o robe roxo de Elizabeth veio voando até as mãos da ruiva.

-Aqui está. –ela cobriu a amiga que ainda estava nos braço de Sirius –É melhor você entrar antes que você congele e que Evangeline sangre até a morte.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Obrigada pelo otimismo.

-Vamos entrar logo. –Remus pediu –Vocês têm certeza de que vão ficar bem ai? –ele perguntou se dirigindo a Lucianne e Peter.

Os dois apenas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

Os outros seis se despediram e foram em direção ao castelo.

Assim que se viu sozinha com o namorado Lucianne fez um feitiço para que eles continuassem aquecidos mesmo com aquele frio.

-O que será que vai acontecer com esse bando de idiota? –ela quis saber.

-Provavelmente vão ser expulsos. –Peter deu de ombros –Eles tentaram torturar e matar uma aluna. Acho que isso vai contra as regras da escola de alguma forma.

Lucianne riu baixinho.

-Obrigada por ter vindo com a gente. –ela falou depois de um curto silêncio.

-Nós nunca teríamos deixado vocês sozinhas. –Peter falou, mas por algum motivo não encarou Lucianne enquanto disse essas palavras.

-Mesmo assim foi muito importante para mim. –ela segurou a mão dele –Peter.

Ele olhou para a namorada.

-Amanhã eu quero contar para a escola inteira que você é meu namorado.

Peter olhou em choque para Lucianne.

-Vo-você tem certeza? –ele perguntou ainda em choque –Você quer mesmo fazer isso?

-Você foi tão corajoso aceitando me namorar... –ela falou com um sorriso doce –Você escondeu dos seus amigos quando eu pedi, você me respeitou... E você sempre quis que todos soubessem. Apesar da minha família, do meu nome ser vergonhoso você sempre quis que todos soubessem. É hora de todos saberem. Se você ainda quiser é claro.

Peter abriu um enorme sorriso.

-É claro que eu quero. –ele falou abraçando a namorada –Eu quero a escola inteira sabendo que eu tenho a namorada mais linda desse mundo. Eu quero que todos saibam que você é a futura senhora Pettigrew.

Lucianne riu animada, antes de beijar Peter em cheio nos lábios. E por um minuto, apenas um, ele pôde esquecer do crime que quase ajudara a acontecer naquela noite...

XxX

Evangeline observou o teto da enfermaria em silêncio. Quando ela entrara ali com o braço ensangüentado Madame Pomfrey quase tivera um ataque. A mulher a fizera se deitar numa das camas e já havia dado milhares de poções e feito milhares de feitiços nela. Agora pelo menos seu braço não doía mais e nem sangrava, mas na verdade o braço estava simplesmente dormente. Ela não estava sentindo dor porque na verdade ela não estava sentindo o _braço inteiro_.

Bom, pelo menos não estava doendo.

-Você está bem, Lionel?

Evangeline olhou para o lado. Quase tinha se esquecido de que Remus estava ali com ela.

-Estou sim, Lupin. –ela respondeu tranqüila –Obrigada por me trazer para cá.

-Você só me dá trabalho, Lionel. –Remus provocou com um sorriso maroto.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –ela perguntou ultrajada.

Remus riu.

-Bom, eu já tive que te carregar duas vezes, sendo que em uma delas você estava desmaiada de bêbada e agora eu tive que te trazer para a Ala Hospitalar. –ele balançou a cabeça –O que vai ser a próxima? Transporte urgente para o St Mungus? –ele provocou.

-Você que vai precisar de transporte rápido para o St Mungus se não calar a boca agora. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

Remus riu de novo.

-Você quem sabe...

Evangeline bufou e voltou a encarar o teto.

Remus achou por bem conservar o silêncio e teria ficado assim se de repente a quietude não tivesse sido quebrada pelo som de choro.

Ele olhou em choque para Evangeline e viu que lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dela, mas que a morena parecia estar tentando contê-las.

-Evangeline? –Remus chamou preocupado –O que houve?

-Nada! –ela protestou, mas a Remus pareceu que ela estava brava consigo mesma –Ela não morreu, ela não se feriu! Não aconteceu _nada_! Eu NÃO tenho porque chorar.

Remus suspirou. Ele acabara de entender o problema.

-É normal estar assustada, Evangeline. Você quase perdeu uma grande amiga sua. Não há nada de mal em ter medo. E chorar por causa disso. –ele assegurou sentando-se na cama, ao lado dela.

-Mas...

-Sem "mas". –ele disse, tocando suavemente o ombro dela –Pode chorar, Evangeline. Eu prometo não contar a ninguém.

Como se tivesse recebido a permissão que precisava Evangeline colocou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Remus e começou a chorar com vontade. E ele apenas segurou-a esperando que suas lagrimas terminassem, mas desejando que ela não saísse nunca de seus braços...

XxX

-Onde você quer que eu te coloque? –Sirius perguntou olhando em volta da sala comunal do dormitório das monitoras.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

-O mesmo lugar que eu venho _exigindo_ que você me coloque desde que a gente entrou no castelo. _No chão_! –ela respondeu, uma nota clara de impaciência na voz.

-Você já devia saber que eu não sigo ordens de ninguém. –ele deu –Especialmente as suas.

-Que seja, Black, me ponha no sofá perto da lareira, então.

Sirius sentou-a no sofá.

-O que você acha que dá pra fazer em relação a esse pé? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Conjure uma chaleira e uma bacia. –Elizabeth indicou –Encha a bacia com um tanto de água. E a chaleira também, mas ponha ela para esquentar na lareira. Quando a água tiver esquentado você mistura as duas e eu ponho o pé na bacia. –ela falou num fôlego só –Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

-Eu não acabei de falar que não gostava de receber ordens? –Sirius bufou.

-Então por que você me perguntou o que era pra fazer? –Elizabeth rebateu revirando os olhos.

-Ok. –Sirius bufou –Você venceu.

-Me conte a novidade. –ela pediu tranqüila.

Sirius achou melhor ignorar isso.

-Ok. –ele a colocou no sofá perto da lareira –Eu já volto.

Sirius saiu em direção ao banheiro e Elizabeth aproveitou a chance para ver como seus pés estavam. Ela tinha sorte de pensar rápido. Proteger seus pés do frio necessitou apenas de um feitiço rápido e ela nem precisou de varinha. Claro que seus pés não ficaram cem por cento protegidos e estavam um pouco arroxeados, mas certamente poderia ser pior. Se ela não tivesse feito nada ela com certeza teria ficado sem os pés.

Sirius voltou logo, levitando a bacia de água e carregando a chaleira na outra mão. Ele colocou a chaleira na fogueira e a bacia próxima aos pés de Elizabeth.

-Eu preciso trocar de roupa. –Elizabeth falou –A minha camisola está molhada.

-Fique a vontade. –Sirius de ombros –Ai não tem nada que eu... –ele parou ao perceber o que estava prestes a dizer –Nada que eu já não tenha visto por ai. –ele completou, com a voz mais arrogante que conseguiu naquele momento.

Elizabeth ignorou isso totalmente.

-Black, você vai fazer um feitiço e trazer minha roupa, vai buscar ou vai deixar eu ir buscar? –ela perguntou levemente impaciente.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Eu preferia quando você não falava comigo. _Accio _camisola.

Por sorte a camisola que veio do quarto era outra camisola de frio, mas essa totalmente negra.

-Então é só eu continuar não falando. –Elizabeth falou com simplicidade pegando a camisola –Você vai virar ou ficar ai olhando?

-Eu realmente tenho a opção de ficar olhando? –ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

O olhar que Elizabeth lançou foi tão congelante que Sirius virou-se para encarar a parede sem falar mais nada.

-Pode virar de novo. –ela falou depois de alguns instantes.

Sirius virou-se e deparou-se com uma imagem das mais impressionantes. A camisola de veludo negro era longa, cobrindo os pés de Elizabeth, mas não tinha mangas. Além do mais a cor negra só ressaltava a perfeição da pele branca dela. E Sirius bem que se lembrava da sensação daquela pelo sob seus dedos.

Ele balançou a cabeça para tirar aquelas idéias da cabeça.

Sirius pegou a chaleira do fogo, com um pano, e então derramou a água fumegante na bacia.

-Pode pôr os pés, princesa. –ele falou irônico.

-Black, continua me chamando de princesa e você descobre porque eles mandaram uma horda de Comensais atrás de mim, ao invés de um só. –ela ameaçou, sua voz fria e séria.

-Que seja, Ester. –Sirius revirou os olhos de novo –Só põe logo os pezinhos na água antes que...

Foi ai que pela primeira vez na noite Sirius viu os pés dela de perto. Como eles podiam estar tão bem sendo que ela tinha ficado uns bons vinte minutos descalça na neve? O pé dela devia estar enegrecido, ou no mínimo muito roxo. Não era possível que os pés dela estivessem tão pouco machucados.

-O que houve com seus pés? –ele quis saber –Por que eles parecem tão bem?

Elizabeth deu de ombros de forma tranqüila.

-Talvez o feitiço que eles tenham feito para que eu não afundasse na neve também protegeu um pouco meus pés do frio. –ela mentiu de forma extremamente convincente. Ela era mestre em mentir, mas também ela era mestre em várias coisas, mentir era só mais uma delas.

Sirius não pareceu convencido, mas ela soara honesta o bastante então ele deixou para la.

Após dez minutos em silêncio Sirius bufou frustrado.

-Será que eles vão demorar muito?

-A enfermeira vai fazer a Evangeline ficar na Ala Hospitalar pelo resto da noite, com certeza e o Lupin sem duvidas vai ficar junto. –ela falou, a voz coberta de certeza e lógica –A Lily, a Lucianne, o Potter e o Pettigrew provavelmente também vão demorar mais por causa do controle de danos. Provavelmente seremos só nós por mais algumas horas.

Sirius quis bufar por essa também. Ele e a Ester sozinhos por algumas horas podia não ser um bom negócio, principalmente porque agora que ele sabia quem ela era ele não tinha certeza de como agir perto dela.

-Eu vou para o meu quarto. –Elizabeth anunciou se levantado.

-Espera ai, Ester! –Sirius chamou –Sua amiga tomate me mata se eu não cuidar de você direito. Tem certeza que você está legal?

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

-Eu não sou uma boneca de porcelana, Black, eu sei me cuidar.

Sirius andou até Elizabeth e sem se preocupar com a reação dela pegou-a mais uma vez no colo.

-Não estou nem vendo, Ester. Hoje você está sob minha responsabilidade. –ele falou –E eu pretendo me certificar de que você está realmente bem.

-Tanto faz, Black. –ela falou entediada –Só me leva logo para a cama que eu to cansada.

Sirius tinha uma resposta bem pouco descente para essa frase, mas achou melhor ficar quieto. Fosse o que fosse que ela tinha com Comensais da Morte, o Ministério e todo o resto do mundo ele não queria descobrir tão cedo...

XxX

Assim que Lily e James explicaram a Dumbledore tudo o que tinha acontecido o diretor se pôs imediatamente em ação: convocou todos os professores, mandou alguém checar Evangeline na Ala Hospitalar, alguém chamar Bellatrix Black e mandou James e Lily voltarem para seus dormitórios logo.

Lily estava extremamente grata por isso. Ela estava exausta e não via a hora de poder dormir em paz. Ela até esperaria por Peter e Lucianne, mas ela realmente só queria chegar em seu dormitório e dormir.

Ela e James andaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, depois que deixaram a sala do diretor. A escola parecia deserta, sem um único barulho sequer. Era até... Assustador.

Lily parou de repente de andar e James parou logo em seguida. O choque já tinha passado, agora sobravam apenas as emoções cruas para ela lidar. Agora sim, ela tinha tempo para deixar todo o peso do que acontecera sufocá-la. Então Lily cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar baixo.

-Lily, não fica assim... –James pediu abraçando. Ele até achou que ela fosse lutar contra, mas na verdade ela deixou-se ser abraçada, envolvendo a cintura de James em um abraço e escondendo o rosto no peito dele –Está tudo bem.

-Eu sei. Mas eu tive tanto medo. –ela admitiu em meio as lágrimas.

-Ter medo numa situação dessas é normal, Lily. –James falou firme –A Ester nem é uma amiga próxima minha e eu estava morrendo de medo ali.

-Você não parecia estar com medo. –Lily falou, ainda chorando.

-Mas eu estava. –James admitiu –Medo do que podia ter acontecido com ela e medo do que podia acontecer com você quando nós chegássemos la. –ele afastou-a um pouco de si e passou as costas da mão pelo rosto dela, limpando suas lágrimas –Eu tive muito medo que algo de mau pudesse acontecer a você.

Lily encarou ele com aqueles profundos olhos verdes e James agradeceu mais uma vez aos céus porque ela estava bem. E, pelo menos no momento, com ele.

-Eu estou bem. –ela falou, como se achasse que ele precisava de confirmação.

James sorriu suavemente.

-Eu sei. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não senti medo antes.

Ela olhou para ele em silêncio e James pensou em como ela estava linda no momento. Frágil, precisando de proteção. E os lábios dela pediam um beijo. Mas ele não ia beijá-la. Não era a hora certa.

Ela estava assustada, precisando de apoio e de um ombro amigo, não de alguém que aproveitasse o momento só para tirar uma casquinha dela. James sabia que esse era um momento essencial, onde ele podia fazer ela confiar totalmente nele, ou destruir qualquer chance com ela por causa de uma vontade boba.

Ele podia beijar Lily qualquer outro dia, consolá-la, ele esperava não precisar nunca mais, porque ele odiava vê-la tão triste.

-Vamos. –ele falou passando o braço pelo ombro dela –Eu vou te levar até seu dormitório.

Eles continuaram a caminhar em silêncio, mas dessa vez o braço de James permaneceu em volta do ombro de Lily, num suporte silencioso.

Eles entraram na sala comunal do dormitório delas e James olhou em volta. Nem sinal de nenhum dos outros.

-A Elizabeth deve ter ido para o quarto dela. –Lily falou, olhando em volta também -Espero que o Black não a tenha deixado sozinha.

James riu suavemente.

-Tenho certeza de que ele não fez isso, Lily. –James afirmou calmo –Ele deve estar ou enchendo o saco dela no quarto dela ou ele deve ter ido dormir no quarto da Lionel, já que obviamente ela não volta pra cá essa noite.

Lily pareceu pensar por um minuto antes de aceitar aquilo como uma explicação satisfatória.

-Eu vou para o meu quarto. –ela falou, então mordeu o lábio de forma inquieta –Você vai...

-Se você não se incomodar... –James começou –Eu poderia dormir por aqui. Eu acho que o Peter também vai acabar ficando por aqui, por causa da Lucy... Eu posso dividir o quarto da Lionel com o Sirius...

-Certo! –Lily concordou rapidamente, só para corar depois –Quer dizer... Se você acha melhor... –ela falou tentando parecer indiferente.

James achou-a totalmente adorável nesse momento.

-Boa noite, Lily. –ele falou sorrindo para ela.

-Boa noite, James... –ela falou, então suavemente retornou o sorriso a ele.

James ficou olhando Lily entrar em seu quarto, antes de ir para o quarto que ele sabia ser o de Evangeline. E exatamente como ele suspeitava o quarto estava vazio.

James deu um sorriso maroto.

-Almofadinhas, Almofadinhas... –ele murmurou balançando a cabeça –Eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo...

XxX

Quase meia hora depois Peter e Lucianne finalmente chegaram ao dormitório. Peter nunca ficara tão feliz em toda a vida por ver Filch.

Eles não tiverem problemas com os aprendizes de Comensais desmaiados, eles ficaram la caídos como deviam ficar e logo os professores assumiram o controle da situação. Eles nem ficaram para saberem quem seriam as pessoas por trás das máscaras. Eles não estavam nem ai para isso.

-Bom, eu achei que todos estariam por aqui... –Lucianne comentou confusa, olhando em volta na sala deserta.

-Eles devem ter ido dormir. –Peter falou em meio a um bocejo –Talvez os meninos estejam em algum dos quarto...

-Quais seriam as chances do James estar no quarto da Lily? –Lucianne perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

-Odeio cortar sua fantasia, Lucy, mas provavelmente as chances são nulas.

-Bom, vale a pena sonhar né? –ela riu, marota.

-Então... –Peter começou desconfortável.

-Então... –Lucianne falou rindo –Meu namorado vai dormir no meu quarto comigo! –ela falou agarrando a mão dele e puxando-o em direção ao seu quarto.

Peter sorriu feliz. Lucianne fazia tudo valer a pena. Mesmo seus maiores erros...

XxX

Sirius levantou uma das mãos e esfregou os olhos, sonolento. Merlin, ele estava acabado.

Ele se espreguiçou e sentiu a cama confortável sob si. Foi ai que seu sono terminou de desaparecer e ele levantou-se rapidamente.

Sirius olhou em volta e percebeu que estava deitado numa cama. Como raios ele tinha ido parar ali?

Ele tinha levado Elizabeth para o quarto e a colocado na cama, ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto. Ela não falou nada, cobriu-se e tinha aparentemente dormido. E ele ficara ali sentado, pensando que em um minuto ele sairia. Era só ter certeza de que ela estava dormindo bem. Só mais um minuto, só mais um minuto. No fim ele devia ter caído no sono.

Mas isso ainda não explicava como ele tinha ido parar na cama. Já que ele tinha certeza de que se ele tivesse dormido ele devia ter dormido na cadeira.

Sirius olhou para o lado e viu Elizabeth adormecida de costas para ele. Ela dormia de lado, com as duas mãos juntas e debaixo do rosto, como uma criança. Tirando que nem de longe ela era uma criança... Será que ela o tinha colocado na cama? Era uma explicação mais lógica.

Pelo menos ele ainda estava totalmente vestido, sapatos inclusos. Então ele não devia ter sido abusado durante o sono.

-Que horas são?

Sirius quase pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz de Elizabeth.

-Ah... –ele olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo ao seu lado -6:02.

Ela suspirou e sentou-se também.

-Se você não se importa eu vou usar o banheiro primeiro. –ela anunciou levantando-se e se dirigindo ao armário.

Elizabeth pegou uma troca de roupas e uma toalha, antes de se dirigir a uma segunda porta ali em seu quarto. Sirius apenas acompanhou cada um de seus movimentos com os olhos.

Assim que a porta do banheiro se fechou e ele ouviu o som do chuveiro, Sirius soltou um suspiro que ele não sabia que estava segurando.

-Ah Merlin, essa mulher ainda me mata. –ele falou olhando para o teto –E não é no bom sentido...

XxX

-Lupin, eu juro para você que se eu me meter em confusão por sua causa, eu vou...

-Me torturar com requintes de crueldade, me atirar de um penhasco e me deixar para morrer lenta e dolorosamente. –Remus completou entediado –Sério, Lionel, eu já tinha entendido a ameaça na outras sete vezes que você tinha feito, não precisava repetir.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

Tão logo o sol começara a mostrar a cara no céu Evangeline e Remus já estavam acordados. Realmente Madame Pomfrey fizera a monitora praticamente uma prisioneira da Ala Hospital. Assim que viu que a morena já estava melhor e acordada, Remus sugeriu uma fuga da enfermaria, além de uma passada na cozinha para abastecerem a todos, que eles tinham certeza estariam famintos e sem um pingo de vontade de dar as caras nos salões.

Mas desde que eles tinham colocado o pé fora da Ala Hospitalar Evangeline não parara de reclamar e falar que se eles se metessem em problemas ela mataria Remus lenta e dolorosamente.

Finalmente eles alcançaram o retrato que escondia a entrada do dormitório das monitoras. Os dois entraram, carregando pacotes e mais pacotes de comida e deixaram tudo sobre a mesinha de centro da sala. A lareira ainda estava acesa, transmitindo um calor reconfortante.

-E agora? –Evangeline perguntou.

-A gente arruma tudo e daí vamos chamar os outros. –Remus deu de ombros –Acho que nós devíamos conversar.

O rosto de Evangeline pareceu perder toda a cor.

-Nós quem? –ela perguntou preocupada.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Todos nós. Vocês quatro e nós quatro.

Evangeline suspirou aliviada.

-É, com certeza nós devíamos.

-E quer saber? –Remus falou de repente –Eu acho que _nós_ também devíamos conversar. –ele falou fazendo um gesto entre os dois.

-Como assim "nós"? –Evangeline exigiu –O que eu poderia ter para falar com você?

-Ah não vem com essa para cima de mim, Evan...

Eles foram cortados quando a porta do quarto de Elizabeth se abriu e por ela saiu Sirius.

Ambos, Evangeline e Remus, olharam para o Maroto com os olhos arregalados.

-O que você estava fazendo ai? –os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius pareceu se assustar ao ver os dois ali.

-Merlin! Você não devia estar na Ala Hospitalar? –ele perguntou para Evangeline.

-Seu amigo em convenceu a fugir de la. –ela falou apontando para Remus –O que você estava fazendo no quarto da Elizabeth? –ela perguntou de novo.

-Dormindo. –ele informou calmamente.

-Com ela? –Remus insistiu.

-Do lado dela! –Sirius reforçou –De forma totalmente inocente.

-Você nem sabe o significado dessa palavra, Black. –Evangeline falou desconfiada.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, Lionel. Se você não acredita em mim você pode perguntar para a sua amiga quando ela aparecer.

-Eu certamente vou.

Sirius bufou e virou-se para Remus.

-Como você agüenta essa mulher? –ele quis saber.

-Eu me perguntou a mesma coisa... –Remus respondeu sincero, o que lhe rendeu um tapa na cabeça, vindo de Evangeline.

Sirius riu divertido.

-Se não fosse pelo Pontas e a Evans vocês dois certamente seriam o casal do ano...

-Cala a boca, Black! –Evangeline falou irritada, já corando.

-Que seja. –Sirius deu de ombros –Vocês trouxeram comida! –ele falou animado, reparando os pacotes em cima da mesa.

-Sim, trouxemos, mas vamos chamar os outros antes de atacar tudo. –Remus avisou sério, fazendo Sirius revirar os olhos mais uma vez.

-Você sempre tira a graça de tudo, Aluado...

-Eu vou chamar a Lily no quarto dela. –Evangeline informou, dirigindo-se para o quarto da amiga.

-Espera ai, gralhinha querida. –Sirius falou, colocando-se no caminho dela com um sorriso maroto –E se por acaso você pegar o James junto com ela ai dentro?

Evangeline nem respondeu. Apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

-É, você tem razão. –Sirius falou deixando ela passar –A tomatinho nunca ia liberar fácil assim.

-Ao contrário de você, Black, ainda há pessoas que sabem o que é ter vergonha na cara. –Evangeline falou abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto da amiga.

Tão logo a morena sumiu de vista a porta do quarto de Elizabeth se abriu mais uma vez e a Sonserina saiu por ela.

-Bom dia. –ela falou calmamente –Como está a Evy? –ela perguntou olhando para Remus.

-Bem. E você?

-Vou sobreviver. –ela deu de ombros.

Logo Evangeline voltou do quarto de Lily.

-Ela já vem. E mandou avisar que o Potter está no meu quarto.

-Eu vou chamar. –Sirius se ofereceu.

Evangeline caminhou até a amiga.

-Você está bem?

-Como sempre. –Elizabeth assegurou num sorriso discreto.

-Você quase matou a gente nessa, Elizabeth. –Evangeline falou séria.

-Não vai mais acontecer. Eu garanto. –a frieza e a certeza com a qual Elizabeth falou aquilo fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha da amiga.

Sirius também voltou logo.

-O Pontas também já vem. Vocês querem tirar zero ou um pra ver quem vai chamar o casal que está provavelmente junto? –Sirius perguntou apontando para a porta do quarto de Lucianne.

-Pode ir de boa, Black. –Evangeline falou –Você provavelmente só vai achar os dois dormindo abraçados.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza, gralhinha?

Evangeline revirou os olhos, se recusando a responder.

-A Lucianne está se salvando para o casamento. –Elizabeth informou com um pequeno sorriso de deboche –Não vai ter rolado nada. –ela garantiu.

-Tadinho do Rabicho, cara... –Sirius falou como se realmente lamentasse uma desgraça –O que faz uma pessoa fazer uma coisa dessas?

-Nem todo mundo é fácil que nem vocês dois. –Evangeline respondeu irritada.

-Desculpe? –Elizabeth provocou irônica –Acho que eu ouvi alguém um pouco hipócrita...

Evangeline corou fortemente.

-OK, crianças, podem parar de brigar! –James falou, chegando todo sorridente a sala –Tio James já cuidou de tudo e chamou os dois pombinhos.

-Que alegria toda é essa Pontas? –Sirius perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha –Quem vê até pensa que você dormiu com a ruiva.

-Não dormi, Almofadinhas meu amigo, mas... –James sorriu ainda mais –Eu tive uma das noites mais produtivas de toda a minha vida.

-Prefiro não saber o que isso quer dizer. –Evangeline concluiu bufando.

-Muito esperta você. –Remus admitiu.

-E ai? Qual vai ser o papo? –Sirius quis saber.

-Vai ser bem longo. –Evangeline admitiu –É melhor nós esperarmos os outros e comermos primeiro...

-Vocês trouxeram comida? –perguntou uma sonolenta Lily que vinha saindo de seu quarto –O papo deve ser sério mesmo então...

-Que sono todo é esse, Evans? –Sirius provocou –O Pontas não te deixou dormir direito essa noite? –ele sugeriu maldoso.

Lily lançou um olhar assassino para Sirius.

-Eu devo te avisar, Black, que eu tenho um humor terrível pela manhã. –ela falou de forma ameaçadora –Se eu fosse você eu ficava na minha.

-Eu queria saber quando essa mulher está de bom humor... –Sirius cochichou para James, que apenas deu de ombros.

-Oba, comida! –Lucianne falou animada chegando a sala, junto com Peter.

-E ai, pombinhos, como foi a noitada? –James quis saber.

-Nada da sua conta, Pontas. –Peter respondeu, embora corado.

-Vocês três me matam de vergonha. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos –Eu deixo vocês três sozinhos na companhia de três belas damas pela noite inteira e vocês não fazem nada...

James riu sarcástico.

-Sirius, a não ser que você tenha tirado uma casquinha da Ester é melhor você ficar bem quietinho.

Todo mundo olhou em expectativa para Elizabeth. A morena apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Difícil. –ela falou dando de ombros –Seria fácil demais, nem teria graça.

Sirius pareceu ultrajado.

-Eu não sou tão fácil assim! –ele protestou.

Sete pares de olhos se viraram ao mesmo tempo.

-Que tal a gente cortar o papo proibido para menores e comer? –Lucianne sugeriu animada –Eu to com fome!

Todos concordaram e eles sentaram-se no chão, em volta da mesinha de centro e comeram em silêncio. Todos pareciam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Por cerca de quinze minutos eles comeram sem fazer sequer uma tentativa de conversa.

Quando por fim a comida tinha acabado totalmente (graças a um esforço conjunto de Lucianne, Peter e Sirius) todos se encararam.

Evangeline soltou um suspiro.

-Acho que nós vamos precisar conversar. –ela falou –A noite passada foi agitada...

-Antes de mais nada tem uma coisa que está me incomodando. –James falou –Se vocês não sabiam onde a Ester estava como vocês sabiam que ela estava em perigo?

Os outros três Marotos viraram imediatamente curiosos para as quatro monitoras.

Lily olhou para as amigas como se estivesse pedindo permissão. Quando as três outras garotas fizeram sinais afirmativos com a cabeça ela resolveu que não tinha problema contar.

-Vocês estão vendo isso aqui? –Lily falou, levantando o pulso direito e mostrando uma delicada pulseira, trançada em fios coloridos que estava ali.

-Essa pulseira? –Sirius confirmou.

-Isso não é só uma pulseira, Black. –Lily falou, abaixando o braço –É um laço de amizade, uma promessa de fidelidade. Cada um desses fios coloridos é na verdade uma mecha de cabelo de uma de nós.

Os Marotos arregalaram os olhos. Lily estendeu o braço na direção deles.

-Olhem com cuidado. –ela falou.

Olhando de perto os fios realmente pareciam fios de cabelo. Havia um, obviamente de Lily, extremamente vermelho, um negro azulado, outro negro acastanhado e por fim um cor de mel. Eles estavam cuidadosamente trançados e pareciam cobertos por uma fina camada de algum tipo de cera.

-Isso é um tipo de pulseira mágica. –Lily explicou –A gente trança os fios de cabelo e cobre com uma cera especial. É claro que tem todo um ritual, mas isso nos deixa ainda mais próximas. Nós podemos sentir sentimentos mais extremos uma das outras. Raiva, tristeza...

-Nós decidimos fazer isso porque nós estamos em casas diferentes. –Evangeline explicou –Se alguma acontecesse, se uma de nós precisasse de alguma coisa levaria muito tempo até nós percebermos ou descobrirmos. Assim nós sabemos imediatamente.

-Foi desse jeito que nós descobrimos que a Evangeline estava triste em Hogsmeade. E também foi como a gente soube que ela estava no Cabeça de Javali. –Lily contou –Nós conseguimos ter uma breve noção de direção.

-Se vocês conseguem isso porque vocês precisaram da nossa ajuda? –Sirius quis saber.

-Porque a Black tirou a pulseira do meu braço. –Elizabeth respondeu.

-Quando o fio rompeu nós sentimos uma falha na conexão. –Lily explicou –A gente soube na hora que tinha alguma coisa errada e que se a Elizabeth estivesse em perigo nós não conseguiríamos achá-la a tempo.

-E a gente sempre soube que vocês tinham um jeito de encontrar as pessoas pelo castelo. –Evangeline falou –Só não sabíamos que era um mapa...

-Então eu fui até a Grifinória e acordei vocês. –Lily concluiu.

-Nós podemos ver o mapa de novo? –Lucianne pediu animada.

Os Marotos trocaram olhares.

-Eu acho apenas justo. –James deu de ombros, antes de tirar um pergaminho do bolso e abrir sobre a mesa. O papel estava completamente em branco.

Remus sacou a varinha e apontou para o mapa.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Logo linhas começaram a surgir no pergaminho, até o Mapa do Maroto estar se exibindo de forma orgulhosa diante delas.

-Isso é demais. –Lucianne falou com um sorriso animado.

-De quem vocês roubaram isso? –Elizabeth perguntou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Muito engraçado, senhorita Ester. –James falou irônico –Para sua informação nós criamos esse mapa nós mesmos.

-Uau, Potter, parabéns. –Evangeline falou irônica –Quer um biscoitinho?

-Você ta engraçadinha hoje, né, Lionel? –Sirius falou, incomodado –Viu um passarinho logo cedo ou por acaso o Remus te deu uns amassos?

-Cala a boca, Black. –Evangeline falou, corando fortemente e atirando uma almofada em Sirius.

Ele desviou facilmente.

-Pelo mau humor provavelmente não rolou amasso nenhum. –Sirius concluiu.

-Podemos nos ater ao assunto? –Lily perguntou impaciente.

-Isso serve pro seu mau humor também. –Sirius falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Bom, eu não estou vendo a Elizabeth brilhando de felicidade, então cala a boca Sirius. –Lily advertiu.

James achou melhor cortar o papo por ai.

-Vamos ao que importa de fato. –ele falou chamando a atenção de todos –Duas perguntas são vitais aqui: o que eles queriam com você e como, sabendo que eles queriam te pegar, você não fez nada para impedir?

A sala caiu num silêncio sepulcral.

As três meninas olharam preocupadas para Elizabeth, nenhuma delas ousando ser a primeira a quebrar o silêncio. A sonserina soltou um suspiro que mais pareceu tédio do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Bom, antes de mais nada, eu vou ignorar totalmente a parte de que aparentemente vocês sabiam que eu sabia que estava em perigo. –ela falou lançando um olhar congelante para os Marotos –Não estou nem ai para como vocês sabiam. Eu admito que me superestimei um pouco nessa parte. Eu realmente recebi mais de um aviso de que eles estavam vindo atrás de mim, mas eu não achei que eles realmente teriam coragem... No fim, eu também subestimei a inveja da Black... –ela deu de ombros -De qualquer jeito... Eu não estava realmente achando que eles vinham, por isso eu não estava muito preocupada em me manter segura ou não. É isso. –ela concluiu.

-E por que eles vieram atrás de você? –James insistiu.

-Por vários motivos. –ela deu de ombros mais uma vez –Eu vou contar a vocês apenas o que vocês precisam saber e isso é mais que suficiente. –ela avisou, quase que ameaçadoramente –Primeiro de tudo vingança por eu ter denunciado minha família. Sabe, fugir de casa não é la um grande problema. Se esse fosse o caso, o Black também seria alvo deles. O problema foi a denúncia mesmo, a clara facada nas costas... Esse é um motivo.

Ela suspirou.

-O segundo, como eu já disse é que a Bellatrix tem muita inveja de mim. Durante as férias do quarto para o quinto ano o Lorde das Trevas visitou minha casa. Vocês não imaginam a honra que é para Comensais que o próprio Lorde visite sua residência. –Elizabeth falou irônica –Meus pais não cabiam em si de orgulho. E eles ficaram ainda mais orgulhosos quando o Lorde disse que tinha ido até la para me recrutar pessoalmente para servi-lo. Ele até me deu um presente naquele dia.

-O que? –Peter perguntou curioso.

-Eu nem imagino. –ela deu de ombros –Eu recusei a caixa e deixei a sala sem pedir permissão. –ela falou como se não fosse nada.

Os quatro marotos olharam em choque para ela.

-Cara, você é louca. –Peter falou espantado.

-É, eu sou. –ela assegurou tranqüila –De qualquer jeito... Ele não levou a rejeição muito bem. Digamos que eu tive uma séria discussão com meus pais, mas isso não vem ao caso. Mas mesmo com isso, mesmo eu tendo dado as costas a ele, não apenas essa, mas várias outras vezes, ele ainda me espera de braços abertos. O dia que eu quiser, ele estende um tapete vermelho para me receber. –o tom dela não era de quem estava se gabando, apenas de quem estava atestando um fato comum.

Isso fez o espanto dos Marotos ainda maior.

-Enfim... –ela continuou fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –A Bellatrix sempre foi a serva mais fiel, a mais maluca e nunca sequer questionou aquele idiota louco que eles chamam de Mestre. Mas ele já torturou-a com uma Maldição Imperdoável por erros simples e ele não dá valor nenhum a ela. Entenderam o problema?

Os meninos apenas fizeram um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

-E como ela controla todos os Comensais dessa escola a palavra dela é lei. Ponto final.

-Mas tem algum outro motivo. –Sirius firmou sem medo.

-Tem. –Elizabeth confirmou sem se perturbar –Mas isso não é da conta de vocês. –ela falou –O outro motivo que faz eles quererem me matar não é para ser revelado a ninguém, muito menos vocês quatro.

-Ah mas suas amigas sabem! –James rebateu.

-Disse bem: minhas amigas. –ela respondeu friamente –Vocês não são meus amigos.

Outro silêncio chocado caiu na sala.

-Bem lembrado. –Evangeline falou por fim.

-Evy! –Lucianne falou, claramente nada feliz.

-Ah nem vem. Enrascadas que nós nos enfiamos a parte isso aqui é ainda é apenas um quarteto, bem como vocês. –Evangeline falou –Nós não vamos revelar todos nossos segredos para vocês, assim como eu tenho certeza que vocês não querem fazer o mesmo.

-Disse bem, Lionel. –Sirius retrucou se levantando –Ainda bem que isso ficou esclarecido. Vamos embora. –ela chamou os amigos.

James se levantou primeiro, embora ele não parecesse achar que era o que devia fazer. Ele provavelmente queria apoiar o amigo. Remus lançou um olhar reprovador a Evangeline, antes de se levantar. Peter jogou a Lucianne um olhar que pedia desculpas e também seguiu os amigos.

-Você surtou, Evangeline? –Lucianne falou furiosa –A psicopata complexada aqui é a Elizabeth! Você não precisava ter dito aquilo!

-Ah eu não tem nem vendo. –Evangeline falou também se levantando –Eu só quero que nossa vida volte a ser o que era antes desses Marotos invadirem-na e estragarem tudo!

Sem falar mais nada ela saiu de la e bateu a porta do seu quarto.

-Cara que medo. –Lucianne falou olhando para as outras duas amigas –O que deu nela?

Lily e Elizabeth apenas deram de ombros...

XxX

-Sirius, espera, que inferno! –James gritou apertando o passo para alcançar o amigo.

Sirius parou e bufou, mas não virou para ver os amigos. Logo os outros três marotos o alcançaram.

-Que revolta repentina foi essa? –James perguntou –Eu to começando a achar que você tinha que esquecer a Ester e ir atrás da outra maluca que gosta de mudar de idéia a toda hora.

-A Lily? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Claro que não! –James falou irritado –A Lily é muito minha. Eu to falando da Lionel.

-Como? –Remus perguntou por entre os dentes.

-Ok, ok. Deixa pra la! –James falou –Esse não é o ponto. –ele lembrou –Eu só quero saber que duplo surto psicótico foi esse de agora.

-Eu cansei daquelas quatro, Pontas. É isso que aconteceu. –Sirius falou irritado –Não importa o que a gente faça por elas nós sempre, sempre, estamos em baixa com elas. Eu fiquei de saco cheio. Se elas são boas demais para andarem com nós, então que seja.

Os outros três marotos olhavam para Sirius com as mesmas expressões incrédulas.

-Bom, eu entendo então que você não quer saber a idéia que eu tive para o Natal. –Remus falou calmamente, como quem não quer nada.

Imediatamente toda a atenção se voltou para ele.

-Que plano? –os outros três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Um que pode trazer um certo quarteto de monitoras para passar um tempinho com a gente.

XxX

Evangeline soltou o cabelo e passou os dedos por toda a extensão dos fios escuros, enquanto ela tinha um olhar perdido para o nada. Era duro ter que ser a chata da turma, mas se alguém tinha que fazer o papel, não tinha problema que fosse ela. Todos já a achavam um saco mesmo.

Ela ouviu a porta de seu quarto se abrir, mas não virou-se para se olhar. Ela já esperava que Elizabeth aparecesse ali.

-Tudo bem? –foi o que a Sonserina perguntou.

Evangeline deu de ombros.

-Tudo.

Elizabeth caminhou em silêncio até se sentar na cama ao lado da amiga.

-Faz tempo que eu não te vejo de cabelo solto. –ela comentou tirando as mãos de Evangeline do próprio cabelo, e ela mesma correndo os dedos pelos longos fios.

-Ele me incomoda se ficar solto. Meu cabelo está comprido demais... –Evangeline falou num suspiro.

Realmente o cabelo de Evangeline caía até a cintura dela num corte totalmente reto e liso.

-Por que você não corta então?

-Porque o Vicent gosta do meu cabelo comprido. –foi a resposta dela.

Elizabeth suspirou. Ela melhor do que ninguém sabia de todos os problemas familiares de Evangeline e sabia que, apesar de tudo, a Corvinal adorava o irmão mais do que tudo.

-Obrigada pelo o que você fez na sala. –Elizabeth falou.

-Eu sabia que você ia perceber.

-A atmosfera estava ficando de muita confiança. –Elizabeth falou olhando para o chão –Eles não iam aceitar não como resposta.

-É, eu percebi. Não tinha jeito melhor para sumir com eles do que brigando. Eles devem nos achar umas ingratas.

-Não tem problema. –Elizabeth deu de ombros –Nós não precisávamos deles antes, vamos continuar sem precisar.

As duas ficaram em um confortável silêncio por mais um minuto.

-Sabe no que eu estava pensando antes de você entrar aqui? –Evangeline falou de repente –No dia em que nós descobrimos qual era o seu segredo.

Elizabeth deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Não foi o único segredo que nós descobrimos aquela noite... –ela falou com um sorriso triste.

_**FLASHBACK (terceiro ano)**_

_-Lily, vamos voltar! –Lucianne choramingou –Está frio!_

_-Não! Agora a gente já está aqui. –a ruiva falou, apertando mais o casaco –Eu quero saber o que o Lupin veio fazer aqui fora._

_-Lily, ele estava com a Madame Pomfrey. –Evangeline lembrou –Talvez ele tenha um bom motivo para estar aqui._

_-Um bom motivo para estar fora da escola a noite, com esse frio? Eu duvido. –foi a resposta teimosa da ruiva._

_Era meio de fevereiro e mesmo que o inverno já tivesse acabado um vento frio persistente fazia a noite de lua cheia gelada e nada convidativa._

_-Olha ela ali. –Elizabeth falou apontando para o Salgueiro Lutador, de onde Madame Pomfrey estava saindo._

_-Merlin de onde ela está vindo? –Evangeline perguntou confusa –E onde está o Lupin?_

_-Eu não sei, mas vamos descobrir. –Lucianne falou, agora também totalmente curiosa._

_Elas se aproximaram da árvore que estava estranhamente parada._

_-O que deu nessa árvore? –Evangeline perguntou._

_-Deve ser algum feitiço. –Elizabeth ponderou –Se a gente quer entrar é melhor fazer logo, antes que a árvore volte a se mexer._

_-Olha. –Lucianne falou apontando para o que parecia ser a entrada de um túnel –Deve ser aqui._

_As quatro meninas entraram no túnel, que estava completamente escuro._

_-Lumos. –Elizabeth disse, iluminado o caminho com a sua varinha._

_O túnel parecia ir para sempre, sem saída e sem luz._

_-Isso ta assustador demais. –Lucianne choramingou –Vamos voltar._

_-Agora não dá mais. –Evangeline falou –O Salgueiro deve ter voltado a se mexer, nós vamos ter que encontrar o fim do túnel e voltar por la._

_-E se não tiver um fim? –Lucianne resmungou –E se for um beco sem saída?_

_-Daí a gente encontra o Lupin la e volta com ele depois. –Elizabeth falou –Afinal, não é a primeira vez que a Pomfrey traz ele aqui._

_-Você já sabia disso? –Lily perguntou em choque._

_-Eu vi da Torre de Astronomia na última vez que ele veio, mês passado._

_-Espera. –Evangeline parou –O Lupin também veio pra cá mês passado? –ela perguntou._

_-Foi. –Elizabeth confirmou –Por que?_

_-Nada... –Evangeline falou, embora não muito confiante –Só vamos continuar e com sorte poderemos sair logo daqui._

_As outras meninas concordaram e elas continuaram a andar e logo, para a surpresa delas, elas saíram na sala do que parecia ser uma casa totalmente destruída._

_-Onde nós estamos? –Evangeline perguntou assustada._

_-A Casa dos Gritos. –Lucianne respondeu._

_-Como você sabe? –Lily perguntou._

_-Eu fiz uma aposta com o pessoal da minha Casa na última visita a Hogsmeade que eu entraria aqui. –ela falou olhando em volta –Essa com certeza é a sala da Casa._

_-Mas por que tem uma passagem de Hogwarts para cá? –Lily perguntou confusa._

_-E por que a Madame Pomfrey traria um aluno sozinho para cá? –Evangeline completou o pensamento._

_De repente do andar de cima veio um barulho, acompanhado pelo que pareceu um grito de dor._

_-O que foi isso? –Lily perguntou preocupada._

_-Veio de la de cima. –Elizabeth falou olhando em direção as escadas._

_-Será o Lupin? –Lucianne perguntou assustada._

_-Nós temos que sair daqui! –Evangeline falou de repente._

_-O que? Como assim? -Lily quis saber._

_-Nós só temos que ir! –Evangeline insistiu._

_De repente outro grito de dor veio do andar superior, mas antes o grito de agonia tornou-se um uivo de congelar a espinha._

_-Meu Deus... –Lily murmurou –O que foi isso?_

_-Ah droga. –Elizabeth praguejou –Nós temos mesmo que sair daqui. AGORA!_

_As quatro foram até a porta que levava até a saída, mas antes que elas alcançassem um som fez que ela parassem imediatamente. Um rosnado, que vinha de algum lugar atrás delas._

_As quatro amigas viraram-se lentamente e depararam-se com o lobisomem no topo da escada, olhando diretamente para elas. Apesar de não ser um adulto, a fera era grande e assustadora o bastante, especialmente com suas presas afiadas a mostra._

_-Lupin? –Lily falou em choque._

_-Provavelmente. –foi a resposta baixa de Elizabeth –Lucianne. Você que está mais perto da porta, abra para nós. –ela continuou, quase num sussurro –Mas sem movimentos bruscos..._

_Lucianne fez que sim com cabeça, seu corpo inteiro tremendo de medo. Ela esticou a mão e tocou a maçaneta._

_O lobisomem deu um rosnado mais intenso e começou a descer as escadas, embora lentamente, como que ainda avaliando a situação._

_-Depressa, Lucianne. –Evangeline pediu, por entre os dentes._

_Lucianne virou a maçaneta e com um rangido alto a porta se abriu. O lobisomem não pareceu gostar nada do gesto e avançou mais rapidamente. Elizabeth empurrou as amigas pela porta, fazendo Lucianne e Lily caírem para fora da casa. O lobisomem pulo os últimos degraus para pegar Elizabeth, mas ela saiu pela porta, o que acabou fazendo a criatura bater contra a parede._

_Evangeline saiu logo atrás das amigas, sacando a varinha._

_-O que a gente faz? –ela quis saber._

_-Não podemos machucar o Lupin. –Lily falou –Só fecha essa porta e deixa ele preso ai dentro._

_Mal Lily terminara essa frase, um lobisomem totalmente enfurecido saiu da casa, pronto para atacar as quatro meninas._

_-Não se mexam. -foi a ordem dada por Elizabeth._

_A Sonserina deu um passo a frente se colocando entre as meninas e o lobisomem._

_-Elizabeth! –Lily chamou preocupada._

_-Shh! –foi a resposta dela._

_As outras meninas sentiram-se travadas, diante do medo do que poderia acontecer, mas Elizabeth parecia estranhamente calma. O céu limpo, com a lua cheia totalmente brilhante deixava mais claro e era possível ver exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali._

_O lobisomem deu um passo a frente, se preparando para o bote. Elizabeth fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. E suas amigas nunca se esqueceram do que viram quando ela abriu os olhos._

_Os olhos de Elizabeth, antes azuis como um céu de verão, agora estavam totalmente negros. Não era possível ver nada, além de um negro interminável. Era como se os olhos dela sequer estivessem ali mais._

_E então veio aquele vento gelado, aquela energia sinistra, a escuridão pareceu abraçar a menina diante delas. Nenhuma das três conseguia pronunciar sequer uma palavra que as tirasse do pânico que elas estavam sentindo._

_Elizabeth, por outro lado, parecia totalmente inabalada por tudo a sua volta. Ela deu mais um passo para frente, em direção ao lobisomem._

_A criatura ainda rosnou para a garota e ameaçou avançar um passo na direção dela._

_Então Elizabeth levantou o braço direito, num sinal para que ele mantivesse a distância._

_-Não. –ela falou, mas a voz dela não era mais a mesma, parecia rouca e distante –Não se atreva a se aproximar mais._

_O lobisomem parou na hora, abaixando as orelhas e colocando o rabo por entre as pernas. Ele soltou um ganido de dor ou de medo, elas não tinham certeza e correu de volta para dentro da casa. Um movimento da mão de Elizabeth e a porta fechou-se com uma forte batida._

_As três amigas ficaram paradas, mal ousando respirar, o choque ainda muito perto da superfície. O que raios tinha acabado de acontecer?_

_Elizabeth respirou fundo mais uma vez e então fechou os olhos. Ela parecia estar tentando se acalmar._

_Quando ela se virou para as amigas, no entanto, ela era a mesma Elizabeth de sempre, com olhos cor de céu de verão e lábios vermelhos._

_-Vamos embora daqui, depressa. –ela falou de forma urgente –Nós podemos ir até Hogsmeade e eu tenho certeza que se a Madame Rosmerta ainda estiver aberta ela nos manda de volta para Hogwarts._

_As outras meninas apenas concordaram automaticamente. Já que elas não tinham mais voz para dizer nada. Elas ainda não entendiam o que tinha acontecido ou exatamente o que elas tinham presenciado._

_Elas seguiram Elizabeth para longe da Casa, mas não perderam o uivo de pura agonia que saiu da casa com o distanciamento delas._

_-O que aconteceu la, Elizabeth? –Lily finalmente juntou a coragem para perguntar a amiga o que estava fazendo seu cérebro quase explodir em confusão._

_Elizabeth não respondeu nada, apenas continuou olhando para frente, em total silêncio._

_-Você é a tal criança daquela lenda bizarra da sua família, não é? –Evangeline falou de repente, trazendo todos os olhares para ela, inclusive o de Elizabeth._

_O olhar de Lily e de Lucianne se revezava entre as duas morenas._

_-É isso, não é? –Evangeline insistiu –Quando eu contei ao meu pai que eu estudava com uma Ester ele me mandou ficar longe de você. Você tem um registro no Departamento de Mistérios, não tem?_

_Lily e Lucianne olharam em choque para Elizabeth. A Sonserina apenas deu um sorriso de canto de lábio._

_-Eu quase tinha me esquecido que seu pai é o cabeça do DM... –foi o único comentário dela._

_-Ele me contou que você tinha um registro e que eu não devia me aproximar demais. –Evangeline falou –Mas ele não quis me contar porque, então eu fui pesquisar._

_-E o que você descobriu? –Elizabeth perguntou tranqüila._

_-Nenhum fato ou estudo comprovado. –Evangeline admitiu –Só lendas e histórias... –Evangeline hesitou –Contos sobre uma criança que nasceria banhada em Trevas._

_-É. –Elizabeth confirmou –Essa seria eu._

_As três meninas olharam em choque para Elizabeth._

_-O que isso quer dizer? –Lily exigiu._

_-A cada quatro gerações da família Ester nasce uma criança beijada pelas Trevas. –a morena respondeu, enquanto continuava a andar, seu olhar fixo na trilha diante dela –Essa criança teria toda a Escuridão ao dispor dela, ela seria a criatura mais perigosa das Trevas, sem emoções, sem medo. Ela poderia usar magia sem ter uma varinha, ela poderia ser uma arma para qualquer um. A premiada da vez fui eu. –ela falou e deu de ombros –Eu sou essa criança._

_As outras três meninas pararam imediatamente de andar, o que por fim, fez Elizabeth parar também._

_-Por isso você espantou o lobisomem? –Lucianne quis saber._

_Elizabeth fez que sim com a cabeça._

_-Ele é basicamente um animal. O instinto dele foi forte o bastante para dizer que ele estava diante de algo que ele não podia combater._

_As meninas olharam para ela em um silêncio chocado._

_-Deve... Deve ser muito difícil pra você. –Lily conseguiu falar por fim._

_-Na verdade não muito. –ela falou dando de ombros –A magia é natural, ela é parte de mim, então não é um problema controlá-la. Meus pais ficaram muito felizes também. –ela acrescentou irônica –Quando meus quatro irmãos mais velhos nasceram sem poderes eles acharam que outra pessoa da família ia ganhar a grande honra. Apesar da gravidez da minha mãe não ter sido exatamente planejada eles não podiam ter pedido surpresa melhor._

_-Você realmente é a princesinha dos Ester... –Lucianne falou com súbita compreensão._

_-Eu sou o orgulho de toda minha família. –Elizabeth confirmou._

_-Mas isso não te faz feliz.-Lily completou por ela._

_-Eu só vejo Trevas, Lily. –Elizabeth falou num suspiro –Eu olho para as pessoas e só vejo o que elas têm de pior. É como eu defino as pessoas a minha volta: aquele que tem poucas Trevas, ou aquele que tem demais. Eu sei da escuridão mais profunda da alma de cada um. Eu sou uma pessoa que pode dizer com certeza quem é bom e quem é mau._

_As meninas ficaram todas se olhando no mais profundo silêncio._

_-Não há nada que você possa... –Evangeline parou, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado –Que você possa fazer para se livrar disso?_

_-Essa é quem eu sou, Evangeline. –Elizabeth respondeu tranqüilamente –Eu não tenho porque esconder ou tentar fugir. Eu só tenho que aceitar._

_-Isso é um absurdo! –Evangeline protestou –Você não precisa aceitar isso._

_-Eu entenderei muito bem se vocês quiserem se afastar de mim. –Elizabeth falou, olhando para o chão –Mas eu não posso mudar quem eu sou, o que eu sou._

_-Nos afastar de você, Elizabeth? –Lucianne falou inconformada –Nós somos amigas! Você arriscou seu segredo pra salvar a gente! Nós não vamos nos afastar de você._

_-Com certeza. –Lily apoiou –Nem pense mais em besteiras desse tipo._

_-Eu... –Elizabeth parou e respirou fundo –Eu não sei o que dizer. –ela admitiu por fim._

_-Então não diga nada. –Lucianne falou com um sorriso animado –Vamos partir para um abraço coletivo que tem um efeito mais cinematográfico e dramático._

_Antes que qualquer uma das outras pudesse responder Lucianne puxou as três para um abraço coletivo._

_-O que é "cinematográfico"? –Evangeline perguntou para Lily, que apenas revirou os olhos._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-Dumbledore ficou furioso com a gente aquela noite. –Elizabeth comentou com um sorriso maldoso.

Evangeline não pôde conter o próprio sorriso.

-É. Eu nunca pensei que ia vê-lo tão bravo...

-Bom, convenhamos... Quatro pirralhas surgem do nada na lareira da sua sala... Eu também ficaria brava. –Elizabeth cedeu.

Elas riram um pouco.

-Você se arrepende? –Elizabeth perguntou de repente, então completou ao ver a expressão confusa de Evangeline –De terem continuado minhas amigas depois daquela noite.

-Claro que não. –Evangeline assegurou –Eu não me arrependo de nada do que eu passei ao lado de vocês. Vocês são minha família.

Elizabeth sorriu.

-Vocês também são minha família.

As duas sorriram uma para a outra.

-Melhor a gente ir. –Elizabeth falou –Lucianne está furiosa pelo jeito que você tratou os meninos. É melhor você explicar para ela...

-Ta mais com cara de que eu vou ter que desenhar, mas tudo bem... –Evangeline deu de ombros –É pra isso que serve a família não é?

Elizabeth fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela podia passar por qualquer coisa. Ela só precisava das amigas ao lado dela...

**XxX**

**N/A: Comentários? *-***


	10. Recusam convites

**N/A: Olá ^^**

Mil perdões pela minha eterna demora, mas aqui estamos para um capítulo que vai deixar todo mundo com água na boca!!!

**Zia Black: De boa flor ^^ Concentre-se no vestibular e daí depois tudo é festa ;]**

**Cklovewinter: E você nem viu nd ainda ;)**

**Maria Lua: A Lucianne ^^**

**Maluh Weasley Hale: Dexa comigo ;)**

**PseudO EscritorA: Muito obrigada, flor. Ah pode esperar que vem mais loucura por ai ;)**

**Taiis Fernandes: Pois é, mas acho q com a familia louca dela é ainda mais difícil confiar nos outros...**

**Lizzie Bowen: Obrigada flor ^^**

**Fernii: Hahaha Acho q a Elizabeth adoraria ser chamada de fofis... hahaha Vlw ^^**

**Juuh Malfoy: Eu sempre sigo o que a tia JK escreveu, de certa forma. Então, se o Peter virou um cara mal... Ele virou um cara mal. Eu também gosto de meninas mais malucas e um poko complexadas, mas nunca choronas... Ah eu tive um problema técnico com a DG, então é possível q ainda demore um poko...**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 8: ...recusam convites**

Lily desculpou rapidamente a atitude de Evangeline, apesar de Lucianne ter sido bem mais relutante.

-Como eu vou mostrar para a escola inteira que eu to namorando o Peter enquanto nossos amigos querem se matar? –ela perguntou indignada.

-Epa ninguém falou de matar ninguém. –Lily falou.

-Realmente. –Elizabeth retrucou calmamente –Se é para passar o resto da vida na vida em Azkaban tinha que ser para matar alguém que realmente valesse a pena. Não aqueles quatro.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Ok, Elizabeth, controle seus instintos assassinos por alguns minutos, por favor. –Evangeline pediu sarcástica –Essa não é a questão. Eu acho que é direito da Elizabeth não querer que mais pessoas saibam do segredo dela. Se ela não confia neles, então é isso. Eles não têm que saber disso.

Lucianne bufou.

-É, você tem razão. –ela cedeu –Foi mal, Elizabeth.

-Tanto faz. –a Sonserina deu de ombros –De qualquer jeito eu vou indo.

-Onde? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Sala do diretor. –Elizabeth informou –Eu preciso dar uma palavrinha com Dumbledore.

Enquanto a morena deixava a sala as outras três trocaram olhares preocupados. Nada bom podia vir disso.

XxX

Dumbledore fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. Cinco alunos expulsos de uma só vez. Dois sonserinos, dois corvinais e uma lufa-lufa... Sem contar todo o barulho que sairia na escola quando perguntas começassem a serem feitas sobre o porquê de tantas expulsões. Ele queria ter uma solução para esse problema. Na verdade ele queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido. Mas havia acontecido mesmo assim.

E ele ainda não fora ver como Elizabeth Ester estava depois do que acontecera. Ele sabia que ela era absurdamente controlada, e que isso tinha todo a ver com o "pequeno talento" que ela possuía. Mas mesmo assim. Lily Evans garantira que a Sonserina estava bem e sem ferimentos, tanto que não tinha sequer precisado ir a Ala Hospitalar, o que já era um alivio.

E por falar em Ala Hospitalar, ele também precisava falar com Evangeline Lionel. Merlin, quando o pai dela soubesse do que tinha acontecido, e ele já devia saber, afinal o próprio Ministério viera buscar os alunos culpados, o homem ia ficar louco. E Dumbledore já não era uma das pessoas preferidas de Lucan Lionel.

Uma suave batida na porta despertou o diretor de seus pensamentos.

-Entre. –ele pediu, com sua voz calma.

A porta se abriu e por ela entrou uma pessoa que Dumbledore definitivamente não estava esperando: Elizabeth.

-Boa tarde, diretor. –ela cumprimentou educadamente –Será que eu poderia falar um minuto com o senhor?

-Claro, senhorita Ester. No que posso ajudá-la.

-Não expulsando a Black. –ela falou de uma vez.

Dumbledore apenas arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele encarou Elizabeth em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Entendo... –ele juntou as mãos e trouxe-as até seu queixo –Posso perguntar que motivo a senhorita tem para me pedir algo desse tipo?

-Eu sei que o senhor, mais do que qualquer um, acredita em segundas chances. –Elizabeth falou, se aproximando –Eu acredito em usar o inimigo contra ele mesmo.

Dumbledore ergueu a sobrancelha mais uma vez.

-Antes de você continuar com essa conversa... –ele pediu -Você tem consciência de que você está me pedindo para deixar na escola uma garota que lançou uma maldição perigosíssima contra a senhorita, que acabou ferindo sua melhor amiga?

-Eu sei de tudo isso. –Elizabeth afirmou tranqüila –Afinal eu estava la. Mas isso não importa. –ela falou tranqüila –A Black é mais perigosa fora da escola do que dentro dela. Ela não vai mais ser louca de me atacar e eu não vou mais dar moleza para ela. E convenhamos, diretor, o senhor sabe muito bem que não vai acontecer nada com ela estando fora da escola. Eles não vão mandá-la para Azkaban. Você só vai realizar o desejo dela de estar perto do Lorde o mais rápido possível.

Dumbledore continuou encarando Elizabeth em silêncio.

-Eu admito que eu tenho um interesse pessoal nisso. –ela falou por fim –Mas isso não vem realmente ao caso no momento. Eu prometo que é para o bem

Dumbledore encarou-a mais um minuto, antes de suspirar.

-O que eu devo dizer ao pai da senhorita Lionel? –ele falou por fim –Ele ficará furioso se ela não for punida.

-Do Lionel o senhor pode deixar que eu cuido. –Elizabeth garantiu.

-Você realmente sabe o que está fazendo, Elizabeth? –ele perguntou pela primeira vez se mostrando realmente preocupado.

-Sim, senhor. –ela falou tranqüila –Eu garanto que tenho tudo sob controle.

Era justamente o que Dumbledore temia...

XxX

Peter parou e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Hoje era o grande dia! Hoje ele e Lucianne entrariam no salão principal de mãos dadas, mostrando para todos que estavam juntos.

Ele estava muito ansioso. Desde que começara a namorar a Lufa esse era seu maior sonho: contar para o mundo todo que estava com ela. Mas Lucianne sempre fora contra.

Não era exagero dizer que a maioria dos bruxos sangue puros da escola (uns 95% d eles) simplesmente odiava Lucianne e a família dela. E era por isso que ela não queria ser vista com Peter. Ela não queria vê-lo sendo maltratado por causa dela.

Ah se ela apenas soubesse... Que ele fazia tudo por ela! _Tudo._

-Pettigrew! –a voz fria e arrastada falou atrás dele.

Peter sentiu-se congelar. Ele virou-se lentamente, deparando-se com Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa, Rodolpho Lestrange e Severus Snape. A gangue Sonserina toda ali. Isso não podia ser bom.

-O... O que você quer, Malfoy? –ele perguntou tentando ser o mais firme possível.

-O que você acha seu idiota? –Rodolpho falou irritado –Por sua culpa Bellatrix foi pega!

-Eu não tive nada a ver com isso! –ele protestou.

-Se você tivesse feito seu trabalho direito aquelas monitoras cretinas não teriam encontrado a Ester! –Malfoy protestou.

-Eu fiz exatamente o que disse que ia fazer! –Peter protestou –Eu esperei o Sirius fechar o mapa e ir dormir, antes de falar que vocês podiam ir atrás da Ester. Se a sua amiga não tivesse arrancado a pulseira dela elas não teriam sabido que a Ester estava em perigo imediato e não teriam ido atrás de nós!

-Olha o respeito, Pettigrew, você é muito inferior a qualquer um de nós. –Rodolpho retrucou.

-E como você queria que eu recusasse? –Peter continuou –Foi só ver a Evans quase chorando ali do lado da cama dele que o James nem parou para pensar.

-Já chega, vocês. –Narcisa pediu, em seu tom esnobe e entediado. Snape estivera estranhamente calado até ali –Se eu fosse você Pettigrew, eu tomaria mais cuidado. E lembraria meu lugar. Afinal, nós não queremos que ninguém se machuque. Muito menos aquela sua namoradinha bastarda.

Peter sentiu um nó em seu estomago. Lucianne odiava ser chamada de bastarda e ele odiava vê-la sendo chamada assim. Mas ele não podia fazer nada. Havia sido para proteger a namorada que ele se unira aos Comensais. Eles tinham dito que a iriam machucar se ele não fizesse tudo o que eles queriam.

-Está bem! –ele cedeu por fim –Não vou mais falhar.

-Acho bom. –Lucius falou, passando por ele –Porque não vai ser sacrifício nenhum para qualquer um de nós acabar com aquela bastardinha.

Peter deixou eles irem embora sem falar nada. O melhor era que eles ficassem bem longe dele e de Lucianne.

-Pete?

Peter abriu os olhos e viu Lucianne olhando para ele, um olhar preocupado em seus belos olhos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. –ele mentiu sorrindo –Só estava com medo de que você mudasse de idéia.

Ela sorriu.

-Não. A não ser que você não queira mais... –ela falou insegura.

Peter sorriu e deu um passo para frente. Ele tirou um anel de dentro do bolso.

-Eu quero só você, baixinha. –ele falou pegando a mão direita dela e deslizando o anel no dedo dela –E quero que todo mundo saiba da gente.

Lucianne sorriu feliz.

-Então vamos logo, meu amor porque eu estou morrendo de fome.

Peter riu e ofereceu o braço para Lucianne.

Enquanto eles entravam no salão, diante de todos os olhares incrédulos, comentários maldosos e cochichos ele soube que nada disso importava. Tudo o que importava era Lucianne. Sempre era ela.

XxX

Dizer que a escola ficara chocada com a revelação do relacionamento de Peter e Lucianne era aliviar a situação. Eles ficaram todos escandalizados, por falta de palavra melhor. A maioria ainda não acreditava que Peter tinha coragem de namorar alguém como ela.

No fim a conversa não durou muito tempo. Bastou um olhar para o rosto das três amigas da monitora que todos entenderam que quem quer que falasse mal do casal estaria em sérios problemas. Isso e a promessa pessoal de Sirius e James de azararem qualquer um que se metesse no que não era da própria conta.

O dia passou nessa batida e prometia não ser mais do que isso. Mas em Hogwarts as coisas podem mudar de repetente...

-Escapou da forca, Bella? –Lucius provocou, com um sorriso preguiçoso.

-Cala a boca seu inútil. –a morena falou enfurecida –Você foi o primeiro a fugir da cena.

Lucius revirou os olhos.

-Claro, você foi a mártir que ficou para trás e quase foi expulsa. Ah, e expôs todos nós. –ele comentou sarcástico.

-Como você se atreve! –Bellatrix falou furiosa, avançando na direção de Lucius.

-Eu estou atrapalhando?

Toda a sala comunal sonserina congelou diante da voz que vinha de sua entrada.

Cabeças viraram e sussurros começaram quando todos se depararam com Elizabeth Ester parada ali. A aura dela mais assustadora do que nunca.

-Eu vim falar com vocês. –ela falou olhando diretamente para Bellatrix e seus companheiros –O resto de vocês... –ela falou olhando em volta da sala –Sumam.

Ninguém precisou ser dito duas vezes. Mesmo resmungando todos saíram dali. Eles não iam se envolver no que quer que fosse que estivesse para acontecer ali.

-Eu tenho que te dar o crédito, Ester... –Rodolpho começou, tranqüilo –Você tem coragem.

-Calado, Lestrange. –Elizabeth falou, sem levantar o tom de voz –Eu não vim lidar com você, então não me faça mudar de idéia.

Rodolpho deu uma risadinha e levantou as mãos em rendição.

-O que você quer aqui? –Bellatrix perguntou agressiva.

-Abaixe a bola, Black. –Elizabeth falou calmamente, se aproximando da morena –Acho que a essa altura você já deve saber que você ficou nessa escola graças a mim.

-O que você pretende com isso? –Bellatrix perguntou, sem se intimidar.

-A partir de agora, Bellatrix, você está nas minhas mãos. –ela avisou friamente –E se eu fosse você eu começaria a dançar conforme a música que sua nova mestra está ditando.

Os olhos de Bellatrix se estreitaram em fúria.

-Eu só tenho um mestre e certamente não é uma traidora nojenta que anda com bastardas e sangue-ruins.

Os olhos de Elizabeth se tornaram negros e Bellatrix deu um passo para trás.

-Você nunca mais vai falar assim das minhas amigas. –Elizabeth avisou, num tom ameaçador.

Bellatrix começou a engasgar, o ar não entrando mais em seus pulmões.

-A partir de agora você não olhará mais na minha direção, a menos que eu mande você olhar. –Elizabeth continuou, avançando mais um passo –Você não falará comigo, a menos que eu queira ouvir a sua voz. –Bellatrix caiu de joelho no chão –Você não chegará perto das minhas amigas, em hipótese alguma.

Os outros que ainda estavam na sala temiam respirar alto demais e voltar a fúria da morena para eles.

-E acima de tudo... –ela continuou, Bellatrix agora ficando azul pela falta de ar –Vocês não vão mais ameaçar, Peter Pettigrew. Estamos entendidas?

Bellatrix tossiu e se debateu.

-Eu não ouvi minha resposta, Bellatrix! –Elizabeth falou por entre os dentes –Estamos entendidas?

-S-sim! –Bellatrix respondeu, com grande dificuldade.

-Ótimo.

Os olhos de Elizabeth voltaram a ser azuis e Bellatrix caiu no chão, puxando o ar com desespero.

-Espero que não tenhamos outra conversa dessas tão cedo, Bellatrix. –a morena avisou tranqüila –Ou pode não ser nada bom para a sua saúde.

Ela deu as costas e começou a andar em direção a porta.

-Ah, só mais uma coisa. –ela falou, parando e virando-se tão rápido que Bellatrix mal teve tempo de piscar, antes de ser arremessada contra o teto e então cair de novo no chão –Isso é por ter machucado minha amiga.

E com isso Elizabeth deixou a sala.

-Temos problemas. –Lucius concluiu entediado.

-Nem me fale. –Rodolpho falou irônico –Essa mulher irritada é um perigo.

-Então vamos cuidar para que ela não fique irritada. –Narcisa concluiu com simplicidade, levantando-se de seu lugar no sofá para se aproximar da irmã.

-E o Pettigrew? –Snape quis saber.

-Quem disse que ele precisa saber que a Ester está tomando conta dele? –Rodolpho falou, um sorriso cruel no canto de seu lábio.

XxX

-Ei Elizabeth. –Lily cumprimentou a amiga ao ver ela entrando na sala comunal que dividiam –Onde você esteve?

-Por ai, resolvendo umas coisas. –a morena respondeu dando de ombros –Precisando de ajuda com Transfiguração?

-Na verdade estou sim. –a ruiva falou, corando suavemente.

-Eu vou pegar meu livro e já volto.

-Ah se você vai ajudar a Lily com Transfiguração, então depois vocês vão ter que me ajudar com Poções! –Lucianne choramingou.

-Vai pedir ajuda pro seu namoradinho. –Elizabeth provocou.

-Ha ha ha. –Lucianne fez irônica –Eu até pediria, mas parece que eles estão em reunião Marota super secreta.

Lily e Elizabeth trocaram olhares desconfiados.

-Nós devíamos ficar preocupadas? –a ruiva quis saber.

-_Ainda_ não. –Elizabeth falou –Mas algo me diz que ainda vai sobrar pra gente...

XxX

-Ok, então o plano é o seguinte... –Remus começou.

-Me diz de novo. –Sirius pediu, interrompendo o amigo –O que exatamente eu estou fazendo aqui?

James revirou os olhos.

-Fazendo de conta que você é um bom amigo e dando apoio moral.

Sirius bufou.

-Como eu dizia... –Remus falou, lançando um olhar de censura aos amigos –O plano é "dividir e conquistar".

-Isso quer dizer o que exatamente? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Juntas as quatro são osso duro de roer. –Remus explicou –Mas separadas...

-Dá até pra encarar. –Sirius simplificou.

-Bom, é por ai. –Remus cedeu –Então a gente vai por partes. Por exemplo, James você já escreveu para a sua mãe?

-Já. –o moreno confirmou –E ela falou que não entendeu nada, mas prometeu escrever para a psicopata da mãe da Lionel.

-Ótimo. Bom, agora é sua vez, Peter. –Remus falou –Você tem que convidar a Lucianne para passar o Natal com você na casa do James. E dê um jeito de ela falar sim.

Peter revirou os olhos.

-Com todo respeito, quem tem problemas com mulheres são vocês. –ele lembrou –Minha namorada não precisa ser convencida a passar um tempo comigo.

-Tá se achando, hein camundongo? –James falou, dando um tapa na nuca do amigo.

-Então estamos acertados. –Remus concluiu.

-E ai Lily e a Ester? –James quis saber.

-Calma, James. Tudo vem com o tempo. –Remus garantiu –A Lionel e a Lucianne sendo convencidas o resto é história...

Os quatro marotos trocaram sorrisos divertidos. Aquele Natal prometia...

XxX

-Você acha mesmo que vai me convencer de que não está rolando nada? –Lucianne perguntou impaciente.

-Meu amor, é para o bem maior. –Peter falou, com um sorriso maroto –Você vai saber na hora certa. –ele prometeu.

Lucianne pegou uma das almofadas da sala e atirou no namorado.

-Você está ficando muito engraçadinho! –ela falou.

-Meu amor, calma ai! Eu juro que não é nada ilegal, nem imoral. –ele falou divertido.

-Jura que não vai deixar minhas amigas irritadas? –ela desafiou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-_Isso_ eu já não posso garantir. –ele falou, mal contendo o divertimento.

Lucianne pulou no namorado e começou a bater nele com uma almofada.

-O que vocês estão aprontando? –ela exigiu.

Peter riu e tirou a almofada das mãos da curiosa monitora, então abraçou-a até ela se acalmar.

-Prometo que você será a primeira saber quando eu puder contar. –ele falou sério –É o máximo que você vai conseguir por hoje.

Lucianne fez um bico exagerado, parecendo uma criança mimada que acabara de ter um pedido negado.

-Chato. –ela murmurou.

Peter riu suavemente e beijou a testa da namorada.

-Eu sei. –ele falou.

No fim da contas, Lucianne acabou se acomodando nos braços de Peter e ficando por ali.

Ela sempre soube que a vida dela não seria fácil em Hogwarts. Os pais dela nunca esconderam o medo que tinham de vê-la ali, naquele ambiente. Eles na verdade quiseram que ela fosse enviada para _Beauxbatons. Lucianne não quis. Ela era inglesa, ela ficaria na Inglaterra._

_A vida dos pais dela dariam um bom filme. Romântico, daqueles que podem ter um "e viveram felizes para sempre" no final, sem medo nenhum de estar exagerando. Vinte e três anos num casamento perfeito davam esse crédito a qualquer um._

_Mas ela sabia que a vida dos pais dela não era só um conto de fadas._

_O pai dela vinha de uma dessas famílias incríveis de puros sangues. Chase Lutter. Os Lutter podiam não ser tão realeza quanto Potters e Esters, mas eles tinham o próprio valor. Dava para dizer que eles empatavam com os Blacks._

Desde novo, por volta dos quinze anos, ele tinha uma noiva. Uma garota de alguma família importante que Lucianne nunca lembrava o nome, mas também não se importava. Ele não amava a garota, mas não ligava de se casar, já que era a obrigação dele para com a família. Eles se casariam quando ele completasse vinte anos. A data já estava certa. Mas algo imprevisível aconteceu.

No aniversário de dezenove de Chase os amigos dele o levaram a uma boate trouxa, só pela diversão. Eles gostavam de fazer coisas idiotas com os trouxas só pela curtição. Coisas como fazer copos flutuarem diante de olhos bêbados, vestidos voarem por ventos estranhos, e por ai ia...

Naquela noite eles estavam nessa boate lotada, quando Chase foi atrás de uma bebida e no caminho do balcão trombou com alguém. Esse alguém era Letizia, a pessoa que Lucianne atualmente chamava de mãe. Ela era tão pequena que mal chegava a metade do peito de Chase, mas ela tinha os olhos mais bonitos e a atitude mais durona que ele já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Sem saber como ele se viu perdidamente apaixonado.

No começo ninguém viu muitos problemas com isso. Afinal era normal para puros-sangues comprometidos saírem por ai procurando diversão com trouxas ingênuas... Mas depois de tempo virou um problema. Depois de quatro meses eles ainda estavam juntos e Chase se recusava a abandonar a garota e ainda afirmava que não iria mais se casar com a outra.

Letizia não sabia nada sobre o mundo dos bruxos, mas Chase contou e mostrou tudo a ela. E a garota amou cada minuto disso.

O pai dele chegou a oferecer dinheiro para ela sumir. Letizia não aceitou. Então ele a ameaçou. Chase a protegeu. Lucianne nunca conheceu o avô paterno.

Dois meses antes do casamento arranjado acontecer Chase disse a todos que não iria mais se casar. Ninguém quis ouvi-lo. Os pais ainda acreditavam que ele mudaria de idéia. E os preparativos para o casamento continuavam com força total.

Duas semanas antes do casamento Letizia descobriu que estava grávida, mas eles mantiveram o segredo entre eles. Até o dia do casamento.

Todos esperando a cerimônia começar. Apenas... O noivo não apareceu. Chase vinha falando por meses que não iria se casar, mas ninguém o levou a sério. O que resultou na humilhação pública de ambas as famílias.

Enquanto isso Letizia e Chase estavam se casando em uma pequena capela no interior do país. Os pais dela receberam os dois muito bem e ajudaram Chase se adaptar no mundo trouxa, onde ele conseguiu um emprego como jornalista esportivo, logo se tornando muito famoso no meio.

A família de Chase nunca mais olhou para ele, não quis saber de nenhum dos netos. As famílias de sangue-puro, horrorizadas pelo escândalo também passaram a considerar o nome de Chase mal sinal. Os filhos dele foram considerados bastardos e seriam sempre tratados como tais.

Por isso os irmãos mais velhos de Lucianne não haviam estudado em Hogwarts. Os gêmeos haviam ido para Durmstrang e sua segunda irmã tinha ido para _Beauxbatons. Lucianne se recusou e assim quando a carta de aceitação chegou ela foi para Hogwarts._

_Ela sempre se convenceu de que não havia porque se envergonhar. Seus pais eram felizes. A fuga havia valido a pena. Eles nunca se arrependeram. Ela crescera cercadas por pais que a amavam e estavam sempre presentes. Seus avós e tios maternos também eram os melhores do mundo. Isso era muito mais do que várias crianças de sangue puro conseguiam._

_Não, ela não se arrependia. Nem das noites que passara chorando sozinha, nem de todos os maus-tratos que ela recebia quando estava sozinha. Ela tinha as melhores amigas do mundo. E o melhor namorado também. A vida não poderia ser mais perfeita que isso. E nenhum sangue-puro preconceituoso e esnobe iria convencê-la do contrário._

_XxX_

-Oi Lily, meu amor.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou James. Ele estava parado ao lado dela, um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela olhou em volta no salão principal, encontrando os amigos dele parados alguns metros atrás, com olhares de expectativa.

Lily encarou James mais uma vez e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Ok, Potter, o que você quer? –ela perguntou.

James fez uma expressão ofendida que não a enganou nem por um minuto.

-Lily, como você pode pensar algo assim de mim? –ele falou, num tom chocado.

Lily arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha.

-Eu só vim dizer que você está linda essa manhã. –James falou, com um sorriso maroto.

Lily bufou entediada.

-Ok, James, fala logo, o que você fez dessa vez? –ela pediu, já impaciente.

E expressão de James desabou.

-Poxa, Lily, eu não posso nem te fazer um elogio sem você achar que tem segundas intenções por trás? –ele perguntou magoado.

-Potter, você sempre tem segundas intenções quando você vem falar comigo. Ou você está me cantando ou tentando encobrir alguma infantilidade sua e dos seus amigos. Mas pela cara deles ali atrás é óbvio que hoje é a última opção. –ela respondeu tranqüila.

-E só queria saber onde estão as meninas. –ele falou, voltando a sorrir.

-Serve a gente? –Lucianne perguntou jogando-se no banco em frente a ruiva.

Logo atrás dela vinham Elizabeth e Evangeline que também pareciam desconfiadas dele.

-Meninas, tirem essa suspeita de seus jovens corações. –James falou dramático.

-Ok, agora já deu! –Evangeline falou irritada, levantando-se e encarando James de um jeito perigoso –O que vocês estão planejando?

Bem nessa hora Peter entrou em cena e sentou ao lado da namorada, dando um selinho nela.

-Oi meu amor. Tudo bem?

-Tudo. –Lucianne respondeu sorrindo –Alguma novidade?

-Na verdade eu queria te fazer um convite. –ele falou animado.

-Sério? O que? –Lucianne perguntou curiosa.

-Bom você sabe que todo ano a gente passa o Natal na casa do James, né? –Peter falou cuidadoso –É que já que esse vai ser nosso primeiro Natal como namorados oficiais eu queria saber se você gostaria de passar o Natal nos Potter com a gente.

Lucianne pareceu totalmente surpresa com o pedido. Elizabeth arqueou a sobrancelha e trocou um olhar desconfiado com Lily.

-Eu não quero incomodar a sua família, James... –Lucianne falou, ainda em dúvida.

-Não vai ser incomodo nenhum, Lu. –James sorriu –Pra minha mãe quanto mais melhor.

-Ah que bom! –ela comemorou –Eu vou falar com os meus pais, mas eu tenho certeza de que eles também vão deixar. –então de repente ela pareceu murchar, e lançou um olhar culpado as meninas –Vocês se importam, meninas? A gente tinha combinado de passar o Natal juntas...

-Claro que não, Lu. –Lily falou sorrindo –Vai com fé.

A Lufa riu divertida e abraçou o namorado.

Lily meio que esperou algum comentário extra de James sobre ela passar o Natal la também, mas ele estava quieto, tentando (e falhando miseravelmente) fingir desinteresse, então ela ficou quieta.

Eles começaram a comer em silêncio quando o correio de corujas chegou. Uma bela coruja branca voou perto deles e deixou uma carta diante de Evangeline. A morena engoliu em seco.

-Você não vai abrir? –Elizabeth perguntou indicando a carta com a cabeça.

-Minha última experiência com uma carta vinda da minha casa não foi muito boa. –Evangeline respondeu virando a cabeça para o outro lado.

-Deixa que eu leio. –Lucianne falou, pegando a carta –E depende do que a cretina da sua mãe tiver escrito pode deixar que eu respondo também.

Evangeline só revirou os olhos.

Lucianne abriu a carta e começou a ler. E a principio ela tinha a testa franzida, mas conforme ela lia um sorriso ia aparecendo em seu rosto, até que ao fim da carta ela explodiu em risadas.

-Eu sabia! –ela falou rindo –Genial, genial.

Lily tirou a carta das mãos da amiga e começou a ler também, mas ao contrário de Lucianne ela não parecia nada divertida pela carta.

-Potter! –ela gritou furiosa –Eu sabia que vocês estavam aprontando alguma!

James deu seu melhor sorriso inocente para Lily.

-Ah Merlin, o que foi dessa vez? –Evangeline perguntou frustrada, tirando a carta das mãos de Lily.

Elizabeth inclinou-se para o lado da amiga de forma que ela também pudesse ler a carta.

A carta dizia:

"_Evangeline,_

_Eu devo dizer que recebi uma carta muito inesperada há alguns dias atrás, mas fico contente em dizer que pelo menos uma vez você conseguiu fazer algo certo._

_Eu sequer imaginava que você era amiga do filho dos Potter. Você nunca falou sobre ele. Mas é ótimo que você tenha conexões desse tipo. Os Potter apesar de toda aquela falta de bom senso ainda são uma família imensamente respeitável._

_De qualquer forma, Giulia Potter me mandou uma carta falando como ela tinha ouvido falar de você e o quanto maravilhosa você era e que ela adoraria que você, Elizabeth e Michael fossem passar o Natal com eles._

_Esse é um tipo de convite único da vida, por isso já está decidido que você vai._

_Seu pai vai ficar feliz por isso._

_Madeleine Jaus"_

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso! –Evangeline falou furiosa olhando para James.

-No amor e na guerra vale tudo. –ele falou dando de ombros.

-Você tem idéia do que você fez? –Lily perguntou também irritada.

-Evangeline, se você não quer você não tem que ir. –Elizabeth assegurou colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

-Eu... Eu não tenho escolha. –a morena falou num suspiro derrotado –Ela disse que ele vai ficar feliz. –e com isso ela levantou da mesa e saiu dali.

Elizabeth lançou um olhar assassino aos meninos antes de sair atrás da amiga.

-Lily... –James tentou.

A ruiva ignorou-o totalmente antes de também sair.

-Lucy... –Peter começou.

A Lufa deu um sorriso triste para o namorado, antes de se soltar dos braços dele e também ir atrás dele.

Os meninos ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.

-Acho que... A gente pisou legal na bola dessa vez. –Peter falou quieto.

Os outros ficaram quietos e apenas fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Eles tinham detonado tudo dessa vez...

XxX

Evangeline atirou a pena que estava na sua mão para o mais longe que pôde. O que não era muito já que o material leve não chegava a voar muito. Era a terceira pena que ela estragava tentando escrever uma carta para casa. Isso sem contar os incontáveis pergaminhos que ela já tinha amassado.

Merlin, aquela havia sido a primeira vez em anos que os pais dela a elogiavam. A primeira! Como ela ia falar para eles que ela não queria ir para a casa do Potter? Que aquilo tudo era uma tática muito suja para fazer Lily passar o Natal com ele? Ela só queria sumir agora.

-Uma flor por seus pensamentos.

Ela levantou os olhos e encontrou Kassio olhando para ela de forma gentil, segurando uma margarida de pétalas brancas diante dela.

-Você não quer saber. –ela falou, sorrindo fracamente.

-Seu eu não quisesse eu não estaria perguntando. –ele insistiu, oferecendo a flor de novo.

Evangeline acabou sorrindo e aceitando a flor. Kassio sentou-se ao lado dela, esperando pacientemente pela morena.

-Problemas em casa. –ela falou por fim –Meus pais ficaram felizes com um convite que eu recebi, mas eu não queria aceitar. Mas eu não consigo falar isso para eles. Eu não quero que eles fiquem tristes.

-Evangeline, você não devia ter que se preocupar com isso. –Kassio falou tranqüilamente –Eu sei que a gente sempre quer agradar os pais e nem sempre é fácil, mas nós não devemos nos desdobrar por isso. Você não devia ter que fazer coisas que te desagradam só pra fazê-los felizes.

-Kassio... –ela balançou a cabeça –Você não entende.

-Me explica. –ele insistiu.

-É mais complicado do que parece. –ela falou –Eu e os meus pais não temos uma boa relação. Digamos que eu não sou exatamente o que eles esperavam que eu fosse.

-Evangeline. –Kassio falou delicadamente, mas com firmeza, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos –Seus pais têm que ser loucos para não se orgulharem de você. Você é maravilhosa. Em todos os sentidos.

Evangeline corou.

-Kassio...

-Evangeline, eu preciso falar com você.

Kassio e Evangeline olharam ao mesmo tempo para a porta que se abrira e se depararam com Remus ali parado. Quando o maroto percebeu a situação na qual ele acabara de entrar ele não pareceu nada confortável. Ou feliz.

-Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa? –ele perguntou, não parecendo nada preocupado se ele tinha realmente atrapalhado.

-Não. –Kassio falou tranqüilo.

-Eu preciso falar com você, Lionel. –ele repetiu para Evangeline, ignorando totalmente Kassio.

-Ótimo. –Evangeline falou furiosa, se levantando –Eu também preciso falar com você. Você pode nos dar licença, Kassio?

O outro garoto olhou entre os dois, na dúvida se ele realmente deveria deixar os dois sozinhos, mas no fim ele deixou a sala.

-Escuta, Lionel, antes de mais nada...

As palavras de Remus foram cortadas pelo forte tapa que Evangeline deu no rosto dele.

Remus virou-se em choque para a morena, a mão no rosto, tocando a face atingida.

-Você está louca? –ele perguntou irritado.

-Antes de mais nada isso! –ela falou furiosa –Você pensa que eu não sei, Lupin? Aquela carta foi idéia sua! É tão óbvio! É sutil demais para ser coisa do Potter. Ele teria ido com tudo para cima da Lily! Convidar a Lucianne daquele jeito bonitinho... Tudo é sutil demais para vir de qualquer um os seus amigos! Foi você, não é? –ela exigiu, furiosissima.

Remus não viu utilidade nenhuma em negar.

-É, foi idéia minha.

-Merlin será que vocês só pensam em vocês mesmos? –ela falou frustrada, começando a andar pela sala –Será que por um segundo sequer você pensou em como eu me sentiria ao receber uma carta dos meus pais, Lupin?

Não, ele não tinha pensado. Apenas parecera uma tática vantajosa. Ele sabia como os pais de Evangeline eram do tipo que gostavam de ter boas relações com as famílias mais tradicionais e como eles pulariam com a idéia de Evangeline passar o Natal com os Potter.

E ele também sabia que Evangeline, desesperada para agradar os pais, não ia dizer não. E sabia que Elizabeth iria com ela por causa de Michael e no fim Lily acabaria indo junto, porque ela ia querer ficar com as amigas.

Ele realmente pensara em tudo. Menos nas conseqüências dos atos deles. Ele não pensara em como Evangeline ficaria devastada com a carta dos pais, ele não havia previsto as palavras frias da mãe dela. Eu já sabia que a mulher era uma pedra de gelo, ele só não esperava que fosse tanto. Ele não tinha pensado em como Evangeline ficaria arrasada por não querer fazer algo que os pais dela queriam que ela fizesse.

Mas tinha sido tudo feito de forma inocente. Ele não quisera magoá-la. Ele não mediu as conseqüências do que ele estava fazendo, como eles nunca faziam.

-Eu sinto muito. –ele falou finalmente, abaixando a cabeça envergonhado –Eu não pensei direito. Eu sinto muito.

-Você sentir muito ainda não muda a situação, Lupin! –Evangeline falou exasperada –Não muda o fato de que agora eu vou ter que passar o Natal na casa do Potter, agüentando ele correndo atrás da Lily, enquanto a Elizabeth faz o Clark de gato e sapato e a Lucianne e o Peter ficam naquele romance melado deles!

-Por que você tem que pensar nas coisas por esse ângulo? –Remus perguntou exasperado –Por que você não pode pensar que você vai passar o Natal com as suas amigas? Que a Elizabeth vai ficar feliz de estar com o irmão dela? Que a Lucianne e o Peter vão estar sendo melosos porque eles finalmente estão oficialmente juntos?

-Porque, Lupin, no meio de todo esse clima familiar e feliz eu vou lembrar que eu não tenho uma família unida e amorosa com quem passar o Natal. –ela falou simplesmente –E dizem que a família dos Potter é incrivelmente bondosa. Você acha mesmo que eu quero estar la no meio, sendo que eu mal sei o que é ter uma família?

-Por que você não tenta então? –Remus pediu, já cansado –Você acha que o Sirius sabia muito o que era ter uma família antes dos Potter o receberem na casa deles? E você acha que ele liga? Deixa os Potter serem sua família, mesmo que por apenas uma noite. Deixa as meninas serem sua família. E nós também estaremos la, Lionel. Você pode insistir em nos manter afastados, mas nós sempre estamos aqui para vocês. Mesmo quando vocês não querem.

Evangeline suspirou.

-Eu não sei, Lupin. –ela falou hesitante, dando as costas para ele.

-Evangeline... –ele falou com cuidado, se aproximando dela –Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter pensado mais em você, antes de pedir para a mãe do James escrever para sua. Sinto mesmo. Mas já que você está presa com a gente porque você não tenta tirar o máximo disso? –ele tocou os ombros dela –São apenas alguns dias.

Evangeline suspirou.

-Está bem, Lupin. Eu não vou mais reclamar. –ela falou por fim.

-Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender, Evangeline. –ele falou por fim, antes de deixar a sala.

Evangeline já estava arrependida. Duas semanas na casa do Potter? Alguém matasse ela já.

**XxX**

**N/A: Comentários?**

**B-jão**


	11. Deixam o Natal passar em branco parte 1

**N/A: Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno... hahuahhuahau Cá estou.**

**Gente, esse capítulo ficou absurdamente grande, por isso eu vou dividi-lo em dois. Hoje eu posto a primeira parte e amanhã a segundo, blz?**

**Maria Lua: Hahaha Você não é a única ;)**

**Loo Lupin: Hahaha Obrigada flor!**

**Zia Black: Obrigada ^^ Ah, isso mesmo, firme nos estudos ai!**

**Taiis Fernandes: hahuauhahua Bom argumento ;) hahahaha**

**Miah Brandon Cullen: Bem vinda flor ^^ E muito obrigada ^^**

**Juuh Malfoy: Hahahah Da pra ver q você ta se divertindo hein? Pode esperar q a Lizzie e o Sirius estão cheios de amor pra dar, já q é Natal... hauhauhauha**

**Naathy Weasley: Hum, nunca se sabe flor quando o amor pode surgir né? Huauhahua Muito obrigada ^^**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 9: ...deixam o Natal passar em branco**

As meninas combinaram de dar um castigo nos Marotos. Mesmo tendo concordado em passar o Natal la eles tinham tentado manipulá-las e isso merecia um castigo.

Então daquele dia até o começo das férias elas os ignoraram totalmente. Nem uma palavra sequer na direção deles. Nem Lucianne estava falando com Peter o que o fez ficar furioso com os amigos. Remus já estava esperando por isso e Sirius aparentemente não ligava, mas James também estava a um passo de subir pelas paredes. Graças a Merlin as férias logo chegaram.

O grupo, agora um tanto numeroso, pegou o trem na Estação de Hogsmeade e desceu em Londres, onde eles foram até o bar bruxo mais perto para poderem ir via Pó de Flú até a residência dos Potter.

As meninas foram as primeiras a irem. Saindo da lareira as quatro se depararam com uma enorme sala de estar, belamente decorada em cores vibrantes, principalmente vermelho e dourado. Uma residência Grifinória.

Pelas enormes janelas de vidro a luz laranjada do por do sol entrava, mas o lugar parecia deserto.

-Não tem ninguém aqui? –Remus perguntou estranhando o silêncio. Ele tinha acabado de chegar pela lareira.

-Aparentemente não. –Lily falou olhando em volta.

-Ué, cadê a tia Giulia? –Sirius perguntou também saindo da lareira.

-É o que nós estávamos nos perguntando. –Remus informou.

-Cadê a Giulia? –Peter perguntou curioso, saindo da lareira.

-Não sabemos ainda. –Remus e Sirius falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Acho bom vocês não estarem pendurados na minha mãe! –James avisou saindo da lareira.

-A gente bem que queria, mas a tia Giulia não ta aqui. –Sirius falou.

-Como não? –James perguntou confuso –Ela sempre está aqui...

-"Tia Giulia" seria a mãe do Potter? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-A própria. –Elizabeth confirmou –Se prepare, você vai ficar de queixo caído.

-Por que? –Lucianne perguntou curiosa.

-Porque a mulher é um espetáculo. –Evangeline respondeu.

-Mãe? –James chamou.

Eles ouviram passos apressados vindo do corredor do lado de fora da sala.

-Senhora, espera! –uma voz aguda chamou.

-Cuidado, Lina! –uma voz feminina falou.

-É, a tia Giulia está cheia de energia. –Sirius falou irônico –Como sempre...

-Pequeno senhor... –um barulho de vidro quebrando interrompeu a primeira voz.

Pequeno senhor? Todos se olharam confusos.

A porta da sala então se abriu e por ela entrou uma mulher morena, levemente corada e despenteada.

-James! –ela falou sorrindo.

-Essa é a senhora Potter. –Evangeline informou.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Não era possível. A mulher era linda e jovem! E ela não devia ter quarenta anos. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos até a altura das costas, em ondas no momento bagunçadas e os mesmos olhos castanho-esverdeados de James. Lily já tinha dito que ela era linda? E jovem?

A mulher correu até James e o abraçou fortemente.

-Que saudade de você, meu amor! –ela falou enchendo o rosto do menino de beijos –Essa casa fica tão silenciosa sem você!

-Mãe, eu preciso respirar. –James falou tentando se livrar da mulher, o que não devia ser muito difícil já que ele tinha 20 centímetros a mais que ela.

-Não, você não precisa! –ela teimou –Você precisa beijar sua mãe!

James revirou os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo e beijando a testa da mãe.

-Eu também estava com saudade. –ele falou.

Giulia sorriu satisfeita.

-E onde estão meus outros meninos? –ela perguntou virando-se sorridente para os outros marotos.

-Mãe! –Sirius falou abraçando a mulher pela cintura e girando-a.

-Ah Merlin! Sirius! –Giulia riu –Céus, você parece mais forte cada vez que eu te vejo. O que eles dão pra você comer em Hogwarts? Ração de dragão?

Sirius riu, depositando a mulher de volta no chão.

-Oi Giulia. –Remus falou sorrindo para a mulher.

-Remus, meu anjo! Ainda tentando botar os meninos na linha? –ela brincou beijando o rosto dele.

-Na verdade atualmente nós conseguimos fazer ele sair da linha! –Sirius falou orgulhoso, fazendo Remus corar.

-Finalmente! –Giulia comemorou –Peter!

-Oi tia! –ele falou abraçando a mulher que era praticamente da mesma altura que ele –Quem fez o jantar hoje?

Giulia deu uma gargalhada.

-Claro que fui eu! –ela falou, falsamente ofendida –Meus meninos vindo para casa no Natal e vocês acham que outra pessoa ia cozinhar no meu lugar? Nunca!

Os meninos riram junto com ela mais uma vez.

Enquanto isso as outras quatro garotas assistiam a troca com muito interesse, mas totalmente fora de lugar e sem saber o que fazer. Até que finalmente os Marotos pareceram se lembrar de que elas estavam ali.

-Ah mãe, deixa eu te apresentar as meninas. –James falou –Você já conhece a Evangeline e a Elizabeth das férias.

-Claro, claro. –Giulia falou sorrindo e abraçando as duas de forma calorosa –Como vocês estão?

-Bem, senhora Potter. –Elizabeth respondeu educadamente.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar para você me chamar de Giulia, querida? –a mulher perguntou sorrindo.

-Como você quiser, Giulia. –Elizabeth falou por fim, dando um pequeno sorriso.

-E pensar que o Andrew não teve que insistir para você chamá-lo pelo nome...

-Com todo respeito, Giulia, o Andrew é mais meu tipo do que você. –Elizabeth provocou com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

O queixo de todos, Marotos inclusive, caíram. Menos Giulia, que riu ainda mais.

-Ah você é tão terrível quanto eu me lembrava. –Giulia comentou –Clark esteve perguntando de você. Disse que viria passar o Natal conosco por sua causa...

-Eu imaginei. –foi a resposta de Elizabeth.

-E você, Evangeline, meu amor? –Giulia perguntou voltando-se para a outra morena.

-Eu estou bem, Giulia. Obrigada. –Evangeline respondeu sorrindo.

-Eu recebi uma carta bem efusiva da sua mãe, referente a sua estadia aqui. –Giulia falou irônica –Mas não se preocupe com ela, enquanto você estiver aqui. –ela acrescentou rapidamente –Enquanto você estiver nessa casa você vai ser uma Potter e vai ver como nós fazemos as coisas. –ela deu uma piscadela para Evangeline.

-Obrigada. –a morena sorriu mais uma vez.

-Tia, deixa eu te apresentar a Lucianne! –Peter falou, mostrando a Lufa para Giulia –Lucianne essa é a mãe do James, a Giulia. Tia, essa é a Lucianne Lutter, minha namorada.

-Muito prazer, meu anjo. –ela falou abraçando a menina –Pode me chamar de Giulia.

-Muito prazer. –Lucianne falou sorrindo.

-Lutter... –Giulia pareceu pensativa por um minuto, então realização pareceu iluminá-la –Não me diga que você é filha de Chase?

-É o que minha mãe fala... –Lucianne brincou.

-Ah Merlin! Eu lembro dessa história! –Giulia comentou –Nós ficávamos suspirando nos dormitórios de Hogwarts porque era deliciosamente romântico! Todas queríamos um homem como o seu pai! Capaz de largar tudo por amor!

-Deixa o papai ouvir essa... –James provocou.

-Ora, James... –Giulia revirou os olhos –Seu pai sabe que eu só amo ele, mas eu não sou cega nem boba...

Lucianne riu divertida.

-E você... –ela virou-se para Lily –Nem precisa falar. Ruiva, com esses olhos perfeitos... Lily Evans, monitora Grifinória, aquariana, nascida trouxa...

-Meu deus, como você sabe? –Lily perguntou espantada.

-Você não sabe o quanto ele fala de você. –Giulia falou apontando para James que pareceu repentinamente muito interessado em analisar o chão –Aposto que qualquer elfo doméstico da casa te reconheceria.

-Engraçado. Não é a primeira vez que eu ouço isso... –Lily comentou divertida.

-Pra você ver, Evans. –Sirius falou –Quando a gente fala que o James virou um frouxo por sua causa, a gente não está mentindo.

Giulia deu um tapa na nuca de Sirius.

-Não fale assim do meu filho, Sirius! Ele é um menino apaixonado e você devia fazer a mesma coisa.

-Obrigada, senhora Potter, mas eu prefiro manter minhas bolas. –Sirius falou irônico.

-Sirius! –James bronqueou.

-Ok, crianças sem brigas! –Giulia falou –Eu ainda tenho uma surpresa!

-O que? –os meninos perguntaram curiosos.

Giulia foi até a porta da sala e a abriu.

-Agora você pode deixar ele entrar, Lina. –ela falou.

Uma pequena elfa doméstica entrou na sala, seguida por... Michael.

-Michael! –Elizabeth falou feliz.

-Elizabeth! –o pequeno falou, saindo de trás da elfa e correndo até a irmã.

Elizabeth pegou o menino no colo e rodou-o, enchendo-o de beijos.

-Que saudade de você!

-Eu também! –ele falou animado –O Clak foi me pegar hoje! Ele disse que ia ver você! –ele contou sorrindo.

-E ele não estava mentindo meu amor. –Elizabeth falou sorrindo.

Então Michael olhou em volta e seu olhar se fixou em Sirius. Os olhos azuis do pequeno brilharam.

-O menino cachorro!

Os Marotos, menos Sirius, explodiram em risadas.

-Ah! Ele estava mesmo perguntando se o menino cachorro viria... –Giulia comentou –Eu estava na dúvida se era você, Sirius, mas aparentemente é o próprio.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

Michael estendeu os braços na direção dele. O maroto arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que?

O pequeno apenas manteve os braços estendidos.

As meninas estavam tentando segurar a risada, mas Giulia já tinha desistido.

-Acho que ele quer que você o segure, Almofadinhas. –James falou rindo.

-Eu já percebi, gênio. –Sirius falou irritado.

Então ele estendeu os braços e Elizabeth passou o loirinho para ele.

-Oi. –Michael falou com um enorme sorriso.

-Oi. –Sirius respondeu desconfortável.

-Bom, já que todos estão onde queriam estar... –Giulia começou com um sorriso divertido –Que tal eu mostrar a vocês os seus quartos?

XxX

Michael quis ficar no colo de Sirius o tempo todo. Até que Giulia mostrou a Elizabeth o quarto dela, daí o pequeno quis ficar la com a irmã.

-Eu pedi para colocarem uma cama para ele aqui, assim vocês podem dormir juntos. –Giulia falou indicando a cama no canto do quarto –Espero que esteja tudo bem.

-Claro que sim. –Elizabeth falou surpresa –Vai ser ótimo poder passar mais tempo com ele.

-Que bom. –Giulia sorriu –Eu vou deixar você se acomodar –O jantar é em uma hora.

Assim eles saíram, deixando Elizabeth e o pequeno para se acomodarem no quarto.

A Sonserina olhou em volta, surpresa para elegância de um simples quarto de visitas. No centro do quarto tinha uma cama de casal de dossel, com pesados cobertores azul marinho e lençóis brancos. Almofadas brancas e azuis estavam jogadas sobre a cama. Os tapetes, as cortinas e até as toalhas eram do mesmo exato tom de azul das cobertas. A madeira da cama era escura, do mesmo tipo que a cama destinada a Michael, que tinha grades na lateral. Mais adiante havia uma porta que levava a um armário e a outra a um banheiro.

Esse era um quarto definitivamente melhor do que ela tinha como hóspede na casa dos Lionel. Não que ela estivesse reclamando de nenhum dos dois.

Ela riu ao ver Michael tentando subir na cama de casal que era mais alta que ele. A morena andou até o irmão e o ajudou a escalar.

-Eu posso dormir aqui? –ele perguntou animado.

-Ah e onde eu vou dormir? –Elizabeth perguntou, fingindo-se de desconfiada.

-Aqui comigo. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

Elizabeth riu.

-Ok. –então ela olhou em volta e viu que uma bolsa estava sobre a cama de Michael, provavelmente com as coisas dele para passar os dias ali –A senhora Lionel só mandou essas coisas pra você? –Elizabeth perguntou confusa.

-A tia Giulia disse que não tinha que trazer nada. –Michael explicou, enquanto pulava na cama.

-Por que? –Elizabeth perguntou confusa.

A única resposta de Michael foi apontar em direção ao armário.

Elizabeth andou desconfiada até o móvel e abriu a porta. Ela teve que segurar um gemido de frustração. Ali havia várias roupas para Michael.

-Ah droga...

-O que foi, Elizabeth? –Michael perguntou, parando de pular –Você não ficou feliz?

-Não é isso, Michael... –ela respirou fundo –É que isso é demais. A senhora Potter não é sua mãe, ela não devia se incomodar.

-Será que eu posso trocar por brinquedos? –ele perguntou esperançoso.

Elizabeth não conseguiu evitar de rir.

-Ela não te deu uma sala cheia deles também? –ela perguntou irônica –Eu achei que daria.

-Será que eu posso pedir? –Michael quis saber.

Elizabeth riu mais uma vez.

-Não, não pode. Vem. Vamos tomar banho. Daqui a pouco tem o jantar.

XxX

Quando Elizabeth deixou o quarto com Michael Remus vinha vindo pelo corredor.

-Oi Ester. –ele falou com aquele sorriso de bom menino dele que já não convencia Elizabeth mais.

-Oi Lupin.

-Já estava descendo? Ta todo mundo na sala de estar, esperando o Andrew chegar para por o jantar.

-Ele ainda não chegou? –Elizabeth perguntou.

-Não. E a tia Giulia só serve se ele estiver aqui... Peter e Sirius estão quase subindo pelas paredes. –ele falou revirando os olhos.

-Homens. –Elizabeth resmungou.

-E você, grandão? –Remus perguntou para Michael –Com fome também?

Michael fez que sim com a cabeça, então ele parou por um minuto olhando fundo nos olhos de Remus.

-Lobo. –ele falou simplesmente, sorrindo ainda mais.

Remus se endireitou na hora, parecendo extremamente desconfortável.

-Não se preocupe, Lupin. Ele não vai contar a ninguém. –Elizabeth assegurou.

O garoto olhou para ela, com olhos arregalados.

-Como você sabe?

-Eu sou a princesa da Sonserina, esqueceu? –ela perguntou irônica –Sem contar que quando Snape descobriu ele contou para mim.

-Eu achei que ele não tinha contado para ninguém. –foi tudo o que Remus retrucou.

-Não se preocupe. –Elizabeth deu de ombros –Eu cuidei para que ele não contasse para ninguém. E eu também nunca contei para ninguém.

-Nem para as meninas? –Remus perguntou, desconfiado.

-Não. Eu não contei para elas. –ela respondeu tranqüila.

Remus ainda parecia duvidar das palavras dela, mas no fim aceitou a explicação.

-Obrigado por não ter contado a ninguém. –ele falou por fim.

-Não é um segredo meu, Lupin. Eu não tenho o direito de contar pra ninguém.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns pesados segundos. Até Elizabeth limpar a garganta.

-Vamos? –ela perguntou.

-Vamos. –Remus respondeu em quietamente.

-E tire essa cara de enterro, Lupin, ou o Black e o Potter vão achar que eu joguei uma maldição imperdoável em você. –ela falou revirando os olhos.

Remus riu.

-E vai dizer que você não seria capaz? –ele provocou.

-Eu já disse e repito: se é pra ir pra Azkaban que seja por algo que valha pena. Ou seja: não vocês.

Remus riu ainda mais.

-Você é realmente imprevisível, Ester.

-É, Lupin. E pro meu azar vocês também. –ela falou, e nisso Remus teve que rir ainda mais.

XxX

-Já podemos comer? –Sirius perguntou.

-Ainda não. –Giulia falou tranqüilamente.

-Por favor. –Peter choramingou.

-Na-na-ni-na-não. –ela cantarolou tranqüila.

-Mãe... –James choramingou.

-Ta vendo? –Lucianne falou de repente –Ele parece bastante com a mãe dele. Até essa mesma boquinha de quem quer beijo

Os meninos pararam na hora a sessão de choramingos para olhar em choque para as quatro meninas que pareciam submersas em uma conversa.

-É, eles têm os mesmos olhos. –Lily cedeu.

-Vocês estão falando isso porque não conhecem o senhor Potter. –Evangeline insistiu.

-O Potter é a cópia cuspida do pai dele. –Elizabeth apoiou.

-Eu ainda acho que ele parece muito a tia Giulia. –Lucianne falou teimosa.

As meninas pararam imediatamente a conversa ao perceberem que todos olhavam para elas confusos.

-Nós estávamos... –Lily começou limpando a garganta –Debatendo pontos de vista.

-A Elizabeth e a Evy insistem que o James parece com o pai, mas a Lily e eu achamos ele a sua cara, Giulia. –Lucianne falou.

-Oras, essa é nova. –Giulia admitiu –James se parece tanto com o pai, que muito raramente eu ouço as pessoas falando que nós somos parecidos. Bom, tirando os olhos... Talvez a Evy tenha razão e vocês estejam falando isso porque ainda não conhecem o pai dele.

-Pode ser. –Lily cedeu.

-Mas sabe, a Lily falou e eu concordo, você e o James têm exatamente a mesma boca. –Elizabeth falou.

James arqueou a sobrancelha, divertido.

-Reparando na minha boca, Evans?

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Algumas vezes você não me deu muita escolha no assunto. –ela retrucou, mau-humorada.

-James Potter! –Giulia falou inconformada –Eu sabia que você era tão ruim quanto o seu pai, mas fazer até _isso_ igual a ele já é o fim!

-O que isso quer dizer? –Evangeline perguntou confusa.

-Que o tio Andrew também agarrava a tia Giulia, antes de eles namorarem. –Sirius respondeu dando de ombros.

-Xi, Lily, já viu que é inevitável, então né? –Lucianne provocou baixinho, fazendo Lily corar.

-Certo, certo. Eu vou mandar uma mensagem pro seu pai e ver se ele ainda vai demorar muito. –Giulia cedeu.

Ela saiu da sala de estar onde eles estavam esperando.

-Então, Lily... –James começou como quem não quer nada –Quer checar minha boca mais de perto?

-Cala a boca, James. –Lily falou revirando os olhos.

-AH!

O grito vindo do corredor fez todos saírem imediatamente da sala, os meninos com as varinhas em mãos.

-Cuidado. –Lucianne sussurrou para Peter.

Eles viraram um corredor e se depararam Giulia e... Andrew?

-Andrew, você quase me matou do coração! –a mulher falou rindo.

Andrew tinha abraçado a mulher pela cintura e a tinha tirado do chão, beijando levemente seus lábios.

-Você é muita assustada, mulher. –ele riu.

James revirou os olhos.

-São só meus pais.

Lucianne e Lily olharam em choque para o pai de James.

Ele parecia estar na casa dos quarenta anos. Ele tinha um sorriso maroto enorme, essa era a primeira coisa que chamava a atenção nele. Depois vinha a massa de cabelos impecavelmente castanhos e totalmente bagunçados. Ele tinha bigode e cavanhaque e usava óculos. A imagem perfeita de James. E elas já tinham comentado que ele era lindo?

-Ora, essas são nossas adoráveis visitas? –Andrew falou finalmente percebendo as meninas.

-As próprias. –Giulia falou animada –Elas são umas bonecas.

-OK, vamos com calma, eu estou velho demais para muita comoção. –Andrew falou.

Giulia revirou os olhos.

-Quem dera você estivesse realmente velho, assim quem sabe você sossegava. –ela resmungou.

-Eu ouvi isso, hein mulher! –Andrew provocou, apertando a cintura de Giulia, fazendo-a pular.

-Andrew!

-Ok, ok. Antes de mais nada... –ele virou-se para James –Como vai meu moleque?

-Bem pai. –James abraçou o pai.

-E você, Sirius? Já bateu minha marca? –ele provocou.

-Chegando la, senhor Potter, mas eu passo com folga. –Sirius falou com um sorriso convencido.

-Seria seguro perguntar do que eles estão falando? –Evangeline perguntou olhando para as outras meninas.

-Andrew era mulherengo enquanto ia para Hogwarts. –Remus respondeu –Ele tem uma lista com nome de meninas e Sirius falou que ia bater essa lista saindo com ainda mais meninas.

-Sirius é um cretino desocupado. –Elizabeth falou, apenas para as meninas ouvirem, fazendo as três rirem.

-Peter, como vai essa força toda? –Andrew perguntou, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas do menor dos meninos.

-Muito bem, Andrew.

-E você, Remus? Aprontando muito?

-Pior que eu estou. –Remus respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-Ahá! –Andrew comemorou –Já estava na hora!

-Por favor, senhor Potter... –Evangeline falou revirando os olhos –Já é difícil agüentar três, você acha que a gente sobrevive a quatro?

-Evangeline! –ele falou caminhando até a morena –Você está linda como sempre. E séria também. –ele completou brincalhão.

-Alguém tem que ser sério naquela escola. –ela sorriu para ele.

-Mas não precisa ser você. –ele falou, dando uma piscadela para ela –Para isso eles têm a McGonagall.

Evangeline riu.

-Elizabeth! Você também está linda. Ainda dona do par de olhos mais lindo que eu já vi. –ele sorriu para ela.

-Obrigada, Andrew. –ela sorriu educada –Obrigada por nos receber aqui.

-Onde está a ferinha? –ele perguntou olhando em volta, como que se estivesse procurando por Michael.

-Na sala. –Elizabeth falou -Brincando com blocos.

-Aquele vai ser um perigo quando crescer. –Andrew falou, sorrindo.

-Acredite, ele já é um perigo. –Evangeline riu.

Andrew virou-se para Lily.

-Nem precisa falar. Uma ruiva linda dessa, com esse par de olhos maravilhosos... –ele sorriu maroto –Você só pode ser minha futura nora, Lily Evans.

Lily corou inteira.

-Andrew, não deixe a menina sem graça! –Giulia bronqueou.

-Oh, desculpe, querida. –Andrew falou sorrindo gentilmente para Lily –Mas você realmente tem olhos lindos. Você tem uma concorrente e tanto, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth riu suavemente.

-E essa adorável, senhorita seria? –ele perguntou olhando para Lucianne.

-Lucianne. –ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Ela é filha do Chase Lutter, Andrew! –Giulia falou animada.

-Sério? –Andrew falou surpreso –Eu lembro do seu pai. Ele era um ano mais velho que eu, capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa. Um grande cara.

-Pára tudo. –Lucianne falou confusa –Se você tem um ano a menos que meu pai... –ela olhou confusa para Giulia –Você não parece ter essa idade.

-Eu não tenho. –Giulia falou com um sorriso maroto –O velhinho ali tem onze anos a mais que eu.

As meninas olharam em choque para Andrew.

-Eu sei que eu pareço um adolescente em plena forma, mas...

-Ah cala boca, Potter. –Giulia falou revirando os olhos –Vamos jantar. Todos devem estar famintos.

-Eu com certeza estou. –Peter, Lucianne e James falaram exatamente ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos rirem.

XxX

-James, Sirius, cuidado! –Giulia gritou exasperada quando os dois passaram correndo a centímetros de um dos vasos preferidos dela.

No momento os dois estavam correndo atrás de um sorridente Michael, em uma estranha brincadeira de pega-pega, que girava de acordo com a vontade do baixinho: se ele queria ser perseguido eles andavam devagar para não conseguir pegá-lo, se ele queria ser o perseguidor eles andavam ainda mais devagar para ele alcançá-los.

No momento eles eram os perseguidores, mas estavam correndo realmente pela sala, porque Michael parecia ter tido uma explosão de energia.

Enquanto isso as meninas assistiam de um dos sofás, falando quanto lindo Michael era, O casal Potter estava numa poltrona, com Giulia sentada no colo do marido, e Peter e Remus estavam em outro sofá.

-Ah te peguei! –James gritou vitorioso, levantando Michael do chão e jogando-o para cima.

-James! –Giulia falou nervosa.

-Deixa o menino, Giulia. Ele não vai derrubar o pequeno. –Andrew falou revirando os olhos.

Mal ele concluíra a frase Sirius derrubou os dois no chão. Todos prenderam a respiração, esperando pelo choro. No lugar disso, entretanto, veio uma risada e um sonoro "De novo!", por parte de Michael.

-Michael, já não está bom? –Elizabeth falou sorrindo.

O pequeno levantou-se do chão, pisando na barriga de Sirius e no pé de James no processo e correu para o colo da irmã. Elizabeth pegou Michael no colo e deitou-o, de modo que ele ficasse com a cabeça contra o ombro esquerdo dela.

-Vocês são uma bela dupla de irmãos. –Giulia falou sorrindo.

-Eu gostaria de ter uma relação próxima assim com todos meus outros irmãos. –Elizabeth falou num suspiro –Mas infelizmente não é possível.

Andrew se remexeu desconfortável em sua poltrona.

-Vocês todas têm irmãos meninas? –ele perguntou, para aliviar o clima.

-Infelizmente. –Lily respondeu.

-Como assim, querida? –Giulia perguntou curiosa.

-História longa e entediante. –a ruiva falou com um sorriso –Por que ao invés disso vocês não contam a história de vocês pra gente?

-Ah verdade! –Lucianne falou animada –Pelo que a gente ouviu por ai parece uma história divertida.

-Bom, é no mínimo uma história estranha. –Giulia falou pensativa.

-Você conta ou eu conto? –Andrew perguntou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Conta você. Você sempre conta melhor que eu. –ela cedeu.

-Bom, a Giulia vem de uma família bem tradicional como a nossa. –Andrew começou –E vocês sabem que essas famílias puro-sangue tradicionais sempre estão juntas. Meus pais conheciam a família dela e a gente passava bastante tempo na casa dela. Quando eu tinha um dez anos a mãe dela ficou grávida. Eu até hoje lembro dela recém nascida. Aquela carinha linda de joelho... –ele provocou apertando o nariz de Giulia.

Ela riu e bateu na mão dele.

-Muito engraçado, Potter.

-Bom,de qualquer jeito eu não estava em idade de achar bebês bonitinhos, então eu não dei muita bola... Um pouco depois eu estava em Hogwarts e as vezes que eu a vi depois disso foram muito raras. Então eu me formei em Hogwarts e fui fazer treinamento para auror na Austrália.

-Austrália? –Evangeline perguntou confusa –Por que tão longe?

-O treinamento la é o melhor. –Sirius falou animado –O mais conceituado e o mais duro. Dizem que eles usam Maldições Imperdoáveis nos alunos só para eles aprenderem o que é ser atingido por uma.

-A gente quer treinar la. –James falou, também claramente animado.

-Bom, o treinamento mais difícil é verdade, mas não a parte das maldições. –Andrew assegurou –Eles usam só a Imperius para você aprender a não seguir sugestões. A maioria de nós consegue ser bem sucedido nisso.

-Pula a parte chata! –Giulia pediu revirando os olhos.

Andrew riu.

-Calma mulher!

-Essa parte só é chata porque a tia Giulia tem ciúme. –Sirius cutucou.

-Por que? –as meninas perguntaram curiosas, ignorando o olhar assassino que Giulia mandou para Sirius.

-Porque antes de voltar pra Inglaterra ele deu um giro por ai e, bom, conheceu novos países e novas pessoas. –Remus falou com um sorriso sugestivo.

Andrew limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de todos para ele.

-O que não vem ao caso no momento! –ele falou, parecendo levemente incomodado com o tópico, mas era mais pelo fato de que Giulia não parecia nada feliz com o assunto –Quando eu voltei pra cá eu já estava com 26, conhecia um monte de lugares no mundo, tinha trabalhado em várias agências, mas vi que finalmente estava na hora de voltar. Além do mais meus pais vinham pedindo há um bom tempo para eu voltar, então foi o que eu fiz naquele Natal.

-Nesse meio tempo eu e ele tínhamos nos visto pouquíssimas vezes. –Giulia falou –Até ele sair de Hogwarts nossas famílias passavam todos os Natais juntos, então eu cresci vendo ele. No começo eu falava que ia casar com ele e quando ele passou a encher meu saco eu falava que nunca ia casar com ninguém. Muito menos ele.

-Vocês acreditam que num Natal, ela tinha uns seis anos, ela fez orelhas de burro crescerem em mim, só porque eu roubei a boneca dela? –Andrew perguntou rindo.

-Você ficou bonitinho daquele jeito. –Giulia riu, travessa.

-Enfim... –Andrew falou revirando os olhos –Depois que eu fui para a Austrália eu nunca mais tinha visto a Giulia e já tinham passados uns bons oito anos. E naquele Natal a gente se viu de novo. E Merlin... Vocês não sabem a porrada que foi.

Giulia riu feliz.

-Ele fez uma cara impressionante de choque quando me viu. Foi ótimo. –ela comentou animada.

-Isso era porque eu tinha te visto de longe e achado que você era uma beldade de uns 18 anos com a qual eu poderia flertar. Imagina meu choque ao saber que ela tinha quinze anos e um namorado. –ele adicionou, nada feliz.

-Ele nunca superou, isso tadinho. –Giulia falou brincalhona.

-Então tia Giulia também era arrasa corações. –Lucianne brincou.

-Artilheira preferida da Corvinal desde o quarto ano, sempre em forma e cheia de inteligência? –ela brincou –Eu era o sonho de consumo de metade de Hogwarts.

Andrew deu um leve tapa na perna da esposa.

-Ta engraçadinha hoje, hein mulher?

-Você era Corvinal, Giulia? –Evangeline perguntou animada.

-A mais terrível de todas. No time de quadribol e eu aprontava junto com os meninos. Eu tinha mais amigo homem do que mulher, então eu acabei ficando assim toda desbocada.

-Pro azar de toda a humanidade. –Andrew comentou.

Foi a vez de Giulia dar um leve tapa no ombro de Andrew.

-Voltando a história... –Andrew falou um tanto impaciente –Ela tinha aquele namorado nada a ver dela, mas eu fiquei enfeitiçado a primeira vista.

-Eu tenho que admitir que eu também fiquei hipnotizada, mas eu me achava ridícula só por pensar nisso. Afinal ele era um cara mais velho que tinha viajado o mundo, o que ele veria numa menininha como eu? –Giulia completou.

-Só que ela estava redondamente enganada, porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela. E eu estava me martirizando, porque convenhamos ela era muito mais nova que eu, além de ainda ser menor de idade. Então eu passei todo o tempo tentando não pensar nela, mas claro que quanto mais eu tentava não pensar nela mais eu acabava pensando.

-Ai que fofo. –Lucianne falou emocionada.

-Daí... Nas minhas férias do quinto para o sexto ano meus pais alugaram uma casa na praia, em Nice. E adivinha quem era, convenientemente, nosso vizinho? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

As meninas lançaram um olhar incrédulo a Andrew.

-Juro que não foi 100% planejado. Meus pais já tinham alugado a casa e me convidado para ir. –ele se defendeu com um sorriso maroto –Tudo bem que eu só aceitei depois que eu soube que ela ia estar la.

-Só que essa anta fez tudo errado. –Giulia revirou os olhos –Ele chegou bancando o arrogante e eu fiquei irritadíssima com ele.

-Daí eu resolvi que irritá-la era realmente divertido. –Andrew falou, com um sorriso maroto –Pelo menos eu fazia ela ter uma reação.

-Isso ta começando a ficar estranhamente familiar. –Remus falou com um sorriso maldoso.

Lily ignorou-o totalmente.

-Daí um dia, do nada, no meio de uma discussão, esse infeliz me agarra. –Giulia falou rindo muito.

-Mas vocês têm que ver como ela fica bonitinha discutindo, essa boca dela pede beijo. –Andrew falou rindo, tocando o lábio inferior da esposa.

-Tipo a boca do Potter menor? –Elizabeth provocou.

Lily ignorou mais uma vez.

-E daí? –Lucianne perguntou animada.

-Ele passou a me agarrar em cada oportunidade que tinha. –Giulia falou tranqüila.

-Não que ela lutasse muito contra. –Andrew falou revirando os olhos.

-No fim das férias a gente tava namorando e quando eu formei em Hogwarts a gente já estava noivo. –Giulia falou –Pouco depois veio o casamento e meu bebê.

-E nós estamos vivendo nosso felizes para sempre ainda. –Andrew falou, sorrindo feliz, abraçando amorosamente a esposa.

-Ai que fofo! –Lucianne falou empolgada –Quase tão fofa quanto a história dos pais da Lily.

-Seus pais também têm uma história romântica, Lily? –Giulia perguntou curiosa.

-Dependo do ângulo pelo qual você olha. –ela falou com um sorriso maldoso –Mas é uma longa história, melhor deixar para outro dia.

-Boa idéia. –Elizabeth falou –Tem um mocinho desmaiado aqui. –ela falou, indicando Michael adormecido em seu colo.

-Então camas crianças! –Lucianne falou levantando-se.

Pouco a pouco os jovens foram deixando a sala, até que apenas James e seus pais ficaram.

James sabia que a mãe estava tramando alguma coisa. Ela tinha o olhar perdido e estava mordiscando o canto inferior do lábio. E ele sabia pelo jeito que o pai a estava olhando que Andrew também sabia.

-O que você está pensando, mãe? –James perguntou desconfiado.

-Nada meu amor. –ela falou com um sorriso maroto –Absolutamente nada.

James abriu um enorme sorriso. Sempre que sua mãe abria um sorriso daqueles era diversão garantida...

XxX

Alguns dias depois era um ensolarado domingo. O chão la fora era um tapete branco de neve, mas o céu brilhava azul e havia ausência de vento, fazendo o frio menos torturante.

As meninas estavam andando pela casa, procurando por alguém, já que Giulia, Andrew e os meninos tinham desaparecido. Michael estava dormindo após horas de brincadeiras com as quatro monitoras-chefes que levaram Evangeline a afirmar que nunca teria filhos.

-Deixa, tia! –elas ouviram a voz de Peter de repente.

Elas seguiram pelo corredor até encontrarem uma porta semi-aberta. Lucianne empurrou a porta e encontrou o que parecia ser um enorme jardim de inverno.

Enormes paredes de vidro se erguiam, deixando a luz do sol entrar ali. Havia uma grande mesa que parecia impecavelmente arrumada para um café da tarde. Ali estavam Andrew, Giulia e os quatro marotos.

-Deixa a gente comer um pedacinho de bolo. –Peter choramingou para Giulia.

-Não. –ela falou tranqüila –Vocês vão ter que ser um pouquinho mais pacientes.

-O que foi? –Lucianne perguntou curiosa, fazendo a atenção todas se voltarem para elas.

-Ah, meninas! –Giulia falou animada –Eu já ia mandar alguém chamar vocês! Nós vamos ter um chá da tarde.

-Oba! –Lucianne falou animada.

-Mas nós vamos ter convidados, então vocês terão que aguardar um pouco mais. –a mulher falou com um sorriso.

-Convidados? –Elizabeth estranhou –Quem?

-Vocês vão descobrir em um minuto. –Giulia piscou para as meninas.

Confusas, as quatro olharam para os marotos, mas eles também deram de ombros. Eles não tinham nem idéia de quem a mulher tinha convidado. Andrew por sua vez parecia muito tranqüilo.

-Deve ser o Clark. –Evangeline falou –A Giulia é louca para jogar a Elizabeth no colo dele. No mínimo ela chamou a família dele pra vir pra cá.

-Eu não duvido. –Elizabeth falou.

-Por que você não usa seu dom e dá uma olhadinha? –Lucianne perguntou animada.

-E estragar a surpresa? –Evangeline perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha –De forma alguma.

Então alguém bateu na porta. Logo Lina entrou na sala.

-Senhora, seus convidados já chegaram. –a pequena elfa informou.

-Ah obrigada, Lina! Deixe-os entrar! –Giulia falou animada. Animada demais.

A pequena elfa abriu mais a porta e pela porta entrou um casal que para Lily era familiar demais.

-Pai? Mãe? –a ruiva perguntou em choque.

-Moranguinho! –a mulher ruiva falou animada indo abraçar a filha, apesar de Lily ainda estar em choque –Que saudade de você, meu amor!

Os quatro marotos olharam em choque para a mãe de Lily. Ela era, por falta de palavra melhor, deslumbrante. Ruiva, extremamente ruiva, de olhos intensamente verdes, ela era a cara da filha, tirando o fato de que ela era alta e Lily nem tanto. Ela se vestia de um jeito elegante, sem ser sério demais e tinha um sorriso iluminado.

-Ai como você está linda, meu anjo. –ela continuou falando, enchendo Lily de beijos.

-Monica, deixa a menina respirar. –o marido falou revirando os olhos.

-Ah Antony, ela nem precisa tanto assim de ar. –Monica respondeu revirando os olhos para o marido.

Se a mãe de Lily era linda, o pai dela era um charme. Cabelos castanhos, já um tanto grisalhos e fortes olhos castanhos, ele tinha uma expressão séria sem ser carrancudo.

-Oi pai! –Lily falou indo abraçar o pai.

Antony abraçou a filha, levantando-a do chão.

-Você está mesmo mais linda a cada dia que passa, moranguinho. –ele falou sorrindo e beijando a testa dela.

-Obrigada. –Lily sorriu para os pais –Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou confusa.

-A senhora Potter nos convidou para o chá da tarde. –Monica falou animada –Ela é tão educada e gentil! Até pediu para ligarem nossa casa até aquela tal Rede de Flú. Foi uma das viagens mais curiosas da minha vida.

-Ola, senhora Evans. –Giulia falou se adiantando na direção dos convidados, com o marido logo atrás de si.

-Ah olá! –Monica falou sorrindo –Pode me chamar de Monica, querida. Esse é meu marido Antony. –ela falou apresentando o homem.

-Então por favor me chame de Giulia. –senhora Potter falou com um enorme sorriso –Esse é Andrew.

-Muito prazer. –Andrew falou sorrindo.

-Meninas! –Monica falou animada virando-se para as amigas da filha –Vocês também estão lindas! Arrasando muitos corações em Hogwarts?

-Sempre que possível. –Lucianne respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-Isso mesmo, meninas. –Monica aprovou –Na idade de vocês eu tinha um namorado por semana.

-Mãe... –Lily gemeu, constrangida.

-Você devia seguir meu exemplo, meu amor. –Monica falou tranqüila.

-Mãe, pai, deixa eu apresentar meus colegas de escola para vocês. –Lily falou ignorando a mãe.

Ela indicou os Marotos, que se aproximaram.

-Ah Lily! Agora eu sei porque você gosta tanto daquela escola! Que meninos lindos!

Lily corou fortemente. Antony apenas revirou os olhos.

-Deixa a menina, Monica. –ele falou, como se já estivesse muito acostumado a isso.

-Ah Antony as vezes você e a Lily não são nada divertidos. –Monica falou emburrada.

-Evans, tem certeza de que você não foi trocada na maternidade? –Sirius perguntou em choque.

-Infelizmente sim. –Lily falou num suspiro cansado –Mãe, esses são Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e James Potter.

-Muito prazer meninos. –Monica falou sorrindo, então seus olhos verdes pararam em James –James Potter... –ela pareceu pensar –Ah! Você é o menino que mandou as flores para Lily nas últimas férias!

James abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Eu mesmo. –James falou –James Potter, a seu dispor, senhora Evans. –ele falou beijando a mão de Monica.

-Ah Antony, olha que encanto. Lembra? Ele mandou uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas para Lily toda semana durante as férias do ano passado.

Antony lançou um olhar congelante a James e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Então esse era _você_? –ele perguntou, a voz neutra de qualquer emoção.

James engoliu em seco. Os Marotos e as meninas estavam se segurando para não rir, enquanto Lily parecia querer sumir dali a qualquer minuto.

Monica revirou os olhos e deu um tapa no ombro do marido.

-Não seja bobo, Antony. –ela falou tranqüila –Antony é sempre assim com os namorados novos das meninas. –Monica explicou para Giulia, fazendo James abrir um enorme sorriso.

-Mãe, eu e o Potter não somos namorados. –Lily explicou.

-Você quer dizer "ainda não", né? –Monica falou com um ar de quem sabe tudo, que fez o sorriso de James ficar ainda maior.

-Eu quero dizer "nunca". –Lily falou por entre os dentes.

-Meu amor, isso era o que eu falava do seu pai e ele falava de mim e você sabe disso. –Monica falou tranqüila.

-Que tal nós nos sentarmos a mesa? –Giulia sugeriu –E daí vocês podem contar essa história toda para a gente.

Lily suspirou enquanto a mãe seguia Giulia. Aquela seria uma longa tarde...

XxX

Tudo correu bem nas duas primeiras horas. O café da tarde correu bem, Monica e Giulia conversando sobre tudo e mais um pouco e Andrew e Antony falando sobre esportes e comparando leis trouxas e bruxas.

Felizmente para Lily assim que as duas mulheres ficaram imersas em suas conversas elas esqueceram qualquer conversa sobre o não existente relacionamento de Lily e James.

As horas se arrastaram de maneira prazerosa e no fim das contas o casal Evans foi convidado para o jantar. No momento todos estavam numa das salas de estar conversando próximos a lareira. Os quatro marotos num sofá, as meninas em outro, Giulia sentada no braço da poltrona de Andrew e Monica sentada no colo de Antony.

-Mãe, já ouviu falar em cadeira? –Lily perguntou incomodada.

-Já sim, querida. –Monica respondeu tranqüila –Mas nenhuma cadeira nesse mundo é mais confortável que o colo do seu pai. –ela piscou para a filha.

Lily apenas revirou os olhos.

-Tia Monica contra pra tia Giulia como você e o tio Antony começaram a namorar! –Lucianne pediu animada.

-Ah é uma longa história... –Monica falou fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão.

-Duvido que seja tão longa quanto a nossa. –Giulia brincou.

Mais cedo ela tinha contado a Monica como ela e Andrew tinham se conhecido e se envolvido.

-Bom, não mesmo. –Monica riu –Posso contar, meu amor? –ela perguntou a Antony.

-Como se você não fizesse só que você quer, cerejinha. –Antony falou dando de ombros.

-Cerejinha? –Giulia perguntou divertida.

-Bom, ninguém mandou casar com uma ruiva. –Monica riu divertida.

-Conta pra gente, tia Monica. –Peter insistiu.

-Ok, ok... Deixa eu ver... –Monica pensou um pouco –Bom tudo começou no ano que eu entrei na faculdade. Eu fiz Direito em Oxford e o Antony também.

-Eles se conheceram estudando. Confirmado. –Remus cochichou para Sirius, com um sorriso maldoso.

-Existem dois tipos de pessoas que entram em faculdades: os que entram para zoar e os que vão para estudar a sério. –Monica explicou –Eu entrei pra zoar e o Antony para estudar.

-Total opostos. –Sirius cochichou para Peter –Confirmado.

-Até uma boa parte do primeiro ano eu e o Antony não tínhamos nenhum real problema um com o outro. –ela deu de ombros –Eu ia nas festas, arrasava corações, só fazia besteira e me divertia horrores. Enquanto isso o Antony tinha uma namorada insossa e estudava pra caramba. –ela lançou um olhar congelante ao marido –Mas éramos ambos ótimos alunos.

-Ela até hoje odeia minha ex-namorada da faculdade. –Antony explicou.

-E os dois eram ótimos alunos. –Peter cochichou para Sirius –Confirmado.

-Enfim... Um belo dia eu tinha ido nessa festa e na manhã seguinte tinha aula. Então vocês podem imaginar o bagaço que eu estava. –Monica falou como se não fosse grande coisa –Eu estava dormindo na aula quando o professor me chamou.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Cara, você é mesmo filha dela Lily? –Sirius provocou –Certeza absoluta?

-Cala a boca, Black. –Lily falou mal-humorada.

-Bom, ele queria saber que ramo do Direito eu queria seguir e eu disse que queria ser advogada. –Monica explicou –E daí, esse chato... –ela falou apontando para o marido –Começou a rir na frente de todo mundo.

-E ela, como a boa ruiva nervosinha que sempre foi, quis saber qual era o meu problema. –Antony completou.

-E ele respondeu que era porque até fora da faculdade eu ia querer continuar lidando com delinqüentes. –Monica falou revirando os olhos –Então eu rebati perguntando o que _ele_ ia querer ser.

-E eu disse que ia ser Promotor público. –Antony continuou tranqüilo –E ela fez questão de dizer que até fora da escola eu ia continuar fazendo questão de estragar a festa alheia.

-Implicância. –Sirius cochichou para Remus –Confirmado.

-E a partir desse dia a gente passou a viver em guerra. –Monica falou dando de ombros –Eu adorava juntar minha turma e zoar ele e ele fazia o mesmo do jeito dele. A gente falava que se odiava e a faculdade inteira falava que a gente devia arrumar um quarto e acabar logo com aquilo.

Os três marotos se olharam com enormes sorrisos maldosos.

-Tensão sexual não resolvida... Confirmado. –eles falaram juntos.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? –James perguntou, já incomodado.

-Só comparando. –Sirius respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-E dizem que tinha até um bolão pra ver quando a gente ia finalmente chegar la. –Antony contou.

-Ta ai uma coisa muito familiar. –Lucianne falou com um sorrisão maroto.

Lily deu uma cotovelada na amiga.

-Bom, daí uma bela noite, quase no fim do nosso primeiro ano teve essa festa enorme e foi a primeira vez que eu realmente vi o Antony fora da sala de aula. Só que eu já tava meio passada nessa hora. –Monica admitiu como se não fosse nada –Daí a gente começou a discutir e a hora que eu me dei conta já não tinha mais ninguém em volta da gente.

Antony revirou os olhos.

-Ela estava tão mal que nem viu que nós tínhamos andado até outro lugar. –ele esclareceu.

Os meninos riram.

-Daí do nada, no meio de uma discussão, ela me beijou. –Antony contou.

-Ok, confirma mais essa. –Sirius falou em meio a risadas –Ruiva bêbada e beijoqueira.

-Como se você não tivesse aproveitado... –Monica revirou os olhos –De qualquer jeito na manhã seguinte eu fingi que não lembrava de nada.

-Só que eu tinha ficado louco por ela. –Antony falou, corando levemente.

-Ah eu ainda amo toda vez que ele fala isso. –Monica falou segurando o rosto do marido entre as mãos e dando um selinho nele.

-Daí vieram as férias e o começo do segundo ano... –Monica falou pensativa –E imagina minha surpresa! Ele tinha largado a namorada durante as férias!

-E daí eu fui falar com ela. –Antony falou –Sabe, como é... Me declarar. –ele admitiu corado.

-E eu quase cai pra trás. –Monica falou rindo –Mas eu fiquei tão nervosa que eu dispensei ele.

-Mas eu não desisti. –Antony falou, já sorrindo confiante para a mulher –E na metade do segundo ano eu finalmente consegui fazer ela me dar uma chance para sair.

-Então eu sai com ele uma vez e quem disse que eu queria largar ele depois disso? –Monica falou rindo.

-A gente casou assim que terminamos a faculdade. A Monica virou juíza da Vara da Família e eu virei juiz criminal.

-Daí a gente nunca brigou. –ela completou rindo.

-E a gente tem estado de boa até hoje. –Antony completou com um sorriso.

-Ah que lindo. –Giulia falou emocionada.

-E útil. –Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Como assim? –Evangeline perguntou confusa.

-Com base nos testemunhos do casal Evans e do Casal Potter, os excelentíssimos senhores Rabicho, Aluado e Almofadinhas chegaram a uma conclusão. –Remus falou sério.

-Que o senhor James Potter e a senhorita Lily Evans podem marcar o casamento para logo após a conclusão do curso de aurores. –Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Cala a boca, Sirius! –Lily falou arremessando uma almofada no maroto.

-Bom, então eu acho que se é o caso nós já devíamos começar a planejar o casamento, Giulia. –Monica falou pensativa –Quanto dura o treinamento para aurores?

-Três anos. –Giulia respondeu.

-Hum, isso nos dá um tempo. E também sabe o que? Aquela coisa fofa do seu irmão já vai estar grandinho o bastante para entrar de noivinho na igreja, não é Elizabeth?

-Tirem meu irmão desse circo. –Elizabeth falou, fazendo todos rirem.

-Ah, Elizabeth querida, as vezes você também não é nada divertida. –Monica falou com um bico.

-Monica, vamos com calma nos preparativos. –Antony falou revirando os olhos –Eu não lembro de a Lily ter dito que quer casar.

-Obrigada, pai. –Lily pediu agradecida.

-Mesmo porque, eu não lembro de ter dado permissão sequer para esse menino chegar perto da minha filha. –Antony falou lançando um olhar congelante a James, que engoliu em seco.

Andrew e Giulia trocaram olhares divertidos, enquanto os meninos estavam realmente tentando não rir do desespero do amigo.

-Senhor Evans... –James começou limpando a garganta –Eu garanto que as minhas intenções com a sua filha são as mais honradas possíveis. –ele falou extremamente sério.

Giulia e Andrew, os Marotos e as meninas viraram-se todos chocados ao mesmo tempo. Eles nunca tinham visto James falar tão sério em toda a vida. Ele parecia tão maduro que ninguém sequer acreditava que era ele quem tinha dito aquelas palavras.

-Ele acredita em você, James. –Monica falou, totalmente tranqüila –E não precisa ser honrado demais ou nós não teremos netos. –ela falou dando uma piscadela para James.

-Mãe! –Lily falou inconformada, corando.

-De qualquer jeito Lily vai ficar adorável de branco. –Monica falou, como se nada tivesse acontecido –Eu fui uma noiva linda, não fui, Antony?

-A mais linda. –ele afirmou.

-O jantar já está servido. –Lina declarou entrando na sala.

-Graças a Merlin. –Lily falou aliviada.

-Vamos jantar, todos. –Giulia falou –E durante o jantar, Monica, nós podemos conversar mais.

Lily bufou frustrada, esse dia estava demorando demais para passar na opinião dela...

XxX

Lily se jogou na cama, três horas mais tarde.

Giulia e Monica eram melhores amigas. E o casamento dela com James já estava parcialmente planejado. Só faltava decidir coisas como quais flores elas encomendariam e que tipo de vestido estaria na moda para elas mandarem ser costurados para as madrinhas.

Lily quis se afogar na sopa.

No fim das contas os Evans foram convidados para a festa de Natal. E eles viriam com certeza. Lily só rezava para que seus pais não trouxessem Petúnia. Isso seria desastroso.

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

-Entra. –a ruiva indicou de seu lugar na cama.

A porta se abriu suavemente e James entrou no quarto.

-Licença, Lily. –ele falou, estranhamente suave.

-Oi, James. –Lily falou sentando-se na cama –O que foi?

-Eu queria te pedir desculpas. –ele falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos –Desculpa se minha mãe passou dos limites hoje.

Lily olhou surpresa para James.

-Você não tem que se desculpar James. –ela falou, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Por acaso minha mãe também estava la e ela adora se comportar como uma adolescente.

-Você está brava? –James perguntou receoso.

-Claro que não, James. –Lily falou como se a idéia fosse ridícula –E se eu estivesse brava certamente não seria com você.

James sorriu suavemente ao ouvir isso.

-Aliás eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo meu pai. –Lily continuou –Ele é muito ciumento no que se refere a mim e a minha irmã. Ele não gosta que outros caras demonstrem interesse.

-Ele só quer cuidar da coisa mais importante da vida dele. –James falou sorrindo para Lily.

Lily se viu sorrindo involuntariamente.

-Obrigada, James.

-Mas eu falei sério, viu Lily? –James falou de repente –Minhas intenções com você são as mais honradas possíveis.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Capaz.

-Ei! –James falou com falso ultraje –Bom, tudo bem, eu concordo com a sua mãe e bebês são bem vindos, então talvez minhas intenções não sejam assim tão honradas...

-Seu tonto! –Lily riu, atirando uma almofada em James –Pode parar. Quem disse que eu quero saber das suas intenções? -ela desafiou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Ah é? –James provocou de volta –Você prefere que elas sejam surpresa?

-Eu prefiro que você leve suas intenções pra bem longe daqui. –ela falou apontando para a porta.

-Ah você está sendo cruel agora, Lírio. –James choramingou.

-Boa noite, James. –Lily falou revirando os olhos.

-Ok, mas antes de mais nada... –James se aproximou da cama de Lily e sacou a própria varinha, com um floreio de sua mão uma bela orquídea apareceu.

-Numa coisa minha mãe tinha razão. –ele falou sorrindo –Você foi feita para orquídeas. Delicadas como você. –ele sorriu, colocando a flor no cabelo da ruiva.

Lily sorriu.

-Obrigada.

-E que tal...

-Boa noite, James. –Lily falou jogando uma almofada no maroto.

-Mulher cruel. –James falou rindo, em direção a saída do quarto.

-Eu faço o que posso. –foi a resposta da ruiva.

XxX

-Alguém sabe onde está a Elizabeth? –Giulia perguntou na manhã seguinte.

Eles estavam todos tomando café na sala de jantar. Andrew já tinha saído mais cedo para o trabalho.

As meninas olharam umas para as outras antes de balançarem as cabeças.

-Meninos? –Giulia perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não sabemos. –James falou.

-E não nos interessamos. –Sirius resmungou mais para si mesmo.

Mas Remus ouviu e arqueou uma sobrancelha para o amigo num silencioso "Até parece".

-Lina. –a senhora Potter chamou a pequena elfa, que imediatamente apareceu ao seu lado –Você viu Elizabeth?

-A menina Ester tomou café logo cedo com o Mestre Andrew e saiu para passear. –a elfa respondeu.

-Nesse frio? –Lily perguntou preocupada.

-Ela estava agasalhada. –a elfa respondeu.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Deixem a princesa das trevas. –ela falou dando de ombros –Ela deve estar querendo ficar um pouco sozinha.

As meninas concordaram sem problemas. Já os marotos ficaram desconfiados. De qualquer jeito não era problemas dele onde a maluca estava...

XxX

Perto da hora do almoço Elizabeth ainda não tinha aparecido. As meninas não pareciam muito preocupadas com isso, mas Giulia estava a ponto de ter um ataque e Michael não parava de perguntar pela irmã.

No fim das contas os Marotos ficaram cheios de tanta choramingação e aceitaram procurarem pela Sonserina perdida.

Eles se separaram e cada um foi procurar num lugar.

Sirius, que não queria encontrá-la foi procurar nos jardins do fundo. La era muito frio, ela dificilmente estaria ali.

No quintal dos fundos dos Potter havia um labirinto. Ele fora construído pelo dono anterior da casa, mas Sirius sabia que Giulia odiava aquilo. Ela falava que trazia arrepios. E ele sabia que James também tinha bastante medo do local quando era mais novo. Mas quem não teria? Gárgulas adornavam a entrada e vários outros pontos da construção de pedras escuras.

Pensando bem... Esse devia ser um bom lugar para a princesa das trevas se esconder. Sirius decidiu que não havia mal em procurar ali.

O labirinto era extremamente confuso e desgastante. Não era como aqueles meio labirintos que são simplesmente circulares com alguns becos sem saída. Esse era retangular, cheio de passagens e enganos. Mas Sirius e James tinham decorado todos os caminhos através do labirinto. Ele não era um segredo para nenhum dos dois.

Quando ele estava se aproximando do centro do labirinto Sirius perdeu toda a vontade de encontrar Elizabeth. Ele ainda não se sentia confortável ao redor dela. Ainda parecia estranho. Algo dentro dele queria brigar com ela, mas alguma outra coisa queria... Bom, deixa pra la.

Ele então tomou uma decisão. Esperando que Elizabeth não fosse tão "observadora" quanto o irmãozinho ele se transformou em um enorme cão negro e continuou a avançar pelos corredores que pareciam não ter fim.

E realmente la estava ela. No centro do labirinto havia o que algum dia devia ter sido um pequeno jardim. Hoje parecia o cenário perfeito para um filme de terror. Havia uma fonte ali, totalmente seca e suja, com uma enorme harpia de pedra no seu centro. Esqueletos de plantas e árvores, vasos quebrados e a mais perfeita imagem do abandono. E tudo coberto por neve.

E Elizabeth ali no meio de tudo. Sentada na beirada da fonte, bem diante da assustadora estatua. Ela parecia o complemento perfeito para o cenário de terror. Vestida totalmente em preto, os olhos voltados para o chão. Ela não estava com frio? Será que ela estivera ali a manhã toda?

Sirius latiu, chamando a atenção da morena. Ela levantou os olhos, sobressaltada, mas sua expressão suavizou ao ver o cão diante de si.

-Olá. –ela falou –Perdido?

O cão latiu mais uma vez e se aproximou dela.

-Você não tem frio? –ela perguntou mais uma vez.

O enorme cachorro preto sentou-se diante dela e apoiou uma das patas na perna da morena.

-Se sentindo sozinho? –ela chutou.

Como que para responder a pergunta dela o cachorro tirou a pata da perna dela e apoiou sua enorme cabeça negra no colo da Sonserina.

Elizabeth riu suavemente.

-É, você está carente. –ela falou com um sorriso leve –Por qual outro motivo um cachorro do seu tamanho estaria perdido por aqui... Você é daqui de perto?

Ele apenas levantou os olhos para ela.

-Hum, você deve ser... Seu pêlo é muito bonito para você ser um cão sem dono. –ela correu os dedos pelo pêlo macio do cão. Ela estava sem luvas?

-Já sei. Você está com fome? –ela perguntou.

O cachorro latiu e abanou o rabo animado.

-Você só pode ser macho. –ela concluiu rindo –Apenas homens têm fome o tempo todo. –Elizabeth pegou uma barra de chocolate que tinha dentro do bolso do seu casaco –Aqui.

Ela desembrulhou o doce e deu ao enorme cachorro que em algumas mordidas engoliu-o inteiro.

-Uau. –Elizabeth comentou impressionada –Que fome.

O olhar da morena se perdeu mais uma vez no infinito. O cachorro pareceu choramingar e empurrou a mão dela com o focinho, como que implorando por um carinho.

Elizabeth riu sem humor algum.

-Você já se sentiu sozinho? –ela perguntou de repente –Realmente sozinho, como se ninguém no mundo nunca fosse capaz de alcançá-lo ou de entendê-lo? –ela suspirou, passando a mão pela cabeça do animal –Eu me sinto sozinha. Eu estou cercada de pessoas que me amam, mas eu me sinto sozinha. Eu sou diferente deles. Eu sou Escura, eu sou perigosa. Eu sou Trevas. Eu não pertenço na casa daquela família, cheia de amor, de calor. Eu pertenço aqui, entre gárgulas, nesse lugar medonho, no frio...

O cachorro ganiu, como se a tristeza dela o agoniasse.

-Você não devia ficar aqui. –ela falou de repente –Coisas malignas andam a solta por ai. Eu ando a solta por ai... –ela falou com um olhar distante. Então seu olhar voltou-se para o cachorro e ela sorriu suavemente –Obrigada pela conversa, mas talvez você deva ir. Seu dono deve estar procurando por você.

O cachorro latiu e puxou a manga do agasalho dela com os dentes.

-Não, eu vou ficar aqui. –ela falou suavemente –Ninguém deve estar me procurando.

Dessa vez o olhar que o cão lhe lançou pareceu ser de censura. Então ele levantou-se e latiu, balançando o rabo animadamente, antes de entrar em um dos corredores e desaparecer.

Elizabeth sorriu tristemente. Ela esperava que ele soubesse o caminho para fora dali. Ela não tinha certeza se sabia. Levara a manhã toda para achar o centro do labirinto, provavelmente levaria a tarde inteira para achar a saída...

Ela não soube quanto tempo tinha passado depois que o cachorro negro havia ido embora. Provavelmente apenas alguns minutos.

-Ester! –Elizabeth se sobressaltou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

Ela olhou e surpresa encontrou Sirius ali, olhando para ela.

-Black? –ela perguntou surpresa.

-Finalmente! –ele resmungou –Nós estamos te procurando por todas as partes.

-Estão? –ela perguntou, parecendo realmente surpresa.

-Claro que sim. –Sirius revirou os olhos, impaciente –A tia Giulia está preocupada, o Michael só chama por você e suas amigas ficam estranhas sem você. –ele concluiu dando de ombros –Então vamos nessa.

Ele deu as costas para ela e começou a sair dali.

-Espera, Black! –Elizabeth chamou.

-Vem logo, princesa das trevas.

-Cala a boca, príncipe dos babacas. –ela falou, fazendo ele parar.

-Muito engraçado, Ester. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos –Tem certeza que você não congelou ficando aqui fora tanto tempo? –ele continuou, andando.

-Eu não congelo, Black. Não mais que o normal de qualquer jeito. –ela falou dando de ombros.

-Ah corta o papo "Eu sou um ser insensível e sem coração" Ester. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos –Essa conversa em você já ta velha.

Elizabeth arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Ah é, Black? Então o que você quer que eu diga? –ela desafiou.

-Qualquer coisa, Ester. Eu aposto que você tem um lado oculto em você. –ele provocou.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

-Você me pegou, Black. Por favor, não conte para ninguém que eu tricoto casacos para as freiras do convento para onde eu pretendo ir depois que me formar em Hogwarts. –ela falou irônica.

-Eu sabia. –Sirius falou vitorioso.

Elizabeth resolveu ignorá-lo.

-Vamos logo, Ester. –Sirius falou por fim –Eu to morrendo de fome.

-Você é um homem, Black. –Elizabeth falou tranqüila –Além de isso te fazer de você um perfeito idiota, faz com que você esteja sempre com fome.

-Ha ha ha. –Sirius ironizou. Pelo menos ele tinha achado a princesa...

XxX

Giulia tinha ficado muito aliviada com o fato de Sirius ter achado Elizabeth. Com isso todos puderam finalmente se sentar para almoçar.

-Giulia. –Elizabeth chamou de repente –Vocês têm algum vizinho por aqui perto?

-Por que? –a mulher perguntou curiosa.

-É porque eu encontrei um enorme cachorro preto la fora. Eu imaginei que ele devia ser de alguma casa próxima daqui.

Nesse momento os Marotos, menos Sirius explodiram em risadas, fazendo todos os olhares se voltarem para ele de forma curiosa.

-É o irmão gêmeo do Sirius. –James explicou entre risadas.

-O que? –Evangeline perguntou confusa.

-É o cachorro de um dos vizinhos. –Remus explicou entre risadas –E o irmão gêmeo do Sirius.

-Eu não estou entendendo. –Lucianne falou confusa.

-Veja bem... –James começou com um sorriso maroto e um olhar firme para Sirius –Aquele é o _Almofadinhas_.

-Eu achei que esse era o apelido do Black. –Evangeline perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Isso é porque ele é um cachorro. Então o Almofadinhas gentilmente cedeu o apelido para ele. –Peter falou, também lançando um olhar maldoso para o amigo.

Giulia parecia claramente confusa com a história toda, mas não disse nada. Elizabeth por outro lado parecia muito desconfiada, mas também não falou nada.

-Onde você encontrou o Almofadinhas, Ester? –James perguntou ainda entre risadas.

Sirius não parecia nada divertido com a conversa toda.

-Na verdade foi ele quem me encontrou. –a morena falou –No labirinto.

-Ah Elizabeth, querida, o que você estava fazendo la? Aquele lugar é horrível. –Giulia falou incomodada.

-Eu precisava ficar um pouco sozinha. –Elizabeth deu de ombros –E foi quando esse cachorro me achou. Ele parecia sozinho também.

-Ah o Almofadinhas adora um agrado. –Peter falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Bom, ele comeu uma barra inteira de chocolate em uma mordida só. –a morena falou.

Os marotos começaram a rir ainda com mais força.

-Espero que isso não tenha estragado o apetite dele. –Remus falou malicioso.

James lançou um olhar ao prato de Sirius.

-Não se preocupem. –ele falou tranqüilo –O Almofadinhas sempre está com fome.

-Agora ja chega dessa conversa sem senso! –Lily falou cansada –Ou vocês falam coisa com coisa ou não falam nada!

-Calma ruiva. –James pediu rindo –Ta nervosa hein?

-De qualquer jeito, eu tenho uma noticia maravilhosa! –Giulia falou chamando a atenção de todos –Clark está chegando hoje.

Elizabeth mal conseguiu conter um gemido de frustração.

-Agora sim a festa está cada vez melhor. –James falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Sirius definitivamente não precisava disso. Os amigos não iam deixá-lo em paz pela história do cachorro. E agora Clark ia voltar para ser o herói de Elizabeth? Mas de novo... Por que será que isso o incomodava tanto?

XxX

-Vocês são uns idiotas! –Sirius falou jogando uma almofada em James.

-Oh, o _Almofadinhas_ está bravinho. –James provocou, maroto –Pra mim você rosna, mas pra Ester você abana o rabinho né?

Peter e Remus caíram na risada.

-Cala a boca, James! –Sirius falou irritado, jogando outra almofada no amigo.

Assim que o almoço tinha terminado os três marotos haviam arrastado Sirius para o quarto de James. E antes que qualquer um deles tivesse a chance de abrir a boca e começar a sessão encheção que Sirius sabia que continuaria por horas, ele já entrou em modo defensivo...

-Vamos, Sirius, nós só estamos curiosos... –Remus falou tranqüilo –Para saber como foi seu passeio romântico com a _Lizzi_e no labirinto... –ele caiu na risada.

-É. A gente quer saber os detalhes sórdidos. Ela pediu pra você sentar e dar a patinha? Ou ela jogou uma bolinha pra você buscar? –Peter provocou.

-CALEM A BOCA! –Sirius gritou furioso.

-Brincadeiras a parte, Sirius, a gente realmente só quer entender. –James falou tentando controlar a risada –Por que você foi até o labirinto atrás da Ester?

-Eu achei que ela não fosse estar la. –Sirius falou, num suspiro –E seria uma boa chance para ficar um pouco sozinho.

-Ta, até ai a gente até pode engolir essa história, mas isso ainda não explica porque como um cachorro, Sirius. –Remus lembrou –O que deu em você para mostrar _isso_ pra ela?

-Vocês não viram a cena que eu vi. –Sirius falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, em meio a um suspiro cansado –Quando eu cheguei naquele labirinto ela estava la sentada em meio a neve e as pedras, parada naquele frio, como uma estatua sem vida. Qualquer um que olhasse rápido para ela veria apenas mais uma escultura solta ali.

Os meninos olharam em completo silêncio para ele.

-Ela parecia perdida, sozinha... Distante. Era como se eu ficasse olhando demais ela iria simplesmente desaparecer da minha frente. –ele suspirou –Eu sabia que não tinha como eu falar com ela, ou fazê-la sair dali. Foi a coisa mais cabível que eu consegui pensar, pelo menos naquele momento. Ela pareceu não perceber quem eu realmente era. Ela sorriu, por mais leve que tenha sido, e ela foi gentil.

-Ah... Sirius... –James falou, sem saber o que mais dizer.

-E vocês precisavam ouvir as palavras dela. –Sirius continuou, sem ouvir o amigo –Quanta tristeza e quanta dúvida ela tem. Ela disse que ela é Escura, que é Trevas. E por mais que eu não vá com a cara dela e não confie nela, esse é o tipo de coisa que você não quer ouvir. Dá uma agonia só de lembrar dela falando isso.

Sirius parou de falar e nenhum dos amigos dele ousou dizer nada. Eles passaram alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Peter, Remus e James começaram a trocar olhares.

Quando os dois outros marotos olharam para Peter esse apenas deu de ombros. Então Remus lançou um olhar fixo para James e fez um gesto com a cabeça na direção de Sirius. James fez imediatamente que não com a cabeça e apontou para Remus.

Remus por fim revirou os olhos e bufou.

-Sirius... –ele começou com calma –Já está mais do que na hora de você admitir que não odeia a Ester. Não! –Remus falou firme, ao ver que Sirius estava a ponto de protestar –Eu não estou falando que você a ama, ou que você quer passar o resto da sua vida com ela. Eu só estou dizendo que você não é nem de longe tão indiferente a ela como você era antes.

Sirius abriu a boca, mas nenhum protesto saiu dali.

-Já ta na hora de você admitir, Sirius, que alguma coisa mudou. Que esse ano está diferente. Que você não odeia a Ester. Mesmo porque você sequer tem motivos pra fazer isso. Ela não é uma má pessoa, apesar de ser assustadora ocasionalmente, mas a Lily também é e o James gosta dela mesmo assim.

-Ei! –James protestou, inconformado.

-O que nós queremos dizer é que você não precisa amar a Ester, mas também não precisa odiá-la. –Peter cortou.

Sirius suspirou fundo.

-E que... –ele respirou fundo –É estranho. Eu tenho um certo... Receio de me aproximar dela. –ele admitiu.

-De se aproximar de quem? –Clark perguntou, entrando no quarto.

XxX

-Por que você está tão quietinha, Elizabeth? –Lucianne perguntou curiosa, olhando a amiga.

Elizabeth tinha o olhar fixo em Michael que brincava no tapete, apesar de parecer que ela não o via realmente.

-Eu estou com uma suspeita... –ela falou, a voz baixa.

-Que seria? –Evangeline perguntou curiosa.

-De que o Black me enrolou. –ela falou por fim.

As três amigas olharam para ela em choque.

-Como um ser acéfalo como ele conseguiu essa proeza? –Lily perguntou, parecendo não convencida.

-Bom, lembram-se de que eu disse que encontrei um cachorro la fora?

As amigas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Eu acho que era a forma animaga do Black.

-Mas você não teria percebido que era ele, por baixo da forma animaga? –Lucianne perguntou confusa.

-Eu também achava que sim, mas eu nunca tinha realmente encontrado um animago. Talvez as essências sejam diferentes e por isso eu não tenha percebido. –a morena falou pensativa.

-Algum problema com isso? –Lucianne perguntou maliciosa.

-Claro que sim. –Lily falou como se fosse óbvio –Ela gosta de animais, ela deve ter sido toda boazinha com o totó e agora ta arrependida porque pode ser que seja o Black e ele agora sabe que ela tem um coração.

-Calem a boca. –Elizabeth falou, revirando os olhos.

-E qual o problema se o Black souber que você é uma boa garota? –Lucianne quis saber.

-O problema não é esse. –Elizabeth admitiu.

-Então qual é? –Evangeline perguntou, meio entediada.

-Eu preciso contar para vocês, uma coisa que aconteceu no Halloween...

XxX

-De quem o Sirius tem receio de se aproximar? –Clark perguntou, parecendo obviamente divertido pela idéia.

-Oi Clark! –James falou, tentando esconder o nervosismo –Quando você chegou?

-Não faz cinco minutos. –o outro Potter respondeu –E ai? Quem é a pessoa?

-A Lily. –Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio.

Os outros Marotos olharam para ele em choque.

-A senhorita Evans? –Clark perguntou confuso –Ela parece um doce...

-Dá pra ver que você não conhece a Evans direito, Clark. –Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto –Tenta estudar com ela por alguns anos na mesma escola e fazer ela alvo de suas peças. A menina é um perigo.

Clark riu suavemente.

-É que como o James pretende conquistar a Lily nós queremos todos nos dar bem com ela. –Remus emendou, já recuperado do choque inicial –Mas ela e o Sirius não são la muito chegados...

-A ruiva é psicótica! –Sirius falou, revirando os olhos –Se o Clark conhecesse ela como nós conhecemos eu tenho certeza de que ele também teria medo dela.

Clark acabou rindo.

-Mas o James não tem medo dela. –ele provocou.

-O James é um mané apaixonado. –Sirius deu de ombros –A opinião dele não conta.

Todos riram, menos James.

-Muito engraçado, Almofadinhas. –o moreno falou, meio mal-humorado –Mas acho bom você começar a se dar bem com ela logo, afinal você vai ser o padrinho do nosso casamento e do nosso primeiro filho.

Clark revirou os olhos.

-Eu acho que o James está um pouco a frente de todos nós.

-Um pouco? –Peter perguntou incrédulo –Ele já sabe até o nome dos filhos dele e que cor vai ser a casa que eles vão comprar.

James corou constrangido, enquanto Clark rolava de tanta risada.

-Eu só... Penso no meu futuro. –o maroto tentou se justificar.

-Certíssimo você, James. –Clark falou divertido.

XxX

-Ah-meu-deus! –Lucianne falou claramente em choque.

-Ai ai ai ai! –Lily exclamou, também chocada.

-Eu não acredito! –Evangeline concluiu por fim.

-Podem acreditar. –Elizabeth falou tranqüila –Foi com o Black que eu dormi aquela noite.

-Ah meu deus! –Lucianne falou, dessa vez com um enorme sorriso malicioso –Ele é tão bom quanto dizem? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-LUCIANNE! –Evangeline e Lily bronquearam ao mesmo tempo.

-O que? –a Lufa perguntou com um falso sorriso inocente.

-Eu não acredito nisso. –Evangeline falou.

-Você já disse isso, Evangeline. –Elizabeth falou calmamente –E não sei porque tanto barulho.

-Por que de todos os homens naquela escola tinha que ser justo o Black? –Lily perguntou em choque.

-Porque ele era novidade e fácil. –Elizabeth falou, como se isso explicasse tudo.

As três amigas olharam para ela em choque.

-Pelo bem da minha sanidade eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso. –Lily decidiu por fim.

-E você sabia que era ele, desde o começo? –Evangeline quis saber.

-Sabia. –Elizabeth admitiu –Eu acho que ele não sabia que era eu, e eu pretendo que continue assim. –ela avisou.

-Claro, como se eu fosse sair daqui, ir até o Black e falar: "Ei fiquei sabendo de você e da Elizabeth no Halloween. Pegador hein?" –Lily falou irônica.

-Ta engraçadinha, né Evans? –Elizabeth provocou.

-De qualquer jeito... –Evangeline cortou –O que você pretende fazer agora?

-Nada. –Elizabeth respondeu com simplicidade.

-Nada? –as outras repetiram incrédulas.

-Exato. –a morena afirmou tranqüila –Eu faço o que eu quero e o Black não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Meio estranho de se afirmar considerando que ele teve um grande envolvimento nisso. –Lucianne comentou divertida.

-Vocês estão todas cheias de amor para dar né? –Elizabeth falou irônica –Por que vocês não vão procurar os meninos e gastar um pouco desses hormônios?

-Opa, eu ouvi direito? –James falou, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto –Vocês querem gastar hormônios com a gente?

-Só nos seus sonhos, Potter. –Lily falou revirando os olhos.

-Nos meus sonhos, todas as noites, lírio. –James falou, piscando para a ruiva, que corou intensamente.

-Fora assediar a Lily você tem algum propósito vindo aqui, James? –Evangeline perguntou revirando os olhos.

-Visita pra vocês. –ele falou abrindo a porta para que Clark pudesse passar.

-Olá meninas. –Clark falou sorrindo.

-Clark! –as meninas falaram animadas.

-_Cark_! –Michael falou animado, levantando-se de seu lugar no chão e correndo até o rapaz.

-Fala grandão! –Clark falou animado, pegando o garoto no colo -Como você está?

-Bem. –o menino respondeu sorrindo –Você tem doce?

-Michael! –Elizabeth chamou a atenção do pequeno, mas Clark apenas riu.

-Sempre. –o rapaz falou para Michael, entregando a ele algum tipo de chocolate, antes de colocá-lo no chão –E vocês meninas, como estão?

-Muito melhor, agora que nós temos mais um homem bonito pra olhar. –Lucianne comentou rindo.

-Lucy! –Peter bronqueou.

-E você é certamente o numero um da minha lista, meu amor. –ela falou piscando para o namorado que apenas revirou os olhos.

-E você, Lily? –Clark sorriu para a ruiva –Fiquei sabendo que seu casamento já está totalmente planejado.

-Nem me fale. –Lily suspirou –Ninguém pediu minha opinião no assunto.

-Claro que pedimos. –Sirius falou em falsa ofensa –Nós perguntamos se você queria um buquê de rosas ou de lírios. Você que não quis responder.

A ruiva lançou um olhar assassino a Sirius.

-Eu falei que ela sabia ser assustadora. –Sirius falou para Clark.

-Não fala assim, Almofadinhas! –James bronqueou –Ela só é assim porque você provoca.

Todos lançaram olhares chocados para James.

-O que? –ele perguntou desconfortável.

-James, você é um fofo e quando você e a Lily casarem eu quero estar na primeira fila! –Lucianne falou animada.

James deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Não seja boba, Lu. –Lily falou revirando os olhos –O dia que eu casar você vai ser madrinha.

Todos olharam em choque para Lily, que só percebeu tarde demais que ela não tinha negado que ia se casar com James. A ruiva imediatamente levou as mãos a boca.

-AH! –Lucianne gritou animada.

-Eu sabia! –Remus comemorou.

-Ah Lily! –James abraçou a ruiva e levantou-a do chão, rodando ela no ar –Eu sabia que você ia aceitar.

-Ei pode parar por ai! –a ruiva protestou, batendo nos ombros de James –Eu não disse que ia casar com você.

-Mas também não disse que não. –James comemorou, ainda abraçando ela.

-É, o Potter tem um ponto. –Evangeline cedeu.

-Evangeline! Você devia estar do meu lado! –a ruiva choramingou.

-Eu só estou atestando um fato. –a corvinal falou, com um pequeno sorriso maldoso.

-Ah é? Eu vou atestar um fato pra você também! –Lily falou mal-humorada –Você e o Black estão parados debaixo de um azevinho.

A sala inteira caiu num silêncio chocado e todos os olhares viraram-se para Evangeline e Sirius.

A morena olhou para cima e viu que realmente estava embaixo de um ramo de azevinho. Então ela olhou para o lado. É, Black realmente estava do lado dela.

Todos olharam para os dois em expectativa. Lucianne e Elizabeth com sorrisos maldosos no rosto.

-Bom... –Sirius falou espreguiçando-se –O que nós não fazemos por tradições natalinas, né?

-Black, nem sonhe com isso. –Evangeline avisou.

-Oras, vamos la, Lionel. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto –Não custa nada.

-Ah custa demais. –ela falou dando um passo para trás, mas percebendo que estava presa entre um sofá e Sirius.

-Almofadinhas, deixa ela em paz. –Remus pediu.

-Por que Aluado? –Sirius provocou –Algum motivo em especial?

Remus corou, mas se recusou a perder a compostura.

-Ela não está interessada –ele falou por fim.

James arqueou a sobrancelha, claramente divertido.

-Só por isso, Reminho? –ele provocou.

Remus lançou um olhar assassino ao amigo.

-É! –ele afirmou.

-Beija logo ela, Sirius. –James encorajou.

-Potter! –Evangeline bronqueou.

-Vai Evy. –Lucianne falou rindo –Um beijinho não mata ninguém.

-Eu não quero nem... –Evangeline foi cortada quando os lábios de Sirius colaram nos dela.

Ela sentiu uma onda de calor que durou... Dois segundos. Então ela tateou cegamente até achar uma almofada e acertar com toda a força na cabeça de Sirius.

-Ai! –Sirius reclamou se afastando dela.

-Isso é pra você aprender a não beijar garotas a força! –ela falou irritada.

Remus não conseguiu conter um sorriso extremamente satisfeito.

-Ai que menina nervosa... –Sirius falou revirando os olhos.

-Agora que o show já terminou... –Elizabeth falou entediada –O que nós podemos fazer?

XxX

-Aqui, Evy! Aqui! –Michael gritou animado.

Com um movimento simples de varinha Evangeline transformou a montanha de neve que o pequeno estava apontando em um perfeito boneco de neve.

-Oba! –ele gritou animado.

-Ei Evy! –Lucianne chamou.

-O que... –Evangeline virou-se para encarar a amiga, mas foi atingida por uma bola de neve.

-Larga a mão de ser exibida. –Lucianne provocou com um sorriso.

-Agora você vai ver! –Evangeline falou irritada.

A morena corvinal correu atrás da amiga, enquanto as outras meninas riam.

Eles estavam no jardim da casa, brincando na neve. Bom, na verdade as meninas estavam brincando, enquanto os meninos estavam observando.

-Eu acho, Sirius, que você tem algum desejo de morrer. –Remus falou por entre os dentes, sem tirar os olhos da cena.

Sirius espreguiçou tranqüilamente.

-Não sei do que você está falando. –o moreno falou em meio a um bocejo.

Remus virou-se para ele com um olhar fulminante.

-Claro que você sabe. –o maroto acusou.

-Você fala de ter beijado uma garota perfeitamente solteira e atraente? –Sirius, provocou.

Remus soltou um som muito parecido com um rosnado.

-Ou! Quem soltou os cachorros ai? –James perguntou rindo de leve –Calma la os dois, ou vocês vão ficar sem ossinho depois do jantar.

-Cala a boca, James. –Remus resmungou, voltando a ver as meninas brincando com Michael.

-Eu perdi alguma coisa? –Clark quis saber.

-Ah só o Aluado bravo porque o Sirius beijou a Evangeline. –Peter explicou calmamente.

-Eu vi o Sirius beijando a Evy. –Clark lembrou –Só não entendi porque o Remus ta bravo.

-Ora, meu caro primo. –James falou com um sorriso maroto –O que mais deixa um cara irritado fora ver o melhor amigo beijando a garota dos seus sonhos?

Clark abriu um sorriso maroto também.

-Eu não sabia que você gostava da Evangeline, Remus. –o Potter mais velho provocou.

-Eu não gosto. –Remus afirmou categórico.

Os outros três marotos viraram para ele com olhares do mais puro deboche.

-Opa, espera ai. –James pediu –Acho que eu não ouvi direito.

-Não gosta dela? –Peter repetiu –Certeza? Não quer mudar a frase não?

-Quem foi que agarrou a dita cuja no meio de uma discussão? –Sirius perguntou.

-E ficou se agarrando com ela numa festa de máscaras? –James insistiu.

-Quem morre de ciúme do Linch, de todas as pessoas daquela escola? –Peter perguntou.

-E agüentou a morena mala bêbada? –Sirius reforçou.

-E que acha lindo o fato de ela ser vidente? –James continuou.

-E acima de tudo: quem bolou um plano para ela vir pra cá passar o Natal perto da gente? –Peter terminou com um sorriso vitorioso.

Remus ficou calado, mas se recusou a parecer constrangido.

-Então, diante do silêncio do acusado eu só posso considerar esse caso fechado e esclarecido. –Clark concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

-Clark, não ajuda eles! –Remus falou levemente irritado.

-Eu só estou aqui para analisar friamente os fatos, Remus. –Clark falou, lançando a Remus um olhar que pedia desculpas –E no caso todas as evidencias estão contra você.

-Obrigado pelo apoio moral. –Remus falou irônico, revirando os olhos.

-A disposição. –Clark respondeu tranqüilo, como se Remus tivesse sido sincero.

Remus abriu a boca para retrucar, mas uma bola de neve atingiu-o em cheio no rosto.

-Ei seus chatos! –Lucianne gritou, animada –Vocês vieram só pra ficar olhando ou vocês vão fazer alguma coisa hein? –ela desafiou.

-Ah você disse todas as palavras erradas, Lutter! –Sirius falou com um sorriso cruel no rosto.

-Ta na hora de mostrar pra elas quem manda! –James falou, igualmente divertido.

-Opa... –Michael falou olhando para os meninos.

E foi assim que a maior guerra de neve da história da mansão Potter começou.

**XxX**

**Amanhã tem mais!!!!**


	12. Deixam o Natal passar em branco parte 2

**N/A: Gentemmmmmmmmmm!!!**

**Mil perdões, eu sei que tinha prometido pra dois dias atrás, mas acabou que não teve como ^^" Me desculpem. Mas aki está!**

**XxX**

Era véspera de Natal. Dia 24 de dezembro. Todos tinham ido dormir cedo, como se isso fosse fazer a manhã e os presentes chegarem mais cedo.

Lily mal podia acreditar que ela estava tão feliz de estar ali, na casa de James, para o Natal. Mas a verdade era que os Potter eram ótimos e James também era. Parecia simplesmente natural estar ali, como se fosse o lugar de todos eles naquela família feliz. Ela ficava contente de poder estar fazendo parte disso.

Os dias pareciam repletos de felicidade e ela não queria nem pensar em quando eles tivessem que voltar para a escola e deixar a mansão Potter para trás. Ela queria que eles pudessem ficar ali para sempre, juntos, protegidos, distantes dessa guerra que chegava com velocidade assustadora até a porta deles.

E por falar em porta, esse era o barulho de alguém virando a maçaneta da porta dela?

Lily sentou-se na cama, contemplando o quarto escuro, então ela viu a porta se abrir um pouco e uma fresta de luz entrar por ela.

-Quem está ai? –ela perguntou, sua voz saindo firme e intimidante como sempre.

-Sou eu lírio.

Lily suspirou aliviada ao reconhecer a voz de James, e também a figura dele parada na porta. Mas logo ela se pôs em alerta de novo.

-O que você quer, Potter? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Várias coisas, meu amor, mas no momento só uma palavrinha com você. –ele falou entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

James tinha a varinha nas mãos e uma luz tênue iluminava o quarto. Ele estava vestido com a mesma roupa que ele tinha vestido para o jantar. Lily puxou os cobertores mais para cima. Não que ela estivesse dormindo em uma camisola mega sexy de renda, mas ela estava usando um conjunto muito velho de flanela. Uma coisa não la muito bonita, apesar de ser bem quente e confortável.

-O que você veio fazer aqui, Potter? –lily insistiu.

-Bom... –James falou, sentando-se na beirada da cama dela sem cerimônias –É que daqui a pouco vai ser meia-noite e dia 25.

-E? –Lily perguntou.

-E vai ser Natal! –James falou como se isso explicasse tudo.

-E? –Lily perguntou levemente entediada.

-E... –James bufou –É melhor esperar mesmo.

-Esperar o que? –Lily perguntou confusa.

James levantou a mão, como que pedindo para ela ficar em silêncio. Lily estava a ponto de dar uma bronca nele por achar que podia fazer isso com ela quando ela ouviu uma badalada de relógio que parecia vir de longe.

-Feliz Natal. –James sorriu para ela.

Então era isso. Agora era meia noite e Natal.

-Você veio até aqui só pra ser o primeiro a me dar feliz Natal? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Na verdade eu vim até aqui para ser o primeiro a te dar um presente. –ele falou com um sorriso feliz, tirando uma caixa do bolso e dando para ela.

Lily pegou insegura o presente e abriu a caixa.

-James... É... É lindo. –Lily falou, em choque.

James pareceu respirar aliviado.

-Que bom que você gostou.

O que tinha pra não gostar ali? James dera a ela um lindo colar, delicado e simples, sim, mas a cara dela. A corrente era de ouro branco e um singelo pingente em forma de lírio estava ali.

-É lindo, James. De verdade. –Lily falou.

-Sabe, pode parecer conversa furada, mas minha vó, mãe do meu pai, chamava Liliane. E o apelido dela era lírio. E a flor preferida dela também era lírio. Um Natal ela me deu essa corrente e disse que era para dar para uma menina que eu gostasse muito.

-Era dela? –Lily quis saber.

-Era. –James afirmou com um sorriso leve.

-Eu não posso aceitar, James. –Lily falou.

-Não só pode como deve. –James falou tirando a corrente da mão dela –Vira para eu colocar em você.

A ruiva acatou ao pedido e deu as costas ao maroto, que colocou o delicado presente nela.

-Ficou lindo. –James falou.

-Muito obrigada, James. –ela falou sincera –Eu adorei.

-Que bom. –ele falou sorrindo.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio. Até que James sorriu e se levantou.

-Boa noite, Lily. E feliz Natal.

-Boa noite... James! –ela chamou quando ele já estava quase na porta –Eu adorei o presente. De verdade. Feliz Natal.

James sorriu feliz. Não importava o que acontecesse depois. Esse com certeza era o melhor Natal da vida dele.

XxX

-O que nós temos aqui agora... –Elizabeth cantarolou enquanto puxava mais um grande pacote –Acho que esse é seu, Michael. Do James.

O pequeno abriu mais um sorriso radiante. Ele já tinha feito uma farra com os presentes das meninas e dos Potter e agora começavam os presentes dos meninos.

Ele agarrou o pacote e rasgou o papel animado, revelando uma pequena vassoura de brinquedo.

-_Vassoua_! –ele comemorou animado.

-Tinha que ser você, Potter... –Evangeline comentou divertida, revirando os olhos.

-Ei, qual é Evy. –James falou tranqüilo –Alguém tem que estimular alguma coisa de bom nesse menino.

Desde "O Incidente", como eles estavam chamando o beijo entre Sirius e Evangeline, os meninos já não tinham mais tantas preocupações em volta da morena. Porém James era o único que a chamava de Evy. Peter ainda tinha medo dela.

-Claro que sim, James. –Evangeline concordou como se fosse óbvio –E aparentemente ele também tem que ter alguém como você pra estimular coisas inúteis, como quadribol.

Todos riram, enquanto James fazia uma cara ofendida.

-Ok, crianças! –Giulia falou rindo –Vamos terminar logo com esses presentes, assim nós podemos ir para o café da manhã.

-Com certeza, tia Giulia! –Peter falou agora, muito mais animado.

As meninas reviraram os olhos.

Eles trocaram os demais presentes, em meio a muita melação por parte tanto de Giulia e Andrew quanto Peter e Lucianne.

-Pra você, Lily. –James falou entregando um pacote para Lily.

Lily olhou confusa para o maroto.

-James... –ela começou.

-Seu presente. –James insistiu, jogando um olhar significativo para a ruiva.

Tudo bem, Lily não ia falar na frente de todo mundo que ele já tinha dado um presente pra ela. No quarto dela. A meia noite...

Abrindo o pacote Lily deparou-se com uma cópia do livro "Orgulho e Preconceito", de Jane Austen.

-Ah um livro. –Lily falou animada –Esse eu nunca li.

-Achei a nossa cara. –James falou com um sorriso maroto –Menina que odeia o cara e tudo mais.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertida.

-Deixa eu adivinhar. –ela provocou –Ela se rende e eles vivem felizes pra sempre no final.

-Ah calma ai, Lily. –James falou com um sorriso inocente, inocente demais para ser verdadeiro –Que graça teria se eu contasse o final do livro pra você?

Lily riu.

-Você é impagável, Potter. –ela falou por fim.

-Mas pra você eu sou de graça, Lily. –ele piscou para ela, fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

-Olha só que bonitinho. –Elizabeth falou sarcástica –Acho que eles voltam dessas férias casados.

-Ah deixa os dois. –Lucianne falou, revirando os olhos –Já levou mais do que tempo suficiente para eles se acertarem.

-Bom, seja o que Merlin quiser. –Evangeline concluiu –Se bem que esses dois juntos iam por Hogwarts de cabeça pra baixo.

-Olha, melhor que eles só você beijando o Black, Evy. –Lucianne provocou.

-Lucianne... –Evangeline falou, sua voz ameaçadora.

-Se bem que... –a outra ignorou a amiga e pareceu pensar –Isso quer dizer que você e a Elizabeth vão brigar pelo corpinho sexy do Sirius? Ou será que o Remus vai matar o Sirius antes?

Elizabeth revirou os olhos entediada.

-Você não vai falar nada? –Evangeline falou chocada.

-Por que eu vou brigar por uma coisa que eu já usei? –Elizabeth perguntou tranqüila –E o Lupin está sim furioso com o Black, mas foi só pra provocá-lo que ele te beijou. Então não se preocupe, você ainda é a queridinha do Lupin.

Evangeline corou intensamente.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando! –a corvinal falou.

-É, e eu sou virgem. –Elizabeth falou revirando os olhos.

-Não, Liz, querida. Você é uma vagabunda. –Lucianne falou, como se estivesse oferecendo uma informação valiosa.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

-Obrigada por afirmar o óbvio, Lucianne. –ela falou sarcástica.

-Sempre um prazer ajudar.

-Vamos tomar café agora? –Giulia perguntou animada.

-Com certeza. –Peter e Lucianne falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Giulia sempre tinha tudo arrumado a perfeição, mas aquela mesa do café da manhã estava divina. Alguns dos enfeites se mexiam e tudo era natalino, desde os pratos, até os guardanapos e a decoração dos bolos.

-Giulia, está tão lindo que quase dá dó de comer. –Evangeline falou impressionada.

-Ah não dá mesmo. –Sirius falou, já arrumando as coisas em seu prato.

-Hum... Sabe Giulia... –Lily falou, algum tempo depois –Eu tenho certeza que ainda dá tempo de você desmarcar o Natal com os meus pais, eu tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar.

-Ah não precisa se preocupar, Lily querida. –Giulia falou tranqüila –Tudo está sob controle, eu posso te garantir.

Lily suspirou, derrotada.

-Lily, não adianta tentar fugir. –Lucianne falou, numa voz que supostamente devia ser encorajadora –No fim o noivado vai ser essa noite mesmo.

Com isso todos começaram a rir.

-Obrigada, Lucianne. –Lily falou irônica.

Ia ser uma longa noite.

XxX

Evangeline suspirou mais uma vez, sentada diante do espelho. Ela não tinha idéia do que ia fazer com o cabelo. Provavelmente um coque. Era o que ela sempre fazia. Era como todo mundo sempre a via. Presa, restrita. Travada.

Alguém bateu a porta.

-Entra. –a morena falou entre outro suspiro.

-Evangeline, me empresta seu lápis de olho? –Elizabeth perguntou entrando no quarto.

-Você de todos os seres não tem lápis de olho? –Evangeline provocou.

-Engraçadinha. –Elizabeth falou, nada animada –Eu acho que peguei o da Lucianne por engano, porque eu não tenho lápis de olho azul.

Evangeline riu suavemente.

-O meu está ali na pia do banheiro, junto com o delineador que eu sei que você também vai querer.

-Obrigada. –a sonserina foi até o banheiro e pegou as duas coisas que queria.

Elizabeth estava a ponto de sair do quarto quando ela parou e olhou para Evangeline. A corvinal estava sentada diante do espelho, vestida em um roupão, os cabelos muito compridos, chegando até a cintura, soltos e molhados. E então ela suspirou de novo.

-Algum problema, Evangeline? –Elizabeth perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu queria fazer alguma coisa diferente, mas... –ela parou e pareceu pensar –Deixa pra la.

-Não. Espera ai. –Elizabeth falou, se aproximando da amiga –Continua.

-É só que... –Evangeline parecia totalmente perdida, sem palavras, o que por si só já era algo muito raro –Sei la... Todo mundo espera uma coisa de mim. Só dessa vez eu queria fazer alguma coisa diferente.

-Sério? –Elizabeth perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sério.

-Bom, que tal começar não usando o vestido que você ia na festa? –Elizabeth sugeriu tranqüilamente.

-E usar o que? –Evangeline perguntou irônica –Nada?

-Eu tenho certeza de que o Lupin apreciaria muito, mas não. –Elizabeth falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Não tem nada de errado com o meu vestido. –Evangeline retrucou, corando.

-Não mesmo. Se minha avó estivesse viva ela teria adorado esse vestido. –foi a resposta da sonserina.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-O que você sugere que eu vista então? –ela desafiou.

-O vestido que a Lu te deu de presente.

-Ah de jeito nenhum! –Evangeline corou inteira –Eu não tenho coragem.

Foi a vez de Elizabeth revirar os olhos.

-Vamos, onde está seu espírito de aventura? –Elizabeth provocou, sarcástica –Foi você quem disse que queria uma mudança.

-Eu estava pensando mais no meu cabelo! –Evangeline retrucou já impaciente.

Um súbito interesse pareceu iluminar o rosto de Elizabeth.

-Verdade?

-Que cara é essa? –Evangeline perguntou desconfiada.

-Deixa eu cuidar do seu cabelo. –Elizabeth pediu simplesmente –E a gente faz um trato. Se você gostar você veste o vestido da Lu, se você não gostar eu visto.

Evangeline olhou chocada para Elizabeth.

-Sério?

-Palavra.

-Você quer tanto assim mexer no meu cabelo? –Evangeline perguntou surpresa.

-É praticamente um sonho. –Elizabeth falou, apesar de sua voz não soar nada sonhadora –Mas você vai ter que confiar totalmente em mim. –ela avisou.

Evangeline pareceu pensar por um momento.

-Ok. –ela cedeu por fim.

-Ótimo. –um sorriso satisfeito colocou-se no rosto de Elizabeth, ela retirou a varinha do bolso do seu jeans e num movimento de pulso fez uma tesoura surgir –Feche os olhos.

XxX

Elizabeth prendeu o medalhão com o símbolo de sua família, uma aranha, ao redor do pescoço. A peça toda feita em ouro branco era simples, mas mostrava poder, como seu próprio símbolo. A aranha era considerada a senhora do destino, a Criadora Cósmica. Ela podia alterar todo um futuro. Como Elizabeth sabia que ela também podia. Bastava escolher um lado...

-Vai demorar ai, Elizabeth? –Lucianne perguntou batendo na porta.

A sonserina bufou, antes de ir até a porta e abri-la.

-Silêncio! O Michael está dormindo! –ela falou irritada.

Mas Lucianne não respondeu, ela apenas ficou olhando em choque para Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth Ester? –ela perguntou descrente –Essa é você mesma, ou é um clone maligno?

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

-O vestido foi presente do Michael. –ela falou impaciente –Aparentemente ele comprou pra mim com a mãe da Evangeline e escolheu esse porque combinava com meus olhos. Eu não consegui falar não.

-Ei eu não estou criticando. –Lucianne falou rindo –Você está diferente, mas está linda.

Elizabeth estava com um vestido impressionante, mas que nem em um milhão de anos as meninas associariam a ela. O vestido era de um tom de azul que realmente lembrava os incríveis olhos de Elizabeth. De seda, ele era tomara que caia, caindo de forma leve sobre o corpo dela. A parte de trás do vestido caía até o calcanhar de Elizabeth, mas na frente havia um racho que mostrava o joelho da morena sempre que ela anda. Nos pés ela usava sandálias de prata envelhecida de salto alto. Para completar, ela tinha os cabelos presos numa trança embutida enfeitada com pequenos cristais.

-Hum, obrigada. –Elizabeth falou, tentando soar fria e distante –E você está indo aonde? Apresentação de balet?

Lucianne estava usando um vestido de um tom suave de rosa, que ia até o seu joelho. Também tomara que caia, ele tinha um belo corpete e uma saia mais cheia, que davam um estilo bailarina para o vestido delicado. Nos pés ela usava uma sandália da exata cor do vestido. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e totalmente lisos, com apenas alguma pequenas tranças e fitas enfeitando-os.

-Muito engraçada você, dona Ester. –Lucianne falou, mostrando a língua para a outra –Que custava você falar que eu estou bem?

-Eu não minto. –Elizabeth falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ok, crianças, chega de farra. –Lily falou, saindo do quarto.

-Olá, futura senhora Potter. –Lucianne falou com um sorriso maldoso –Você está linda.

Lily corou diante do apelido, mas agradeceu com um gesto simples de cabeça o elogio. Ela usava um vestido de veludo roxo que ia até um palmo acima dos joelhos dela. O vestido não tinha decote, fechando-se em volta do pescoço dela, mas atrás ele tinha uma abertura discreta, expondo uma parte da pele dela. No pé ela usava um scarpin preto e tinha o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto, revelando um lindo par de brincos, com uma pedra da mesma cor do seu vestido.

-Vamos? –Elizabeth perguntou.

-E a Evy? –Lucianne quis saber.

-Ela já vem. –Elizabeth falou dando de ombros –Os meninos não estão esperando la na escada? Ela encontra com a gente la.

Lucianne e Lily lançaram olhares desconfiados a Elizabeth.

-Você não matou a Evy e escondeu o corpo né Elizabeth? –Lucianne quis saber.

-Não. –Elizabeth falou como se não fosse nada demais –Ainda não pelo menos.

-Bom, seja o que Merlin quiser. –Lily falou revirando os olhos –Vamos indo?

As outras duas apenas concordaram.

XxX

-Elas estão demorando. –James comentou, nervoso –Será que elas não vão aparecer?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-James, elas estão na sua casa. _O local_ da festa. –ele falou como se o amigo fosse retardado –_Não tem como_ elas não aparecerem.

-Será que nós devíamos ir buscá-las? –James insistiu.

-James, eu juro que se você não virar homem agora... –Sirius começou ameaçador.

-Elas estão aqui! –Remus avisou, evitando a briga eminente.

James imediatamente virou a cabeça para o topo das escadas a tempo de ver as meninas descendo.

-Nossa. Você ta linda, Lily. –ele falou quase sem fôlego, oferecendo a mão, que ela aceitou.

-Obrigada, James. –ela sorriu para o maroto.

-Você também está perfeita, Lucy! –Peter falou dando um selinho na namorada.

-Obrigada. –ela sorriu satisfeita –Vocês também estão ótimos meninos.

Os quatro marotos agradeceram.

-Vamos indo? –Sirius pediu impaciente.

-A gente tem que esperar a Evy. –Lily lembrou.

-Cadê ela? –Remus quis saber.

-Se a Elizabeth falou a verdade e não matou a Evy ela deve estar chegando a qualquer momento. –Lucianne falou tranqüila, fazendo Elizabeth revirar os olhos.

-Aliás Elizabeth, eu devo dizer que você está radiante essa noite. –James falou, olhando a morena de cima em baixo –Você não devia estar vestida de preto, ou bebendo um copo de sangue não?

-Hilário, Potter. –Elizabeth falou, mais uma vez revirando os olhos –E eu ainda me perguntava porque a Lily ainda não caiu pelo seu charme... –ela falou irônica.

Sirius engoliu uma risada, enquanto James se contentou em ficar emburrado.

Peter também estava rindo com os outros até que seu olhar desviou para o topo da escada.

-Uau... –o maroto falou sem fôlego.

-O que foi, bebê? –Lucianne perguntou seguindo a direção do olhar do namorado –Uau!

Curiosos com as reações do casal todos viraram o olhar para o topo da escada e a reação foi a mesma: a de mais pura admiração. Tirando Elizabeth que tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Evangeline estava parada no topo da escada. Ou melhor dizendo, a nova Evangeline estava. A morena estava mordiscando o lábio inferior e contorcendo os dedos num gesto de puro nervosismo.

Era praticamente impossivel começar a descrever como ela estava linda e diferente. A começar dos cabelos que estavam significativamente mais curtos, apesar de ainda longos. Os cabelos extremamente escuros caíam soltos até o meio das costas dela num corte repicado e com um franja que cobria a testa. O vestido era outro caso a parte. Seda verde, ele caía até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos dela de forma suave, as alças finas e decote generoso evidenciava o que todos suspeitavam: que ela tinha curvas fartas. Algumas pedras enfeitavam o vestido, mas de forma simples. A sandália bronze fechava a produção.

Sirius foi o primeiro a se recuperar e jogar um sorriso conspiratório para James.

-Bom, acho que a Lionel vai precisar de companhia essa noite... –ele falou, preparando-se para dar um passo a frente.

A mão de Remus levantou-se automaticamente, agarrando o ombro de Sirius.

-Nem se atreva. –ele falou por entre os dentes, sem tirar os olhos de Evangeline.

James revirou os olhos, então deu um leve empurrão em Remus, fazendo o maroto subir automaticamente o primeiro degrau da escada, na direção de Evangeline, ao mesmo tempo em que ela descia.

-Você está... –Remus respirou fundo, tentando achar as palavras pra descrever o que ele via –Você está mais do que linda. –ele falou por fim.

-Ora, obrigada, Lupin. –ela falou tentando controlar o vermelho que ameaçava se espalhar pelo rosto dela.

Lucianne arqueou a sobrancelha de maneira marota.

-Ok, então vamos indo queridinhos. –ela falou animada –Lily, óbvio que você e o James vão juntos. –ela falou já empurrando Lily pro lado de James, no que a ruiva tropeçou e foi amparada pelo maroto.

Então Lucianne fingiu parar e pensar, então com um sorriso maldoso ela concluiu:

-Bom... Todos os motivos considerados, Elizabeth e Sirius formam um casal melhor. –ela falou empurrando Sirius para Elizabeth –E os super monitores vão juntos. Perfeito. Vamos! –e com isso ela saiu andando, arrastando Peter consigo.

Os outros três casais trocaram olhares entre si.

-Vamos indo, lírio? –James perguntou –Eu não quero atrapalhar...

-Demorou. –Lily falou, com um sorriso maroto, aceitando o braço do maroto e saindo com ele.

Remus olhou para Evangeline, oferecendo a mão e um sorriso para ela. A morena acabou corando mais uma vez, antes de aceitar e sair dali.

-Eu sabia. –Elizabeth falou com um suave sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Sabia o que? –Sirius perguntou.

-Que tudo aquilo que a Evy esconde ia ser demais para a pose falsa de bom menino do Lupin. –ela comentou tranqüila.

Sirius não pôde evitar de rir.

-Vamos indo, princesinha das trevas. Se bem que... –ele olhou para ela sem um pingo de vergonha –Você ta mais pra Branca de Neve hoje.

-Encantador, Black. –ela falou revirando os olhos –Se é esse o tipo de cantada que você usa nas meninas eu não sei como você consegue tantas.

-Você, acima de todas, devia saber como eu consigo as garotas. –ele falou olhando diretamente para ele.

Elizabeth deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Eu não sei de nada, Black. –ela falou tranqüila –Afinal a decisão final foi minha. –ela deu de ombros, antes de sair dali, deixando um Sirius Black totalmente chocado para trás.

Essa seria uma longa noite...

XxX

-Meninas! Vocês estão lindas! –Giulia falou animada, tão logo as monitoras entraram na sala.

-Você também está, Giulia. –Lucianne falou.

E realmente ela estava. Giulia usava um vestido longo de veludo vermelho, com alças caídas, expondo os ombros dela. O cabelo dela estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e ela usava jóias maravilhosas.

-Obrigada, querida. Evy! –ela falou impressionada, virando-se para a morena –Você está divina!

-O vestido foi presente meu! –Lucianne falou orgulhosa.

-E o cabelo foi cortesia minha. –Elizabeth falou.

-Maravilhoso trabalho meninas. –Giulia falou sorrindo –Só quero ver o Remus chegar vivo até o fim dessa noite.

Evangeline corou imediatamente e soltou o braço de Remus.

-Não é nada disso, Giulia. –Remus respondeu tranqüilamente.

-Nunca é, querido. –a mulher respondeu piscando marota para os dois.

-Elizabeth. –Clark chamou se aproximando, um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto –Você está linda.

-Obrigada, Clark. –ela falou com um sorriso educado –Você não está nada mau também.

-Ora, muito obrigado. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

As meninas aproveitaram a chance para olhar em volta da sala. A decoração era de muito bom gosto. Havia poucas pessoas ali, mas elas sabiam que aquilo seria uma coisa mais família. Provavelmente apenas alguns Potter e alguns amigos mais íntimos. O que por acaso incluía o próprio Ministro da Magia.

Eles ouviram a campainha tocar e sabiam que isso significava mais companhia. E não estavam errados.

-Lily!

-Ah meu deus... –a ruiva revirou os olhos, antes de se virar na direção da porta e ver a mãe acenando para ela.

Monica também estava linda. Ela usava um vestido verde esmeralda, que tinha apenas uma alça e que caia até o joelho dela, revelando as pernas maravilhosa que ela ainda tinha. O cabelo dela estava preso em coque, mas no momento relativamente escondido por... Aquilo era mesmo um gorro de Papai Noel?!

Lily olhou para o pai procurando uma resposta. E la estava Antony Evans, juiz criminal, vestido totalmente de preto e... Com um gorro também?

Monica aproximou-se e deu um abraço apertado na filha.

-Feliz Natal, meu amor! Espero que você tenha gostado do presente. –ela falou animada.

-Amei, mãe. Agora... –Lily olhou o casal –O que vocês estão fazendo de gorro?

-Nem me olhe. –Antony falou –Foi tudo idéia da sua mãe.

-Eu não pensei diferente nem por um minuto. –Lily falou suspirando.

-Seu pai não está lindo? –Monica falou –Eu poderia até mordê-lo. Bom é provável que eu faça isso mais tarde... –ela pareceu pensativa.

-Mãe, me poupe. –Lily pediu num suspiro cansado.

-James! –Monica falou virando-se para o moreno –Como vai meu genro preferido?

-Mãe! –Lily quase gritou, corando furiosamente.

-Muito bem, Monica. –James falou beijando a mão da mulher –Antony. –ele cumprimentou o pai de Lily.

Antony apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

-James. –ele respondeu calmamente.

-Giulia! –Monica virou-se, ainda cheia de energia para a outra mulher –Você está divina.

-Você também, Monica. –Giulia comentou sorrindo.

-Onde está Andrew? –Antony quis saber.

-Por ai distraindo algumas pessoas que nós convidamos por obrigação. –Giulia falou revirando os olhos –Talvez você possa resgatá-lo para nós, Antony.

O homem deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Deixa comigo. –ele declarou.

James esperou o homem sair de vista antes de finalmente respirar aliviado.

-Com medo do sogrão, Pontas? –Sirius provocou.

-Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. –James resmungou.

-Ora, agora que eu reparei... –Monica falou olhando para as meninas –Você parece um anjo hoje, Elizabeth e você e Evangeline está um pecado. Que inversão de papéis seria essa?

-Longa história, Monica. –Elizabeth falou, dando de ombros.

Então o olhar de Monica se fixou em Clark.

-Ora, você eu não conheço. –ela falou sorrindo.

-Clark Potter. –ele falou oferecendo a mão para Monica –Primo do James.

-Muito prazer. –Monica falou apertando a mão do rapaz –Eu sou Monica Evans, mãe da Lily. –então ela virou-se para Giulia –Meu deus, só tem homem bonito nessa família?

-Pois é. –Giulia falou num suspiro –Você não sabe como foi difícil escolher só um deles pra namorar.

-Mãe! –James falou chocado.

-O que importa é que no fim eu escolhi o melhor. –Giulia falou, como se James não a tivesse interrompido, fazendo o moreno revirar os olhos.

-Bom, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou arrastar meu namorado para a mesa de comida. –Lucianne falou, puxando Peter em direção a mesa.

-Se vocês querem saber... –Monica falou tranqüila –A Lucianne é a mais esperta de vocês quatro.

-O que isso quer dizer? –Evangeline perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Que ela encontrou o homem dos sonhos dela e não deixou ele fugir. –Monica falou, dando de ombros, antes de sair dali com Giulia.

Os que ficaram para trás se olharam confusos, antes de Clark limpar a garganta.

-Me permite uma dança, Elizabeth? –ele perguntou para a morena.

-Claro. –a morena falou. Na verdade só agora ela percebera que havia música tocando.

Lily respirou fundo.

-Vem, Evangeline. –ela falou puxando a amiga –Eu preciso beber alguma coisa gelada.

Assim as duas também saíram.

-E agora? –James perguntou desconfortável, para os amigos restantes.

-Se vocês dois tiverem sorte elas duas ficam bêbedas e vocês podem tirar uma casquinha... –Sirius falou tranqüilo.

O comentário rendeu a ele um tapa de cada amigo.

-Ai! Olha a violência ai! –ele reclamou.

-Então não fala besteira, Sirius. –Remus pediu entediado.

-Mas fala sério, Aluado... –Sirius começou –A Lionel ta um perigo pra saúde de qualquer um.

Remus lançou um olhar assassino para o amigo.

-Chega perto dela e você vai ver quanto mal vai fazer pra sua saúde.

-OK, ok, crianças. –James falou revirando os olhos –Calma la. Estamos todos na mão. É melhor arrumarmos alguma coisa para fazer. E chega de provocações. Como se a gente não soubesse que o Sirius só tem olhos pra vampirinha.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa, mas os amigos o ignoraram totalmente.

XxX

-Ok, então agora temos que por em prática o "Plano Natal"! –Lucianne falou animada –Peter! –ela choramingou –Você está prestando atenção? –ela cobrou, tirando o prato da mão do namorado.

-Ei Lucy esse prato é meu! –Peter reclamou –Pega um pra você.

Lucianne revirou os olhos.

-Dá pra você prestar atenção aqui? –ela pediu impaciente –O que nós estamos fazendo é de extrema importância.

-Lucy, relaxa. –Peter falou revirando os olhos –O Pontas já tem tudo sob controle.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou confusa.

-O James está planejando o que fazer nesse Natal desde outubro. –ele falou dando de ombros –Ele tem tudo planejado, calculado. E até onde eu sei ta dando certo.

-Como ele sabe? –Lucianne desafiou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Bom, a Lily está aqui, os pais dele amam ela e ela curte os tios também. Conhecer os pais dela foi um bônus, principalmente ter agradado a sogra... O presente a meia noite também pareceu ter funcionado...

-Opa, opa! Pára tudo! –Lucianne exigiu –Que história é essa de presente a meia noite?

-Ué, a Lily não contou? –Peter perguntou confuso –O James deu um presente para ela exatamente a meia noite de hoje.

-Olha só que ruiva saidinha... –Lucianne comentou com um sorriso maldoso –Nem contou pra gente!

-Não se preocupe com o James. –Peter assegurou –Ele sabe o que fazer.

-E a Evy e o Remus?

-Hum... Isso vai ser um pouquinho mais complicado... –ele admitiu.

-Acho que a melhor tática ainda é trancar os dois numa sala, fazer a Evy beber umas doses de whisky de fogo e deixar o Remus beijá-la até ela desmaiar.

Peter revirou os olhos.

-Eu não acho que isso resolve muita coisa, mas quem sou eu pra falar alguma coisa...

-Ah por favor, Pete. A Evangeline com aquele vestido estão implorando por problema. E eu sei que o Lupin é o mais indicado pra achar problema pra ela... –Lucianne falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Bom, uma coisa de cada vez. –Peter lembrou –Assim que o James distrair a ruiva a gente pega a outra louca e joga ela numa sala com o Remus, se isso te fizer mais feliz, Lucianne. –ele falou irônico.

-Ótimo. –a Lufa falou contente.

Peter revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

XxX

Evangeline suspirou distraidamente, observando o céu negro salpicado de estrelas.

-O que foi? –Lily perguntou.

-Nada. –ela respondeu suavemente –É só... –Evangeline suspirou –Isso é muito mais do que eu já sonhei sabe? Estar no Natal perto de pessoas que querem minha presença. Esse clima de calor humano sabe?

Lily sorriu suavemente.

-Nós somos uma família também, Evy. –ela falou colocando a mão sobre o ombro da amiga –E você pode contar com a gente sempre. Você até ganhou uns irmãos malas agora... –ela brincou.

-Há. –Evangeline riu irônica –Se você está falando dos Marotos eles não servem de parâmetro pra irmãos. Eles estão mais para primos sem vergonha.

Lily riu.

-O que for melhor pra você. –a ruiva falou ainda rindo.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-O James veio ao meu quarto essa noite. A meia noite. –Lily falou de repente –Ele queria ser o primeiro a me dar um presente de Natal.

-Que romântico. –Evangeline falou irônica.

Lily sorriu levemente.

-Ele me deu um pingente em formato de lírio.

Evangeline bufou.

-Olha Lily, com todo respeito. Que falta de criatividade hein? Pelo amor de deus. Pior que isso só se ele tivesse te dado alguma coisa com esmeraldas.

Lily riu.

-Eu sei, eu sei... –a ruiva falou divertida –Mas eu achei doce mesmo assim. Ele foi tão respeitador, tão contido...

Evangeline sorriu com entendimento.

-Será que chegou a hora Lily? A hora de você se entregar ao Potter? –ela provocou, mas de forma suave.

Lily riu baixinho.

-Não sei. –a ruiva admitiu –Ainda falta alguma coisa.

-Alguma coisa? Que coisa? –Evangeline perguntou confusa.

-Não sei. –a ruiva deu de ombros –Alguma coisa.

Evangeline olhou desconfiada para Lily.

-Lily, você está com medo?

-Também. –a ruiva admitiu –Insegura seria o termo mais apropriado. Meu último namoro não terminou na melhor das condições.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Lily, até eu que não sou nada fã do Potter sei que é ridículo querer comparar os dois.

-E mesmo assim inevitável. –ela falou dando de ombros –Bom, eu ainda não me decidi. Quem sabe eventualmente.

-Eventualmente ele pode desistir de você. –Evangeline lembrou.

-O que tiver que ser será. –Lily falou com um sorriso simples –Você como uma vidente devia ser a primeira a saber disso.

Evangeline achou melhor deixar pra la. Afinal quem era ela pra censurar a amiga?

XxX

Elizabeth deixou o olhar vagar pelo céu negro. A lua nova brevemente entraria em sua fase crescente e logo voltaria a iluminar o céu com seu brilho de cheia.

Ela suspirou.

Estava numa das sacadas, olhando o céu, o casaco de Clark sob seus ombros, enquanto o jovem tinha ido buscar bebidas para ambos. Um doce, como sempre.

Essa era provavelmente a hora. Ele iria se declarar. E Elizabeth poderia terminar com isso de uma vez por todas. Ela não merecia alguém como Clark Potter. Ele era bom demais para ela, por mais clichê que isso soasse.

Ela não queria envolver as pessoas nos problemas dela. Uma vez fora de Hogwarts ela sabia que Voldemort não descansaria até que ela estivesse ao seu lado ou morta. Bom, ela morreria mil vezes antes de se aliar a ele.

A única pessoa que ela prenderia a ela no mais puro egoísmo seria Michael. Mais ninguém.

Algumas vezes ela já tentara se convencer de que o melhor a fazer seria deixar Michael aos cuidados de alguém que pudesse amá-lo e criá-lo em segurança. Mas isso era impossivel, já que com uma guerra prestes a explodir não haveria lugar seguro para o pequeno anjo.

Mas ela também não queria se separar dele. Michael era a única coisa realmente abençoada na vida dela e ela ainda não estava pronta para abrir mão dele.

-Voltei. –a voz suave de Clark chamou, logo atrás dela.

Era hora do show.

XxX

James bufou entediado. A uma certa distância ele via Lily e Evangeline conversando próximas a uma janela.

Se a ruiva ficasse em volta da morena maluca a noite toda ele não teria nem uma chancezinha de falar com Lily. Ele bem que tinha sugerido a Remus buscar uma garrafa de whisky de fogo e ir distrair Evangeline, mas o monitor não ficou nada feliz com a sugestão e saiu resmungando alguma coisa que James ignorou.

-Eu reconheço esse seu olhar. Era assim que o Antony olhava para mim antes de eu dar uma chance para ele.

James virou-se e se deparou com Monica olhando para ele e sorrindo suavemente.

Ela estava sem o gorro de papai Noel e embora ela estivesse sorrindo a mulher parecia bem mais séria do que ele jamais tinha visto até ali.

-É o olhar praticamente de um filhote abandonado. –ela falou parando ao lado do menino –Olhar de quem só quer um pouco de amor.

-Eu sei que eu brinco bastante, Monica. –James falou sério –Mas eu realmente gosto da Lily. Eu não consigo pensar em mais ninguém, não consigo imaginar mais ninguém além dela na minha vida. E quando ela entra na mesma sala que eu... É como se todo o resto do mundo desaparecesse. Eu daria tudo o que eu tenho e muito mais, pra ouvir ela uma vez falar que pensa tanto em mim quanto eu penso nela.

Monica sorriu mais uma vez e colocou a mão no ombro de James.

-Eu tenho certeza que a Lily também pensa em você, James. –ela falou confiante –Afinal, nossa casa virou praticamente uma floricultura nas últimas férias com todas as rosas que você mandou. –ela riu suavemente –Ela não deixou jogar fora nenhuma delas.

-Não? –James perguntou surpreso –Quando eu perguntei no começo das aulas ela disse que não lembrava de flor nenhuma.

Monica revirou os olhos.

-História fiada... Ela guardou todas. Inclusive uma delas ela colocou em um livro para secar.

James sorriu levemente.

-Ela é teimosa... –ele falou baixinho.

-Ela é ruiva. –Monica falou como se isso explicasse tudo –Ela não é indiferente, James. E isso é o mais importante. O oposto do Amor não é o Ódio, é a Indiferença. Enquanto ela supostamente te odiar você está bem. –ela sorriu novamente –Vai la falar com ela. Eu tenho certeza de que Evangeline não vai se incomodar. E de qualquer jeito seu amigo Remus certamente adoraria consolá-la...

-Quem disse que o Remus gosta da Evy? –James provocou.

-Está escrito na testa dele. –Monica piscou para James –Boa sorte, James.

-Obrigado, Monica.

XxX

-Aqui está seu ponche. –Clark falou, entregando a Elizabeth uma taça com um liquido rosa dentro. Provavelmente alguma coisa sem graça. E sem álcool. Ela estava começando a achar que ia precisar de álcool.

-Obrigada. –ela falou com um sorriso mais educado do que sincero.

-A noite está bonita hoje. –Clark comentou.

-Sim. É bom que tenha parado de nevar. Senão temos que ficar dentro de casa.

Clark concordou.

-Você está com frio? –ele quis saber.

-Não. Obrigada pelo casaco. –ela sorriu. Apesar de saber que não precisava do casaco. Ela podia usar seu poder e controlar um pouco do frio. Mas logicamente ela não pensava em contar isso para Clark.

-Elizabeth, eu gostaria de conversar com você... Sobre uma coisa importante.

Hum, então estava na hora.

-Claro. O que foi?

Clark respirou fundo e virou-se para encará-la. Ela daria a ele essa chance. Para ele falar tudo o que quisesse. Não custava nada e pelo menos ele poderia ter a satisfação de ter tentando. Mas isso acabava agora. Ela não daria mais nenhuma esperança vã a ele.

-Eu sei que não faz muito tempo que a gente se conhece e eu sei que a gente também não se conheceu da forma mais agradável possível... Mas eu não paro de pensar em você. –ele falou sincero, a voz tranqüila, ele tinha certeza do que estava falando –Eu sei que você não precisa de ninguém para cuidar de você, sei que você é forte e independente, mas... Eu gostaria de que de algum jeito você me permitisse estar ali para você. E para o Michael também. Eu realmente gosto do grandão.

-Eu não duvido disso, Clark. –foi a resposta dela.

-Então me deixa fazer parte da sua vida. –ele pediu, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas –Me deixa te mostrar um mundo diferente, com pessoas em quem você pode confiar e que vão te proteger. Me deixa te amar.

Elizabeth respirou fundo, então tirou as mãos do meio das de Clark.

-Sinto muito, Clark. Eu me sinto honrada pelos seus sentimentos. De verdade. Você é um homem em quem se pode confiar e é gentil, além de ser carinhoso, mas eu não posso retribuir seus sentimentos.

-Você... Gosta de alguma outra pessoa? –ele perguntou suavemente.

Homens? Por que eles sempre achavam que havia outro?

-Não, Clark. Não há outra pessoa. –ela falou com calma –Eu agradeço sua preocupação comigo e com Michael e espero que possamos continuar sendo amigos, mas isso é o máximo que eu posso lhe oferecer.

Clark sorriu tristemente.

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer para você mudar de idéia? –ele perguntou baixinho.

-Não. –ela falou suavemente –Não há nada.

Eles se olharam em silêncio por um minuto. Elizabeth sabia que se ela fosse um pouquinho menos insensível ela teria se apiedado da expressão de Clark. Mas ela era totalmente insensível e ela achava mentir e dizer que gostava dele muito pior.

Elizabeth tirou o casaco de Clark e de seus ombros e entregou a ele.

-Por que você não entra um pouco? –ela sugeriu.

Clark olhou inseguro para o casaco.

-Você não vai ficar com frio? –ele quis saber.

-Eu também já estou para entrar. –ela falou.

Embora hesitante, Clark aceitou o casaco. Ele deu mais um sorriso triste para ela, antes de dar as costas e entrar.

Elizabeth suspirou e voltou a debruçar-se na sacada, contemplando a escuridão da noite.

-Eu suponho que agora você precisa de uma dose de whisky de fogo.

Elizabeth quase revirou os olhos. Hora do segundo ato.

XxX

-Hum, Lily... –Evangeline falou de repente –Arruma a sua franja.

-Que? –a ruiva perguntou totalmente confusa.

-Arruma logo! –a morena mandou.

-Ok! –Lily falou, ainda confusa, mas passou os dedos pela franja arrumando-a –Ta bom assim?

Evangeline abriu um sorriso, apesar de que o olhar dela estava fixado em algum ponto acima do ombro de Lily.

-Ta ótimo. –ela falou por fim.

-Lily.

Lily virou-se tão rapidamente que quase trombou com James.

-James. –ela falou, surpresa, então lançou um olhar suspeito a Evangeline, que estava convenientemente examinando o teto –Posso ajudar?

-Sempre. –James falou abrindo um enorme sorriso –Que tal dançando comigo?

Lily sorriu suavemente.

-Claro. Vamos la.

-Sério? –James perguntou em choque –Sério mesmo? Sem ter que insistir? Fácil assim? –ele perguntou ainda incrédulo.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você quer ou não dançar? –ela perguntou impaciente.

-Quero! –James respondeu rapidamente, então agarrou a mão de Lily –Vamos.

Lily virou-se e jogou um olhar para Evangeline que indicava que ela sabia muito bem o que a morena tinha feito.

-Está ai uma cena que eu pensei que nunca veria na vida... –Remus comentou, parando ao lado de Evangeline –Você ajudando o James.

-Eu não estava ajudando o James. –Evangeline falou tranqüilamente –Eu estava ajudando a Lily.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Claro, como eu pude confundir. –ele falou sarcástico.

-E você, Lupin? –ela perguntou, finalmente virando-se para encará-lo –Quer alguma coisa?

Remus olhou-a de cima a baixo, e Evangeline sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Isso não ia acabar bem.

-Não. –ele falou, dando de ombros e virando-se para olhar na outra direção –Eu não quero nada.

Evangeline não conseguiu esconder o espanto. E Remus teve que respirar fundo para conter a risada.

-Então você vai ficar parado ai do meu lado a noite inteira? –ela perguntou impaciente.

-Algum problema? –Remus perguntou com falsa inocência.

-Vários. –ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio –A começar pelo fato de que o James tem dezenas de primos maravilhosos a solta por ai e um homem parado do meu lado pode ser desencorajador.

Remus virou-se imediatamente na direção de Evangeline.

-Quer dançar? –ele perguntou.

Evangeline arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu achei que você não quisesse nada.

-Acabei de mudar de idéia. –ele falou, oferecendo a mão para ela –Quer dançar?

Evangeline pareceu considerar por um momento.

-Por que não? –foi a resposta dela, aceitando a mão que Remus lhe oferecia.

Se Lupin se achava esperto demais, ele estava um passo de descobrir que certos jogos foram feitos para serem jogados a dois.

XxX

James rodopiou Lily que explodiu em risadas suaves. Era tão divertido dançar com James. Ela não se sentia tão feliz dançando com alguém desde que ela dançava sobre os pés do pai dela, com uns sete anos de idade.

Tudo que James fazia parecia ter um sabor diferente. Cada brincadeira, cada gesto, cada palavra. Era como se ele soubesse sempre exatamente o que dizer e o que fazer para deixá-la feliz.

-James... Muito obrigada por tudo. –ela falou, de repente, sorrindo.

-Tudo o que? –James perguntou curioso.

-Pelo Natal maravilhoso, pelos momentos maravilhosos... Pelos presentes maravilhosos.

-Ah tem muita coisa maravilhosa na sua vida nesse momento, hein Evans? –James sorriu maroto –Eu acho que só ta faltando uma coisa.

-O que? –Lily perguntou desconfiada.

-Alguns beijos maravilhosos. –James falou como se fosse óbvio –E olha a sua sorte: eu sou um beijador maravilhoso!

Lily gargalhou.

-Só você mesmo, James. –ela falou revirando os olhos divertida –Mas pode guardar seus beijos.

James murchou visivelmente.

-Sabe, ruiva, as vezes eu acho que você adora me ver sofrer... –ele comentou.

Lily riu.

-Você só acha é? –ela provocou.

-Ah olha só! Ta toda engraçadinha hoje, hein Lily Evans? –ele falou, falsamente escandalizado.

-E você me ama mesmo assim. –Lily provocou mais uma vez.

Dessa vez James deu um sorriso doce para ela e passou o dedo no contorno do rosto da ruiva.

-Amo mesmo. –ele respondeu, olhando nos olhos dela.

Lily sorriu para James, mas não falou nada. E o maroto sabia que vindo dela, as vezes o silêncio era a melhor resposta que ele poderia conseguir...

XxX

Sirius caminhou tranqüilo e parou ao lado de Elizabeth, oferecendo a ela o copo, que a morena aceitou sem falar nada.

-Eu deveria ser cavalheiro e oferecer meu casaco? –ele perguntou irônico.

-E estragar sua reputação de babaca? –Elizabeth falou indiferente –Não.

Sirius deu de ombro. Ele se perguntava porque ainda tentava.

O maroto se debruçou em silêncio sobre o peitoral, mas ao invés de se fixar no céu como a morena fazia ele olhou para o chão la embaixo, coberto de neve.

Eles passaram alguns segundos no mais completo silêncio. Elizabeth brincando com o copo entre seus dedos delicados... Ela estava sem luvas de novo. Será que ela não sentia frio? Então num movimento fluido ela virou o conteúdo do copo em um só gole, sequer mudando a expressão distante do seu rosto.

-Obrigada, Black. –ela falou finalmente, colocando o copo no chão –Eu estava precisando disso.

-Bom, depois do fora que você deu no Clark eu imaginei que você precisava. –ele falou dando de ombros.

-Ouvindo conversa alheia, Black? –ela desafiou.

-Eu estava passando e ouvi por acidente. –ele falou com estudada indiferença.

Claro que isso era uma mentira. Ele realmente estava passando pelo corredor, mas ao ver os dois ali ele não conseguira evitar de parar e ouvir a conversa.

Ele já devia saber por experiências anteriores de que as conversas da Ester podiam ser traumáticas de se ouvirem, mas ele não pôde se conter. Ele sabia que Clark estava a ponto de se declarar e quis saber qual seria a reação dela diante disso.

E ela não decepcionara nem por um minuto. Fora fria. Educada, mas fria. Não se abalou, não hesitou. Limpo e sem sangue. Provavelmente como tudo o que ela fazia.

Mas ele também não conseguira não se sentir mal por Clark. Ele parecera realmente chateado pela rejeição. Por algum motivo estranho para Sirius era mais do que óbvio que Clark tinha sentimentos muito sinceros pela psicopata.

-Você acha que vai se arrepender? –ele perguntou sem olhá-la –De dispensar o Clark, eu digo. –ele explicou quando ela não respondeu nada.

-Duvido. –ela falou dando de ombros –Eu sei o que é melhor para mim. E infelizmente para o Potter não é ele.

-Existe alguém? –ele perguntou, antes que conseguisse se conter.

-Não. –ela respondeu sem alterar a voz e ainda sem encará-lo –E se depender de mim nunca vai existir.

-Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com esse bando de amigo frouxo que eu tenho é que as vezes você não tem escolha. –ele falou, mais uma vez antes de poder evitar.

Sirius estava se xingando mentalmente pela cascata de baboseiras que ele estava falando. Ele estava ficando tão frouxo quanto os amigos.

-Eu sei disso, Black. –ela falou num tom que deixava claro que ela o considerava um idiota por pensar que ela não sabia disso –Por isso eu mantenho minha mente fechada, meu coração ainda mais e minhas escolhas superficiais.

Sirius preferiu ignorar a voz que dizia que aquilo tinha sido uma indireta e fingir que não tinha entendido o que ela queria dizer.

-Por isso você saiu com o Malfoy? –ele falou irônico –E o Lestrange?

-Rodolpho e Rabastan. –ela confirmou tranqüila –E seu irmão.

-E o Snape? –ele rebateu, já irritado.

Elizabeth fez que não com a cabeça.

-Severus foi um erro terrível. Uma coisa que eu nunca devia ter feito. E me arrependo até hoje, apesar de ter muita consideração por ele. –ela explicou de forma tranqüila, mas sincera.

-Por quê? –Sirius quis saber, ele virou-se para encará-la.

-Porque ele é o ex de uma amiga. E em ex de amiga não se toca. –ela falou calma.

Sirius olhou chocado para Elizabeth. Snape? Ex de uma amiga dela? Como assim? E de quem?

-Quem? –ele perguntou, embora ainda em choque.

Pela primeira vez desde que eles tinham começado aquela conversa Elizabeth virou o rosto para encarar Sirius. E o olhar que ela lhe lançou foi explicação mais que suficiente.

-Oh... –ele falou, quando a realização o atingiu –Oh... –ele repetiu, dessa vez parecendo temer as conseqüências daquela revelação.

-Ele foi o último namorado dela. Eles terminaram no final do quinto ano. Nós saímos no meio do sexto, mas não foi nada legal. –ela falou voltando a encarar o céu.

-Mas... –Sirius falou ainda em choque –Como ela teve coragem? Ele a chamou de sangue-ruim na frente de todo mundo!

-Eles estavam namorando antes disso na verdade. –Elizabeth explicou, como se fosse um fator de grande importância –Ele nunca se perdoou pelo que fez, mas também nunca procurou por ela de novo. Ele achava que era o mínimo que podia fazer por ela. Mas até hoje ele não fala o nome dela e não gosta de ouvir outras pessoas falando em volta dele.

-Como ninguém sabia? –Sirius perguntou chocado.

-Como vocês detonando o rapaz a todo momento ninguém achava ele digno de atenção. –ela deu de ombros –Então não foi difícil para eles esconderem tudo. Na verdade eu e as meninas éramos as únicas que sabiam e isso era porque a gente encobria.

Sirius ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que ele tinha ouvido. Lily Evans e Severus Snape? Nem nos piores pesadelos dele Sirius conseguia imaginar um casal mais impossivel. Depois disso se alguém falasse que McGonagall tinha um caso tórrido com Flitwick ele acreditaria sem problemas... Mas Lily e o Ranhoso...

-Deus, se o Pontas souber... –ele exclamou.

-Não é problema dele, Black. –Elizabeth lembrou –O que está no passado tem que ficar la. A Lily teve outros, como ele teve outras. Fim da história, isso não importa mais.

-Não importa mais? –Sirius perguntou em choque –Conta isso pro James e pergunta se não importa mais!

-Black! –Elizabeth lançou a ele um olhar que teria feito muitos homens adultos caírem no chão e chorarem. Mas não Sirius –É passado! E vai continuar sendo!

-É assim que você trata seus casos, Ester? –Sirius perguntou frio.

Elizabeth nem tremeu. Apenas deu um sorriso de canto de lábio, coberto com o mais puro veneno.

-Você, melhor do que ninguém Black, devia saber que sim.

Foi tudo o que ela disse antes de sair e deixá-lo ali. Sozinho. No frio da noite.

XxX

- É a Elizabeth ali? –Evangeline perguntou olhando por cima do ombro de Remus.

O maroto virou o rosto e viu a sonserina atravessando o salão com sua calma glacial, em direção as escadas.

-Pelo jeito... –ele comentou tranqüilo.

Evangeline soltou-se de Remus e foi atrás da amiga.

-Elizabeth, espera!

-Evangeline! –Remus chamou indo atrás dela –Pode ser que sua amiga queira ficar sozinha.

-E pode ser que ela não queira. –a morena respondeu de forma teimosa, seguindo Elizabeth escada a cima.

Ela sabia que estava sendo idiota. Era óbvio que Elizabeth queria ficar sozinha, mas Evangeline agarraria qualquer desculpa para ficar longe de Remus nesse momento. Qualquer uma. Ela só não podia ficar mais perto dele, sentindo o perfume dele e fingindo que era indiferente a isso tudo.

Mas pelo jeito isso não havia dado muito certo... Porque Lupin acabara de subir as escadas atrás dela.

-Elizabeth! –Evangeline exclamou, alcançando a amiga e ignorando Remus ao mesmo tempo –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. –a morena falou dando de ombros –Eu só quero ver com o Michael está e acho que já vou dormir.

Evangeline arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Certeza? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Absoluta. –Elizabeth afirmou, sem mudar de expressão.

-Tudo bem, então... –Evangeline cedeu.

-Não se preocupe comigo, Evangeline. –Elizabeth pediu tranqüila –Aproveita que você está toda maravilhosa hoje e vai dar trabalho para alguém. –ela falou com um sorriso maldoso.

Evangeline corou.

-Não sei do que você está falando!

-Eu tenho certeza de que o Lupin adoraria te explicar tudo. –Elizabeth falou, lançando um olhar mais para o fim do corredor, onde Remus estava esperando elas terminarem a conversa.

-Não é...

-Nada disso que eu estou pensando? –Elizabeth provocou –Sabe que o culpado pego em flagrante sempre fala isso?

Evangeline bufou.

-Boa noite, Elizabeth. –ela falou dando as costas a amiga.

Elizabeth riu divertida.

-Boa noite, Evangeline. –ela repetiu no mesmo tom.

Evangeline voltou para perto de Remus que a encarava com uma expressão vitoriosa.

-Não se atreva a falar nada. –ela falou, por entre os dentes.

-Eu não pensava falar nada. –ele falou com uma expressão inocente na qual Evangeline já não acreditava mais. De jeito nenhum.

-Sei.

-Se bem que... –ele começou.

-Se você falar "Eu avisei", Lupin, fique sabendo que vai se arrepender! –ela falou irritada.

-Essa seria uma boa frase. –Remus falou tranqüilo –Mas não era a que eu pensava dizer...

Evangeline revirou os olhos, claramente impaciente.

-O que seria, Lupin? –ela perguntou a contragosto.

-Estamos em baixo de um azevinho. –ele falou tranqüilo.

Evangeline olhou para ele em choque, antes de olhar para cima e confirmar que de fato ela estava em baixo de um azevinho. Com Remus Lupin.

-Sem chance! –ela exclamou irritada –Isso não estava ai antes.

-Claro que estava. –Remus falou tranqüilamente.

-Eu não vou beijar você, Lupin! –ela falou furiosa.

-Você beijou o Sirius pelo mesmo motivo não faz muito tempo. –ele lembrou.

-Isso porque eu estava presa entre o sofá e o Black! –ela protestou –Ele não me deu escolha! Eu preferiria beijar o Slughorn antes de beijar o seu amigo!

Remus sentiu um grande alivio ao ouvir isso. Afinal Sirius era considerado o cara mais bonito da escola. Todas as meninas queriam sair com ele. A convicção que Evangeline declarou que não tinha interesse foi o bastante para acalmar Remus.

-É pela tradição natalina. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

Evangeline ficou vermelha como um tomate. Remus só não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha mesmo.

-Não me venha com esse papo de tradição natalina! Foi o mesmo papinho furado do seu amigo.

-Evangeline. –Remus chamou, revirando os olhos.

-O que? –ela perguntou irritada.

-Quieta. –ele falou com firmeza, antes de segurar Evangeline pela nuca e puxá-la para si.

Evangeline nem teve tempo de prender a respiração, antes dos lábios de Remus tomarem os seus.

Ela bem que tentou resistir. Afinal, ela tinha prometido a si mesma em algum momento que por mais maravilhoso que isso fosse nunca mais ia acontecer. Mas... Não tinha como. Deus, ela sentia falta daquilo! Do toque seguro dele, do beijo faminto,. Do cheiro de homem. Ela precisava muito beijar Remus Lupin.

Por isso quando ele deslizou a outra mão para a cintura dela Evangeline envolveu o pescoço dele num abraço. A mão de Remus que a segurava pela nuca desceu a linha da espinha dela, fazendo Evangeline arquear as costas e pressionar seu corpo mais contra o dele.

A língua de Remus invadiu a boca de Evangeline e uma explosão de sabores e sensações correu por todo seu corpo, fazendo-a derreter-se ainda mais contra ele. Como se ainda houvesse muito espaço entre eles, como se eles quisessem estar ainda mais juntos, ainda mais unidos.

Evangeline não tinha percebido que eles estavam se movimentando até sentir a parede contra suas costas. Eles ainda não tinham separado as bocas, nem para respirar. Era como se naquele momento isso não fosse necessário. E Remus a devorava com uma intensidade que devia ser assustadora, mas de certa forma, não era. Era entorpecedor, era delicioso.

Remus deu um passo para frente, colocando uma de suas pernas entre as de Evangeline. E ela num ato quase reflexo, levantou um pouco a perna direita, ao mesmo tempo em que Remus finalmente deixava os lábios dela para deslizar beijos por seu pescoço. Então uma das mãos dele encontrou o caminho até a perna dela e então... Evangeline se deu conta do absurdo da situação.

Ela estava se agarrando com Remus Lupin, num corredor onde qualquer um poderia vê-los! E ela ainda estava na casa dos Potter! Deus, essa não era educação que ela recebera em casa.

-Pára! –Evangeline falou de repente, empurrando Remus.

-O que foi? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-O que foi? –ela repetiu incrédula –O que foi é que... Ah você é inacreditável, Lupin! Você acha que tem o direito de sair me agarrando por ai? Você está louco, Lupin?

-Te agarrando? –Remus repetiu irritado –Como se você fosse muito inocente nessa história toda, Lionel!

-Fica longe de mim, Lupin. E dessa vez é sério! –ela falou empurrando-o para mais longe –Eu não quero você perto de mim! Não quero que você fale comigo, olhe pra mim ou pense em mim!

E sem dizer mais nada ela praticamente correu dali, escadas a baixo deixando Remus ali paralisado. E de coração totalmente destroçado.

XxX

Lily e James aplaudiram junto com os outros casais quando mais uma música terminou.

-Bom... –Lily falou preparando-se para sair da pista de dança.

-Não, espera! –James pediu –Uma última música!

Lily revirou os olhos.

-James, nós estamos dançando a pelo menos uma hora!

-Só mais uma... –ele pediu, com um olhar tão suplicante, que Lily duvidava que um filhote de foca prestes a ser morto conseguisse copiar.

Ela riu suavemente.

-Ok, James, mais uma. Não precisa olhar para mim como se eu estivesse a ponto de quebrar seu brinquedo preferido. –ela falou divertida.

James abriu um sorriso iluminado e voltou para perto de Lily, bem a tempo que a próxima música começava.

Dessa vez era uma canção mais lenta. James colocou mais uma vez a mão na cintura de Lily, enquanto ela colocava a outra delicadamente sobre o ombro dele. Então ele ofereceu sua mão direita para a ruiva segurar.

Eles começaram a se mover lentamente, no ritmo da música, James sempre sorrindo aquele sorriso que poderia iluminar o mundo inteiro e olhando nos olhos de Lily.

O olhar dele era tão fixo e sincero que fazia Lily sentir o corpo inteiro tremendo. Ele não tinha dúvidas no que sentia. Lily tinha uma certa inveja disso. Da certeza que James tinha sobre tudo. O que ele queria fazer da vida, quem ele queria ser... E com quem ele queria estar.

Evangeline tinha razão numa coisa: não tinha como comparar James com Severus. Era como querer comparar o dia e a noite. Mas Snape havia sido uma decepção muito grande. Grande demais. E ela não queria outra.

O amigo secreto de infância parecera a escolha ideal, até aquele dia no quinto ano que ele a chamara de sangue-ruim, diante de todos os quintanistas. E aquilo doera. Muito.

Ela não achava que James seria capaz de chamá-la de sangue ruim. Isso nunca. Ele não era esse tipo de pessoa. Mas sabe Merlin o que podia acontecer né?

James fez Lily rodopiar e quando eles voltaram a ficar frente a frente, ele colou a face a dela, deixando seus lábios a meros milímetros da orelha da ruiva.

-_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_ –ele cantou suavemente no ouvido dela.  
-_It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

Lily parou, sentindo-se totalmente enfeitiçada, pelas palavras e pela voz de James.

James separou-se suavemente dela, então pegou a mão de Lily e beijou-a delicadamente.

-Feliz Natal, Lily. –ele falou, antes de deixar a pista de dança.

Lily sentiu um calor subir por ela e explodir em suas faces, deixando-a extremamente corada. Percebendo que ela estivera parada no meio da pista ela saiu dali e encostou-se numa das pilastras ali perto.

-Você está bem querida?

Lily virou-se surpresa e viu o pai se aproximando dela. Sem o gorro de Papai Noel. Ela sorriu pensando que havia coisas que apenas sua mãe podia fazer. Uma delas era fazer um dos juizes mais temidos de Londres usar um gorro daqueles.

-Claro pai. –ela respondeu suavemente.

-Onde está o Potter menor? –ele perguntou olhando em volta –Eu pensei que você estava dançando com ele.

Lily sentiu-se corar de novo.

-Eu estava, mas já paramos de dançar. –ela falou.

Antony arqueou uma sobrancelha e então sorriu suavemente.

-Isso tinha sido decidido antes ou depois de ele te deixar vermelha como um tomate no meio da pista? –ele perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

Lily voltou a corar, com o dobro da intensidade de antes.

-Ah, então você viu isso? –ela perguntou sem graça.

-Querida, se você tivesse ficado um pouquinho mais vermelha os vizinhos teriam visto. –ele respondeu calmamente –O que o rapazinho disse que te fez corar tanto?

-Nada demais. –Lily admitiu –Ele só praticamente se declarou para mim.

-Ele precisava fazer isso? –Antony perguntou irônico.

-Papai! –Lily falou, inconformada.

-O que eu estou dizendo, meu amor, é que é óbvio até para um cego que esse menino te ama. –ele falou tranqüilo –Ele te olha com uma adoração que eu não via há muito tempo. Nem o noivo da sua irmã olha para ela do jeito que ele te olha.

Lily olhou surpresa para o pai. Ela não tinha esperado isso vindo dele.

-Sabe, no começo eu tinha minhas dúvidas sobre o rapazinho ali. –ele continuou tranqüilo –Mas ele aparentemente te ama _quase_ tanto quanto nós. –ele falou com um sorriso divertido –E um pai não poderia desejar nada mais para uma filha.

Lily sorriu para o pai.

-Quer dizer que se eu quiser me apaixonar pelo senhor Potter eu estou liberada? –ela provocou.

-Se quiser? –Antony riu suavemente –Meu amor, você já está apaixonada por ele. E é tão óbvio que eu não sei porque vocês ainda não estão juntos.

Ele então deu uma piscadela para Lily e saiu dali.

O que em nome de Merlin tinha sido aquilo? Lily tinha até medo de descobrir.

XxX

Um bom tempo a festa terminou. Logicamente os pais de Lily foram os últimos a deixarem a casa dos Potter. Prometendo voltar logo e manter contato, mesmo depois que as "crianças" voltassem para a escola. Antony até deu um sorriso amistoso para James. Isso assustou o maroto...

Remus não tinha voltado para a sala e Evangeline desceu, pegou uma garrafa de champagne e sumiu de novo. O casal Lucianne e Peter ficaram em lua de mel a noite toda e Lily teve a chance de conversar com outras pessoas, já que James ficara a um canto conversando com Sirius. Aliás ela também avistara Clark, que parecia devastado. Elizabeth, no mínimo.

-Onde estão nossas jovens donzelas indefesas? –Lucianne perguntou olhando em volta.

-Eu creio que nós não estamos falando da Elizabeth e da Evangeline. –Lily comentou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Lucianne riu suavemente.

-Claro que eu estou falando delas! –Lucianne falou, com falso ultraje –Como você pode pensar o contrário?

-Digamos que "donzelas" não se aplica a nenhuma delas. Muito menos "indefesas". –Lily comentou, como se fosse óbvio.

As duas começaram subir as escadas, em direção aos quartos.

-Ei, Lily... –Lucianne perguntou séria –Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Devem ter acontecido várias na verdade. –Lily falou num suspiro –Mas você está perguntando em algum sentido especifico?

-Eu acho que a Evy e o Remus brigaram de algum jeito... –a Lufa falou, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

-Eu também to achando que alguma coisa aconteceu... –a ruiva comentou –Então, quarto da Elizabeth?

-Não com o Michael dormindo la... –Lucianne falou.

-Quarto da Evy então.

As duas se dirigiram até o quarto que a corvinal estava ocupando e entraram sem bater. E deram de cara com Elizabeth e Evangeline la. Com um balde de gelo e champagne.

-Finalmente. –Elizabeth falou entediada.

-Ah desculpa ai, dama das sombras. –Lucianne falou ironia –Nós não recebemos o convite para o sacrifício da noite.

-E eu estava esperando meus pais irem embora. –Lily explicou, sentando-se na cama e aceitando a taça que Evangeline lhe ofereceu.

-Esperando por que? Não pode entrar no quarto do Potter até papai e mamãe irem embora? –Elizabeth perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Lily corou.

-Cala a boca.

Lucianne também pegou uma taça.

-Ao que nós vamos brindar? –ela quis saber.

-Nós não estávamos pensando em brindar. Só em ficarmos bêbadas. –foi a resposta de Evangeline, enquanto ela começava a abrir o champagne.

-A noite deve ter sido mesmo melhor do que pensava. –Lucianne comentou irônica –Mas pelo menos estoura isso!

Evangeline bufou entediada.

-Então faça as honras. –ela falou passando a garrafa para Lucianne.

Lucianne chacoalhou a garrafa e estourou a rolha, fazendo-a voar até o outro lado do quarto. Ela serviu a bebida espumante para as amigas.

-Ao que nós vamos brindar? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Vocês que sabem. –ela falou dando de ombros.

-Um brinde... –Lucianne parou para pensar –A todos os namorados que nos conquistaram. –ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

Lily riu.

-A todos os manés que nos perderam. –a ruiva completou.

-E a todos os sortudos que ainda vão nos conhecer. –Elizabeth falou tranqüila.

-E a estarmos sempre juntas para ouvir as histórias. –Evangeline finalizou.

Elas brindaram, enchendo o quarto com o som do cristal batendo suavemente.

-Então, quem começa? –Elizabeth perguntou irônica.

-Eu. Porque minha noite foi tranqüila. –Lucianne falou animada –Eu e meu namorado passamos uma agradabilíssima noite juntos. –ela concluiu com um enorme sorriso.

-Bom pra você. –Evangeline falou, virando o champagne de uma só vez.

-Opa, la, Evy... –Lucianne riu –Quer contar o que aconteceu com você?

Evangeline passou a mão pelo rosto e não respondeu nada. As amigas trocaram olhares preocupados.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Evy? –Lily perguntou, preocupada com a amiga.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Só o Lupin... Me beijou de novo... Embaixo de um azevinho. –ela falou baixo.

As três amigas tinham, cada uma, uma piada na ponta da língua para a situação. Mas algo na voz e na postura de Evangeline disse claramente que aquele não era o momento.

-E depois? –Lily perguntou com cuidado.

-Eu... Merlin, eu fui horrível com ele! –ela falou, os olhos começando a se encher de lagrimas –Eu falei coisas que eu nunca deveria ter falado. –uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela e escorregou pela bochecha dela.

-Evy... –Lucianne chamou insegura.

-Mas eu estou bem. –ela afirmou, levantando o rosto e secando suas lagrimas –Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

-Evy... –Lily chamou, dessa vez uma nota de tristeza na voz.

-Esquece isso! –Evy pediu –Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Elizabeth suspirou. Quanto drama...

-Eu dei um fora no Clark hoje. –ela falou chamando a atenção de todas para ela.

-A gente já imaginava. –Lucianne falou –Ele estava com cara de alguém que tinha tido o filhote preferido assassinado.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

-Ele foi muito gentil, mas não rola. –ela falou dando de ombros –E pra completar minha noite feliz... –ela falou irônica –O Black deu uma de enxerido ainda.

-O Sirius? –Lucianne perguntou confusa.

-É. Acho que ele sabe que fui eu quem dormiu com ele no Halloween... –Elizabeth falou pensativa.

-E você está calma assim? –Lily perguntou incrédula.

-Por que eu deveria entrar em pânico? –Elizabeth quis saber.

-Esquece. –a ruiva bufou.

-Mas muda alguma coisa? –Lucianne quis saber –O fato do Black saber?

-Muda nada. –Elizabeth falou revirando os olhos –Eu não tenho, nem pretendo ter nada a ver com o Black. Quanto mais longe ele ficar de mim, melhor.

-Se você diz... –Lucianne falou, dando um gole no champagne –E você, Lily? Como foi a noite com o Jamesito? –ela perguntou animada.

Ninguém precisou pedir duas vezes. Lily se pôs a contar em riqueza de detalhes tudo o que acontecera naquela noite, na esperança de ela mesma entender e acreditar em tudo aquilo.

Cada detalhe, cada gesto, cada palavra. A dança, a música, as palavras do pai dela.

-Eu só tenho uma dúvida. –Lucianne falou ao final da narrativa.

-O que? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Se é tão óbvio até pro seu pai que você ta afim do James por que você está aqui com a gente e não com ele?

-Lu, não começa... –Lily pediu revirando os olhos.

-Sabe, Lily... –Elizabeth falou pensativa –Eu vou ser obrigada a concordar com a Lucianne. O Potter é aquele tipo de cara que quando acha a menina certa é pra vida inteira. Essa é você.

-Mas a vida inteira é tempo demais. –Lily falou –Será que não é muito cedo pra entrar nisso?

-Lily, xuxu... –Lucianne falou com um enorme sorriso –Nunca é cedo demais para mergulhar no seu "felizes para sempre"!

XxX

James estava feliz. A noite tinha sido boa. Aliás, tinha sido mais que boa, tinha sido praticamente perfeita.

Ele sabia que algo tinha acontecido com os amigos dele, porque Remus desaparecera e Sirius estava calado. Mas ele ia pensar nisso depois. Ele ainda estava sentindo o perfume de Lily na pele dele e ele queria se agarrar a essa sensação mais um pouco.

Então la estava ele deitado em sua cama, olhando, mas não vendo o teto, vestido com uma calça de moleton preta e uma regata branca. Até que ele ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo.

-Quem está ai? –ele perguntou, sentando-se e colocando seu óculos.

-Sou eu. –a voz que respondeu obviamente vinha de um sonho. Ou de uma alucinação.

-Por que? Tava esperando alguma outra pessoa? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, se aproximando.

Ela trazia a varinha mão, uma suave luz saindo de sua ponta. Ela ainda estava usando o mesmo vestido da festa, mas seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela não estava usando nem maquiagem nem sapatos.

-Não! –James se apressou em responder –Ninguém fora você, é claro! Quer dizer! Não que eu achasse que você viria! É só que...

Lily riu suavemente, sentando-se na cama, de frente para James.

-Pode parar de falar agora, James. –ela brincou -Você está praticamente gaguejando.

-Eu sei. –ele suspirou –No que eu posso ajudá-la?

-Eu vim te dar um presente de Natal atrasado. –ela falou.

James olhou confuso para a ruiva.

-Você já me deu um presente. –ele falou –E eu realmente adorei o...

-Esse é diferente. –ela falou balançando a cabeça –Você não vai querer?

-Claro que eu vou. –James falou estendendo a mão para ela.

Lily sorriu suavemente. Então ela esticou a mão e pousou na nuca do maroto, puxando-o suavemente para perto. Ela colou a face a dele, deixando seus lábios a milímetros da orelha dele, como ele tinha feito a pouquíssimas horas atrás.

-_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_ –ela cantou suavemente.  
-_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

Ela se afastou dele e sorriu suavemente, para um James totalmente espantado. Então ela se inclinou lentamente e juntou os lábios do dois num suave beijo. E James se rendeu a inocência da caricia.

Lily foi beijando-o e empurrando-o suavemente até que ele estava deitado na cama, só então ela separou seus lábios dos dele.

-Feliz Natal, Potter. –ela falou, com um sorriso maroto, antes de se levantar e deixar o quarto.

James ficou paralisado ali, olhando o teto. Então lentamente um sorriso foi se abrindo, até que se tornou grande o bastante para devorar o quarto.

-E eles ainda perguntam porque eu amo essa mulher!

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta!!! Fim do capitulo!!!**

**Reviews?**

**B-jão**


	13. Fogem

**N/A: Ola queridinhos!!!**

**Eu demoro, mas eu chego!!! Hahuauhahua**

**Luciana Weasley: Obrigada flor ^^**

**Fernii: ^^"**

**ChastityKeat: A gnt faz o q pode ;] Q bom q esta se divertindo flor ^^ Bem vinda.**

**Maria Lua: Hahahah Se tem ;]**

**Loo Lupin: Q bom q gostou flor ^^ Ah eu também amo Nickelback e olha q eu achei akela musica super por acaso ^^" Não se preocupe flor, minhas fics nunca chegam nessa parte ^^**

**Taiis Fernandes: hahahah O capítulo extrapolou em fofura né? Hahaha**

**Priscila Soares: ^^**

**Nathy Weasley: Eu nunca me esqueço de vcs, anjo ;]**

**Suzane: Q bom q você ta curtindo queridinha ^^**

**Mariana Cristine Silva: Obrigada ^^**

**Deny Weasley: Ca esta o capítulo ;]**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 10: ...Fogem**

As quatro monitoras estavam conversando numa das salas de visita com Giulia na manhã seguinte. Os meninos ainda não tinham acordado, então elas estavam esperando um pouco mais antes de tomarem café da manhã. Se eles acordassem e elas já tivessem comido, certamente teríamos alguns corações desapontados...

Elas estavam num acordo silencioso de não comentar mais nada do que acontecera na noite anterior. Mas Giulia sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Era fácil de ver pelo sorriso vitorioso de Lucianne e pela expressão distante de Evangeline. Lily parecia normal, mas tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, alguma coisa que fazia Giulia acreditar que ela também estava feliz. Já Elizabeth parecia a normal pedrinha de gelo, conversando com Michael que estava em seu colo, perguntando algo sobre "Daqui quanto tempo o Papai Noel vai voltar?".

Giulia olhou o relógio e constatou que já era um pouco mais de dez da manhã. Eles já iam ter que tomar um brunch, se os meninos demorassem um minuto mais eles acabariam almoçando mesmo. Então ela decidiu que já estava na hora de comer.

-Meninas. –ela chamou se levantando –Vamos...

Giulia foi interrompida por sons de passos correndo no corredor até ali. Logo a porta se escancarou e por ela entrou James, seguido de perto por Sirius. Peter e Remus estavam logo atrás.

-Bom dia, meninos. –Giulia cumprimentou sorrindo.

-Bom dia, mãe. –James respondeu com um sorriso absurdamente grande. O que deixou Giulia desconfiada. O que teria deixado ele tão animado logo cedo?

Então os olhos de James se fixaram em Lily e ele pareceu se iluminar ainda mais. A ruiva sorriu suavemente para ele.

James venceu a distância entre eles em longas passadas e puxou a ruiva, fazendo-a ficar de pé. No instante seguinte ele a tinha abraçado e a estava beijando.

E para o choque de todos ela não o estava afastando. Na verdade ela estava na ponta dos pés, com os braços envolvendo o pescoço dele e beijando-o de volta.

-Eu acho que a gente perdeu alguma coisa... –Sirius comentou confuso.

-Pois é... –Peter concordou, também extremamente confuso.

Andrew apareceu na porta e arqueou a sobrancelha diante da cena.

-Eu perdi alguma coisa? –ele perguntou a Giulia.

-Aparentemente o mesmo que todos nós. –ela respondeu, confusa, mas feliz.

Então o casal se separou e James soltou um suspiro aliviado.

-Ufa. Pensei que tinha sido um sonho. –ele admitiu.

-O que? –todo mundo quis saber.

-Nada! –Lily cortou –Mas não foi um sonho. –ela sorriu para ele.

James percebeu que o pingente que ele dera de Natal para ela estava em volta do pescoço da ruiva. Ele passou o dedo suavemente pela corrente.

-Quem bom. –ele sorriu.

-James. –Andrew chamou, tirando a atenção do filho da ruiva –Você não tem nada para nos contar? –ele perguntou irônico, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ah claro! –James pareceu lembrar-se de alguma coisa muito importante, então ajoelhou-se no chão diante de Lily.

-Ah Merlin! –Lucianne falou em choque –Ele vai pedi-la em casamento.

-Não faça isso. –Elizabeth falou revirando os olhos –É muito cedo e meu estomago já está revirando.

James ignorou as duas.

-Lily, quer namorar comigo?

-Ah! Que fofo! –Lucianne falou animada.

Lily ignorou a amiga também.

-Quero sim. –a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso.

Os três marotos olharam em choque para a ruiva.

-Ela falou sim? –Sirius perguntou em choque –Essa ruiva psicopata falou sim?

-Aparentemente. –Remus falou, também espantado.

James sorriu e levantou-se do chão, beijando a ruiva de novo. Então num movimento rápido ele pegou-a no colo e foi em direção a porta. Lily corou fortemente.

-JAMES POTTER! –ela gritou –Onde você _pensa _que está me levando?

-Para algum lugar onde eu possa te beijar muito e compensar todo esse tempo que eu não pude por a mão em você. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Me põe no chão. –ela pediu, suavemente, mas mesmo assim firme.

James pareceu murchar, mas colocou-a no chão mesmo assim.

-Mesmo porque nós vamos ter bastante tempo para ficarmos juntos. –ela beijou-o suavemente –Em Hogwarts.

-Como assim? –James perguntou confuso.

-Nós estamos indo para a casa da Evangeline agora. –a ruiva informou.

Só então os meninos perceberam todas as malas perto da lareira.

-Por que? –James perguntou triste.

-Era o trato. –Elizabeth informou –Natal aqui, Ano novo la.

-Ah não! –James reclamou –Nem pensar! Agora que a ruiva finalmente topou, vocês acham mesmo que eu vou deixar ela sair de fininho assim?

Lily revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

-Quem disse que eu to pedindo permissão? Vem, vamos tomar café logo que a mãe da Evy está esperando a gente para o almoço.

James suspirou mais acabou aceitando. Quem disse que namorar a ruiva ia ser muito mais fácil do que persegui-la por ai?

O café da manhã foi um evento calmo. James sentou-se ao lado de Lily e não parou de mimá-la por um só minuto. Apesar dos comentários de Sirius e Elizabeth sobre possíveis enjôos e crises de diabete diante de tanto açúcar, Lily parecia tranqüila com a situação. Andrew e Giulia estavam muito felizes pelo filho finalmente ter conquistado a ruiva. Evangeline passou o tempo todo em silêncio, encarando o próprio prato, bem como Remus, que mal tocou na comida.

Assim que todos terminaram eles voltaram a sala de onde as meninas iriam até a casa de Evangeline via pó de flú.

-James, calma... –Lily revirou os olhos, enquanto o moreno lhe dava um abraço esmagador –A gente se vê em Hogwarts...

-Ta. –James falou soltando ela –Eu vou sentir sua falta.

Lily sorriu suavemente.

-Eu também vou sentir a sua. –ela admitiu dando um selinho nele.

-Deus do céu, por isso que eu rezava para esses dois não namorarem. –Sirius falou incomodado –Isso é doentio e enjoativo.

-Cala a boca, Black! –Lucianne mandou, dando um tapa na nuca do moreno.

-Ei, grandão. –James falou, pegando Michael no colo -Até mais. E cuida direito das meninas, viu.

Michael sorriu.

-Sim. –então ele pareceu olhar fundo nos olhos de James e outro sorriso de pura alegria enfeitou o rosto do pequeno –Rena!

Toda a sala caiu num silêncio mortal,a te que os três supostos amigos de James explodiram em risadas.

-Essa foi perfeita! –Sirius falou enquanto ria descontroladamente.

-James, nunca uma pessoa foi tão capaz de ler seu interior. –Remus também ria muito.

-Calem a boca! –James falou, corando, eles só não sabiam se era de raiva ou de vergonha –É cervo e vocês sabem muito bem disso!

-Em nome de Merlin... –Andrew pediu –Do que vocês estão falando?

-Do fato de que a Lily ta levando gato por lebre... –Sirius falou com um sorriso maldoso –Ou melhor, leão por rena. –então ele voltou a rir com o dobro de força.

James revirou os olhos.

-Ignore ele, lírio. –ele falou para Lily –Ele só tom com inveja porque eu tenho você e ele...

-Não complete essa frase! –Sirius ameaçou por entre os dentes.

Evangeline bufou entediada.

-Já chega né crianças? –ela perguntou –Vamos logo, antes que meus pais venham nos buscar.

Isso pareceu fazer todo mundo sério de novo.

As meninas terminaram suas despedidas e logo saíram, fazendo a casa parecer incrivelmente vazia e silenciosa.

-Eu vou sentir falta delas... –Giulia admitiu, suspirando.

-Agora, você, viadinho... –Sirius falou pegando James pelo colarinho –Tem algumas coisas a explicar.

XxX

Evangeline suspirou ao se deparar com a sala de visita vazia. Não que ela esperasse que a sua mãe estivesse la para recebê-la. Esse era o tipo de ilusão que ela não tinha há muito tempo.

Por ser um domingo o pai dela também deveria estar em casa, o que fazia a vontade dela de virar e correr para o lado oposto ainda maior. Mas de algumas coisas é impossivel escapar. E sua família é apenas uma delas...

-Senhorita Lionel. –um elfo doméstico murmurou, aparecendo do nada. Ele fez uma grande reverencia, suas grandes orelhas quase tocando o chão.

-Olá, Lupo. –ela falou suavemente –Por favor, leve as malas das meninas para os quartos.

-Sim, mestra.

O elfo saiu dali, provavelmente para arranjar ajuda com as malas. Os elfos na casa dos Lionel não era mais do que objetos ou escravos. O pai de Evangeline considerava elfos domésticos as criaturas mais repulsivas da face da terra.

Talvez se os pais dela os tratassem melhor a comida ali seria tão boa quanto era em Hogwarts...

-Senhorita. –outra elfa doméstica apareceu –Os mestres estão na sala de música e desejam vê-la.

-Nos leve até la. –a morena falou num tom cansado.

Estava a ponto de começar o circo.

As meninas andaram pelo corredor do mais completo silêncio. Parecia que até Michael tinha decidido que ficar calado era a melhor política ali.

A mansão dos Lionel era tão grande e bela quanto a dos Potter, mas ao contrario da casa de Giulia e Andrew, que era um lar, essa era apenas mais um imóvel. Faltava calor nela. Faltava uma família...

O elfo indicou uma das portas e, depois de fazer mais uma curvatura, desapareceu.

Evangeline respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

-Entre. –a voz grave de seu pai chamou.

A morena lançou as amigas um olhar que pedia desculpas. Ela sabia que todas só estavam ali por causa dela.

Ela nunca teria como agradecê-las o suficiente por isso.

Evangeline entrou silenciosamente na sala, as três amigas logo atrás. Lucianne, a última a entrar fechou silenciosamente a porta atrás de si.

Madeleine, a mãe de Evangeline, estava sentada lendo um livro, do qual ela sequer tirou os olhos quando as meninas entraram na sala. Na poltrona ao lado dela Lucan lia o Profeta Diário, o rosto escondido pelo jornal.

-Pai. Mãe. –Evangeline cumprimentou educadamente.

Lucan abaixou o jornal e olhou para a filha.

-Evangeline. –ele respondeu calmamente. Friamente.

A mãe de Evangeline devia ter sido bonita um dia. Na verdade, as meninas desconfiavam que ela ainda devia ser. Ela tinha um estilo impecável, bela boca, cabelos castanhos escuros e longos e olhos da mesma cor dos de Evangeline. Mas a expressão sempre fechada, como se ela nunca fosse feliz... Destruía totalmente as feições dela.

Lucan também era um homem que tinha seu charme. Cabelos negros, marcados por apenas alguns poucos fios brancos e olhos também negros. Ele era sério e frio, do tipo que tratava até aos filhos como tratava os empregados.

Evangeline tinha muito de sua mãe. Mas seu sorriso chegava a ser mais bonito. Era uma pena que as amigas sabiam que enquanto ela estivesse ali elas não veriam o sorriso dela.

Lucan dobrou seu jornal e colocou-o no braço da poltrona. Madeleine finalmente parou de fingir que lia e fechou o livro, colocando-a ao seu lado no sofá.

-Ola, meninas. –ela falou levantando-se –Espero que tenham tido um Natal agradável.

-Sim, senhora Lionel. –as meninas responderam juntos.

-Que bom. –ela falou num tom que deixava óbvio que ela não se importava realmente.

-Como estão os Potter? –Lucan perguntou.

-Bem. –Evangeline falou –Na verdade o senhor Potter mandou isso para o senhor. –ela falou entregando para ele uma garrafa de hidromel, com um cartão.

Lucan olhou brevemente para a garrafa antes de colocá-la na mesinha a sua frente, sem sequer tocar no cartão.

-Que educado. –ele comentou –Madeleine, providencia alguma retribuição.

A mulher apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Eles caíram em um estranho silêncio, que acabou quando a prota foi aberta e por ela entrou o irmão mais velho de Evangeline.

-Ola Evangeline. –Vicent falou com um sorriso simples.

-Vicent! –Evangeline sorriu, animada pela primeira vez –Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui!

Vicent abraçou a irmã caçula.

-Era uma surpresa.

As meninas respiraram aliviadas. Nem sempre Vicent agia como um bom irmão, mas Evangeline o adorava. E aparentemente ele também gostava dela. O único problema é que ele era tão machista quanto o pai e as vezes acabava magoando a irmã. Mas ninguém podia dizer que ele não era bonito. Ele tinha o mesmo charme do pai, mas dez vezes mais letal e mais bem usado.

-Onde está a Clare? –Evangeline perguntou.

-Ela está la em cima, descansando. –Vicent deu de ombros –A gravidez aparentemente deixa ela muito cansada. E agora no sexto mês ela está bem maior.

-Espero que você não tenha dito isso para ela. –Evangeline comentou suavemente.

-Ela não gostou muito... –Vicent falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Meus parabéns pelo menino. –Evangeline falou sincera –Já tem um nome para ele?

-O meu, é claro. –Vicent respondeu como se fosse óbvio, fazendo Evangeline revirar os olhos –Mas vamos deixar essas coisas para outra hora. –ele falou fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Eu ouvi uma coisa que certamente me deixou chocado.

-O que seria? –Evangeline quis saber.

-Que você é Monitora-Chefe.

-Eu sou.

-Ah Evangeline. –Vicent revirou os olhos de forma dramática –Para que se envolver com essas coisas, irmãzinha? Você não devia preocupar essa linda cabecinha sua com coisas sem importância.

-As coisas da escola não são sem importância. –Evangeline rebateu.

-Bom, não são preocupações que uma menina devia ter. –ele falou dando de ombros.

Evangeline suspirou. Ela não ia discutir com o irmão. Não valia a pena.

Lucan levantou-se.

-Madeleine, sirva chá para nossas visitas. E você, Evangeline, venha conversar comigo no meu escritório. –e sem esperar uma resposta da filha ele deixou a sala.

Evangeline suspirou. Isso veio bem mais cedo do que ela gostaria que viesse...

XxX

-Ok, começa a contar isso. E direito! –Remus pediu, empurrando James, fazendo o amigo se sentar na cama.

-E com todos os detalhes sórdidos! –Sirius pediu animado.

-E culinários! –Peter exclamou, fazendo os outros dois olharem para ele, confusos –Eu só queria adicionar alguma coisa... –ele falou sem graça.

James olhou para os amigos, os três parados ali, cercando. Ele se sentiu em um interrogatório.

-Não tem nada para contar. –James falou dando de ombros –A Lily finalmente percebeu que me ama e aceitou ficar comigo.

-Por alguma razão eu acho isso muito difícil de acreditar. –Sirius falou irônico –O que você usou para dopá-la?

-Querendo saber pra usar com a _Lizzie_, Almofadinhas? –James provocou.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Deixem isso para depois. –ele pediu –Agora que tal você nos contar exatamente o que aconteceu?

James abriu um enorme sorriso e alegremente começou a contar em detalhes o que acontecera na noite anterior.

-Olha que ruiva mais saidinha... –Sirius falou com um sorriso maldoso –Deixa o tio Tony ficar sabendo dessa...

-Tony? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-O pai da Lily. –Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Deixa ele te ouvir chamando ele assim. –Remus retrucou sarcástico.

-Só tem uma coisa que me deixou confuso. –Peter falou.

-Que seria? –James quis saber.

-Não me leve a mal, James, eu to feliz que você e a Lily finalmente se acertaram. –Peter começou –Mas... Por que tão de repente? E principalmente: como fácil assim?

Os quatro marotos ficaram em silêncio de repente, se encarando pensativos.

-É verdade... –Sirius falou pensativo.

-Bom... –Remus falou sem graça –Sem querer ser estraga prazeres... É realmente estranho.

-Se bem que pode ter a ver com as três garrafas de champagne que as meninas viraram ontem. –Peter falou dando de ombros.

Os outros três marotos se viraram em choque para o amigo.

-O QUE? –eles perguntaram em choque.

-Como assim três garrafas de champagne? –Sirius perguntou pelos outros.

-Ah a Lucy disse que depois que os pais da Lily foram embora elas roubaram uma garrafa de champagne da festa e ficaram ouvindo a Evy choramingar as magoas por ter que encarar a família. Aparentemente depois disso as garrafas começaram a se reproduzir por osmose e quando elas menos esperavam tinha mais duas la. –Peter parou, confuso –Eu não entendi a parte da osmose, mas enfim.

-Elas se embebedaram com champagne? –James perguntou em choque.

-Bom, isso explica muita coisa. –Sirius falou pensativo –A começar o que a ruiva foi fazer no seu quarto.

-Eu não acredito que tudo aquilo foi fruto de uma bebedeira! –James falou frustrado.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Vamos nos lembrar que ela te beijou essa manhã e aceitou namorar você. –o maroto falou –Nenhuma bebedeira dura tanto.

-Sem contar que champagne nem é tão forte assim. –Sirius comentou, dando de ombros –Ambos sabemos que as duas pentelhas-mor do grupo agüentam umas boas doses de whisky de fogo antes de ficarem bêbadas de verdade. E... –Sirius completou com um sorriso maldoso –Se elas estivessem tão bêbadas assim a Lionel teria ido procurar o Aluado...

A expressão de Remus se fechou imediatamente.

-Opa... –James falou –Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele meio afirmou, meio perguntou.

Remus suspirou.

-Eu beijei a Evangeline embaixo de um azevinho. –ele falou simplesmente.

-Agora é Evangeline? –James provocou.

-Essa menina atrai azevinho né? –Sirius comentou.

Remus lançou um olhar assassino a Sirius.

-Só comentando. –o moreno falou, levantando as mãos.

Remus suspirou mais uma vez e sentou-se ao lado de James na cama. Então ele afundou o rosto nas mãos.

-O que foi Remus? –James perguntou, solidário.

-Ela me mandou esquecer dela. –Remus falou, sem tirar o rosto das mãos –Mandou eu sequer pensar nela.

-Qual a novidade? –Sirius resmungou, antes de receber um olhar assassino de James.

-Por que tem que ser ela, James? –Remus perguntou encarando o amigo –Por que quem me deixa louco tem que ser ela e não uma outra qualquer?

-Porque se fosse outra ela não te deixaria louco. –James explicou calmamente.

-O que ta acontecendo? –Sirius perguntou para Peter, confuso.

-O Aluado ta admitindo que gosta da Evangeline de verdade. –Peter explicou.

-Eu não ouvi isso. –Sirius falou em choque.

-Claro que não. –Peter revirou os olhos –Porque ele não falou com essas palavras e você é tapado demais para ler nas entrelinhas.

-Ok, vocês dois... –James falou, lançando um olhar assassino para Sirius e Peter –Não estão ajudando! Então ou vocês calam a boca ou saiam daqui!

-Calma la, Rena. –Sirius falou, revirando os olhos.

-Rena é...

-Já chega! –Remus pediu, cansado –Já...Chega. Deixa pra la.

Os Marotos trocaram um olhar sabendo muito bem que Remus não estava falando sobre a discussão inútil deles.

-Não dá mais. –Remus continuou, mais para si mesmo –Eu não agüento mais. La não dá brecha, ela não quer se abrir. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, o que pensar, como agir... Eu desisto.

-Remus, você não pode desistir fácil assim! –James protestou –Você viu quanto tempo levou para eu conseguir um sim da Lily?

-Vi. –Remus respondeu –E eu não vou perder sete anos da minha vida atrás da Lionel. Eu não sei se no fim vai valer a pena.

XxX

-Sente-se, Evangeline. –Lucan falou, indicando a cadeira diante de sua mesa de trabalho para a filha.

Evangeline sentou-se em silêncio, esperando o pai falar. Lucan mediu-a de cima a baixo, com um olhar critico, como se observasse uma mercadoria. Por fim ele suspirou.

-Você fez alguma coisa com seu cabelo. –ele constatou.

-Elizabeth cortou para mim. –Evangeline admitiu.

-Não fique usando franja. –ele falou por fim –Faz você parecer infantil.

Evangeline apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. E ela sabia que ele só estava se aquecendo.

Lucan fez perguntas gerais sobre a escola e as meninas, como se aquilo fosse uma reunião de negócios. E tudo o que Evangeline fazia podia ser melhorado de alguma forma.

A morena ouvia a tudo em silêncio. Ela tinha aprendido ao longo dos anos a não se importar mais. Se ela fosse chorar por tudo o que o pai dela lhe falava ela ainda morreria desidratada. O problema de Lucan era que ele só sabia apontar os erros dela, nunca os a certos. Ela não se lembrava da última vez que o pai a elogiara. Certamente não tinha sido quando ela for anunciada Monitora-Chefe.

Finalmente as perguntas se voltaram para o Natal.

Lucan perguntou sobre os Potter. Evangeline não deixou transparecer muito sua opinião pessoal sobre o casal, porque sabia que se o pai soubesse que ela tinha gostado tanto deles ele só ficaria incomodado.

Ele quis saber quem estava na festa de Natal, o que havia sido servido e quanto tempo tinha durado. Se Evangeline tinha conversado com alguém importante, sobre o que eles tinham falado, se eles sabiam que ela era filha dele e o que tinham dito a ela.

Evangeline contou tudo o que achou relevante e tentou não se incomodar com o interrogatório do pai. Até que a pergunta virou-se para um tópico mais perigoso.

-E o filho deles?

Evangeline limpou a garganta e reacomodou-se na cadeira.

-James é um excelente rapaz. –ela falou politicamente.

Lucan arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Vocês se tratam pelo primeiro nome? –ele quis saber.

-Durante esses dias na casa dele todos nos tornamos próximos. –ela respondeu. Ela tinha medo de onde essas perguntas estariam indo.

-_Quão_ próximos? –Lucan insistiu.

-Bom... –Evangeline hesitou –Um dos melhores amigos de James namora a Lucianne...

-Ele é um puro-sangue? –Lucan interrompeu.

Evangeline fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Pettigrew. –ela informou –Então nós já estávamos mais próximos e agora... James começou a namorar Lily.

Lucan arqueou a sobrancelha mais uma vez.

-Lily? Seria a ruiva, nascida trouxa? –ele quis saber.

Evangeline mais uma vez apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Lucan fechou os olhos e massageou as temporas.

-Desde que esse convite veio para nós sua mãe tinha a esperança ridícula de que o Potter podia estar interessado em _você_. –ele falou. Se Evangeline não estivesse tão preocupada pelo teor da conversa ela teria rido daquilo –Eu já devia saber que não era nada disso.

O que mais machucou Evangeline foi o tom de seu pai. Como se só a idéia de alguém gostar dela por si só já fosse ridícula.

-James nunca teve interesse em mim. –Evangeline falou –O convite foi feito com o propósito de ele poder ficar perto da Lily.

Lucan bufou irônico.

-Que seja. –ele falou fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Eu tenho um assunto mais sério para tratar com você.

Evangeline esperou em silêncio que ele prosseguisse.

-Você conhece um rapaz chamado Remus Lupin?

Evangeline congelou. Ela sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Ela tinha medo do que aquilo poderia querer dizer.

-Conheço. -ela respondeu, tentando parecer tranqüila com aquilo –Além de ser monitor Grifinório do sétimo ano ele é um grande amigo de James.

-Então ele passou o Natal como vocês? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Evangeline ficou preocupada, porque a voz do pai tinha adquirido um tom mais ameaçador.

-Passou. –ela confirmou.

-Filha... –Lucan começou, em um tom que deixava claro que ele a achava uma tola por algum motivo –Você deve saber que como chefe do Departamento de Mistério e alto cargo do Ministério eu tenho a mão várias informações. Esses tempos atrás chegou uma informação a mim, que me deixou furioso por vários motivos. O primeiro era por não ter sido entregue a mim antes. Esse garoto, esse tal de Lupin, é um lobisomem.

Evangeline sentiu toda a cor desaparecer do seu rosto. Ela não precisava disso agora. O pai tomou a reação dela como choque pela noticia.

-Eu sei que você certamente não esperava por isso. Eu sempre disse que aquele Dumbledore não tinha um pingo de bom senso, mas isso vai além do ridículo. Minha filha, estudando todo esse tempo com um lobisomem? Isso é um absurdo!

O choque de Evangeline era tão grande que ela não sabia o que fazer. Merlin, o que ela poderia fazer? Ela sabia que o pai odiava lobisomens. Aliás como a grande maioria da população bruxa.

-Eu quero você longe desse rapaz. –Lucan continuou, alheio ao tormento da filha –Não deve ser difícil considerando que ele é de outra casa. Mas quero que você assegure que ele não vai se aproximar de você. Também não será por muito tempo. –ele concluiu dando de ombros.

Evangeline olhou para o pai, preocupada.

-O que isso quer dizer? –ela perguntou, temerosa da resposta.

-Eu vou fazer de tudo para que esse menino saia da escola. –Lucan falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Você não pode fazer isso! –Evangeline falou, levantando-se de repente.

Lucan olhou para a filha, olhos arregalados no mais completo choque. Ela nunca tinha levantado a voz para ele, nunca tinha discordado de nada que ele tinha dito.

-Como? –Lucan falou, estreitando os olhos de forma ameaçadora.

Evangeline queria se bater. Ela sabia que estava metida numa encrenca com o pai, mas voltar atrás agora não adiantaria nada. Era injusto o que seu pai queria fazer com Remus e ela não deixaria isso acontecer de forma alguma.

-Você não pode fazer isso! –Evangeline repetiu, com firmeza –Lupin é um dos melhores alunos daquela escola. Ele é responsável, inteligente e bem quisto por todos, incluindo professores. A... A "condição" dele não o faz menos digno que ninguém. Ele...

-SILÊNCIO! –Lucan esbravejou, levantando-se –Não ser atreva a falar comigo nesse tom, mocinha. Peça desculpas imediatamente.

Evangeline mordiscou o lábio inferior. Merlin ela já era. Seu pai nunca mais ia olhar na direção dela.

-Não! –ela falou com firmeza –O senhor não pode fazer isso com ele.

Lucan estreitou os olhos e firmou-os na filha, como se quisesse ler sua alma.

-Você tem alguma coisa com esse menino? –ele quis saber.

Evangeline lembrou do beijo do Natal. Lembrou do calor pelo seu corpo quando Remus a tocara. Lembrou como o afastara e o que lhe dissera.

-Não, nada. –ela respondeu, acreditando que aquilo era agora mais verdade do que nunca.

Lucan pareceu analisar a filha e não achar nada que contradissesse a sua afirmação.

-Então por que você não quer que ele saia da escola? –Lucan quis saber.

-Ele é um bom rapaz. –Evangeline respondeu por fim –Ele merece se formar.

Lucan pareceu pensar por um instante.

-Façamos um acordo. –ele falou por fim –Vocês estão mesmo prestes a se formarem, então eu não vou fazer nada contra esse rapaz, com algumas condições.

Evangeline aguardou em um silêncio tenso.

-Você não deve sob circunstância nenhuma se aproximar dele. –Lucan falou sério –Eu quero você a pelo menos três metros de distância dele. Não há necessidade para ser educada com ele. Se ele falar com você não responda. Se ele vier em sua direção, mude de caminho. Eu não quero contato nenhum entre vocês. Se eu souber que você não está me obedecendo ele estará imediatamente fora daquela escola. Entendido?

-Sim senhor. –Evangeline falou o mais firme que pôde.

-E, Evangeline... Faça alguma coisa com esse cabelo, pelo amor de Merlin.

Evangeline sequer teve coragem de responder. Ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Agora vá. –o pai dela mandou –E não se esqueça do nosso trato, porque você sabe muito bem que eu tenho como saber o que você anda fazendo.

Evangeline levantou-se rapidamente e saiu da sala. Uma vez que a porta se fechou ela pô-se a correr. Ela subiu as escadas, passou por corredores e não parou por nada. Só quando estava na segurança do seu quarto ela desabou em sua cama e soltou toda a tristeza que ela estava sentindo.

As lágrimas nublaram sua visão e ela afundou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, deixando elas correrem livremente. Ela sabia que mais tarde seria repreendida pela mãe por ter deixado suas visitas sozinhas, mas no momento ela não se importava nem um pouco. E as meninas entenderiam.

Ela podia aceitar as criticas cruéis do pai. Ela crescera ouvindo-as. Ela não tinha esperanças de que isso fosse mudar agora. Elas machucavam fundo, mas ela sabia que podia sobreviver a elas. Ela também podia fingir que aceitava o pai achando que nunca ninguém a acharia interessante. Ela não ligava para isso. Mas ela nunca deixaria o pai prejudicar Remus. Nunca.

Se havia alguém no mundo que só merecia boas chances esse alguém era ele. Remus era um bom rapaz, além de sério, inteligente e dedicado. Seu pai não tinha o direito de julgá-lo por uma condição que ele sequer pedira para ter.

Não, dessa vez ela brigaria com o pai, mas não deixaria ele prejudicar Remus. Não ele. Não o garoto que ela... Merlin, ela sequer ousava pensar nisso.

Era uma coisa de adolescente. Uma paquera, uma quedinha boba pelo menino que ela não podia ter. Não era mais que isso e aparentemente nunca mais seria.

Evangeline começou a chorar com ainda mais força. Tanto que nem ouviu a porta de seu quarto abrir-se e fechar-se.

-Sh... –a voz calmante de Lily soou bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

Logo ela sentiu o colchão afundando-se com o peso extra das três amigas.

-O que houve? –Lucianne perguntou suavemente.

Evangeline não tinha forças nem vontade de contar as amigas a conversa que tivera com o pai. Contar iria fazer tudo parecer muito mais real, muito mais certo.

-Depois você conta. –Elizabeth falou calma –Não precisa ser agora.

-Não. –Evangeline respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça –Eu preciso contar a vocês uma coisa e vocês têm que jurar não contar a ninguém. Muito menos aos marotos.

XxX

Logo chegou o dia de voltar para Hogwarts. Parecia ser o dia mais frio do novo ano.

O fim do ano foi totalmente entediante e sem grandes acontecimentos na casa de Evangeline. Claro que o mesmo não pôde ser dito da casa dos Marotos.

As três amigas tentaram convencer Evangeline a deixá-las falar com os Marotos sobre o que o pai dela falara, mas ela se recusara. Ela tinha feito um trato com o pai e ela o seguiria.

No dia de voltar a Hogwarts James estava em cima de um banco na estação de trem de Londres. Ele achava que as meninas podiam aparecer por ali e ele queria ver Lily logo.

Logo mais adiante ele avistou uma cabeleira vermelha, seguida de uma quicante cabeleira morena.

-Acho que encontrei elas! –ele falou animado para os amigos, antes de descer em um pulo do banco e correr em direção a onde ela acreditava estarem as meninas.

Por sorte a estação não estava tão cheia assim. E logo ele viu quatro garotas caminhando juntas.

-LILY! –ele chamou.

A ruiva parou e virou-se ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, bem a tempo de ser apanhada no colo e beijada ali no meio de todos.

Ele tivera tanto medo. Que ela mudasse de idéia, que ela tivesse tido um surto que já tivesse passado, que ela não o quisesse mais. Mas ele podia ver que não era assim. Não pelo jeito que ela o beijava e abraçava. Ela ainda o queria. Tanto quanto ela queria.

O som de alguém limpando a garganta separou o casal. James virou-se e seu sangue gelou nas veias ao ver Antony e Monica ali parados, olhando para o casal.

Monica tinha a expressão de alguém que estava obviamente se divertindo. Já Antony tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e media James com o olhar.

James limpou a garganta, nervoso. E olhou em volta procurando o apoio dos amigos. Os três estavam com enormes sorrisos marotos. E parados ao lado de Monica e Antony.

"Traidores"

-Senhor e senhora Evans! –James falou, tentando sorrir calmo –Como vocês estão? Eu não esperava vê-los por aqui.

-Percebe-se. –foi a resposta fria de Antony.

James engoliu em seco e o sorriso de Monica aumentou.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Nós passamos os últimos dois dias de férias la em casa. –ela explicou.

-Ah mas é ótimo ver seus pais! –James afirmou, ao que Lily lançou a ele um olhar que dizia claramente que ela não tinha acreditado –Sério, é mesmo. Assim eu posso... –James respirou fundo e virou-se para o casal Evans –Senhores, eu queria pedir a honra de poder namorar a filha de vocês.

Sirius começou a rir ali mesmo. Evangeline e Elizabeth reviraram os olhos.

-Ah James não seja bobo. –Monica falou tranqüila –Claro que você pode namorar a Lily. Não seja tímido.

James então olhou para Antony com expectativa. Esse apenas deu de ombros.

-Se você fizer ela sofrer eu não vou simplesmente te matar. –ele avisou, totalmente calmo –Eu vou fazer questão de te torturar primeiro.

Dessa vez até Sirius ficou branco, como se a ameaça tivesse sido dirigida a ele. James apenas fez que sim bobamente com a cabeça.

-OK crianças juízo! –Monica avisou animada –E não façam nada que a titia não faria!

-Isso quer dizer que tirando usar drogas, ta tudo liberado. –Lucianne explicou aos meninos.

XxX

Era óbvio que oito pessoas não iriam caber naquela cabine. O que não foi um problema para Peter e Lucianne que desapareceram tão logo entraram no trem. Afinal na volta das férias de Natal sempre havia bem menos alunos no trem.

Após um minuto de hesitação James também virou-se para Lily.

-Será que a gente podia conversar em outro lugar? –ele perguntou com cuidado.

-Claro. –a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso suave e saiu dali com o Maroto.

Isso deixou ali dois casais numa situação muito desconfortável. Evangeline se recusava a olhar na direção de Remus. Ela tinha medo de se lembrar de tudo o que o pai lhe falara e começar a chorar ali mesmo. Sirius estava olhando para o chão, para não olhar Elizabeth, que estava sentada ao lado da janela e olhando as coisas passarem la fora. O que deixava Remus para olhar Evangeline.

Tinha alguma coisa errada ali.E não era só o fato de Evangeline o estar evitando. Infelizmente ela sempre fazia isso. Tinha alguma outra coisa. E um olhar mais atento dele revelou o que era. Ela estava com o cabelo preso de novo! Ela estava usando grampos que se escondiam no cabelo negro dela para segurar a franja, além de uma trança embutida. Mas por que? O cabelo dela ficara tão lindo solto. Por que ela o estava prendendo de novo.

Ele estava quase decidindo abrir a boca e falar sobre isso e depois, de algum jeito, soltar o cabelo dela, quando Elizabeth virou-se e viu a direção do olhar dele. A sonserina também olhou para a amiga e pareceu finalmente perceber que o cabelo dela estava preso.

-Evangeline. –Elizabeth chamou.

-O que? –a outra morena perguntou confusa, virando-se para encarar a amiga.

Elizabeth agarrou o queixo de Evangeline com uma mão e puxou o rosto da amiga para mais perto. Os olhos de Sirius e Remus se arregalaram de espanto.

-O que nós falamos sobre isso? –a sonserina perguntou contrariada.

Evangeline suspirou.

-Eu prefiro não contrariá-lo. –ela respondeu tristemente.

-Pois eu não estou vendo aquele cretino aqui. –Elizabeth falou decidida.

Antes que Evangeline pudesse responder a isso Elizabeth esticou a mão e soltou os grampos que prendiam a franja da amiga.

-E pode soltar essa trança. –ela avisou –Eu não gastei uma hora mexendo nesse seu cabelo pra você prendê-lo de novo.

Evangeline suspirou mais uma vez, mas fez o que amiga tão gentilmente "pediu". Por ser uma trança tão apertada o cabelo de Evangeline ficou com algumas ondas que o deixaram ainda mais bonito.

-Ah droga, Ester. –Sirius falou com falso desapontamento –Eu espero um beijo e um pouco de ação e era só isso?

Elizabeth lançou um olhar a Sirius que poderia tê-lo matado ali mesmo.

Evangeline correu os dedos pelos fios de cabelo, então levantou-se e deixou a cabine. Elizabeth suspirou, e para os meninos pareceu mais um suspiro de tédio do que de apoio a amiga.

-Ela teve problemas em casa durante as férias. –ela falou de repente, atraindo a atenção dos dois rapazes para ela –O pai dela falou algumas coisas nada simpáticas para ela e disse que o cabelo não tinha ficado bom.

-Cara, por que vocês não batem nesse infeliz? –Sirius perguntou incomodado –Você especialmente. Você parece ser especialista em se livrar de pais.

Elizabeth ignorou-o totalmente.

-Ela não tem coragem de ir contra o pai. –Elizabeth deu de ombros –Nem todo mundo tem o estomago que você teve pra sair de casa. –ela falou calma.

-Você também saiu de casa, Elizabeth. –Remus lembrou.

-Meu caso é diferente. –ela falou dando de ombros –O Black foi muito corajoso por ter simplesmente saído, sem pedir nada e sem olhar para trás. Eu esperei até que tudo estivesse ao meu favor. Nada me faria sair dali se eu não tivesse a herança que eu tinha, se eu não tivesse certeza de que eu correria o mínimo de risco necessário. Por que você acha que eu esperei tanto tempo?

Os dois garotos olharam para ela em completo silêncio.

-Eu nunca teria saído do jeito que você saiu, Black. –ela falou por fim –Mesmo porque eu nunca deixaria Michael sozinho naquele ninho de cobras. –ela levantou-se –Sabe-se la o que ele viraria se ficasse la. –e falando isso ela saiu da cabine, provavelmente atrás de Evangeline.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um minuto. Até Sirius quebrá-lo.

-Você acha que...

-Foi uma indireta sobre o Regulus? –Remus adivinhou –Com certeza.

-Será que...

-Ainda dá tempo? –Remus adivinhou de novo –Provavelmente não.

-O que será que aconteceu com...

-A Lionel? –mais uma vez –Eu prefiro não pensar nisso.

Sirius bufou, já perdendo a paciência.

-Como você sabe...

-Tudo o que você está prestes a falar? –o maroto completou com um sorriso divertido –Você é previsível demais.

Sirius estava claramente incomodado agora.

-Dá pra você...

-Parar? –Remus completou, dessa vez com um enorme sorriso maroto –Claro, será um prazer.

Sirius resmungou mais alguma coisa, mas Remus não prestou atenção. A cabeça dele estava em outro lugar. Ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido com Evangeline. Mas ele sabia que ela nunca contaria a ele. E isso era o que o deixava ainda mais frustrado.

Como se as coisas não pudessem ficar pior...

XxX

Com o trem deserto não havia sido difícil para James e Lily encontrarem uma cabine vazia para ficarem a sós. Lily achava que assim que eles estivessem apenas entre eles James a agarraria imediatamente, mas para a surpresa **(n/a: e desapontamento né? XD)** dela não foi isso que aconteceu.

James apenas ficou parado, parecendo perdido em pensamento. Olhando para ela ou talvez algum ponto além dela. Lily não tinha certeza.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, James? –ela perguntou preocupada.

Será que ele não gostava mais dela? Será que ele tinha descoberto que ela era mais problema do que valia? Será que ele queria terminar com ela?

-Lily... –ele chamou com cuidado –Por que você aceitou namorar comigo?

Lily olhou confusa para James.

-Ué... Porque eu quis. –ela respondeu sem entender o motivo da pergunta.

-Ta, eu sei, mas... –James suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo –É que... Depois de tanto tempo, tanta insistência... Não me leve a mal, eu não estou reclamando. –ele se apressou a acrescentar –Longe de mim. Mas... Por que tão fácil e tão de repente?

Lily suspirou. Que bonitinho, ele estava inseguro.

-Acredite James, não foi fácil, muito menos de repente. –ela falou sorrindo suavemente –Você tem atormentado a minha vida há muito tempo, James, mas não é de hoje, ou desse feriado que eu presto atenção em você de uma forma diferente. Eu não saberia dizer quando começou, mas desde o inicio das aulas desse ano minha resolução de ficar longe de você só foi enfraquecendo cada vez mais. Você só me provou uma vez atrás da outra que você era digno de confiança, que você gostava mesmo de mim...

James olhou chocado para Lily.

-Aquela noite... No Natal... Merlin, como eu poderia falar não pra você? –ela falou sorrindo –Desde o começo das festas tudo tinha sido tão perfeito. Então veio o presente a meia-noite, a dança no salão, a música ao pé do ouvido... –ela sorriu suavemente –Até uma pessoa teimosa como eu tem limite, sabia? –ela provocou.

James abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Então... –ele falou se aproximando –Você me ama há um tempão, só não queria admitir...

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu acho melhor deixar você com essa ilusão. –ela retrucou.

-Ei...

-James! –Lily chamou, revirando os olhos –Que tal você ficar quietinho e usar essa sua boca linda, que pede beijo, pra outra coisa, tipo sei la... Beijar? –ela provocou.

James abriu um enorme sorriso maroto.

-Ah ruiva eu sabia que você tinha uma certa obsessão com a minha...

Lily não deixou ele terminar. James as vezes devia aprender que falar só atrapalhava...

XxX

-E ai a Monica fez o tio Antony sair para comprar uma torta de maçã as três da manhã, porque ela tava com vontade de torta de maçã. –Lucianne falou rindo.

-E ele foi? –Peter perguntou em choque.

-Claro. –Lucianne falou como se fosse óbvio –Mas ele voltou só bem mais tarde. E na mão ele tinha uma torta de chocolate. A tia ficou furiosa, mas no fim ele só estava zoando ela. A torta de maçã estava no carro.

-Cara, a Evans é até bastante normal considerando os pais dela. –Peter falou rindo.

-Pois é... Sabe... –Lucianne suspirou –Desde que nós saímos da casa do James o único momento divertido que nós tivemos foi na casa da Lily. Os pais da Evy são um pesadelo. E pra piorar o irmão dela também estava la com a mulher grávida dele...

Peter soltou um suspiro chateado.

-Eles foram frios com a Evangeline? –ele adivinhou.

-Pior. –Lucianne falou –Eu não posso te contar tudo porque a Evy pediu para não contar e é muito particular sabe? Mas o cretino do pai dela acabou com ela. Toda a alegria que a gente passou na casa do James desapareceu em uma noite.

-Por que ele faz isso com ela? –Peter se perguntou, em voz alta.

-Ele é daquele tipo de homem que é muito corajoso com quem é mais fraco, então adora mostrar poder, mas vê se ele tira uma com a Elizabeth. Ela tem quase um terço da idade dele e ele morre de medo dela.

Peter mordiscou o lábio inferior de formar pensativa.

-O Aluado... –ele respirou fundo –O Aluado admitiu que gosta dela. Ele finalmente percebeu que realmente gosta dela. Mas ele disse que vai desistir.

-Você sabe que eu sou a mais positiva entre todos, mas... –Lucianne suspirou tristemente –Mas eu acho que dessa vez não tem solução mesmo...

XxX

As meninas estavam se dirigindo ao salão principal para o jantar. O dia havia sido longo e cansativo. Elas amavam Hogwarts, mas convenhamos que era demorado chegar até la.

-Dá pra gente ir mais rápido? –Lily choramingou.

-Vou te falar. –Elizabeth revirou os olhos –Pra quem passou sete anos falando que odiava o dito cujo você não consegue ficar nem cinco minutos longe dele agora.

Lily não se abalou com o comentário.

-Exatamente. –ela respondeu –Eu perdi sete anos. Agora tem que correr atrás do prejuízo.

As meninas riram suavemente.

-Eu vou me sentar na mesa da minha casa hoje. –Evangeline falou de repente.

-Esperado. –Elizabeth comentou –Eu também vou fazer uma visitinha a mesa Sonserina.

-Ah Merlin, quem você vai ameaçar dessa vez? –Lucianne perguntou entediada.

Elizabeth ignorou-a totalmente.

As quatro amigas entraram no salão e Lucianne e Lily imediatamente se dirigiram para a mesa da Grifinória para se sentarem com os namorados.

Evangeline olhou em volta, procurando algum lugar onde ela pudesse se sentar a mesa Corvinal quando ela viu Kassio acenando para ela.

Evangeline sorriu, sentando-se ao lado do garoto.

-Ola, senhorita Lionel. –ele falou com um enorme sorriso –Como foram as férias?

-Razoáveis. –ela deu de ombros –E as suas?

-Passáveis. –ele falou tranqüilo –Mas eu percebo algo aqui. –ele falou sorrindo.

-O que? –Evangeline perguntou curiosa.

-Alguém mudou o visual. –ele abriu um enorme sorrio.

Evangeline corou suavemente.

-Só um pouco... –ela falou.

Kassio tocou uma mecha do cabelo dela.

-Ficou linda. –ele falou –Meus parabéns ao cabeleireiro.

-Foi a Elizabeth. –Evangeline falou, sorrindo suavemente –Você achou legal mesmo? A franja não ficou infantil? –ela perguntou insegura.

-Não. –ele afirmou –Ficou linda. Extremamente sexy. –ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

Dessa vez Evangeline corou como um tomate. E Kassio foi obrigado a rir.

-Você está pondo sua amiga ruiva pra trás corando desse jeito. –ele falou em meio a risadas.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Você ainda me mata de desgosto, Kassio.

Kassio riu e encostou sua testa a de Evangeline.

-Você fala isso, mas no fundo você não vive sem mim.

Evangeline riu mais uma vez. As vezes ela se perguntava mesmo: o que ela faria sem Kassio.

XxX

-Opa... –Sirius murmurou.

-O que? –James, que estava ao lado do amigo, de frente para a mesa Corvinal, perguntou.

Sirius apenas olhou na direção da mesa e James seguiu o olhar do amigo. E viu uma cena intima entre Evangeline e Kassio. Intima demais. Demais mesmo. Eles estavam de testas coladas?

Lily seguiu o olhar de James e Sirius e viu Evangeline rindo com Kassio. Bom, pelo menos alguém fazia a amiga dela rir. Já era uma grande coisa.

Remus estava a ponto de virar a cabeça para ver o que os amigos tanto olhavam quando a voz de Lily o parou.

-E então Remus, você continua sendo o novo orgulho da família por não ser mais um bom menino? –ela perguntou divertida.

Remus deu um sorriso maroto.

-Você fala como se isso fosse um mau sinal. –ele falou inocentemente.

Lily riu.

-Pode parar com essa cara de inocente senhor Lupin, ela não convence mais ninguém.

Todos riram. James sentiu Lily apertar sua mão suavemente e sorriu. Essa ruiva era uma heroína.

XxX

Elizabeth deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Certamente Lily tinha feito alguma manobra para salvar a situação, mas certamente teria sido interessante ver a reação de Remus diante da intimidade de Evangeline e Kassio...

-O que te faria ter um sorriso desse?

Elizabeth levantou os olhos e viu Regulus parado ao seu lado.

-Regulus. –ela cumprimentou-o –Sente-se.

O garoto sentou-se ao lado dela sem mais nenhuma palavra.

-Como foi o feriado com a família feliz? –ela provocou.

-O de sempre. –ele deu de ombros –Um pouco mais sombrio e manipulador, mas...

Elizabeth deu um sorriso irônico.

-Eles te fizeram ser marcado como um boi?

Regulus desviou o olhar.

Elizabeth ficou imediatamente séria. Ela só estivera brincando, não era essa a reação que ela queria.

-Você se juntou a eles? –ela exigiu.

Regulus voltou a encará-la.

-Não! –ele afirmou –Não! –ele repetiu.

-Então? –ela cobrou.

-Ficou combinado. Prometido. –ele admitiu –Para depois da formatura.

Elizabeth respirou fundo.

-Você não pode fazer isso. –ela declarou.

-Mas eu vou. –Regulus falou decidido.

-Regulus... –a voz de Elizabeth era quase uma ameaça.

-Aqui não é o lugar, muito menos a hora, Elizabeth. –Regulus lembrou-a suavemente.

Elizabeth olhou em volta e viu que de fato algumas pessoas já estavam olhando para eles de forma desconfiada e cochichando entre si.

Ela suspirou, contrariada.

-Eu espero que você saiba que essa conversa não terminou aqui. –ela falou, agora a ameaça clara em suas palavras –Aqueles cretinos que você chama de "família" podem não ligar para você Regulus, mas eu ligo. Se o seu irmão fugiu e te deixou para trás eu não vou. Você não vai se juntar a eles.

Regulus sorriu suavemente.

-Sabe, você me fala essas coisas e fica ainda mais difícil deixar de ser apaixonado por você.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

-Eu já falei que você está perdendo o seu tempo. –ela falou dando de ombros –Você devia arrumar uma menina novinha e bonitinha pra você. Uma com um coração.

Regulus riu.

-Nenhuma chega nem aos seus pés. Em beleza e em força. –ele falou.

Elizabeth sorriu de canto de lábio.

-Bom, nesse último até que você tem razão.

XxX

Quatro dias depois da volta as aulas tinha uma coisa muito séria incomodando Remus: Evangeline.

Ele já estava um tanto acostumado a ela fugindo dele, fingindo que ele não existia, mas as coisas tinham tomado uma proporção totalmente ridícula ultimamente. Ela praticamente corria quando entrava na sala e ele estava ali. E não parecia ser vergonha como das outras vezes. Parecia ser puro medo. Como se ela achasse que alguma coisa de ruim fosse acontecer assim que eles estivessem a sós na mesma sala.

Será que ela ficara assim tão irritada pelo que acontecera no Natal? Teria ele assustado a garota de tal forma que ela achasse que ele fosse machucá-la de alguma forma? Porque sinceramente, Remus não conseguia pensar em outra explicação plausível.

No começo ele achou que não era nada. Aquele dia que ela deixou a cabine do trem pareceu uma reação normal dela, algo que Remus já estava esperando. Mas depois disso a situação foi ficando cada vez mais bizarra. Ela não fizera mais nenhuma refeição com as amigas porque agora Lucianne e Lily só se sentavam a mesa Grifinória. Ela desviava caminhos para não cruzar com ele.

Chegara a um ponto em que ele entrara na sala de monitores e a encontrara sozinha. Ele estava se encaminhando, preparando-se para perguntar qual era o problema dela quando a morena levantou a cabeça, deu de cara com ele, olhou para os lados, se viu sozinha, levantou-se e saiu de la como se o próprio diabo tivesse baixado ali.

Remus terminou de perder o bom humor ali.

E tinha outra coisa que o estava deixando enfurecido: Minch. Evangeline estava passando menos tempo com as meninas, mas estava passando mais tempo com o Corvinal. Tempo demais na opinião de Remus.

O que mais irritava Remus era o fato de ele estar irritado com a intimidade dos dois! Não tinha nada a ver! Ele não tinha nada com Evangeline. Se ela quisesse sair com Kassio, com Diggory, até com o Malfoy não era da conta dele. Ela podia fazer o que quisesse!

E no fundo isso era o que mais doía. Era saber que ela podia ser de qualquer um porque ela não era dele. E muito provavelmente nunca seria.

A situação chegou a tal ponto que no fim daquela semana James achou que era hora de fazer alguma coisa. Então ele fez o que qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de cérebro faria: foi atrás de Lily para que ela resolvesse o problema.

Ele encontrou a namorada na biblioteca, pra variar.

O fato de Lily e James terem entrado no salão principal de mãos dadas no café da manhã no dia seguinte a volta do feriado foi causa de comoção na escola. Apostas pagas, fofocas e teorias da conspiração que variavam de poções do amor e maldições imperdoáveis, a escola ficou de cabeça para baixo.

Bom, um dia eles se acostumariam.

Mas pelos olhares incrédulos que James estava recebendo só por estar na biblioteca dava para ver que ia demorar.

James encontrou Lily sentada em uma das mesas mais afastadas, debruçada sobre um pergaminho, três livros abertos diante dela. Na mão ela tinha uma pena e os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos num coque por um lápis. Ela parecia pronta para uma guerra.

-Oi lírio. –James falou, se aproximando.

Lily levantou a cabeça assustada e olhou para ele, em choque.

-James? O que você está fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Eu vim procurar você. –ele falou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado dela.

A ruiva suspirou aliviada.

-Que susto. –ela falou, abaixando sua pena –Por um minuto eu achei que você tivesse vindo fazer alguma coisa relacionada a escola. Aliás, eu nem sabia que você sabia onde ficava a biblioteca. –ela provocou.

James franziu a sobrancelha.

-Muito engraçadinha você, lírio. E pra sua informação eu não sabia onde era a biblioteca, a Lucianne me explicou o caminho. –ele concluiu, fazendo bico.

Lily riu.

-Isso explica muita coisa. Mas pra que você teve todo esse trabalho pra me achar?

James suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-É por causa do Aluado. –ele falou por fim –Lily... Ele... Ele gosta muito da Evangeline. E ela está fugindo dele como se ele fosse o diabo.

Lily suspirou tristemente.

-James, infelizmente não há nada que eu ou você possamos fazer. –ela falou –É complicado e é pessoal demais. Eu só posso... –ela parou e suspirou de novo -Eu só posso te garantir que a Evangeline não quer prejudicar o Remus de forma alguma e o que ela tem feito não é culpa dele. Não é por não querer ficar perto dele que ela sai dos lugares quando ele entra.

-Então por que? –James quis saber.

-Eu não posso te contar. –Lily falou tristemente.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um minuto. James olhou para a namorada (ele ainda sentia tanto orgulho de poder finalmente falar que ela era dele!), e deixou seu olhar escorregar para a linha do pescoço dela. Ela estava usando a camisa da escola, mas sem a gravata e os dois primeiros botões estavam abertos, revelando o pingente que ele dera de presente para ela.

James sorriu ainda mais feliz. Desde que eles começaram a namorar ela não tirara uma única vez o cordão.

-Você já leu o livro que eu te dei? –ele perguntou, esticando a mão e tocando a delicada corrente.

-Já sim. –ela sorriu –Na verdade eu estou relendo.

-E o final? –ele deu um sorriso maroto –É feliz?

Lily deu de ombros fingindo indiferença.

-Eu ainda prefiro o nosso. –ela falou sorrindo.

James sorriu ainda mais, inclinando-se na direção da ruiva e tocando a testa dela com a sua.

-Sabe, ruiva, eu só queria que o Aluado tivesse a minha sorte. –ele falou.

-Eu sei. –Lily sorriu suavemente –Mas talvez ele vá precisar dos mesmos sete anos que você precisou.

James deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Bom, você não me ouve reclamando, ouve?

Lily riu, antes de beijar o namorado. Ela também não estava reclamando, estava?

XxX

Peter estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts a caminho da cozinha. Ele ia pegar algumas coisas para fazer um lanche surpresa para Lucianne! As meninas estavam em reunião e iam sair logo e ele queria estar esperando pela namorada.

Ninguém nunca entenderia quanta dor e arrependimento ele sentia pelo que acontecera àquelas semanas atrás na neve, com Elizabeth, afinal de contas ele ajudara. Mesmo que contra vontade.

Mas ele ficava aliviado que depois daquilo eles nunca mais tinham vindo falar com ele. Talvez eles fossem finalmente deixá-lo em paz.

Peter virou um dos corredores e deu de cara com Bellatrix, Rodolpho e Lucius. Bom, valia a pena sonhar de qualquer jeito.

Ele respirou fundo e tentou fingir não tê-los visto. Eles não estavam ali por ele, eles não estavam ali por ele, eles não...

-Onde você pensa que vai, Pettigrew? –a voz desdenhosa de Bellatrix perguntou.

Peter sentiu seu corpo inteiro congelar na hora.

-Não fala mais com os amigos? –Rodolpho perguntou, batendo o ombro contra o de Peter.

-O que vocês querem? –Peter tentou ser o mais firme possível. Infelizmente não saiu como ele esperava.

-Não fique se achando Pettigrew só porque nós te demos um Natal de descanso. –Lucius falou, com desprezo –Você ainda trabalha para nós.

-Eu... Eu nunca trabalhei pra vocês! –ele protestou –Vocês que me obrigaram a...

-Os fracos servem os fortes, Pettigrew. –Bellatrix cortou –Sempre foi assim e sempre será. E você é fraco.

-Você achou que o que? –Lucius provocou –Que a Ester ia te ajudar de alguma forma? Ela está mais calminha ultimamente não acha?

-Até ela já entendeu que não pode contra o Lorde das Trevas, então eu não me faria de valente se fosse você. –Rodolpho completou.

-A Ester... Se submeteu a vocês? –Peter perguntou em choque.

-Claro que sim. Você achou que seria diferente? –Bellatrix debochou –Ela fica tão bonitinha sentada na mesa da Sonserina você não acha?

Então era isso? Por isso Elizabeth vinha se sentando na mesa Sonserina? Ela estava mesmo fazendo as pazes com a turminha do mal? Será que no fim das contas ela era mesmo tão ruim quanto eles?

-Então fique alerta, Pettigrew. –Rodolpho falou –Nós podemos precisar de você a qualquer momento.

Com isso os três saíram, deixando Peter ali sozinho no meio do corredor.

Então nem Elizabeth podia contra eles? Ele realmente estava perdido.

Peter soltou um suspiro triste e virou-se indo na direção da sala comunal Grifinória. Ele acabara de perder o apetite.

XxX

Regulus virou a página do livro de Poções que tinha diante de si, entediado. Ele odiava Poções. Era uma matéria tão inútil na opinião dele. E mesmo assim la estava ele, trancado em seu quarto, tentando fazer o maldito texto.

Alguém bateu a porta e Regulus sentiu-se agradecido pela distração.

-Entra. –ele chamou.

Para a surpresa dele a porta se abriu, revelando Elizabeth.

-Será que eu estou sonhando? –ele perguntou, fechando os livros.

-Tenho certeza de que se isso fosse um sonho seu a cena seria bem outra. –ela falou com um pequeno sorriso maldoso.

Regulus riu suavemente.

-No que eu posso ajudar? –ele quis saber.

-Só um minuto. –ela falou olhando em volta.

Elizabeth se aproximou de uma das camas do dormitório que tinha o cortinado fechado e puxou o tecido em um único movimento, revelando um casalzinho semi-nu aos beijos.

Ao se verem descobertos os dois viraram-se para Elizabeth.

-Saiam agora. –ela falou, seus olhos congelantes.

Eles sequer discutiram. Ambos rapidamente recolheram suas roupas e saíram de la.

-Juventude precoce... –Elizabeth comentou.

-Nós não somos assim tão mais novos que você, Elizabeth. –Regulus lembrou.

-Eu digo ela. A menina está no terceiro ano.

Regulus riu suavemente.

-Algumas pessoas sabem o que é bom. –ele deu de ombros.

-Você devia seguir mais o exemplo delas. –Elizabeth falou, sentando-se na cama ao lado dela.

-Isso é uma proposta? –ele perguntou, divertido.

-Não hoje. –ela respondeu –Eu vim falar sobre outra coisa com você.

-Que seria? –Regulus perguntou, fingindo indiferença.

-Não se faça de esperto comigo, Black. –ela falou ameaçadora –A besteira na qual você está se enfiando!

-Elizabeth...

-Não me venha com essa! –ela cortou ele –Todo mundo tem uma escolha Regulus, mas eu não vou deixar você fazer a escolha errada!

-Tarde demais. –ele falou tranqüilo.

-Não é tarde demais e você sabe disso. –ela cortou –Você ainda pode fazer a diferença.

-Ah é? –Regulus perguntou debochado –Como?

Elizabeth se aproximou dele, até que seus narizes estivessem se tocando.

-Você só tem que me ouvir. –ela falou, então inclinou a cabeça para o lado –Eu vou te contar um segredo, meu caro, e você vai me ajudar a fazer bom uso dele.

Regulus ficou atento.

-O que seria?

-Bom, talvez no fim das contas você realmente deva virar Comensal...

XxX

-Então confirmado? –Lucianne perguntou se espreguiçando –Daqui duas semanas teremos passeio para Hogsmeade?

-Sim. –Evangeline confirmou –McGonagall já aprovou.

-Bom, finalmente James vai conseguir. –Lucianne comentou com um sorriso maldoso.

-O que? –Evangeline perguntou confusa.

-O que ele sempre quis. Ser bem sucedido em chamar a Lily para ir para Hogsmeade.

Evangeline riu.

-Verdade.

-E você? –Lucianne perguntou curiosa –Vai com a gente ou com o Kassio?

-Depende. –Evangeline deu de ombros –Eu não vou ficar de vela junto com os casaizinhos, mas se a Elizabeth não for para Hogsmeade eu certamente vou com o Kassio.

-Vocês estão mais próximos agora né? –Lucianne comentou.

-Nós sempre fomos grandes amigos. –Evangeline lembrou –E eu conheço o Kassio desde criancinha, já que a família dele e a minha são bem próximas. Mas ultimamente eu vinha esquecendo disso. É bom relembrar. –ela sorriu suavemente.

-Vocês eram namoradinhos de infância não eram? –Lucianne provocou.

-Primeiro beijinho inocente. –Evangeline sorriu, saudosa –Com sete anos.

-Sua precoce. –Lucianne falou com falsa mortificação.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Nossos pais torciam pra ver a gente casado. Imagina? –ela riu.

-Difícil. –Lucianne cedeu –Principalmente porque atualmente você está apaixonada por outro...

Evangeline parou de rir na hora.

-Lucianne... –o tom de sua voz era de aviso.

-Evy... Não continua com isso. –a amiga quase implorou –Está matando você. E o Remus também!

Evangeline bufou, debochada.

-Sei sei...

-É verdade!

-Lucianne! Sabe o professor Pascoal? –Evangeline perguntou séria.

-O nosso professor de DCAT? –Lucianne perguntou confusa, ao que Evangeline fez que sim com a cabeça –O que tem ele?

-Ele estudou com o meu pai a vida inteira. E quando ele trabalhava no Ministério ele trabalhava com ele também. –Evangeline respondeu –Ele vai em casa todo sábado a noite para jantar. É assim que meu pai sabe o que eu faço aqui.

Lucianne olhou em choque para Evangeline.

-Por isso se eu chegar perto do Lupin meu pai vai sim ficar sabendo e ele não vai esperar um minuto antes de espalhar o segredo dele por ai e fazer com que ele seja expulso dessa escola. –Evangeline suspirou –Ele, o Remus, não merece isso. Ele é um bom menino, ele é gentil, inteligente, alguém que pode e vai ter um futuro brilhante. Eu não vou deixar meu pai tirar isso dele. Não se eu tiver como evitar.

Lucianne olhou para a amiga em choque por um minuto, então um olhar de entendimento e de solidariedade clareou sua expressão.

-Você gosta muito dele né?

Evangeline cobriu o rosto com as mãos, seus ombros tremendo.

-Gosto. –ela respondeu, a voz abafada pelas mãos –Eu gosto muito dele.

Lucianne suspirou, então se aproximou da amiga e a abraçou.

-O que você vai fazer? –ela quis saber.

Evangeline enxugou as poucas lágrimas que tinham escorrido dos seus olhos.

-As vezes amar também é deixar partir. –foi a única resposta dela.

Era exatamente o que Lucianne temia.

XxX

-Como você sabe isso tudo? –Regulus perguntou em choque.

-Porque Voldemort me contou. –ela falou com tranqüilidade.

A essa altura Elizabeth estava calmamente deitada na cama de Regulus olhando para o teto, enquanto o moreno estava sentado ao lado dela olhando-a em choque.

-Bem no começo das férias do sexto para o sétimo ano Voldemort voltou a ir a minha casa para tentar fazer com que eu me aliasse a ele. –ela explicou –Foi quando eu mandei ele pegar todos os Comensaizinhos dele e enfiar tudo onde o sol não batesse.

Regulus riu suavemente.

-E ele não tentou te matar? –ele provocou.

-Ele certamente quis, mas não tentou. –Elizabeth respondeu calma –Minha herança é muito rara. Eu sou muito rara. Me matar seria um desperdício muito cruel, mesmo porque ele não tem garantia de que ele conseguiria isso.

-Ele conseguiria? –Regulus quis saber.

-Não sei. –Elizabeth deu de ombros –Nunca tentaram me matar para eu falar com certeza. As pessoas costumam ter medo.

-Minha mãe disse que você é um presente para nós. Que você devia a abraçar nossa causa. –Regulus debochou.

-Eu imagino que todos pensem assim. –ela falou –Afinal eu não tenho nem uma gota sequer de sangue trouxa em mim e meu "dom" é uma prova disso.

-Mas o que eles dizem é verdade? –Regulus perguntou curioso –Tudo?

-Eu não devoro criancinhas. –ela falou, com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Você faz sacrifícios humanos na lua cheia, vestida com simplesmente nada? –ele provocou.

-Também não.

-Ah droga... –Regulus suspirou em falso desolamento.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

-Há muitas coisas que nem eu mesma entendo ainda, mas quem sabe eventualmente. –ela deu de ombros mais uma vez.

-Aparentemente o bastante para arremessar a minha prima contra o teto. –Regulus falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Isso foi lindo. –Elizabeth falou maldosa –Você devia ter visto.

-Voltando ao lorde das trevas... –Regulus falou.

-Voldemort. –Elizabeth revirou os olhos –Aquele homem, ou melhor dizendo _aquela coisa_, não tem direito algum a se auto-denominar Lorde de qualquer coisa.

-Eu ainda me pergunto como ele tem coragem de confiar em você... –Regulus falou sarcástico.

-Ele achou que eu ficaria impressionada com o que ele fez. –ela falou séria –Como se houvesse algum mérito em se despedaçar a custa da vida de pessoas inocentes. Se antes eu tinha alguma dúvida Regulus agora eu não tenho mais. Ele tem que ser destruído.

-E onde eu entro nisso? –Regulus quis saber.

-Descubra onde ele está escondendo essas malditas horcruxes e me ajude a destruí-las! –Elizabeth falou –Eu sei apenas de duas dela. Mas sendo que ambas são objetos importantes eu creio que as outras também serão.

-Quais objetos? –Regulus quis saber.

-O anel de Servolo Guant e o medalhão de Slytherin. –Elizabeth falou –Ele tem andado com aquele medalhão em volta do pescoço, mas eventualmente ele irá escondê-lo em algum lugar e é isso que devemos descobrir. Há um tempo atrás ele também roubou a taça de Lufa-Lufa, então acho que ele também irá usá-la, se já não usou.

-Ele pretende fazer mais dessas coisas? –Regulus perguntou em choque.

-Se eu entendi bem sete delas. –Elizabeth falou –O que não importa já que ele não devia ter feito nem a primeira.

-Elizabeth quando tudo vai explodir? –Regulus perguntou preocupado.

-Não vai demorar muito. –Elizabeth concluiu num suspiro –Ele está cada vez mais influente, seja por ideais ou por medo. Ele logo vai ter tudo para derrubar o Ministério e fazer o que quiser do mundo bruxo.

-Você acha que eu realmente posso ajudar? –Regulus perguntou inseguro.

-Só se você quiser de verdade, Regulus. –Elizabeth reforçou –O que eu estou te pedindo é muito arriscado.

-O que você vai fazer? –ele quis saber.

-Bom, eu primeiro preciso cuidar de uma coisa muito importante, mas eu não vou me esconder.

-Coisa importante? –Regulus perguntou confuso –O que seria?

Elizabeth não respondeu. Mas ela sabia que ela nunca entraria nessa guerra antes de ter certeza de que Michael estava a salvo. E o mais longe possível da Inglaterra.

XxX

Dois dias depois, numa sexta o aviso sobre o passeio para Hogsmeade no sábado seguinte estava pregado em todos os murais de recados do castelo.

-LILY EVANS!

Lily e as três amigas pararam imediatamente no meio do salão principal, bem como todos os outros alunos e professores que se encontravam ali.

Lily revirou os olhos. Claro, bem na hora do almoço, no momento em que o salão estaria mais cheio e ele teria maior atenção. Típico.

James veio na direção dela, um enorme sorriso no rosto, uma única rosa branca na mão. Quando ele estava bem diante dela ele limpou a garganta e deu um sorriso maroto.

-LILY EVANS! –ele repetiu mais uma vez, alto o bastante para que todo o salão ouvisse –VOCÊ ACEITA IR PARA HOGSMEADE COMIGO SABADO QUE VEM?

Ela devia saber. Todo esse show só podia ser por isso. Bom, não custava nada provocá-lo um pouquinho...

Lily fez uma expressão pensativa.

-Bom... –ela falou pausadamente –Já que eu estou te namorando não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha né? –ela terminou com um sorriso provocativo.

-Lily... –James falou de forma ameaçadora.

A ruiva apenas riu levemente.

-Claro que eu quero, _Potter_. –ela falou revirando os olhos.

Um segundo de silêncio. Então todo o salão irrompeu em palmas. James abraçou Lily pela cintura e rodou-a, fazendo a ruiva rir.

-Muito bem, James! –Hagrid aplaudiu, de sua posição no canto do salão –Levou tempo o bastante.

-Obrigado, obrigado. –James falou se curvando em agradecimento, então ele virou-se para a namorada –Sabe quanto tempo faz que eu espero para ouvir isso?

-Tempo o bastante para ser considerado o aluno mais persistente de Hogwarts. –Dumbledore comentou de seu lugar a mesa, os olhos brilhando em diversão.

Foi a vez de Elizabeth revirar os olhos.

-Tem coisas... Que só acontecem em Hogwarts. –ela falou entediada.

Evangeline fez que sim com a cabeça.

-As vezes eu me pergunto como seria estudar em algum outro lugar. –a morena admitiu –Será que eles ainda pegam minha transferência para Beaubatonx?

-A essa altura do campeonato? –Elizabeth ironizou –Melhor ficar por aqui mesmo. Além do mais... –ela deu um sorriso maldoso –Qual a graça de estudar num lugar onde não temos meninos?

Evangeline riu. Era de se esperar uma dessa de Elizabeth.

-O que aconteceu aqui? –Peter perguntou confuso se aproximando junto com os outros Marotos.

-Ah o James finalmente recebeu o tão esperado sim para a pergunta mais famigerada de Hogwarts: "Lily, quer ir para Hogsmeade comigo?" –Lucianne falou dramaticamente.

-Nossa, e a gente perdeu? –Sirius falou debochado –Que tristeza.

O olhar de Evangeline cruzou brevemente com o de Remus, antes de ela endireitar sua postura e se afastar deles.

-Vejo vocês depois. –ela falou para as meninas, indo em direção a mesa Corvinal. Em direção a Kassio.

Remus desviou o olhar na hora. Ele já não agüentava mais ver ela com Kassio.

-Sabe... –Lucianne comentou distraidamente, parando ao lado dele. Pelo tom da voz dela era claro que ela queria que apenas ele ouvisse –A Evy é uma pessoa muito trabalhadora. –Remus esperou em silêncio que ela continuasse –Todo dia ela vai até a sala dos monitores revisar os relatórios do dia. Logo depois que as aulas acabam. Ela provavelmente vai estar la hoje também. Sozinha.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha e finalmente virou-se para encarar Lucianne, que fingiu não ter percebido.

-Não deixe ninguém te ver indo pra la. Principalmente os fantasmas e o professor Pascoal. Filch também não. –ela adicionou –Ah e seria uma boa idéia trancar a porta. Ela não vai sair voando pela janela... -ela deu uma piscadela para o maroto, então pegou a mão do namorado e saiu em direção a mesa Grifinória.

Remus viu Lucianne se afastando e se pôs a pensar. Valia a pena uma última tentativa? Uma última chance?

Remus involuntariamente olhou para a mesa da Corvinal e viu Evangeline rindo por algo que alguém tinha lhe dito. Valia, claro que valia. Ele não conhecia ninguém mais que valesse a pena como ela.

XxX

Evangeline suspirou. Ela estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça surgindo. Os Marotos tinham se acalmado incrivelmente nesse ano, em compensação todos os seguidores dele tinham ficado ainda piores. Como se ela precisasse de mais trabalho ainda...

Ela ouviu a porta da sala de monitores se abrir, mas não levantou os olhos do que fazia. Devia ser Kassio. Ou Elizabeth dizendo que ela já tinha trabalhado demais. Ela só levantou os olhos assustada quando ouviu a porta ser trancada.

E ficou ainda pior quando ela se deu conta de quem acabara de se trancar junto com ela ali dentro.

-L-Lupin? –ela falou, xingando-se mentalmente pelo nervosismo óbvio em sua voz.

-Nós precisamos conversar. –Remus declarou de forma firme.

Se era possível Evangeline ficou ainda mais nervosa. Ela olhou em volta, como que procurando uma rota de fuga. A única alternativa era a janela. Eles estavam no quinto andar... Bom, ela nunca realmente teve medo de alturas...

-Assuntos de monitoria? –ela falou o mais firme que pôde.

O que era ridículo. Ela sabia que não tinha nada a ver com isso.

-O que você tem com o Minch? –Remus perguntou de forma ameaçadora.

Ok, definitivamente não era isso que Evangeline estava esperando.

-Kassio? –ela perguntou confusa. O que Kassio tinha a ver com isso?

-É, Kassio. –Remus falou irônico –O que você tem com ele?

-Nós somos amigos. –Evangeline falou como se fosse óbvio. Bom, na verdade era óbvio.

-Ah conta outra Evangeline! –Remus falou, agora mostrando claramente sua irritação –Todos aqueles toques, palavras ao pé do ouvido, as risadas, você realmente espera que eu acredite em você?

Evangeline olhou em choque para Remus. O que ele andava fazendo, vigiando ela?

Foi ai que ela se tocou...

-Você está com ciúme...

Não era uma pergunta, mas Remus sentiu a necessidade de negar mesmo assim.

-Claro que não! –ele falou.

Evangeline começou a rir. Isso era ridículo. Ele realmente estava com ciúme. De Kassio. _Kassio_! Isso era engraçado demais para não rir.

-Qual a graça? –Remus perguntou irritado.

-Você está com ciúme do Kassio. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –De todos os meninos desse colégio você resolveu ficar com ciúme do Kassio! –ela riu ainda mais.

-E por que não? –Remus ficou furioso, indo na direção dela de forma ameaçadora, o que fez Evangeline recuar alguns passos –É com ele que você senta ultimamente, é ele que segura sua mão, é que pode estar perto de você o tempo todo.

Evangeline olhou para Remus em choque.

-Mas... Lupin... O Kassio é... O Kassio é gay. –ela falou.

Remus só podia ter ouvido errado. Só podia ser isso.

-Ele é o que? –ele perguntou.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Gay. Homossexual, se você prefere o termo, Lupin. –ela falou irônica.

-Não é possível. –Remus falou incrédulo.

-Eu também pensava a mesma coisa. –Evangeline cedeu –Mas isso foi até eu ouvir a opinião dele sobre os dotes físicos do Sirius. Nem eu tinha reparado quanto firme são as pernas do seu amigo...

-Ok, não vamos falar das pernas do Sirius! –Remus pediu, incomodado –O Minch é mesmo gay?

-Não, Lupin. Eu só estava zoando com você. –Evangeline retrucou irônica.

-Mas... Ele não parece... –Remus falou desconcertado.

-Não é todo cara que é gay que fica soltando purpurina por ai, ok? –Evangeline defendeu o amigo -O Kassio é discreto.

-Mas eu achei que vocês...

-O que? Eu não posso ser amiga de um homem? Quer dizer... –ela corou –De alguém tecnicamente do sexo oposto? E mesmo que o Kassio não fosse gay, só porque eu ando com ele isso quer dizer que ele ta "me pegando"? –ela atacou, irritada –Só porque você e seus amigos não conseguem chegar perto de uma mulher sem ter segundas intenções isso não quer dizer que o resto do mundo também seja assim!

Remus ficou sério.

-Agora você está sendo injusta, Evangeline! –ele se defendeu.

-Injusta? Ha! –ela riu irônica –Me diz agora, pensando rápido, Lupin, quando foi a última que você ou um dos seus queridos amigos se aproximou de uma de nós quatro sem ter uma segunda intenção por trás? –ela desafiou.

Remus ficou em silêncio se concentrando... Devia ter alguma vez. Devia ter...

-Ok, isso é totalmente diferente! –ele falou por fim –James é louco pela Lily e Peter é louco por Lucianne. –"e eu sou louco por você", ele pensou, mas não teve coragem de falar –Nós tínhamos que nos aproximar de vocês como desse, ou Lily nunca daria uma chance a James!

-Ela teria dado uma chance para ele, eventualmente. –Evangeline falou revirando os olhos –Ela é tão louca por ele quanto ele é por ela.

-Eventualmente? –Remus repetiu incrédulo –Se com toda a campanha e armação que nós fizemos levou sete anos imagine se eles estivessem sozinhos!

-Eles teriam chego la eventualmente. Não é o que eles dizem? Que o que é pra ser será? Lily e James foram feitos para "ser", por isso eles "são".

Mas nós não, ela pensou para si mesma.

-De qualquer jeito eu não tenho nada com o Kassio, sim ele é gay, e não, isso não é da sua conta. –ela falou já dando as costas para ele –Se era só isso você já pode ir agora.

Ela estava dispensando-o como se ele fosse seu secretário! E a paciência de Remus (que era praticamente infinita) já estava muito perto de finalmente acabar.

-Não! –ele falou firme –Não era só isso que eu tinha para te falar.

Era exatamente o que Evangeline temia...

-Eu acho que não tenho mais nada para falar com você, Lupin. –Evangeline falou sem convicção nenhuma e sem virar para encará-lo.

Ela apalpou os bolsos até achar um elástico de cabelo e começar a prender as longas madeixas em um rabo e cavalo alto, apertado e formal.

-Pois eu discordo de você. –Remus retrucou –Nós temos sim outras cosias a falar e... Pelo amor de deus, mulher, solta esse cabelo.

Antes que Evangeline pudesse reagir Remus já a tinha virado e levado a mão até o cabelo dela para soltá-lo.

Evangeline olhou em choque para Remus, então ele limpou a garganta e se afastou dois passos, obviamente constrangido.

-Claro que nós temos o que falar. –ele falou mais uma vez, agora mais calmo –Principalmente pelo fato da monitora-chefe estar evitando um dos outros monitores como se ele fosse a peste. –ele lançou um olhar assassino para ela.

Evangeline sabia que ela devia se sentir envergonhada por todas essas acusações, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Quer Remus soubesse disso ou não ela estava fazendo aquilo tudo por ele. Se ele não gostasse de ser ignorado paciência. Um dia talvez ela contasse a ele e o infeliz poderia agradecê-la.

Por enquanto ela ia ter que manter a calma e não falar nenhuma besteira. Ela ia ter que ser o mais indiferente possível.

-Sinto muito se eu não lhe dou a devida atenção, Lupin. –ela falou irônica –Mas eu tenho mais o que fazer do que perder meu tempo com você.

Ela tentou passar por ele, mas Remus cortou seu caminho.

-Você não vai sair daqui até me dar algumas explicações. –ele afirmou, ameaçador.

Evangeline tinha certeza de que Elizabeth ficaria orgulhosa.

-Escuta aqui, Lupin... –ela falou, já incomodada por ele achar que podia intimidá-la –Se você acha que eu sou que nem todas as outras criaturinhas da floresta que tremem quando você uiva você pode...

-O que você disse? –Remus cortou e dessa vez a voz dele era o mais puro metal afiado.

Ainda levou um segundo inteiro para Evangeline entender o que ela tinha acabado de fazer. Tarde demais ela tapou a própria boca.

-O que você disse? –Remus repetiu ainda mais ameaçador.

Evangeline sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. As analogias de Remus com lobos eram tão comuns entre ela e as amigas que ela não parou nem por um segundo antes de soltar essa frase.

E ela não queria falar besteiras.

-Na-nada. –ela falou nervosa –Foi só uma comparação, uma metáfora. Você sabe o que...

Remus pegou Evangeline pelos ombros e colocou-a contra a parede.

-O que você disse? –ele repetiu pela terceira vez, mas agora muito mais assustador e ameaçador.

Evangeline estava em sérios problemas... E ela sabia muito bem disso.

-Lu... Lupin! –ela falou o mais firme que pôde –Você está me machucando!

Remus soltou-a imediatamente como se o contato com ela o queimasse. Mas ele não se afastou nem um passo sequer dela.

-Você sabe? –ele exigiu.

Evangeline não viu razão para mentir. O erro tinha sido dela mesmo. Ela falou o que não devia ter falado.

-Sei. –ela falou por fim. Não se arriscaria a falar mais do que isso. Mesmo porque ela duvidava que sua voz sairia.

-Eu não acredito que ela contou! –Remus falou furioso, começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

Evangeline ficou confusa. Ela quem, tinha contado o que? Ela achou que ele estava falando sobre ser um lobisomem...

-De quem você está falando? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Da sua amiga! –ele falou, ironizando a palavra "amiga" –A Elizabeth! Ela tinha dito que não tinha contado pra ninguém e nem ia! –ele falou ainda mais irritado.

-A Elizabeth? –Evangeline estava cada vez mais confusa. Como Elizabeth tinha ido parar naquela conversa? –O que ela tem a ver com isso? E como você sabe que ela sabe.

Remus explicou brevemente o encontro com Elizabeth e Michael no corredor da casa dos Potter durante o Natal?

-Oh... –foi tudo o que Evangeline disse –Bom, na verdade não foi a Elizabeth quem me contou. E nem precisou. Nós quatro já sabemos desde o terceiro ano.

Remus olhou para ela em choque.

-O QUE?

-Ah calma! –ela pediu –Foi no terceiro ano que nós descobrimos. Nós seguimos você e a Madame Pomfrey até a Casa dos Gritos e por pouco não viramos ração de lobo. Depois nós prometemos que nunca iríamos contar a ninguém. Mas a Elizabeth não descobriu só no quinto ano. De jeito nenhum.

-Ela mentiu para mim! –Remus falou furioso.

-Bom, na verdade não. –Evangeline argumentou –Ela disse que o Snape contou para ela, o que é verdade. E que ela não contou pra gente, o que também é verdade. Nós descobrimos sozinhas.

Remus bufou.

-Então ela brincou com as palavras de modo que eu não pudesse acusá-la de ter mentido pra mim. –ele entendeu –Bom, isso explica muita coisa.

-Muita coisa o que? –Evangeline perguntou confusa.

-Porque a Lily sempre dá um jeito de me dar menos trabalho na semana de lua cheia, porque a Lucianne sempre me dá chocolate nesses dias, porque a Elizabeth convenientemente "esqueceu" um livro de direitos dos lobisomens na sala de monitoria uma vez e... –ele a encarou –Porque você mantém a distância de mim.

O queixo de Evangeline literalmente despencou. Ela duvidava que ele estivesse pensando em alguma coisa na linha do trato que ela tinha com o pai.

-Você acha que eu tenho te evitado por que você é um lobisomem? –ela perguntou, ainda chocada.

Remus apenas deu de ombros parece uma explicação boa o bastante para mim.

-Você é um idiota, Lupin! Isso sim! –ela explodiu, furiosa –É isso que você é, um grandíssimo idiota! E quer saber eu sou outra burra! Por ainda estar aqui perdendo meu tempo com você!

Remus abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Evangeline não deixou.

-Não, você vai ficar bem quietinho agora e ouvir tudo o que eu tenho a dizer. –ela falou, ameaçadora –E depois que eu te mostrar o quanto estúpido você é você pode falar o que quiser. Porque agora eu quero que se exploda também!

O choque de Remus aumentou. Merlin, ele nunca tinha visto aquela mulher tão furiosa em toda a sua vida. E olha que vindo dela isso queria dizer muita coisa.

-Primeiro: eu não sou como esses ignorantes preconceituosos. –ela falou –Eu não tenho nada contra lobisomens. Pára com essa mania de perseguição! Eu não tenho nada contra você e não me importa que você duvide. –ela falou quando viu a cara de descrença dele –Eu nunca tive, desde que eu soube que você era um lobisomem no terceiro ano e continuo não tendo agora. Você é simplesmente um dos alunos mais brilhantes dessa escola, Remus! Você é educado, simpático, inteligente e bonito!

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você tem amigos formidáveis que fazem tudo por você! E amigas também, porque as meninas te adoram! E não venha me dizer que eu me afasto de você porque você é um lobisomem, porque se você me conhecesse o mínimo que você acha que conhece você saberia muito bem que não é isso! Eu fico longe de você porque você não quer nada sério. Porque desde o terceiro ano eu só penso em correr te abraçar e te beijar cada vez que você volta todo abatido daquela maldita casa, porque eu...

Remus não teve muita certeza do que despertou isso nele, mas quando ele se deu conta já tinha cortado aquele discurso dela com seus lábios. E ela não resistiu nem por um minuto. Ela se agarrou tão desesperadamente a ele como se Remus fosse oxigênio e ela uma pessoa sufocando.

Evangeline não tinha muita idéia de como eles tinham ido parar ali, mas ela só teve consciência do sofá da sala dos monitores quando ela sentiu o veludo das almofadas contra suas costas. Em algum momento eles tinham ido parar ali, com ela deitada e Remus sobre ela, beijando-a como se o mundo estivesse para acabar. E ela sem um pingo de vontade de soltá-lo.

As mãos de Evangeline se agarraram aos curtos cabelos de Remus, enquanto a mão direita dele mergulhou sob a camisa dela, para acariciar sua cintura.

O maroto fez pleno uso dos dois primeiros botões da camisa da morena que estavam abertos para desviar seus beijos para o pescoço dela. E ela teve que morder o lábio para não gemer baixinho quando ele mordiscou a pele daquele lugar.

Ah Merlin isso estava indo rápido na direção errada, mas quem disse que qualquer um deles queria parar?

XxX

-Senhorita Lutter?

Lucianne sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Isso não podia ser bom.

-Sim, professor Pascoal? –ela perguntou educadamente, observando o homem.

Professor Pascoal era o pesadelo de Hogwarts. Professor de DCAT ele era velho, antiquado e mal-humorado. Além de discretamente contra os trouxas. Não era difícil de perceber pelo jeito que ele olhava Lucianne como se ela tivesse feito algo errado simplesmente por ter nascido.

-Onde está a senhorita Lionel? –ele quis saber.

Ah claro, o dia não podia ficar melhor. Bem que ela suspeitou que devia haver algum motivo malévolo por trás da repentina vontade dele de falar com ela. O motivo era patrulhar a vida de Evangeline.

-Ela está com dor de cabeça e se retirou para o nosso dormitório professor. –Lucianne mentiu com naturalidade.

O professor olhou desconfiado para a Lufa.

-E ela já foi até a Ala Hospitalar?

-Na verdade eu estava indo para la agora mesmo buscar alguma poção para ela. –Lucianne respondeu sorrindo docemente.

O olhar de desconfiança do professor não diminuiu nem um pouco.

-Você por acaso não teria visto o senhor Lupin, teria, senhorita Lutter? –ele perguntou –EU precisava falar algo com ele.

-Na verdade eu vi sim, professor. –ela informou –Ele estava a caminha da biblioteca com Peter Pettigrew.

-Hhum. Obrigado. –ele falou, dando imediatamente as costas a ela e dirigindo-se certamente para a biblioteca.

Lucianne soltou um suspiro de alivio.

-Ai ai. Se esse homem descobre que eu menti pra ele eu to ferrada. –ela pensou alto –Acho bom você fazer algo decente então, Lupin.

-Falando sozinha, Lucianne? –Elizabeth perguntou se aproximando.

-Queridinha, você nem acredita no que pode estar para acontecer...

XxX

Esse era um daqueles momentos em que você se vê como se fosse outra pessoa que estivesse controlando seu corpo. Porque Evangeline sabia muito bem que era ela quem estava ali beijando Remus como se o mundo estivesse a um minuto de acabar, mas parecia irreal demais para ela acreditar.

Em algum momento desde que eles tinham caído naquele sofá a gravata de Remus tinha ido parar no chão, junto com os sapatos de Evangeline. O peso dele sobre ela quase a sufocava, mas era a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo. Os três botões abertos da camisa dele, os quais ela não se lembrava exatamente de ter aberto, davam uma visão da pele quente dele. Merlin, alguém esperava que ela sobrevivesse sã a isso tudo?

Evangeline passou suavemente as unhas no pescoço de Remus, enquanto ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela numa lentidão que quase a fez explodir.

Os dois se separaram sem ar, ele ainda dando beijos curtos e rápidos nos lábios dela, até que ele beijou o nariz e as faces dela, antes de tocar a testa dela com a sua.

-Eu não quero nada sério? –ele falou, olhando fundo nos olhos dela –Eu só quero você, eu só penso em você. Eu queria matar o Minch por olhar pra você. M e diz você se você não quer nada sério, porque eu quero você só pra mim. Eu _preciso_ de você.

Então ele a beijou com uma doçura que trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Evangeline.

Por que ele tinha que fazer isso com ela? Por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeito, tão doce? Por que ele não podia não querer nada com ela? Assim só ficava ainda mais difícil ficar longe dele. Mais difícil protegê-lo.

Ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

Ao sentir o gosto salgado das lagrimas Remus separou-se imediatamente dela, preocupação clara em seus olhos.

-O que foi, Evangeline? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Eu te quero tanto, tanto... –ela falou, em meio a um soluço choroso –Mas eu não posso.

Ela empurrou-o até que ele cedeu e se afastou. Evangeline levantou rapidamente, juntando seus sapatos. Ela lançou um último olhar para ele, uma lágrima escorreu pelo lado de seu rosto.

-Desculpa. –e foi embora.

**XxX**

**Reviews?**

***-***

**B-jão**


	14. Se Intimidam

**N/A: Olá todos! Peço mil perdões por toda essa demora! E sinto muito, mas não vou poder responder os reviews dessa vez, mas adorei todos eles! Muito obrigada! Mas eu tenho uma ótima noticia pra vcs! Hoje eu vou postar até o ultimo capítulo. Não é ótimo? ^^**

***  


**Capítulo 11: ...se intimidam**

Sirius estava tendo um sonho bom. Um sonho muito bom na verdade. Tinha um enorme conforto na luz do sol que ele podia sentir perfeitamente em si, na brisa suave, na grama sob suas patas...

Patas?

Ele era um cachorro? Que raio de sonho era esse?

Então ele sentiu uma mão sobre a sua cabeça. E virou-se para ver quem o acompanhava. E não podia ter ficado mais surpreso.

-Olá Almofadinhas. –Elizabeth falou com um sorriso suave.

-ACORDEM!

E a próxima coisa que Sirius sentiu foi o forte impacto com o chão frio do seu dormitório.

-Merlin crucificado! –James gritou, ao acordar assustado.

Se Sirius não estivesse tonto do jeito que estava ele teria achado uma expressão curiosa essa. Mas no momento ele só queria se recompor e matar o desgraçado que havia invadido o seu quarto.

Quando seus olhos entraram em foco ele teve uma grande surpresa. Quem havia gritado era Lucianne que por acaso estava parada na porta do quarto deles. E não só ela estava ali. Lily e Elizabeth também.

Será que isso era outro sonho? Como aqueles sonhos dentro de sonhos? Merlin, isso era confuso...

-Lucianne? –Peter chamou, entre confuso e ainda adormecido.

A Lufa revirou os olhos.

-Não. O coelhinho da Páscoa. Claro que sou eu!

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –James perguntou confuso.

-E como vocês entraram aqui? –Sirius perguntou incomodado –Aqui é casa de Grifinório sabia?

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

-Por que vocês acham que a Lily está aqui? –ela falou irônica.

-Eu dei a senha e nós entramos. –a ruiva explicou, sentando-se na cama do namorado, ao lado dele.

-Mas por que vocês estão aqui? –James perguntou, de repente sua expressão ficou preocupada –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Bom... –Lily hesitou –Mais ou menos.

-Antes de mais nada... –Lucianne se aproximou da outra cama do dormitório que até agora havia permanecido com as cortinas fechadas e sem nem um barulho –O maior interessado nisso tudo tem que participar da conversa.

E então ela puxou a cortina, abrindo-a e revelando um Remus com cara de quem não tinha dormido nem por um minuto sequer.

-O que vocês querem? –ele perguntou, a voz cansada.

Remus imaginava muito bem o que elas queriam. Ele mesmo tinha contado o que tinha acontecido na sala de monitoria para os amigos, Evangeline provavelmente fizera o mesmo.

O que Remus nem imaginava era o quanto a morena tinha chorado, o quanto tempo levara para as amigas a acalmarem e acima de tudo: o que as três estavam fazendo ali agora, ao invés de estarem com ela.

-Nós precisamos falar com você. –Elizabeth declarou, sentando-se no pé da cama de Sirius.

-E é muito importante. –Lucianne sentou-se ao lado do namorado.

-O que está acontecendo? –Peter falou sonolento.

-Você já vai ver, meu amor. –ela deu um selinho no namorado.

-Remus, antes de mais nada saiba que a gente está aqui contra a vontade da Evy. –Lily falou –Ela proibiu a gente de falar sobre isso, especialmente com você.

-Mas nós achamos que você tem direito a todos os fatos, antes de tomar uma decisão sua. –Elizabeth completou.

-Decisão? –Remus perguntou –Que decisão?

-Se a Evy vale a pena ou não. –foi a resposta dela.

Os quatro Marotos olharam para elas no mais completo silêncio.

Elizabeth suspirou.

-Vocês sabem muito bem que depois da casa do Potter nós fomos parar na casa da Evangeline, nessas férias. –Elizabeth começou –E o cretino do pai dela começou a sessão tortura tão logo ela pôs os pés dentro de casa.

-Ele criticou ela por tudo. –Lucianne explicou –Desde o corte de cabelo, até os modos. Isso sem contar o irmão dela que disse que ela não devia ser Monitora-chefe.

-Que idiota! –James exclamou.

-É, mas essa não é a pior parte... –Lily assegurou o namorado.

A ruiva engoliu em seco e lançou um olhar para as amigas, como que pedindo apoio. Elas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Eu creio que você já sabe que nós sabemos seu segredo né? –ela perguntou, olhando fixamente para Remus.

-Sim. –então ele lançou um olhar assassino a Elizabeth –Embora alguém tenha falhado em mencionar isso antes.

-Eu achei irrelevante para aquela conversa. –ela falou tranqüila, dando de ombros –Além do mais, você não perguntou se elas sabiam.

Se fosse possível morrer por olhar, Elizabeth seria certamente uma pessoa morta agora.

-Bom, isso é irrelevante agora. –Lily cortou –A questão é que a gente já sabia, mas o pai das Evy ficou sabendo só agora.

Os quatro rapazes mais uma vez olharam para elas no mais completo choque.

-Ele descobriu e já estava pensando em alguma forma de você ser expulso da escola. –Lucianne explicou –E foi isso que ele disse pra Evangeline.

-E daí, ela fez uma coisa que nem ela acreditava que ela fosse fazer algum dia na vida dela: ela foi contra o pai. –Elizabeth falou.

-Acho que nem o Lucan jamais sonhou em vê-la fazer uma coisa dessas, mas a questão é que ela fez. –Lily insistiu –Ela te defendeu e convenceu o pai dela a deixar você ficar na escola.

-Mas é claro que quem negocia com o diabo tem que pagar um preço a altura. –Elizabeth falou.

-Experiência própria, Ester? –Sirius falou, sem conseguir se conter.

-Eu sempre fui exigente. –ela respondeu com um sorriso assustador.

-Ok, parem! –Remus pediu entediado e impaciente –O que ele quis em troca?

-Que ela ficasse longe de você. –Lucianne falou de uma vez.

Remus olhou para as meninas, mas ele parecia não ter captado o que aquilo queria dizer.

Elizabeth bufou entediada.

-Lucan mandou a Evangeline ficar longe de você. Nunca na mesma sala, não conversar, nem ser educada. Ele a proibiu de ter qualquer tipo de contato com você. –ela explicou.

-A Evy ficou arrasada, mas ela teve que aceitar. Ela garantiu que ficaria longe de você e Lucan prometeu que deixaria você continuar na escola. –Lucianne continuou –E é isso que ela tem feito. Te evitado.

Remus não sabia o que dizer.

-Mas... Mas os pais dela sequer estão aqui! Ela...

-O professor Pascoal está vigiando a Evy a pedido do pai dela. –Lily contou.

-Inclusive hoje a tarde enquanto ela estava "sumida" ele veio até mim, perguntar onde ela estava e se eu sabia onde _você_ estava. –Lucianne falou.

-Cara, alguém arruma uma vida para aquela múmia velha. –Sirius falou irritado.

-É difícil de acreditar que alguém possa ser tão ridículo. –James falou num suspiro.

-Mas se alguém pode é o Lucan. –Elizabeth falou –Se alguém tem os recursos pra te expulsar de Hogwarts esse alguém é ele. E a Evangeline sabe disso.

-Ela tá fazendo isso por você, Remus. –Lily falou –Porque ela sabe que não é justo, porque ela se importa. E por mais que ela sofra, e acredite: ela ta sofrendo muito, ela vai fazer o que for preciso pra você poder ficar aqui.

Remus ficou em silêncio.

-Bom... –Lucianne falou, insegura –Era só isso. A gente achou que você merecia saber.

-Até mais, Remus. –as meninas falaram deixando o quarto.

-Ei, Remus... –Sirius chamou inseguro –O que você vai fazer agora?

De fato. O que ele ia fazer agora?

XxX

Evangeline nunca agradeceu tanto por um sábado como ela estava agradecendo por esse. Ela não precisava ter que encarar aulas e pessoas um dia depois de quase ter abusado de Remus Lupin.

Elizabeth ficaria orgulhosa se soubesse com detalhes de metade do que ela tinha feito naquele sofá com Lupin. E olha que nem tinha chegado perto de sexo. Mas Evangeline também não era tonta. Ela já tinha tido seus namorados e suas aventuras. O fato de ela ser séria não fazia dela uma santa. Ou uma freira.

De qualquer jeito... O estrago já estava feito mesmo. O coração dela doía só de lembrar o que ele falara, como ele fora doce. Só de lembrar _dele_. Era ele e só ele. Mais ninguém nesse mundo conseguia fazer ela se sentir do jeito que ele conseguia. E o mais triste é que ele era exatamente quem ela não podia ter.

Uma parte dela realmente queria que ele tivesse dito que não queria nada sério com ela. Teria feito tudo tão mais fácil. Afinal ninguém morre de amor. Ela teria sofrido, mas teria superado. Mas ele tinha que estragar tudo. Ele tinha que ser tão doce, tão perfeito, tão... Tão _Remus_.

Ela bufou frustrada, cobrindo o rosto com seu edredom. Ela estava ferrada. Como você tira da sua cabeça alguém que te quer tanto quanto você o quer? E deus, ela queria Remus... Mas tudo bem, o tempo cura tudo. O importante era ela ter o controle da situação. E bom... Ela tinha isso... Certo? Certo, com certeza. Dava pra ver o controle dela naquela sala...

Ah merlin, se ele não beijasse tão bem...

Mesmo estando sozinha Evangeline sentiu suas bochechas se tingirem de vermelho. Ela estava ficando boba. Parecendo uma menininha que não sabia nada sobre meninos. _Isso_ não deixaria Elizabeth nada orgulhosa...

Aliás, por falar, ou melhor, pensar em Elizabeth, onde é que estavam as amigas dela?

Elas tinham estado ali para recebê-la quando ela voltou correndo e chorando da sala dos monitores. Lucianne tinha pedido um milhão de desculpas e admitido que havia sido ela quem havia mandado Remus pra la. Elas conversaram por horas, Evangeline contou para elas o que tinha acontecido (guardando alguns detalhes só para ela, claro) e então as amigas a tinham acompanhado até o quarto dela e esperado que ela dormisse.

Ela esperava que elas estivessem ali quando ela acordasse, mas talvez algo tivesse acontecido.

Ela até soltou um suspiro aliviado quando ouviu a porta do seu quarto se abrir.

-Finalmente vocês vieram. –ela falou.

-Não é uma das meninas. –a voz masculina que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar respondeu.

"Merlin, diga que eu estou alucinando..."

Evangeline levantou-se de repente, tirando o cobertor de seu rosto. É. Remus estava ali.

Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar... Começar de novo.

-Lu-lupin? –ela falou, a voz tremula. Ela quase se bateu por isso –Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela perguntou.

-Aconteceu. –ele falou sério.

-O que? –ela perguntou, instantaneamente alarmada –Foi alguma coisa com as meninas? Ou com algum aluno? Ou...

-Evangeline, acalme-se. –Remus pediu se aproximando da cama dela e sentando-se na beirada, uma distancia ainda considerável entre eles –Não foi nada desse tipo que aconteceu.

-Então o que? –ela perguntou frustrada –E... Como você entrou aqui? –ela perguntou, percebendo pela primeira vez que ele não devia ter a senha daquele lugar.

-Lucianne abriu pra mim. –ele falou simplesmente.

-Ah aquela coisinha pequena! –Evangeline murmurou frustrada –Ela está abusando da boa sorte que ela tem.

Eles ficaram me silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Então... O que foi que aconteceu? –Evangeline quis saber.

-Aconteceu você na minha vida, sua maluca. –Remus falou com um suave sorriso de canto de lábio.

Evangeline corou inteira em menos de um minuto.

-O que isso quer dizer? –ela perguntou inconformada.

Remus se aproximou e estendeu as mãos, pegando o rosto dela carinhosamente.

-Você achou mesmo que depois de tudo o que você me falou naquela sala eu ia deixar você simplesmente ir embora? –ele perguntou olhando nos olhos dela –Não. –ele colocou suavemente o indicador sobre os lábios dela quando ela tentou protestar –Minha vez de falar.

Ele respirou fundo.

-Você me deixa inseguro, porque você não é como as outras pessoas de quem é fácil prever as reações. Merlin sabe que é impossivel dizer o que você vai fazer no segundo seguinte. E você estava sempre me empurrando de forma tão firme que eu realmente achei que você não me queria do jeito que eu te quero. Mas agora eu sei que você me quer. Eu não vou deixar você ir embora.

Uma lagrima escorreu dos olhos Evangeline.

-Mas Remus...

-Sh... –ele pediu, encostando a testa na dela –Eu não tenho medo do seu pai, Evangeline. E nem do que ele possa ter ameaçado fazer comigo. A decisão é minha. E eu escolho você.

Os olhos de Evangeline se arregalaram.

-Eu não acredito que elas...

-Sim, me contaram. –ele deu um sorriso maroto –E essa escola é cheia de salas, corredores e cantos escuros... Perfeito para namoros secretos, você não acha?

Evangeline riu.

-Como você pode me querer? Eu sou chata, teimosa, vidente...

-Como eu posso não te querer? –Remus rebateu –Você é inteligente, bonita, dedicada, beija bem...

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Beijar bem tinha que estar na lista? –ela provocou.

-Não é minha culpa que você beija bem... –ele deu de ombros –Na verdade eu nem esperava tanto de uma santinha...

Evangeline ficou vermelha e dessa vez não foi de vergonha.

-Ei! O que você...

Remus a cortou. Com um beijo.

XxX

-E ai? –Peter perguntou baixinho –Você está ouvindo alguma coisa?

-Eu não estou ouvindo nada. –Lucianne falou, a orelha colada a porta –Mas eu aposto meu distintivo que eles estão dando uns amassos.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Deixa o profissional examinar. –ele falou encostando o ouvido na porta.

-Isso quer dizer que ele vai usar a audição canina dele? –Lily cochichou para James que riu baixinho.

-É. Dando uns amassos. –Sirius concluiu –Definitivamente dando uns amassos.

-Como você sabe, Black? –Elizabeth perguntou revirando os olhos.

-Eu simplesmente sei, Alteza. –ele falou sarcástico.

-Ok, o que seja. –James falou revirando os olhos –Eu estou me sentindo um intrometido...

Todos se ajeitaram desconfortavelmente.

-Bom, não é isso... –Lucianne falou corando.

-Ora, vamos. –Lily falou revirando os olhos –Nós estamos parados na porta do quarto da Evy enquanto ela está com o Remus. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio que eles estavam fazendo alguma coisa errada –Nem meu pai faz isso com a gente e vocês sabem como ele é ciumento.

Todos pareceram ainda mais desconfortáveis.

-Traduzindo cambada... –James falou tranqüilo –Hora de limpar o rancho. 'Bora, Lily. –ele falou pegando a ruiva no colo, como se ela fosse uma noiva.

-James! –ela gritou, corando –O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Nós só vamos dar um passeio romântico por Hogsmeade, meu amor. –ele falou tranqüilo.

-James, fim de semana em Hogsmeade é só sábado que vem. –ela falou como se ele fosse louco.

-Quem disse que nós temos que esperar por isso pra ir pra la? –James respondeu com um enorme sorriso maroto.

-James Potter... –mas como o casal já tinha saído da sala foi impossivel para os outros ouvir a discussão.

-Bom... –Peter espreguiçou –Que tal irmos fazer um lanche na cozinha? –ele propôs a Lucianne.

-Ótima idéia. –ela falou animada –Todas essas conspirações malignas abriram meu apetite.

O casal também saiu deixando Sirius e Elizabeth sozinhos na sala.

-Então... –Sirius começou, tentando uma conversa.

-Não esqueça de fechar a porta quando você sair. –Elizabeth falou dando as costas para ele –Eu tenho que ir. Eu ainda tenho um encontro com o Regulus.

E ela deixou a sala.

E Sirius preferiu ignorar as palavras dela. De jeito nenhum ela tinha acabado de declarar na frente dele que tinha um encontro com Regulus. De jeito nenhum.

XxX

-Elizabeth?

Aquilo tinha que ser uma ilusão. Snape sabia que não podia ser nada diferente. Afinal, por qual outro motivo Elizabeth Ester estaria parada no meio da sala comunal Sonserina?

-É Severus, você não está alucinando. –ela falou calmamente.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Ainda bem. –ele respondeu irônico –No que eu posso ajudá-la?

-Chame o Regulus para mim. –ela falou.

-O Black? –Snape perguntou, surpreso.

-Você conhece outro?

-Não. –Snape falou, balançando a cabeça –Eu só não sabia que você vinha adotando filhotes perdidos agora. Ganhou um coração de Natal, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

-Hilário, Snape. –ela falou entediada –Por que você não faz com que eu pare de perder meu tempo e vai chamar o Regulus?

-Eu já vou. –Snape cedeu. Ele deu alguns passos na direção da escada, antes de parar e perguntar sem se virar –Ela está feliz não está?

Elizabeth nem precisava perguntar de quem ele estava falando. Só existia uma.

-Sim, ela está. –ela respondeu suavemente.

-Que bom. –Snape falou e Elizabeth ficou aliviada ao ver que ele parecia sincero –Pelo menos para alguma coisa ele serve... –e então ele se foi, para chamar Regulus.

Realmente, pelo menos para alguma coisa o Potter servia...

XxX

-Lily! –James falou animado –Vem ver isso.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas sorriu mesmo assim.

James a convencera a dar uma escapulida para Hogsmeade. Claro que ela reclamara uma boa parte do caminho e o fizera ouvir todas as regras que eles estavam infringindo por ordem de importância. Mas no fim das contas ela estava feliz por eles estarem ali.

O começo do namoro deles tinha sido tão repentino e corrido que eles sequer tiveram tempo para um "primeiro encontro". Não havia acontecido aquele primeiro flerte inocente, onde você não sabe se está na hora de segurar a mão dele ou não, quando você não tem certeza se deve realmente deixá-lo pagar algo pra você ou não, ou quando você pode deixá-lo te beijar.

Era legal estar tendo esse encontro agora. James fazia tudo parecer extraordinário e divertido. Ele contava milhares de histórias e ouvia a tudo que ela dizia. A energia dele a contagiava.

-O que você achou agora? –Lily perguntou se aproximando.

James mostrou a ela o que parecia ser um coração de cristal , não maior do que um chiclete.

-O que é? –ela perguntou confusa.

-É doce. –ele falou –Abre a boca.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-James, eu sei me alimentar sozinha.

-Eu tenho certeza de que sim, Lírio, mas você não me privaria o prazer não é? –ele falou, os olhos brilhando de forma marota.

Lily riu e revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

-OK.

Ela fechou os olhos lentamente e abriu a boca de forma suave, fazendo um arrepio percorrer o corpo de James. Ele colocou o pequeno coração na boca dela.

Assim que Lily fechou a boca o doce pareceu derreter como açúcar, num sabor adocicado que lembrava muito morango. E que era delicioso.

-É muito bom. –ela falou surpresa –Como parecia cristal eu achei que seria duro, mas derrete na boca...

-É bom mesmo. –James falou, pegando uma caixa dos tais corações.

-James, você já comprou metade da loja. –Lily observou -Será que não seria legal deixar um pouco para as outras pessoas? –ela provocou.

Os dois estavam na Dedos de Mel e James parecia disposto a comprar muito açúcar.

-Não se preocupe, lírio. –ele falou tranqüilo –Se a sua preocupação é que eu engorde e perca meu corpinho sexy saiba que eu faço exercício físico o bastante para me manter em forma.

-James... Eu realmente queria saber de onde você tira os absurdos que você fala... –Lily falou rindo.

-Vai falar que você não se encantou pelos meus dotes físicos incríveis? –ele provocou.

-Eles não são tão maravilhosos assim... –Lily provocou –Pode perguntar pro Kassio.

-Muito engraçadinha. –James falou emburrado –E por favor, não me fale desse cara. Ele que fique de olho no Sirius, não em mim! –ele falou, mas então ele pareceu pensativo –O que você quer dizer com isso?

-É que ele sempre falou que apesar de vocês serem todos bonitos o Sirius era o mais... –Lily pareceu se dar conta do que falava e corou fortemente –Deixa pra la...

-Opa, pára tudo! –James pediu desconfiado -O que vocês estavam falando?

-Nada. –Lily falou, antes de sair correndo para se esconder atrás de uma das prateleiras.

-Lily Evans! Volte aqui!

XxX

Remus suspirou enquanto seu olhar estava fixado no teto do quarto de Evangeline. Ele deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. O quarto dela era extremamente organizado, exatamente como ela. Nada parecia fora do lugar, talvez por isso mesmo a confusão de sapatos e capa no chão fizesse parecer que o lugar estava imensamente bagunçado.

Depois de muitos, muitos beijos os dois tinham simplesmente deitado lado a lado e conversado. Conversado muito e sobre várias coisas. Remus se surpreendera com o número de coisas que ele tinha em comum com Evangeline. Livros que gostavam, músicas que ouviam. Ela até torcia para o mesmo time de quadribol que ele. Isso também fora um choque, ele não nem imaginava que Evangeline gostasse de quadribol. Mas aparentemente Remus se enganara.

Ele nunca imaginara que seria tão fácil estar com ela. Claro que ele gostava dela absurdamente. E, bom, ele também adorava beijá-la. Mas não é só dessas coisas que se faz um relacionamento. E ele achava que ela ainda seria mais teimosa, mais cabeça dura, mais mandona, mas não. Evangeline era incrivelmente gentil e doce. Carinhosa. Ela provavelmente sentia falta de calor humano. Remus ficava feliz por poder dar a ela o que ela tanto queria.

No momento ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, um dos braços abraçando a cintura do maroto, enquanto Remus massageava a nuca dela de forma distraída com uma das mãos.

De repente Evangeline soltou um riso baixo.

-O que foi? –Remus perguntou curioso.

-Eu só estava pensando... –ela riu mais uma vez –Jura que você nunca suspeitou que o Kassio fosse gay? –ela perguntou incrédula.

-Não. –Remus respondeu inconformado –Era _nisso_ que você estava pensando?

-Na verdade eu estava pensando na nossa "conversa" de ontem... –ela falou, se levantando e apoiando-se no cotovelo para poder encará-lo –E isso me veio à cabeça.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Não, nunca me passou pela cabeça. –ele admitiu –Eu podia jurar que ele era a fim de você. Na verdade os outros meninos viviam usando isso para me provocar.

-Eu e o Kassio somos amigos de infância. –Evangeline explicou –Namoradinhos. Nossos pais sonhavam em ver a gente casado. Bom, atualmente isso é totalmente impossivel.

Remus riu suavemente.

-Como você fixou sabendo? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Ele contou na verdade... –ela falou pensativa –Disse que sabia que famílias tradicionais eram muito rigorosas e ia entender se eu não quisesse mais falar com ele. Mas eu queria. –Evangeline sorriu tristemente –O Kassio foi a única pessoa que me aceitou, fora as meninas. Mesmo estando preso pelas mesmas correntes de sangue puro que eu ele nunca me deixou na mão. Ele sempre esteve do meu lado. Seria totalmente injusto se eu deixasse ele na mão quando ele mais precisava de mim.

Remus sorriu docemente para ela, então levantou a mão e tocou o rosto de Evangeline.

-Você é uma ótima amiga.

Ela também sorriu para o maroto e abaixou a cabeça dando um curto beijo em Remus.

-Então quer dizer que o Sirius faz sucesso em todos os círculos hein? –ele brincou.

Evangeline riu.

-O Sirius é bonito, mas tem uma personalidade que destrói isso. –ela falou revirando os olhos –Pra quem gosta de homem babaca ou fácil ele é um prato cheio. Pra mim ele nunca teve muita graça.

Remus riu.

-Eu também fico aliviado de ouvir isso. –ele admitiu –Juro que quando ele te beijou no Natal eu fiquei preocupado que você fosse começar a gostar dele.

-Sem chance. –ela falou revirando os olhos –O Black pode ser muito charmoso e ter pernas maravilhosas, como o Kassio diz, mas eu não queria ele nem de graça para mim. Eu prefiro meninos que tenham alguma coisa na cabeça.

-O Sirius tem coisas na cabeça. –Remus protestou, antes de abrir um sorriso maroto –Só não são coisas decentes ou publicáveis.

Evangeline riu.

-Eu sinceramente não sei o que a Elizabeth tinha na cabeça quando... –ela parou no meio da frase, percebendo o que ela acabara de falar.

Ela se afastou de Remus e sentou na cama, se amaldiçoando internamente. Elizabeth ia matá-la!

Remus sentou-se imediatamente.

-O que você disse? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Nada! –Evangeline falou rapidamente –Não disse nada!

-Você sabe que a Elizabeth ficou com o Sirius no Halloween, não sabe? –ele arriscou.

-Como _você_ sabe? –Evangeline perguntou em choque.

-Bom, nós fomos recrutados pelo Sirius para descobrir quem era a garota e acabamos descobrindo que era...

-A Elizabeth... –Evangeline suspirou –Isso ainda vai dar rolo né?

-Ah vai. –Remus falou, mas ele não parecia nada preocupado com a hipótese –Mas deixa que os dois se acertam. Afinal, eles não são crianças.

Evangeline riu.

-O Black? Não é criança? –ela repetiu –Você está falando do cara que brigou com o Michael pelo último cookie no prato.

Remus pareceu pensar antes de rir.

-Ok, talvez nós devêssemos ficar preocupados...

XxX

-Me conta! –James choramingou pela milésima vez.

Lily revirou os olhos. Na verdade ela estava se divertindo muito com isso. James parecia uma criança de cinco anos implorando por um doce. E ela estava amando negar o doce para ele.

James queria por que queria saber o que ela e as meninas falavam deles. Lily retrucou que ele não ia contar o que _eles _falavam delas. Mas se arrependeu amargamente quando James falou o que os meninos pensavam delas. Ela nem sabia que as pernas dela eram tão maravilhosas assim...

-James, acredite, você não quer saber. –ela assegurou.

-Se eu não quisesse saber eu não estaria perguntando! –ele retrucou.

Lily riu. Bom, agora o problema era dele.

-James não tem nada demais. –ela falou tranqüila –Um dia depois de uma partida de quadribol que o Sirius fez um mega espetáculo tirando a camisa e quase matando a platéia feminina do coração a gente tava falando disso. –ela explicou –A Lucy falou que ele tinha um corpo legal, o Kassio falou que ele tinha pernas perfeitas.

James fez uma cara emburrada.

-E vocês ficaram falando só _dele_? –ele perguntou mal-humorado.

-Não. –Lily falou como se fosse óbvio –Daí a gente começou a falar de todos vocês. Evangeline disse que ela preferia alguém com o seu porte do que com o monte de músculos e o pouco de cérebro do Sirius. –James riu –E eu fui obrigada a concordar com ela.

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Então você _estava _atraída pelos meus dotes físicos. –ele provocou divertido.

Lily estreitou os olhos.

-E você nem ouviu a pior parte. –ela provocou.

-Que seria?

-Kassio falou que você tinha boquinha de quem pedia beijo. –ela falou com um sorriso divertido –Foi ai que eu percebi que ele estava certo.

James arregalou os olhos em completo choque.

-AH! Quer dizer que ele reparou na minha boca antes de você? –James perguntou em choque.

-Sim. –Lily falou com um enorme sorriso maroto.

-Lily, eu podia ter continuado a minha vida sem saber disso. –ele comentou.

-Eu falei pra você não insistir... –ela provocou.

-Da próxima vez eu ouço você. –ele cedeu.

-É bom. –ela falou satisfeita –Afinal eu nunca me engano.

James deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Ta se achando hein ruivinha?

-Eu não. –ela deu de ombros –Você que me procura.

-Você ta engraçadinha demais hoje, hein lírio? –James falou rindo.

-Culpa sua por ter me dado tanto açúcar. –ela acusou.

-Bom, se você fica toda saidinha assim toda vez que come açúcar demais eu vou começar a fazer você comer colheradas no café da manhã. –James falou com um sorriso sugestivo.

Lily corou fortemente.

-James! –ela falou, escandalizada –Você nem se atreva!

-Na verdade você nem precisa saber... –James falou, fingindo estar pensativo –Eu posso encher seu suco de açúcar, ou te dar chocolate...

James pulou bem a tempo de evitar um tapa de Lily.

-Calma la, lírio. –ele provocou –Não sabia que você também ficava violenta quando comia açúcar. –ele falou levantando a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Lily corou ainda mais se isso fosse possível.

-James Potter eu juro que eu te mato!

James riu tranqüilo e se pôs a correr. Afinal por mais que ele amasse a ruiva ele não queria estar na outra ponta da varinha se ela resolvesse atacá-lo...

XxX

-E agora o que? –Regulus perguntou num suspiro –É esperar?

Elizabeth espreguiçou tranqüila.

-Pra você sim. –ela falou –Eu preciso ficar um pouco na minha. Eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de ganhar uma tatuagem dele, mas eu tenho que baixar a bola na campanha contra se eu quiser me aproximar o bastante.

Os dois tinham movido a discussão para o quarto de Regulus. A sala comunal Sonserina era pior que um covil de najas e Elizabeth não queria que ninguém ouvisse essa conversa deles. Afinal tinha muita coisa em jogo agora.

-O que seus amiguinhos acham de tudo isso? –Regulus perguntou.

-Eles não acham nada. –Elizabeth falou indiferente –Porque eles não sabem de nada e vai continuar desse jeito. –ela lançou um olhar ameaçador para Regulus.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos.

-Eu não estava pretendendo contar nada a ninguém, Elizabeth. –ele assegurou –Eu só queria saber se eles sabiam.

-Não, eles não sabem. –ela reforçou.

-Elizabeth... –Regulus parecia desconfortável e inseguro –Você tem alguma coisa com o... Com o meu irmão mais velho?

Elizabeth arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas sua face não expressava absolutamente nada.

-Por que você está me perguntando? –foi tudo o que ela disse e até o tom de sua voz era absolutamente neutro.

-É que... –Regulus parecia totalmente perdido, como uma criança que quer perguntar aos pais algo que ele sabe que eles não vão querer responder.

-O que foi, Regulus? –Elizabeth pressionou, impaciente.

-Ele te olha de um jeito diferente. –Regulus falou, um pouco menos confiante do que ele gostaria –Ele está sempre te seguindo com os olhos e as vezes ele parece pensativo. Tem alguma coisa entre vocês dois?

-Nada. –Elizabeth respondeu simplesmente.

-Fácil assim? –Regulus duvidou –Como você pode dizer tão simplesmente que...

-Regulus. –o tom de Elizabeth embora baixo era ameaçador –Você não tem porque me questionar e eu não tenho porque responder, mesmo assim eu respondi. Já é mais do que o suficiente. Eu não tenho nada com o seu irmão. –ela se levantou e dirigiu-se a porta –Eu não tenho tempo para tolices. Não me faça perder meu tempo. –e saiu batendo a porta.

Regulus soltou um suspiro que ele nem sabia que estivera segurando. Se ele quisesse continuar perto de Elizabeth ele tinha que parar de fazer essas coisas... Ou ele iria se arrepender amargamente...

XxX

Em uma semana pouco mudou para as pessoas de Hogwarts. James e Lily continuavam sendo o casal mais estranho e cheio de energia possível, não era difícil vê-lo carregando-a para algum canto ou ela ameaçando azará-lo. Lucianne e Peter continuavam em eterna lua-de-mel, com direito a todas as escapadas possíveis para a cozinha. Elizabeth estava calada como sempre e vinha freqüentando a sala comunal Sonserina um pouco mais. E Sirius... Bom, Sirius continuava a ser Sirius, mas depois que Elizabeth passou a freqüentar a Sonserina ele ficou encanado. O que ela estaria fazendo la?

E claro, o grande novo (e secreto) casal. Apesar de não gostar muito, Remus tinha aprendido a respeitar a vontade louca que Evangeline tinha de protegê-lo. Durante as aulas e na maior parte do dia eles eram estritamente educados um com o outro, mas nada mais. Durante as outras horas Remus roubava Evangeline para salas vazias e cantos escuros. Tinha virado quase um jogo, com uma expectativa cada vez maior. Quando eles se veriam de novo. Quando ele aparecia do nada e a roubaria?

No sábado seguinte todos estavam juntos a caminho de Hogsmeade. Por sorte os professores não estavam vindo, nenhum deles, o que dava Evangeline e Remus a chance de passearem juntos, apesar de a uma certa distância entre eles, já que em Hogwarts fofocas viajavam muito rapidamente e eles não queriam dar pano para manga.

-Ok, antes de mais nada nós vamos na Dedos de Mel! –James falou animado.

-Ué, James... Eu já vi o Peter e a Lucy animados para irem a loja de doces... Mas agora você também? –Evangeline perguntou confusa.

-Ah é que agora eu sei o que o açúcar pode fazer com minha ruiva então... –James foi cortado por um pedala de Lily.

-Eu acabei de entrar numa dieta anti-açúcar. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

James murchou visivelmente.

-Lírio, as vezes você é muito sem graça... –ele "reclamou".

-Não existe um casal mais enjoativo do que esse. –Elizabeth falou revirando os olhos.

-Tem certeza? –Sirius falou, indicando Remus e Evangeline com a cabeça. O casal estava discretamente, roçando as mãos entre si.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

-Eu vou ter um ataque diabético se eu não sumir daqui. –ela falou entediada.

-Bom... –Sirius esticou o pescoço, incomodado –Se você quiser a gente pode...

Mas Elizabeth não estava prestando atenção. Seu olhar estava fixo em uma figura completamente vestida de negro que estava a alguns metros deles.

-Sebastian... –ele falou por entre os dentes.

Sirius ouviu o tom obviamente ameaçador de Elizabeth e olhou na mesma direção que ela. Quando a multidão se dissipou um pouco mais ele pôde ver um homem vestido de negro, as mãos nos bolsos de suas vestes obviamente caras, e um olhar de dar medo.

-Quem...

-Meu irmão mais velho. –Elizabeth falou –Sebastian.

As outras meninas ouvindo o que Elizabeth acabara de dizer viraram-se e congelaram ao se depararem com Sebastian ali tão perto. O que ele fazia em Hogsmeade? Elizabeth sabia muito bem que o irmão odiava a vila, odiava Hogwarts e odiava estar no meio de "gentalha" como ele sempre colocara. O que ele estaria fazendo ali?

Os marotos também se lembravam de quando James tinha dito que o Ministério era louco para pôr as mãos no Ester mais velho e tomaram posições defensivas.

Sebastian caminhou tranqüilamente pelas ruas abarrotadas que pareciam se abrir só para que ele pudesse passar. Ele caminhou até estar a pouco menos de um metro de distância de Elizabeth.

-Ola, irmãzinha. –ele falou numa voz que congelaria até o fogo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Sebastian? –ela falou, com uma voz igualmente poderosa.

-Olha só, alguém aprendeu a rosnar. –ele debochou –Eu vim aqui porque eu vou levar o Michael embora. –ele declarou –Onde você escondeu meu irmão?

-Não é da sua conta. –ela falou por entre os dentes –A guarda dele é minha. Você não precisa saber onde ele está.

-Não complique as coisas para você mesma, Elizabeth. –ele avisou –Você já está em maus lençóis por todas as suas malcriações. Não continue a empurrar quem você não pode. Uma hora você vai acabar sendo derrubada. –ele ameaçou.

Elizabeth sentia o sangue ferver por debaixo da sua pele. Ela tinha que se manter calma. Sebastian sempre fora cruel e invejoso. Ele sabia como tirá-la do sério e era a última coisa que ela precisava ali no meio de Hogsmeade.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você. –ela falou, um sorriso brotando no canto de seu lábio –Afinal eu ainda sou a preferida dele. Aliás, de todos eles... –ela provocou.

Os olhos de Sebastian brilharam perigosamente e ele deu um ameaçador passo para frente.

-Você acha que todo esse seu "poder" vai te proteger para sempre, irmãzinha, mas você está muito, muito enganada mesmo. –ele falou, a fúria quase transparecendo nas palavras –Principalmente se você continuar andando com sangues-ruins. –ele falou, indicando Lily e Lucianne com a cabeça.

James deu um passo para frente, antes de ser segurado por Lily.

-Saía daqui agora, Sebastian. –Elizabeth exigiu –Não venha me irritar, porque se você acha que eu tenho medo de platéia você está muito enganado. –só para afirmar o que ela dissera os olhos antes azuis como o céu dela se tornaram completamente negros.

-Você vai mesmo? –ele provocou –Na frente de todos os seus amiguinhos? Vai mostrar para eles quem você realmente é? Eu acho que não... Afinal, se você fizer isso você vai ter que deixar de fingir que pertence ao lado dos bonzinhos.

-Eu não pertenço a lado nenhum. –ela falou –Eu só luto por mim mesma. Fique longe de Michael, Sebastian, ou eu juro por deus que você vai se arrepender do dia que você nasceu.

Os amigos da morena já estavam sentindo o clima tenso, e quanto mais palavras e ameaças eram jogadas mais certeza eles tinham de que isso não ia acabar bem. A essa altura todos eles já estavam com as varinhas nas mãos, prontos para o que viesse.

Mas as meninas tinham uma preocupação extra. Era aquele arrepio na espinha, aquele medo que vinha de lugar nenhum. Elizabeth estava a ponto de usar seu dom e elas sabiam muito bem disso.

Remus agarrou mais firmemente a mão de Evangeline. Ele tinha uma péssima sensação e ele sabia que se o lobo dentro dele pudesse simplesmente pular pra fora de seu corpo e fugir ele já teria feito isso.

-Você fala bem, Elizabeth, vamos ver quão bem você _age_. –Sebastian sacou rapidamente a varinha.

Elizabeth conhecia o irmão. Ele não usava azarações inúteis ou infantis, se ele estava sacando a varinha nada de bom podia vir.

Mas não importava, porque Sebastian nem teve tempo de pronunciar as palavras, antes que ele fosse arremessado metros e metros para trás, contra um prédio.

-O que você achou? –Elizabeth perguntou sarcástica para o lugar vazio onde Sebastian estivera até pouco.

As pessoas começaram a se agitar na rua, achando que era um ataque, achando que era uma briga de bar. Elizabeth não se mexeu nem um centímetro.

-Nós temos que sair daqui! –Evangeline agarrou a mão de Elizabeth –Agora!

Elizabeth olhou mais uma vez para o corpo do irmão. Aparentemente ele estava se mexendo. Bom, não tinha sido dessa vez.

-Cretino. –ela falou baixinho, antes de ir atrás dos amigos.

Todos eles correram até chegarem a Casa dos Gritos. Eles cruzaram o terreno e em poucos segundos estavam jogados no chão do hall de entrada, respirando pesadamente por causa do cansaço.

-Explicações. –James falou, lançando um olhar duro para Elizabeth –_Agora_!

Elizabeth revirou os olhos e ignorou totalmente o tom do maroto.

-Menos ai, Potter Jr. –ela falou debochada –Assunto de família. Não é da sua conta.

-Não é da minha conta? –James bradou indignado.

-James, calma... –Lily pediu, tentando fazer o namorado baixar a bola. Eles não precisavam de uma briga entre ele e Elizabeth agora.

-Calma nada, Lily! –James falou –Nós acabamos de ouvir uma conversa nada simpática! Seu irmão te ameaçou na nossa frente! Foi um milagre mais ninguém ter ouvido! E vocês estavam falando de Voldemort não estavam?

Elizabeth bufou entediada.

-Potter eu já falei, não me faça repetir. –os olhos dela adquiriram um brilho ameaçador –_Não é da sua conta!_

Os dois se encararam de forma desafiante.

-Ok, já chega! –Remus pediu.

-Fora disso, Aluado! –James avisou –Agora já chega! Eu exijo respostas, Ester.

-Potter quem você pensa que é pra exigir qualquer coisa de mim? Se toca!

-Quem eu sou? Eu sou o cara que entrou mais de uma vez em rolos por suacausa! –James lembrou, irritado –Ou será que você já se esqueceu? Resgate a meia noite, discussão há dois minutos atrás? –ele falou irônico –Você pode pensar que não, Princesinha das Trevas, mas você _deve sim _uma explicação para nós quatro!

Elizabeth respirou fundo, ela parecia estar prestes a explodir.

-Elizabeth... -Remus chamou calmo -Por favor, pelo menos explica o que aconteceu na praça. -ele pediu -Aquela sensação... Eu... Eu tenho certeza de que eu ja senti isso antes. Eu só... Não lembro onde.

As meninas trocaram olhares culpados.

-Você não se lembra porque você estava transformado na ocasião, mas sim, você já presenciou aquilo. Aliás, você sentiu na pele. Ou eu deveria dizer, no pêlo? –Elizabeth falou irônica antes de soltar o ar. Ela massageou as temporas. Ela definitivamente não precisava daquilo agora...

-Tem algum lugar onde nós podemos nos sentar? –ela falou por fim –Isso vai ser uma longa conversa...

-Tem sim. –Peter respondeu –Por aqui.

A Casa dos Gritos estava em condições piores do que elas se lembravam, mas não era de se admirar. Agora já iam sete anos com um lobisomem se transformando la dentro. E se os barulhos que elas lembravam daquela noite fossem qualquer indicação devia ser uma transformação dolorosa e irritante.

Uma das salas do andar debaixo estava em condições um pouco melhores. Não no fator velhice. A madeira era quase podre de tão velha. As paredes um dia deviam ter tido alguma cor, agora eram apenas de um tom sujo de cinza. As janelas não tinham vidro e as cortinas haviam sido devoradas pelas traças.

Aquela devia ser uma sala de chá, com uma mesinha de centro, que tinha duas pernas quebradas e um tapete puído e empoeirado. Dois sofás e duas poltronas também estavam ali, ambos com os veludos desbotados e com buracos, mas ainda aceitáveis para se sentar.

Elizabeth e James sentaram-se cada um em uma poltrona enquanto os outros se arrumavam nos sofás.

-A Evangeline contou para você como nós descobrimos o seu segredo? –ela perguntou a Remus.

-Ela disse que vocês me seguiram uma noite no terceiro ano e viram a transformação. Só isso. –ele respondeu.

-E você não se perguntou como nós saímos vivas de la? –ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

As outras meninas abaixaram a cabeça, enquanto Remus pareceu confuso.

-Não, eu... Eu achei que tinha sido de longe... –ele falou, ainda confuso.

-Não, eu garanto que foi bem de perto. –ela falou, com um sorriso irônico.

-Então como...

Os olhos de Elizabeth tornaram-se completamente negros, fazendo os meninos inconscientemente se encolherem. As meninas apenas olharam para o outro lado. Elas não precisavam ver aquilo de novo.

Em tão a morena levantou suavemente a mão direita, fazendo a mesinha quebrada atravessar a sala inteira e se chocar contra a parede.

Os quatro marotos olharam no mais completo choque para ela.

-Foi assim que nós escapamos. –ela falou por fim, recostando-se tranqüilamente na poltrona.

-Ela não te arremessou na parede. –Evangeline esclareceu rapidamente –Acho que só a sensação do poder dela foi o suficiente para assustar o lobo.

-Você acha? –Remus falou irônico –Eu tenho certeza que mais um pouco eu teria virado lobo só pra fugir daqui com o rabo entre as pernas.

-Prontos para uma longa explicação?

Os meninos ficaram totalmente sérios. Essa era provavelmente a primeira vez em muito tempo que os Marotos viam um assunto com tanta seriedade.

-Isso... Isso tem a ver com seu registro no Departamento de Mistérios? –Peter perguntou.

Elizabeth arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Então vocês já sabem sobre isso? –ela deu uma risada seca –Bom, isso simplifica muito. Como todos vocês já sabem minha família tem uma tradição centenária no mundo mágico, mas especificamente na magia negra. Eu nem imagino com o ou quando isso começou, mas de quatro em quatro gerações nasce na nossa família uma criança abençoada pelas trevas.

Os quatro meninos olharam para ela como se não tivessem entendido.

Ela suspirou.

-Eu sou, literalmente, a princesa das trevas.

-O que, exatamente, isso quer dizer? –Remus perguntou pro fim.

–Eu tenho toda a Escuridão ao meu dispor, sou a criatura mais perigosa das Trevas, sem emoções, sem medo. Posso usar magia sem ter uma varinha, posso ser uma arma para qualquer um. –ela explicou calmamente –E risco zero. Não há nenhum contra efeito ao meu corpo e mente. Com sorte eu não serei muito psicótica e a sociedade não terá nada a temer. O cara que veio antes de mim adorava usar os poderes para torturar nascidos trouxas. Até ele ser morto pelas pessoas da família que não queriam que o segredo vazasse.

-Ok... –James falou, parecendo concentrado –Basicamente você é algum tipo de super bruxa. Com poderes mágicos além de qualquer um de nós.

Elizabeth pareceu medir as palavras.

-É um bom jeito de resumir tudo. –ela cedeu.

-E onde seu adorável irmão entra nisso? –Sirius quis saber.

-Vocês já devem saber que eu tenho vários irmãos. –ela falou –Sebastian é o mais velho, então tem Margareth, Cristopher, Logan, então eu e Michael foi o temporão. Qualquer familia de sangue puro se orgulha primeiramente dos seus primogênitos masculinos. No caso da minha família o Sebastian.

Sirius sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer afinal como filho mais velho da sua família de perfeito sangue ele devia ser um orgulho, não um rebelado.

-A questão é que... Bom, Sebastian é dez anos mais velho que eu. Quando nenhum dos filhos anteriores nasceu com o dom meus pais não esperavam que essa criança viesse e daí eu nasci. Sebastian perdeu o trono. Eu virei a preferida, o orgulho de toda a familia. Meu pai já não ligava mais para Sebastian, porque a especial agora era eu.

-Então ele tinha ciúmes. –Remus comentou.

-Exatamente. E com o tempo só piorou. Até o ponto de explosão que foi quando o próprio Voldemort veio me convidar para me juntar a eles.

-Ele ficou possesso, eu creio. –Sirius disse.

-Mais que isso na verdade. –Elizabeth falou tranqüila –Ele tentou me atacar aquela noite e eu o arremessei por uma janela, ele tem uma cicatriz no ombro por minha causa. O Sebastian é a maior prova de que vaso ruim não quebra.

Sirius deu uma risada irônica.

-E o que o Michael tem a ver com isso? –Remus quis saber.

-Michael nasceu pouco antes do meu pai morrer, mas logo virou o preferido dele. –Elizabeth explicou –Meu pai já era bem velho quando o Michael nasceu e tinha a saúde frágil. Sabe Merlin como ele conseguiu energia pra fazer um filho. –Elizabeth comentou revirando os olhos –A questão é que quando ele morreu ele deixou a maior parte da herança dele para o Michael.

-Então o que seu irmão quer...

-É a grana que o Michael tem. –Elizabeth concordou –Ele é uma das pessoas mais ricas da Inglaterra no momento. Bom, tecnicamente sou eu, já que a guarda é minha.

-Por que você quer a guarda dele? –Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

-Michael é a única luz que eu enxergo em meio a tanta escuridão. –ela explicou sem mudar de expressão –Sem ele o mundo para mim perde a cor. Eu gosto de ter ele em volta e ele sempre foi o irmão com quem eu me dava melhor.

Os meninos se calaram.

-Seu irmão...

-Sebastian não morreu se é o que você quer perguntar, Potter. –ela falou entediada –Eu sei que eu me passo muito bem por psicopata, mas eu nunca mataria um irmão meu.

-Nós sabemos que não, Liz. –Lucianne falou sorrindo.

-Reformulo... –ela suspirou –Só quem me chama de Liz merece a morte.

As meninas riram.

-Ai está de volta para nós a Elizabeth que tanto amamos. –Evangeline falou irônica.

-Agora vocês entendem porque eu precisava manter segredo? –ela perguntou.

Os marotos se mantiveram em silêncio por um minuto, antes de todos fazerem sinais de concordância com a cabeça.

Um silêncio mórbido caiu sobre eles.

-Que tal voltarmos para Hogwarts? –Lily propôs –Eu tenho certeza que vocês sabem como.

James sorriu suavemente.

-Você pensa muito mal de nós, lírio.

-Eu não penso. –ela falou –Eu tenho certeza. –ela sorriu para ele.

***

**N/A: Reviews?*-***


	15. Deixam escapar um final feliz

**N/A: Aqui está o último capítulo! Saboreiem com carinho ;)**

***

Capítulo 12: ...deixam escapar um final feliz

Evangeline espreguiçou fazendo suas costas estalarem.

-Merlin, eu nem acredito que o ano está acabando. –ela falou aliviada.

-Pois é, quem diria. –Kassio comentou enquanto terminava de escrever alguma coisa em um caderno –Um mês até a formatura...

-Quer saber? Eu fico feliz. –Lucianne falou –Não vejo a hora de acabar com essas provas.

-Eu ficaria aqui com prazer. –Lily falou –A situação não está muito boa lá fora.

-Infelizmente não tem como fugir do que está acontecendo la fora, Lily. –Elizabeth falou tranqüila –Nós não temos escolha nisso.

-Você vai mesmo fazer isso, Elizabeth? –Evangeline perguntou, preocupação clara em seu rosto.

-Sim, eu vou. –a morena falou tranqüila –Cada um com seus problemas e esse é muito meu.

Evangeline achou melhor deixar pra la. Já tinha alguns meses que ela tentava convencer Elizabeth a mudar de idéia e pelo jeito não ia rolar.

Kassio, muito diplomaticamente, ignorou a conversa inteira. Então a porta se abriu. E Remus entrou por ela.

-Boa tarde para todos. –ele falou com um sorriso.

-Oi Remus. –Lily sorriu –O que te traz até aqui?

-Lily, caso você não se lembre eu também sou monitor. –ele falou com falso ultraje –Eu tenho todo o direito de estar na sala de monitores.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, deixando claro que ela não engolia essa por nada.

Remus acabou não agüentando manter a expressão séria e um pequeno sorriso maroto escapou.

-Na verdade... –ele começou –Eu meio que encontrei esses chocolates... –ele falou abrindo sua mochila e revelando várias barras do chocolate preferido das meninas –E resolvi trazer para minhas monitoras preferidas.

Elizabeth arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Encontrou foi? –ela perguntou irônica –Onde?

O sorriso maroto dele aumentou.

-Na Dedos de Mel.

-Remus! –Evangeline falou irritada –Em dois dias tem visita a Hogsmeade! Não dava pra esperar?

-Na verdade até dava. –ele falou tranqüilo –Mas daí eu não poderia ter comprado isso para você. –ele falou estendendo um livro para ela.

Evangeline pegou o volume encadernado e um sorriso escapou, mesmo que ela quisesse ficar brava com ele. Era o livro novo do autor preferido dela. Ele ia ser lançado hoje, mas como o pessoal de Hogwarts só poderia ir para Hogsmeade no sábado a livraria provavelmente estaria lotada e seria um inferno para ela conseguir comprar um.

-Remus, não...

-Precisava sim. –ele falou –Você sabe que precisava.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

Convenientemente todos precisaram olhara para o outro lado enquanto Remus dava um selinho na namorada.

-Obrigada. –ela falou sorrindo –Eu adorei o presente.

-E tem chocolate para vocês. –Remus falou, entregando os doces para as outras meninas –Kassio? Aceita chocolate?

-Obrigado, Remus. –o rapaz agradeceu, aceitando o doce.

-Onde está o James? –Lily quis saber.

-Tem certeza que você quer saber? –Remus provocou.

-Não. –ela falou por fim –Não me conte.

Todos riram.

Uma monitora do quinto ano entrou na sala.

-Lionel, Lupin, o professor Dumbledore quer falar com vocês dois na sala dele. –ela informou.

-Obrigada, Jones. –Evangeline falou se levantando.

A menina sorriu e deixou a sala.

-Xi... –Lucianne falou –O que vocês andaram fazendo?

-Ou pior... –Elizabeth comentou –Onde?

Evangeline corou inteira.

-Calem a boca. –ela resmungou, antes de sair com Remus ao seu lado.

-O que será que aconteceu? –Remus perguntou curioso.

-Não deve ser nada demais. Provavelmente alguma coisa a ver com os deveres de monitor. –ela falou tranqüila –Ou talvez você tenha sido pego fugindo para Hogsmeade. –ela provocou.

Remus segurou a mão de Evangeline e trouxe até seus lábios.

-Dessa eu duvido muito. –ele falou confiante.

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Seus amigos realmente te estragaram. –ela comentou –Você não era assim.

-Pelo contrário, você me estragou. –ele falou.

-Como assim eu? –ela perguntou inconformada.

-Bom... Quem me faz ficar correndo por corredores escuros? –ele provocou –Eu não fazia o estilo seqüestrador de princesas até te conhecer... –Remus provocou.

Evangeline riu.

-Seqüestrador de princesas? –ela riu de novo –Difícil...

Eles ficaram em silêncio ao subir as escadas e bater na porta do escritório de diretor.

-Entrem.

Remus abriu a porta e deixou Evangeline entrar primeiro, mas a morena corvinal congelou ao se deparar com a pessoa que estava ali.

-Pai?

Evangeline não conseguia acreditar que seu pai estava ali. Mas la estava Lucan Lionel sentado na sala de Dumbledore como se o lugar pertencesse a ele. Ele tinha um olhar congelante, mas no momento em que seus olhos pousaram em Remus um olhar do mais completo nojo se apossou dele. E ele não fez nada para esconder isso.

-Esse é Remus Lupin? –ele perguntou a Dumbledore.

-Exatamente, senhor Lionel. –Dumbledore falou, com seu tradicional sorriso tranqüilo.

Evangeline estava a um passo de entrar em pânico. Ela só não tinha feito isso ainda porque a presença de Dumbledore ali era muito reconfortante. Ele não deixaria as coisas saírem de controle. Disso ela tinha certeza. Ela tinha...

Lionel levantou-se da sua cadeira e foi na direção do casal.

-Como você se atreve a se aproximar da minha filha? –ele perguntou, sua voz cortante.

-Pai, o que está acontecendo? –Evangeline perguntou confusa.

Remus puxou Evangeline pelo braço e colocou-a atrás de si.

-Eu amo a Evangeline. –Remus falou –É por isso que eu vou ficar com ela.

-Como você se atreve? –Lucan perguntou enfurecido –Primeiro aquela carta e agora isso!

-Que carta? –Evangeline perguntou confusa.

-Eu escrevi uma carta para o seu pai. –Remus falou calmamente –Dois dias atrás, falando que nós estávamos juntos.

Evangeline olhou em choque para Remus.

-Por que você fez isso?

-Porque eu estou cansado de me esconder com você, Evangeline! Nós não estamos fazendo nada errado, pelo amor de Merlin. Eu amo você e você me ama. Nós não estamos cometendo um crime. E eu não vou deixar ele fazer você viver com medo de ser sincera comigo! –ele falou olhando para Lucan.

-Você é atrevido demais para alguém na sua condição, moleque. –Lucan falou.

-Que condição? –dessa vez foi Evangeline que falou –Condição humana?

-Ele não é isso e você sabe muito bem disso! –Lucan falou furioso –E o pior é que você também sabe! –ele acusou Dumbledore.

-Naturalmente que eu sei que o senhor Lupin tem um certo problema peludo, como eu creio que tem sido chamado. –ele falou tranqüilamente –Assim como eu sei que ele é um dos meus melhores alunos, além de monitor. Eu não tenho reclamações referentes a ele e duvido que qualquer outro professor tenha.

-Eu quero ver se os outros pais vão ter problemas com seu lobisomem. –Lucan falou vitorioso.

E Evangeline sabia que ele ia ganhar com esse argumento. A maioria esmagadora dos pais não ia gostar nada de ter um lobisomem na escola. Isso sem contar os alunos que também não iam gostar, os que iriam se apavorar. O quadro podia ficar realmente feio.

-Senhor Lionel, em um mês as aulas acabarão. Não há necessidade para fazer isso. –Dumbledore tentou acalmar o homem.

-Claro que há. –Lucan falou irritado –Eu quero minha filha longe desse...

-Não fale assim dele! –Evangeline falou de repente, saindo de trás de Remus e se colocando diante do pai –Remus é um rapaz, aliás um homem, maravilhoso! Ele é corajoso, dedicado, leal! Ele me faz bem! Ele é uma pessoa que alguém como você jamais entenderia! –ela falou irritada –E eu sinto muito se eu sempre fui tão decepcionante para você em todos os aspectos eu acho que eu vou ter que continuar sendo! Porque é ele que eu quero e nada, nada do que você faça vai mudar isso! Nem que você tire ele dessa escola, que você me mande para fora! Nada!

Lucan olhou para a filha em choque, antes de voltar a sua máscara fria.

-Se é assim que você quer, você não é mais minha filha. Eu te desonro e te deserdo como Lionel. Não precisa mais voltar para casa. Nunca mais. –ele falou, antes de dar as costas a todos, entrar na lareira de Dumbledore e desaparecer dali em meio as chamas.

Evangeline virou-se para Remus e começou a chorar. O maroto abraçou-a bem forte. Ela precisava. Ela ia precisar de muito mais.

-Você foi muito corajosa, senhorita Lionel. –Dumbledore falou sorrindo gentilmente para Evangeline –Senhor Lupin, eu creio que os nossos elfos domésticos fazem o melhor chocolate quente do país. E eu sei que o senhor saber o caminho. –ele sorriu –Por que não leva a senhorita até la.

-Sim, senhor. –Remus falou tirando Evangeline da sala.

Dumbledore suspirou. Aquilo quase tinha ficado feio demais, mas ele sabia os alunos que tinha e ele sabia as escolhas que fazia. Evangeline não era Monitora Chefe só porque ela era organizada e responsável. Ela não o desapontara. Nem por um minuto.

-É por isso que eu sei que você não pode vencê-los, Tom...

***

Remus secou as lágrimas silenciosas de Evangeline enquanto ela olhava para a caneca de chocolate quente em suas mãos como se não estivesse realmente vendo nada. Ela estava sentada sobre uma das mesas, parecendo uma criança perdida.

Os elfos domésticos ficaram mais do que felizes de poderem fazer chocolate quente para a amiga do senhor Remus que parecia tristinha. Evangeline até sorrira levemente quando um deles veio entregar a caneca para a "senhorita Amiga do senhor Lupin".

Mas agora la estava ela em silêncio, olhando para o nada com lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelos seus olhos.

-O que eu vou fazer, Remus? –ela perguntou por fim –O que?

-Antes de mais nada você vai parar de chorar. –Remus falou calmamente –Você tem que ficar calma. Eu sei que deve ser horrível o que você está sentindo nesse momento, Evy, mas você foi corajosa, mais do que muitas pessoas seriam na sua situação.

-Eu não pude deixar ele falar com você daquele jeito. –ela falou, segurando as mãos dele entre as suas –Eu não podia deixar ele falar de você como se você não fosse digno de respirar o mesmo ar que ele respira. Porque... Você é meu, Remus, e ele não pode te tirar de mim.

Remus sorriu e beijou as mãos dela.

-Ninguém vai me tirar de você. –ele falou sério –Você foi incrível Evangeline. Eu sei que não foi fácil para você descordar do seu pai daquele jeito.

Ela suspirou tristemente.

-Estava fadado a acontecer. –ela falou –Cedo ou tarde ele ia arrumar a desculpa perfeita para me pôr para fora de casa e se livrar de mim.

-Idiota ele. –Remus falou –E sorte minha. Sobra mais de você para mim.

Evangeline soltou um som perdido entre o riso e o choro, mas sorriu levemente.

-Obrigada por estar comigo, Remus.

-Qualquer coisa por você, meu amor. –ele falou dando um selinho nela.

Evangeline suspirou.

-Agora é hora das meninas. –ela falou, olhando para a entrada da cozinha.

-Hum? –Remus perguntou confuso, então a porta se abriu e como por mágica as amigas dela entraram por ali.

-Como você...

-A pulseira, esqueceu? –ela perguntou, levantando o braço e mostrando o delicado objeto de fios entrelaçados.

-Ah, a pulseira. –ele falou sorrindo –Quando eu te der uma aliança ela vai ter que ter um feitiço desse.

Evangeline arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que isso quer dizer? –ela perguntou.

-Agora é hora das meninas. –ele provocou, antes de passar pelas meninas.

Ele cumprimentou as três e saiu da cozinha, dando privacidade ao quarteto.

-Evy, o que aconteceu? –Lucianne perguntou preocupada.

-O que Dumbledore falou pra você que te fez tão triste? –Lily quis saber.

-Não foi o Dumbledore que mandou nos chamar. –ela falou –Foi meu pai.

Lucianne e Lily abriram as bocas em espanto, Elizabeth arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que o senhor dos Nojentos queria? –ela perguntou.

-Elizabeth! –Lily ralhou –Seja menos... Bom, você.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

-Então o que papai queria? –ela falou sarcástica.

Evangeline respirou fundo antes de contar as amigas tudo o que acontecera na sala do diretor e de como ela e Remus tinham ido parar ali na cozinha.

-O Remus é burro ou só levemente retardado? –Lucianne falou irritada –Eu não acredito que ele fez isso!

-Eu também não! –Lily falou irritada –Ele não podia ter feito isso!.

-Ele só queria proteger o que a gente tem. –Evangeline defendeu.

-Evangeline, não adianta as razões que ele tenha apresentado. –Lily falou –Ele não tinha o direito de fazer uma coisa dessas sem pedir sua opinião antes. Para ele é fácil, mas quem está sem casa agora?

Evangeline não falou nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça.

-Evy, nós não estamos fazendo campanha contra o Remus, nem nada. –Lucianne falou rapidamente –Mas você tem que ver que ele se meteu na sua vida de uma forma intensa demais e olha o que para você. Você tem que falar sobre isso com ele.

-Vocês têm razão... –ela falou tristemente.

-Evangeline, eu preciso falar de um assunto sério com você. –Elizabeth falou de repente, atraindo a atenção de todas.

-O que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Bom, agora que você saiu da sua casa eu posso falar uma coisa que tem estado na minha cabeça desde as férias. –Elizabeth falou pensativa –Você sabe que desde o Ano Novo eu já deixei o Michael na casa dos Potter, porque com todo respeito eu já não estava mais confiando nos seus pais.

-É, eu sei.

-A questão é que meu irmão não vai ser criado como um Potter ou por um Potter. –ela falou com o se a idéia fosse ridícula –Mas você... Bem, você seria uma escolha ideal.

-Do que você está falando? –Evangeline perguntou confusa.

-Eu não estou escondendo de vocês meus planos. –Elizabeth falou sincera –Vocês sabem muito bem o que eu quero fazer depois que sair daqui. Mas lógico que eu não posso nem vou levar Michael comigo. Eu preciso de alguém que eu confie com a minha vida para cuidar dele. E eu não vejo ninguém melhor do que você para isso, Evangeline.

Evangeline olhou em choque para a amiga, mas logo sua expressão de confusão foi trocada por uma de entendimento e choque ainda maior.

-Elizabeth você não pode estar pensando em...

-Eu vou te dar a guarda do Michael. –ela falou por fim –Quando terminarmos o ano. Com o dinheiro da herança dele deve ser o bastante pra você ter uma vida confortável com ele até que você possa se estabelecer melhor. E eu confio em você com a herança dele.

-Elizabeth, você está louca! Eu não posso...

-Pode e vai! –Elizabeth falou firme –Evangeline, eu confio em você. –ela falou séria –Não tem mais ninguém para quem eu entregaria o Michael, tirando Lily e Lucianne, mas eu não quero que meu irmão seja criado por um Potter, como já foi citado antes, muito menos seja chamado de Mike pelas minhas costas.

Lucianne riu.

-Sem graça.

-Por favor, Evangeline. –Elizabeth falou séria –Por mim. Pelo Michael.

Evangeline ficou em silêncio por um minuto.

-Berlin. –ela falou por fim.

-Hum?

-Nós iremos morar em Berlin. –ela falou –Lá tem o melhor treinamento para Medibruxos da Europa. Eu acho que consigo uma bolsa por causa das notas. É pra la que eu quero ir.

-Ainda melhor. –Elizabeth cedeu –A Alemanha ainda não entrou no rolo.

-Então está certo. Michael será criado por uma Lionel.

-E isso é melhor do que ser criado por um Potter? –Lucianne perguntou confusa.

-Olhe com cuidado para o namorado da Lily e você terá uma resposta.

-Ei! –a ruiva protestou, antes de todas caírem na risada.

***

Lily suspirou depois de deixar a cozinha. Ela não sabia quem tinha menos na cabeça. Se Elizabeth por propor algo daquele tipo para Evangeline, ou se Evangeline por aceitar uma coisa daquelas...

Mas tudo bem, cada um com seus problemas. E ela tinha que admitir que se Elizabeth tivesse pedido para ela cuidar de Michael ela também teria aceitado. Monica ia adorar... Ela vivia falando de netos... Aliás ela vivia falando do processo de fazer netos...

Lily quase riu sozinha ao se lembrar da primeira vez que a mãe tivera com ela a famosa A Conversa. Lily tinha doze anos e nunca ficara tão traumatizada em toda a sua vida. Ainda bem que Antony estivera la para salvá-la de traumas mais graves.

Apesar de serem pessoas totalmente opostas Lily adorava e admirava a mãe acima de tudo. Ela a achava corajosa, determinada e inteligente. Lily as vezes gostaria de ser um pouco mais impulsiva como a mãe. Talvez então ela não tivesse perdido tanto tempo antes de poder ficar com...

Aliás onde estava aquele inútil que ela chamava de namorado?

-Perdida, lírio?

Lily literalmente pulou e até soltou um gritinho assustado, antes de virar e dar de cara com um par de óculos muito familiar.

-James! –ela falou irritada –Você quer me matar do coração?

-Desculpa, Lily. –ele falou tranqüilo –Eu não sabia que você estava tão distraída.

-Na verdade eu estava pensando em você. –ela falou, colocando a mão sobre o coração, tentando acalmar os batimentos do mesmo.

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Mesmo? –ele perguntou, um tom sugestivo na voz.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-É, eu estava tentando imaginar onde o inútil do meu namorado estava. –ela provocou.

James murchou visivelmente.

-Também não precisa ser má, né ruiva. –ele fez bico.

Lily riu levemente.

-Eu estou brincando. –ela falou abraçando-o pelo pescoço –Mas onde você estava?

O sorriso maroto voltou com força total para ele.

-Eu estava preparando uma surpresa para minha ruiva preferida.

-Que seria? –ela provocou com um sorriso divertido.

-Sua mãe, é claro. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

Lily riu.

-Hilário. Mas o que é? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Você confia em mim? –ele perguntou roçando o nariz no da ruiva.

-Com a minha vida. –ela falou sem hesitar.

O sorriso dele aumentou se isso era possível.

-Então fecha os olhos. –ele pediu.

Lily fechou os olhos e sentiu um pano cobri-los em seguida.

-James! –ela protestou –Acho que é você que não confia em mim.

-Claro que confio. –ele falou tranqüilo –Eu só não confio na sua curiosidade feminina.

Se Lily não estivesse com os olhos vendados James a teria visto revirar os olhos agora.

James guiou Lily por corredores e ela até teve que subir alguns degraus. Ela tinha tentado manter uma noção de onde estava, mas lá pela décima curva que eles fizeram ela já não tinha mais nem a mínima idéia de onde eles estavam. Ela começava a suspeitar que James estava fazendo isso de propósito.

Finalmente eles pararam. Do nada.

-Pronta? –James perguntou.

-Sim. –Lily respondeu, tentando esconder a ansiedade em sua voz e falhando miseravelmente.

James riu e tirou a venda dos olhos dela e Lily se viu parada diante de uma porta.

-Pode abrir. –James falou.

Lily lançou um olhar desconfiado para o namorado, mas mesmo assim esticou a mão e virou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta de madeira.

Ela se deparou com uma sala que ela nunca tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Ela tinha um sofá vermelho que tinha uma aparência extremamente confortável, um tapete macio e uma mesinha baixa onde uma cesta repousava. Nada mais. Nem janelas.

-James... Que lugar é esse? –ela perguntou deslumbrada.

-A Sala Precisa. –ele falou.

-Ah. –Lily finalmente entendera.

-Como assim "Ah"? –James perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha –Você conhecia essa sala?

-A gente topou com ela por acidente uma vez. –Lily falou tranqüila –Por que você me trouxe aqui?

-Pra passar um tempo sozinho com a minha namorada. –James falou como se fosse óbvio –Gostou?

-Amei.

***

Elizabeth suspirou, olhando a lua quase cheia pela janela da Torre de Astronomia. Amanhã Lupin teria que ir uivar por ai...

Ela tinha um sincero arrependimento de ter usado o seu poder nele, mesmo que naquela época tivesse sido um caso de necessidade. Ela sabia que devia ter sido aterrorizante para ele. E por mais que ela fosse toda malvadona e tal, ela não gostava de usar seus poderes dessa forma.

Era muito assustador. Ela pessoalmente nunca tinha sentido, mas ela se lembrava de uma vez quando ela era criança e fizera um homem adulto se ajoelhar e implorar clemência. Devia ser horrível...

Mas agora ela faria bom uso de seus poderes. Ela pararia aquele louco de qualquer forma.

Michael já estava em boas mãos. Ela confiava em Evangeline com a sua vida se fosse necessário, motivo pelo qual ela tinha dado a guarda a ela.

Agora que Michael já estava bem cuidado só havia mais uma coisa com a qual ela tinha que lidar...

Elizabeth suspirou. Ela faria isso amanhã. Hoje não ia rolar mesmo.

***

-Hum, isso está uma delicia... –Lily falou com óbvio prazer.

-Feliz que você está gostando, Lily... –James falou divertido ao ver a ruiva pegar mais um brigadeiro –Os elfos de Hogwarts fazem os melhores doces.

-Ah fazem mesmo.

James tinha pedido aos elfos para prepararem uma cesta de jantar para ele e a ruiva. Alguma coisa simples, só para eles passarem um tempo juntos e sozinhos mesmo. Eles tinham se sentado no tapete macio e comeram, conversaram e riram. Agora Lily parecia estar se divertindo imensamente com os doces.

-Lírio, não que eu esteja reclamando... –James começou, como quem não quer nada –Mas você não acha que já está suficiente de açúcar?

-Por que você está perguntando isso? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Porque veja bem, só estamos eu e você aqui, nessa sala fechada... Você pode querer abusar da minha inocência... –James falou com um sorriso maroto.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-James, você nem sabe o que essa palavra quer dizer. –ela provocou.

-Eu sei que ela não tem nada a ver comigo. –ele falou, claramente orgulhoso com a idéia.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Você anda saidinho hein, Potter? –ela provocou.

James sorriu para a ruiva.

-Posso te falar uma coisa? –ele perguntou.

-Claro.

-Sem surtos? –ele insistiu.

Lily olhou desconfiada.

-James Potter, que besteira está passando pela sua cabeça agora? –ela quis saber.

-Ei! –James falou inconformado –Por que você tem tanta certeza de que é besteira?

-Número um porque você só pensa besteira. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –E número dois pelo jeito que você perguntou.

-Não é nada demais. Palavra de Maroto.

Lily parecia ainda estar desconfiada, mas fez um gesto para que James continuasse.

-Eu te amo. –ele falou simplesmente.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E?

James revirou os olhos.

-E isso. Eu te amo.

Lily olhou para James como se ela fosse louco.

-James, você está se sentindo bem? –ela perguntou com uma falsa seriedade.

-E eu aqui achando que uma declaração dessa merecesse uma reação mais interessante... –ele resmungou.

-James, você já disse que me amava antes. –ela falou como se ele estivesse louco.

-Não disse não!

-Tudo bem, talvez você não tenha dito a famosa frase, mas você já me provou várias vezes e já me deu várias indiretas. –ela falou sorrindo –Você me amar não é novidade, assim como eu te amar também não é.

James pareceu surpreso.

-Fácil assim?

-E tem que ser complicado?

-Você sempre é complicada, ruiva. –ele provocou.

-Falou o cara normal... –ela revirou os olhos.

-Ok, mas tem uma coisa. –ele falou.

-O que? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Eu quero ouvir agora.

-O que? –Lily perguntou ainda mais confusa.

-Eu quero ouvir que você me ama também. –ele falou com um enorme sorriso maroto.

Lily fingiu um bocejo.

-Agora eu to cansada... –ela falou, fingindo inocência.

-Ah é? –James agarrou a cesta de piquenique levando os doces restantes para longe da ruiva E agora?

-James, isso não é justo! –ela falou, tentando pegar a cesta de volta –Devolve!

-Só se você falar que me ama. –ele exigiu rindo.

-Eu te amo! –ela falou alto.

-Quanto? –James provocou.

-Muito!

-Muito quanto?

Lily abraçou James pelo pescoço.

-Mais do que há estrelas no céu, ou litros de água nos oceanos. Mais do que o suficiente para essa vida e todas as que vierem depois. –ela falou sorrindo, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele, as bocas separadas por meros centímetros –Assim está bom?

James fingiu pensar.

-Está. –ele falou por fim –É quase tanto quanto eu amo você.

Lily sorriu antes de beijar o namorado. A cesta de doces totalmente esquecida.

***

-Remus?

O maroto levantou os olhos de seu livro e sorriu ao ver Evangeline se aproximando dele.

-Oi Evy. –ele falou calmamente.

Ele estava na biblioteca de Hogwarts e era de manhã, pouco antes das aulas.

-Remus, nós temos que conversar. –ela falou, sentando-se de frente para ele.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele perguntou, agora levemente preocupado.

-Aconteceu sim. –ela falou –É sobre o que houve ontem.

-Evy, acabou. Eu sei que foi difícil pra você, mas seu pai não vai mais...

-O problema não é esse, Remus. –ela falou, tranqüilizadora –Eu estou perfeitamente em paz com o que aconteceu antes. Era meio inevitável, qualquer dia ele ia arrumar uma desculpa qualquer e me expulsar de casa. E eu sei que tenho você e as meninas ao meu lado. Esse não é o problema.

-Então qual é? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Remus, eu sei que você não fez por mal, mas eu não gostei de você ter mandado uma carta para o meu pai sem ter falado comigo antes. –ela falou séria –Por melhor que tenham sido suas intenções você não tinha o direito.

-Mas Evangeline...

-Não, Remus. Você tem que me deixar falar. –ela avisou –Eu gosto muito de você, eu te amo. Você sabe disso. Mas isso não te dá o direito de intervir na minha vida do jeito que você fez ontem. Por melhor que tenham sido suas intenções você não podia fazer o que fez sem ter falado comigo antes. Será que nem por um minuto passou pela sua cabeça como eu poderia me sentir me confrontando com meu pai daquele jeito?

-Claro que passou, Evangeline! –Remus falou inconformado.

-E será que não passou pela sua cabeça que eu iria sim enfrentar meu pai por você eventualmente? –ela perguntou incomodada.

Remus não soube o que responder.

-Claro que eu iria lutar por você, Remus! –ela falou –Eu escolhi você, não escolhi. Eventualmente eu iria sim bater na porta da casa dele e dizer que se ele não pudesse aceitar o fato de que eu amo você e quero passar o resto da minha vida com você eu teria que sair da vida dele! Eu ia fazer isso Remus, mas ia ser quando eu estivesse pronta! Quando eu pudesse lidar com o desprezo nos olhos dele, saber que eu ia sair e não me arrepender nem pro um minuto! Não quando você achasse conveniente!

-Evy, eu não queria te magoar. –Remus falou, preocupado.

-Eu sei que não. –Evangeline falou, suavizando sua expressão, para deixar claro que não estava brava com o namorado –Eu não estou dizendo que foi isso, Remus. Eu só estou falando que no futuro você tem que tomar decisões baseadas no que eu quero também.

Remus abaixou os olhos para mesa.

-Você tem razão. –ele falou por fim –Me desculpe, Evangeline. Eu... Eu não pensei em nada disso. Eu só queria que... Nós não tivéssemos mais nada a esconder.

-Remus, as outras pessoas não importam. Eu não preciso que elas saibam. –ela falou, estendendo a mão pela mesa e tocando a dele –A única pessoa que eu não quero que esconda nada de mim é você. Porque é você que eu amo.

Remus segurou mais firme a mão de Evangeline que tocava a sua, então levou-a até seus lábios e beijou-a suavemente.

-Eu te amo também. –ele falou suavemente –Você me perdoa?

-Claro que sim. –ela sorriu –Eu não estava tão brava assim...

Remus deu um sorriso leve.

-Acho que você estava sim...

Evangeline revirou os olhos.

-Tem outro assunto sobre o qual eu preciso falar com você.

-O que? –ele perguntou curioso.

-O que você acha do Michael? –ela perguntou com cuidado.

-O irmãozinho da Elizabeth? –ele perguntou um tanto confuso –Eu gosto dele. É uma criança educada, além de bonita e esperta. A Elizabeth deve ter muito orgulho dele.

Evangeline mordiscou o lábio e pareceu pensar profundamente em algo.

-Você já pensou em ser pai? –ela perguntou com cuidado.

Remus olhou confuso para ela, antes de um enorme choque se espalhar por todo o rosto dele. Ele olhou da cara de Evangeline para a barriga dela.

-Não assim! –Evangeline falou desesperada ao perceber o que o namorado tinha entendido –Isso seria meio difícil, Remus, a não ser que seres humanos tivessem começado a se reproduzir por osmose!

-Verdade. –Remus falou, suspirando aliviado –Então por que a pergunta?

-A Elizabeth me pediu um favor.

-Que seria?

-Cuidar do Michael para ela por um tempo indefinido. –Evangeline falou de uma vez, como se isso fosse fazer tudo mais rápido.

Remus olhou para la no mais completo silêncio por alguns minutos.

-Como assim? –ele perguntou cuidadoso.

-Bom... A Elizabeth teve uma idéia meio absurda, a qual eu não aprovo de forma alguma, mas... –ela suspirou –Eu gosto muito dela e do Mike. Ela precisa de mim. Eu vou fazer o que ele me pediu. Eu vou cuidar dele.

-Como?

-Ela vai dar a guarda dele pra mim, significando que eu vou ter um certo dinheiro. E então eu vou levá-lo para Berlim comigo.

-Ah sim, o treinamento. –Remus falou tranqüilo.

-E quando você voltar da Austrália, do seu treinamento... Bom, daí a gente vê o que faz.

-Espera ai... –Remus falou –Pode ser que você fique com ele esse tempo todo? –Remus perguntou em choque.

Evangeline suspirou tristemente.

-Pode ser que eu fique com ele para sempre...

***

-Peter, bebê! –Lucianne pulou no pescoço do namorado.

Ela tinha visto ele andando distraidamente pelos corredores e a idéia de pegá-lo de surpresa tinha sido divertida demais para deixar passar em branco. Ela só não tinha conseguido se conter o bastante, antes de gritar o nome dele. O que ela não esperava era o tipo de reação que ele teve.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Peter pulou quase em pânico. Lucianne olhou para ele como se de repente seu namorado tivesse ficado azul. Fazia um tempo que ela percebia que Peter estava sempre assustado, ou preocupado, ou simplesmente estranho. Havia alguma coisa errada, mas ele nunca falava com ela sobre isso. Nem com os meninos. Ela já tentara perguntar a eles o que estava acontecendo, mas eles sabiam tanto quanto ela: nada.

-Lucianne! –Peter falou, ofegante pelo susto –Você quase me matou do coração! Você está louca?

Lucianne torceu o nariz.

-Também não precisa ficar tão bravo, Peter! Atualmente não está precisando muito para te assustar, você anda naturalmente assustado! Qual o seu problema? Dá pra me falar?

Peter ficou sério imediatamente.

-Não tem problema nenhum. –ele falou de forma defensiva.

-Ah tem problema algum, sim! E eu quero saber qual é –Lucianne exigiu irritada –Você não passa mais tempo comigo, você não fala mais comigo sobre nada, você está sempre assustado, ou apressado ou preocupado! O que está errado com você?

-Nada! –Peter protestou irritado –Não tem nada errado comigo! Será que você não vê?

-Você não me ama mais? É isso? –ela perguntou, os olhos já marejados –Você não me quer mais por perto? Você quer terminar.

Isso fez com que Peter parasse quase de respirar na hora.

-Não! –ele falou se recuperando –Não é isso! É claro que eu te amo, Lucianne. Eu te amo até mais do que eu amo a mim mesmo, você não vê?

-Então o que mudou? –Lucianne perguntou –E não diga que nada mudou! –ela falou quando viu Peter abrir a boca para retrucar –Eu não vou acreditar. Alguma coisa mudou!

Peter engoliu suas palavras. Sim, algo tinha mudado. Mas ele nunca poderia contar a Lucianne o que era. Ele não tinha coragem de falar que Elizabeth estava a um passo de traí-los e se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas, que vinha fazendo contato através de Regulus com os futuros Comensais. Que ele mesmo era um deles agora. Em breve ele estaria do lado do temido lorde numa luta para... Bom, ele não se importava com o que fosse acontecer com os outros, contanto que ele pudesse proteger Lucianne. Ela era a única coisa que importava.

-É a guerra, Lucianne... –ele falou por fim, optando por uma meia verdade –Eles falam que nada vai acontecer, mas eu tenho certeza de que vai. Os meninos pensam a mesma coisa. Uma guerra vai explodir e dividir o mundo bruxo. Eu tenho medo. Eu tenho mesmo. Medo por você, por meus amigos... Eu não quero que nada aconteça a vocês.

Lucianne sentiu seu coração derreter na mesma hora. Ela sabia que Peter tinha medo. Todos tinham agora. Seu pai estava querendo deixar a Inglaterra. Ele tinha medo que viessem atrás deles. Já havia muito tempo eles eram considerados altos traidores. Ela sabia que Lily também tinha medo por seus pais. O mundo bruxo inteiro estava com medo.

-Eu também tenho medo. –ela falou por fim, se aproximando dele –Eu tenho medo de perder quem eu amo. –ela segurou as mãos dele –Mas nós não podemos pensar nisso. Medo é o que faz aquele monstro mais forte. Medo é o que alimenta as guerras. Nós temos que nos agarrar com todas as forças ao que é bom e ao que nos une. Nesse momento mais do que nunca eu preciso de você.

Peter abraçou Lucianne.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo.

Enquanto Peter estava abraçado a Lucianne ele viu Lucius passar por eles e levantar uma sobrancelha de forma debochada. Eles tinham reunião essa noite... Ele tinha que abandonar Lucianne essa noite por eles de novo.

Mas era tudo por ela. Tudo para mantê-la a salvo.

***

Elizabeth estava andando pelos corredores da escola. Em busca de uma pessoa. Já era fim de tarde, as aulas já tinham acabado pelo dia.

O plano dela vinha progredindo lentamente. Ela estava em contato com os idiotas das trevas. Ela mal podia esperar pra matar aquele desgraçado meio-sangue nojento que tinha coragem de se chamar de lorde.

-Elizabeth.

Elizabeth apenas parou de andar esperando que Regulus a alcançasse.

-Você via na reunião hoje? –ele perguntou desconfortável.

-Vou. –ela deu de ombros –Se eu estiver de bom humor eu posso até fingir que estou ouvindo o que eles dizem.

Regulus deu uma risada seca.

-Você ainda vai matar todos eles de desespero.

-Quem dera fosse fácil assim. –ela falou tranqüila.

Dessa vez Regulus riu mesmo.

-Alguém está se sentindo cruel hoje. –ele provocou.

-Se eu fosse você eu circulava então. Minha irritação não é pra você hoje.

Regulus arqueou a sobrancelha,

-Então pra quem é?

-Ester.

Elizabeth arqueou a sobrancelha e Regulus virou-se deparando-se com Sirius se aproximando deles. O grifinório lançou um olhar assassino a Regulus.

-O que você está fazendo perto dela? –ele exigiu.

Regulus deu uma risada debochada. Então virou-se para Elizabeth.

-Entendi. –ele falou –Te vejo depois.

Elizabeth apenas fez um aceno para Regulus enquanto ele se afastava, então encarou Sirius.

-Eu estava procurando por você.

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha, divertido.

-Me procurando? A que devo a honra?

-Não vamos conversar no meio do corredor. –ela falou olhando para os lados.

-Eu sei um bom lugar. –Sirius falou.

Eles andaram em silêncio lado a lado até uma tapeçaria, atrás da qual havia uma porta que levava a uma sala circular que tinha apenas uma janela, mas essa dava uma visão da lua.

Sirius estava analisando Elizabeth enquanto ela olhava a sala. O que será que ela queria com ele? Ele não tinha uma boa sensação. Principalmente depois de tê-la visto conversando com Regulus. Ele sabia que seu irmão estava metido em confusões. E ele sabia o tipo de pessoas com as quais Regulus andava. Estaria Elizabeth também envolvida com o clubinho das Trevas? Ele sinceramente queria acreditar que não. Mas ele não tinha certeza de mais nada.

-Então, o que você queria comigo? –ele perguntou, tentando esconder a ansiedade em sua voz.

Aparentemente Elizabeth tinha percebido.

-Homens... Sempre afoitos... –ela suspirou –Eu tenho um assunto sério a tratar com você. Eu falaria com o Potter, mas ele não entende tão bem como você. Ele não veio de uma familia como a nossa...

Nisso Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Eu vou embora depois que o ano acabar. –ela falou sem delongas –Eu deixarei a guarda do Michael com a Evy e vou embora para onde quer que seja necessário. Eu não sei para onde eu vou, mas eu não vou mais ficar neutra nessa guerra.

-Você vai lutar contra? –ele quis saber.

-Para que outro lado eu lutaria? –ela perguntou dando de ombros –Mundo bruxo por mundo bruxo eu ainda prefiro ser livre. E ele não vai deixar ninguém viver em paz.

Eles ficaram em silêncio mais um tempo, antes de Sirius se cansar.

-Por que você está me contando isso? –ele quis saber.

-Você entenderia, o Potter não. –ela falou por fim –As meninas não entenderam, apenas Evangeline. A questão é que vocês têm que se cuidar. O Ministério está tentando esconder o avanço, as noticias do Profeta não são confiáveis. Eles estão deixando a população lutar as cegas contra um inimigo poderoso demais. Não sejam tolos. Voldemort pode ser louco, mas ele tem muito poder, não pensem diferente disso nem por um minuto.

-E como você sabe tudo isso? –Sirius perguntou.

-Eu achei que a essa altura já estaria óbvio. –ela falou revirando os olhos.

Sirius arregalou os olhos em choque.

-Você se uniu a eles! –ele falou, chocado.

-Parabéns, Black. –ela falou sarcástica –Quer um biscoitinho?

-Você está louca?

-É mais fácil quebrar a casa começando por dentro. –ela falou tranqüila –É o que eu vou fazer.

-Você não pode fazer isso. –ele falou irritado –É loucura. Se eles te pegarem você está morta.

-Black, eu vou falar isso só uma vez, está bem? –ela falou como se ele fosse estúpido –Eu não estou te pedindo permissão, eu só estou te dando uma in formação que vai ser muito útil. Ponto final.

-Então por que eu? –ele perguntou exasperado.

-Porque se tem alguém que pode entender essa vontade de fazer as coisas da forma certa, de compensar por uma familia inteira que tem um mau nome, esse alguém é você. Nós fomos criados no mesmo tipo de ninho de cobras e sobrevivemos. Só você pode entender o que eu sinto.

Sirius suspirou. É, ele entendia.

A vontade de mostrar que não era como os outros. Que não iria se misturar com as artes das trevas. De que não odiava trouxas, de que não tinha preconceitos... A vontade de ser simplesmente... Diferente.

-Mas e você? Vai voltar quando? –ele quis saber.

O olhar que ela lhe deu falava tudo.

-Tanto tempo assim? –ele falou irônico –Não tem nada que te traga de volta pra cá?

-Apenas o Michael, mas ele estará mais seguro longe de mim.

-Mais nada? –ele insistiu.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-O mesmo serve para as meninas. Elas vão estar mais seguras longe de mim. Elas são como irmãs para mim, acho que por isso mesmo é melhor eu ir. –ela deu de ombros.

Sirius bufou frustrado.

-E eu, Elizabeth? Onde eu entro nisso tudo? –ele perguntou, já irritado.

Elizabeth bufou, levemente entediada. Bom, finalmente eles teriam _essa_ conversa.

-Você entra como uma memória, Black. Nada mais. –ela falou séria –Eu nunca menti pra você e nem você pra mim. Ambos já sabemos que estivemos juntos naquela sala no Halloween, não tem porque negar isso. Claro que foi bom, eu não estou dizendo que não, mas começou e terminou naquela noite. E só.

Sirius não falou nada.

-Nada mudou de la para cá, Sirius. –ela falou sincera –Eu te respeito mais, disso você pode ter certeza, mas isso não faz de mim apaixonada por você. E vice-versa. Convenhamos, você não gosta de mim.

Sirius abriu a boca para retrucar, mas nada saiu. Ele olhou para o chão.

-Vamos, Sirius. –Elizabeth cutucou –Diga que você gosta de mim.

-Eu gosto de você. –ele falou.

-Por tudo o que eu sou? –ela insistiu –Minha familia, minhas idéias, meu jeito, meu poder? _Tudo?_

Existiam sim coisas que Sirius gostava nela. Os olhos, a pele, o cabelo... Mas ele odiava o jeito como ela deixava as pessoas de lado, odiava o jeito que ela só dava amor a Michael, odiava o fato de ela ser tão fria... Ele apenas... Gostava dela. Ele não a amava.

-Eu... Eu não gosto de você por inteiro. –ele admitiu por fim.

Elizabeth sorriu de forma compreensiva, o que era raro nela.

-Não, você não gosta. –ela falou de forma suave –Mas um dia você vai encontrar alguém de quem você goste, Sirius. –ela falou tranqüila –E que tenha o mau gosto de gostar de você também. –ela falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio –Até la continue sendo quem você é. Seus amigos têm sorte por terem você.

-Bom... –Sirius suspirou –Eu até te desejaria algo do tipo, mas se eu bem me lembro das nossas conversas não é isso que você quer.

-Exatamente. –ela deu um suave sorriso –Tenha uma boa vida, Sirius.

Elizabeth foi passar por Sirius para sair da sala, mas ele tinha outra idéia. Ele precisava ver se era isso mesmo. Se era o fim, se não existia mais nada para eles.

Ele a puxou pelo pulso, fazendo-a voltar para ele e colou seus lábios nos dela num beijo. No qual ele não sentiu absolutamente nada.

-Tenha uma boa vida, Elizabeth... –ele falou soltando o braço dela.

-Só mais uma coisa. –ela falou, parando na porta da sala –Cuidado com os amigos agora, Sirius. Você tem que escolher a dedo em quem vai confiar.

E se foi.

E Sirius achou que fosse ser pior que pudesse ser doloroso, mas na verdade não foi. Ele tinha finalmente percebido que ele estivera perseguindo uma lembrança. Aquela noite de Halloween com aquela garota de quem ele não sabia nada, nem o nome. Aquela não era Elizabeth. Aquela era sua dama de vermelho. E essa sim, seria eternamente sua.

***

-Bom, esse é o fim.

-Que poético, Lucianne. –Elizabeth falou irônica.

A Lufa revirou os olhos.

-Insensível. Essa é nossa formatura. Nós temos que ser poéticas! Vamos fazer um juramento de amizade eterna? –ela perguntou, claramente animada pela idéia.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos, decidindo ignorar totalmente a amiga.

Essa era a noite de formatura delas. O último dia em Hogwarts. Elas tinham se separado dos namorados, para um pequeno tempo entre as amigas. No momento elas estavam todas sentadas no ponto preferido delas perto do lago. A luz da lua se refletia de forma bonita nas águas tranqüilas, dando uma impressão de paz eterna ao lugar. Elas gostariam de que fosse verdade e não apenas uma ilusão da noite.

-Nós já temos um juramento. –Evangeline lembrou, levantando seu braço, exibindo a pulseira que era exatamente igual a das outras amigas.

-Então o que a gente tem pra fazer agora? –Lucianne perguntou emburrada.

Lily riu suavemente e passou o braço pelos ombros da amiga.

-Nós podemos simplesmente ficar juntas. –ela falou.

Lucianne sorriu alegre, antes de passar o braço pelo pescoço tanto de Lily quanto de Evangeline. A morena por sua vez passou o braço pelo pescoço de Elizabeth que deitou a cabeça no ombro da amiga.

-Como vai ser a vida daqui em diante? –Lily pensou alto.

-Pergunta pra Evy, a vidente é ela. –Lucianne falou.

-A vida vai ser perfeita. –a morena respondeu –Cheia de alegrias.

-Verdade? –Lucianne perguntou curiosa –Você viu isso?

Evangeline balançou a cabeça.

-Não, isso é o que eu desejo. –ela falou sincera.

As meninas ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.

-Mas tem uma coisa que eu vi. –ela falou com um sorriso divertido.

-O que? –Lily e Lucianne perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, curiosas.

Evangeline riu baixinho.

-Ele vai ter seus olhos, Lily, mas sinto dizer que o cabelo vai ser igual ao do Potter.

Lily olhou em choque para Evangeline.

-Do que você está falando? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Do Harry. –ela falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio –O futuro afilhado da Lu.

-Você está grávida? –Lucianne perguntou em choque.

-Não! –Lily falou rapidamente, para depois ficar pensativa.

-Xi... Tem razão para ficar preocupada Lily Evans? –Elizabeth provocou.

Lily corou inteira.

-AH Merlin! Ela tem! –Lucianne falou animada.

-Calem a boca. –a ruiva resmungou, ainda vermelha.

Elas caíram em silêncio mais uma vez.

-Sabe, eu sei que pode ser a última vez em muito tempo que a gente fala isso, mas... A vida não podia ser mais perfeita né? –Lucianne falou tranqüila.

-Não. Não podia. –Elizabeth falou.

-Valeu a pena sermos as boas meninas de Hogwarts? –Lily perguntou.

Um curto silêncio e então...

-Com certeza. –quatro vozes felizes, unidas, responderam.

**FIM**

***

N/A: Ai está, mais uma fic terminada. Muito obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui! Isso é muito muito importante para mim!

**Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando as outras fics!**

**Adoro vcs ^^**

**B-jão**


End file.
